


Falling Over

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Idk what i'm doing, Paranormal, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 126,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Camila is six years old the first time she really thinks her house is haunted.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,  
> This is my first camren fic but today I was watching the conjuring so I kept thinking about ghosts, and then like every other day I kept thinking of Camila, and then I was thinking "hey maybe she's so clumsy cause a ghost is always messing with her" and that led to this. (Also the revelation that Lauren Jauregui would be a hot ghost hunter psychic person- or hot any person but still)  
> So please leave reviews and kudos and contact me if you feel like it idk, but my wattpad is also posting this story @ longerr_hours

Camila Cabello is six years old when she first thinks her house is haunted.

It's not any one moment specifically, just a combination of endless creaking doors, and footsteps on the floor above, and noises under the bed or in rooms nobody should be in, and quite frankly little Camila has more to worry about in her new American lifestyle than a pesky ghost. 

She knows for a facts her parents do as well so she doesn't bother them with her theories. 

By the time she's twelve though, it isn't just the little things anymore.

It's bruises when she wakes up, it's having her blanket pulled off of her in the middle of the night, it's slamming of doors when no one else is home, and at this point she can't help but worry.

You know who else worries?  
Her seventh grade teacher Mrs. O'Farrell when she gets sight of the bruise on Camila's bicep one day. 

Mrs.O'Farrell is a few years shy of sixty and with a retirement around the corner she tends to mind her own business, but when it comes to the cute little Cuban girl who's parents never seem to be at any PTO meetings, the lady can't help but be suspicious, which is how Camila ends up being questioned in the main office about her relationship with her parents.

The size and darkness of the bruise doesn't help, and neither does the one that's revealed on her side when her shirt rides up.

When her parents were called in to be questioned, they could not have been more confused, especially when they caught sight of their little girls injuries.  
There was screaming and questions and tears, and when it all settled down they turned to Camila herself who'd been trying to explain before they arrived that it wasn't them, it was the ghost.

Now of course they wouldn't believe a twelve year old but the severity of the bruises and the elaborateness of her stories all seemed to point to something past the parents.

That was the first time she spoke to someone with a sixth sense. 

The ability to communicate with the dead.  
In early 2000s the visionaries were first getting noticed in movies and books, but it wasn't until 2030 that it was normal and to most sensible people, believable when someone made claims of hauntings. Since they weren't as rare, less people would fake it for attention, and more people who could help stepped forward. 

Mr. Rogan is exactly what you'd expect of someone who can talk to the dead. He's quiet and nearing his fifties and nothing but sympathetic towards Camila, and a genius when it comes to his senses and he immediately deems the situation dangerous.  
He himself isn't one who directly figures out what is wrong however. 

At the young stage in Camila's life she just labels him ghost hunter, but all he really did was get a sense for the area and whether or not there was evil inhabiting it.  
So with his reading and Camila's stories it's enough to send the Cabellos off to a new home about fifteen minutes away.

This helps the situation for a while. 

Camila begins therapy to help with the nightmares but aside from the night terrors and memories, the haunted house is a thing of the past, and in time for high school Camila has a fresh start awaiting.

That's why when Camila wakes up to scratches up and down her legs she decides to stay quiet.

She tries to stay quiet, she really does, but they live in Miami, and wearing long sleeves and jeans every day doesn't pass it with Sinu, who's now a whole new level of over protective and within months she's been caught.

They contact police and it's assumed that the spirits just followed them since the move wasn't drastic enough. 

Looking back on this Camila wishes those stupid officials wouldn't have acted before they looked further into it.

She tries to protest, tries to say she's fine with the random cuts and bruises because she doesn't want to move. She's finally made friends and as loud mouthed as Dinah is, and as overly protective as Ally is, and as - well Normani had no flaws but that's not the point, she doesn't want to restart without them. 

Her parents almost agree too, they almost just look for ways to scare spirits out of a household, but that's when the levitations start.

Camila's never experienced whatever brutality led to her bruising for it was always in her sleep, but she can't sleep through being thrown against her wall in the middle of the night, or slammed back to the floor.

They take off for Boston the following week, and although it's cold, and the people are less friendly, Camila has to admit it's better than waking up every morning to a fresh set of injuries so she deals with it.

Meeting Harry makes it easier too.  
He's as charming as they come (and also as gay) and they click from the second he catches her on the stairs on her first day right before she could plummet to her death.

Through him, she meets his boyfriend Louis, and their friends Niall, Liam, Lucy, Hailee, and Ariana, and life is great.

She didn't want to seem superstitious so she didn't comment on all the "wind blown" doors slamming. There haven't been any bruises, just nightmares and Camila can live with that. 

It isn't until two years into Boston that it starts again. 

Her parents wake up to blood piercing screams and immediately know their luck has run out when they hear the slamming in the room over.

This time nobody overlooks it.

They know the ghost couldn't have followed them from Miami, and they know this house isn't haunted since its fresh off the market, and unfortunately Camila knows that only leaves one explanation of the hauntings.

This type of thing is rare, even in a world where spirits are acknowledged its rare.

People being haunted is normal but it's usually the residency not the person themselves. It's basically a death sentence. 

It's happened before yes, but what makes Camila's case even more strange is that she's 17 years old when they find out.

Usually it's discovered in toddlers and elementary school students who rarely make it much further in life, but Camila's ghost must not be too hateful because she makes it another two years with no form of treatment needed, just higher protection from her parents. 

Harry, Louis, and Lucy are the only people besides her parents that know, and they take it upon themselves to be her emotional stability when she doesn't want a therapist, despite the known danger in being close to one of the haunted.

The four of them become closer because of it and by graduation they're all staying in the city for college, so it's a guaranteed extension on their protection, which is probably the only reason Sinu agrees to let Camila go to school.

Well that's not exactly true.

You see, ghosts that haunt houses can be stopped easily. Not easily really but in comparison to when they haunt an individual person, they can be stopped in the blink of an eye. 

That's because there's a difference in the way they are killed.

When a ghost is attached to a person it risks too much of a chance of hurting the person as well, not to mention only certain people have the ability to communicate with these spirits.

\---  
"Camila, honey you have to get dressed she'll be here any minute" Sinu whispers as she gently rubs down Camila's back, turning her to look for any new damage this morning.

Camila just groans flipping to the other side, however visibly wincing when she does so.

"Fuck mom take the blanket off." She says in a rushed voice, staying as still as possible. Sinu would've normally scolded her daughters language but with years of dealing with pain in the morning she's used to it.

"Dios mio, mija" is hushed as she glances as the skin Camila's revealed as she pulls up her shirt to examine. 

It hurts but she's used to it by now because she's used to Dorothy's stunts (yes thats what she has named her bitch of a ghost), so with another groan she rolls up onto her feet. 

"So she's coming for lunch?" Camila asks sweeping her hair up into a bun.

"Yes Ms. Jauregui should be here soon, do you need help with any of this?" Sinu replies.

"Nope, I'll be down in ten."

Camila isn't sure what to expect.  
The real reason her mother agreed to let her go to school is because of who her roommate will be. 

Well not exactly roommate, more of personal body guard. Ms. Jauregui is a girl with the sense and that's all Camila cares to know.

She doesn't even know if she is attending Boston College or purely there for Camila, but she'll know in a few, right now all that matters is covering up the bruises along her collarbones and whatever food she'll be eating. 

When she finally makes it downstairs she's pretty sure her heart finally does stop, but it's not because of Dorothy, it's because of the girl sitting with her father at the coffee table. 

"Yes I turned twenty around last month" says the smooth husky voice of the stranger who Camila is pretty sure she's about to live with.

"That's excellent then that you're already doing something to help with all this madness at such a young age." Her father speaks, but the strangers eyes snap up to Camila's and she's sure it must be her good senses that noticed her.

The eye contact lingers causing Camila to stop in her tracks on the last step until Alejandro notices who Camila presumes to be Ms. Jauregui isn't looking at him and turns too.

"Oh Camila darling come here I'd like to introduce you to your guardian angel." This earns a giggle from the raven haired beauty as she finally breaks eye contact to stand as Camila approaches still awestruck. 

"Hi, I'm Lauren." 

Camila tries not to make a fool out of herself as she finally reaches the girl and goes to grab her hand, but of course she does, tripping over a footstool and is almost face first into the salsa set up until a warm arm wraps around her pulling her to her feet.

Lauren's got both hands on her shoulders holding her up while chuckling lightly when Camila finally comes to her senses, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm Camila as you probably assumed, it's nice to meet you. Ummm -that doesn't usually happen just um- my ghost- it trips me sometimes." Camila says, the last part in a shushed stuttering tone that she hopes Lauren can tell is a joke, and luckily enough Lauren's chuckling breaks into a short laugh outburst as she pats Camila's shoulder one last time and sits back down leaving room for Camila to occupy next to her. 

"Well hopefully for the next few years I can help keep you from falling as often." Lauren says with a wink earning a laugh from Alejandro and Camila can't help but laugh along when Lauren's adorable chuckles next to her.

"So..." Lauren starts, setting down her glass of water next to what Camila assumes is folders with research on herself, "I hear you need some help...".


	2. Chapter 1

"Help me with this bookcase." Lauren moans out as she tried to push the thing into the corner by herself, Camila groans but steps out of bed only to be immediately shot back down with a look, "No Camila not you, you're supposed to be resting." She says with a snap in her tone toward Harry who had taken the younger girls sport on the bed. 

They immediately switch places, knowing not to waste time arguing with the girl.

Because of Camila's condition they had gotten a room in its own section of the dorms with slightly more room. 

It was mainly to make sure Camila's screams at night didn't wake up the residents other than Lauren, but the college claims it's also for her protection, although Camila calls bullshit on that. 

Camila's been on rest due to the last treacherous, sleepless week at her own house but Harry and Lauren were able to set up the room with no issues. 

It's not much, like any college dorm it's a simple two bedded room with a TV set up against the wall next to the door, over a bookshelf stand, and a mini fridge next to that. The closet space is an addition instead of cabinets, but there's only one small walk in closet that Lauren and Camila have decided to split down the middle, but that's bound to be messed up by next week.

But the best part of the room is that they have their own bathroom and shower, not having to share the floors one.

"Okay Mila I want you to call me if you need anything, I promised your mom I'd check in every morning so maybe we can just do breakfast?" Harry asks as he grabs his bag from Lauren's bed and pulled his shoes on. 

Lauren had just stepped into the bathroom so she couldn't scold him for messing up her folded piles when he plopped on her bed to tie them.

"Yup, if thats okay with Lauren. I'll text you tonight for details and have Niall come too if you guys are settled in on time, maybe we can grab dinner tonight at the dining hall." Camil replies rolling onto her side to face him.

Right then Lauren steps out glaring at Harry jokingly as the boy hops up and heads to the door.

"Hear that Lauren? Breakfast tomorrow, dinner tonight? Don't let my girl get to banged up on the way!" He says earning a giggle from the green eyed girl as she adjusts the clothes on her bed. "Love ya Mils, bye!" And with that Harry was out the door.

It was silent for a moment while Lauren cleaned Harry's mess and Camila burrowed back into her pillow, but the dip in Camila's bed and hand on her back kept her form falling asleep completely.

"You okay, babe?" Lauren asks, softly stroking up and down the girls back, knowing there was bruising, but not exactly where it was. 

"Mmm" Camila let out, snuggling her face into the pillow and reaching for Lauren's other hand to grip lightly. 

They weren't too close yet, but there was a certain comfort in touch and maybe that was just how Lauren went about helping her "patients", but Camila was far from complaining.

After the first lunch they had, they had been spending a lot of time trying to get to know each other.

Conversation was shockingly easy between them and by the time they were moving in a few weeks later, they had become comfortable enough for small contact like that.

Camila learned that although Lauren was not a student at BC officially, she was taking a few courses such as Organic Chemistry and Bio, but Camila couldn't bare to think about sciences enough to actually look into her other classes. Despite taking courses though, Lauren's main purpose was basically to follow Camila around. 

Not to everything of course, but she had to keep track of her physical health and mental health and sticking together made that easier. 

Surprisingly, Lauren had yet to ask Camila to see any bruises or hear any stories of the ghosts, but Camila assumes her files have all the stories and that the showing will begin as soon as possible. 

Lauren had said building a trusting relationship with people seemed to make the job easier and Camila couldn't find a problem with that since Lauren was probably one of the easiest friends she's ever had. Not to mention hot as fuck, but that's not important, Camila is just thankful she isn't living with some old perv or an awkward thirty something year old lady who acts like her mom.

"So I'm going to finish getting our clothes and other stuff moved into places, you need to sleep for a little while and then we'll meet up with Harry, but if you need me just ask okay? I'll be in the room the whole time." Lauren says squeezing her hand and rubbing her back still as she spoke. 

Camila kinda wanted to ask her to cuddle, but that's way too soon and straight forward and she kinda didn't want to have to unpack her own stuff.

"Okay Lo, sounds good. Thank you by the way. For doing all this." Camila says as she rolls over to look up at Lauren. "I know it's your job but it means a lot and I wish I wasn't too bent out of shape to help you."

"It's not just my job Camila, you're my friend too. You need sleep so let me worry about all the cleaning and shit okay? Sleep tight." Lauren gives her hand one last squeeze and then is off to the bags.

Camila couldn't hold back the smile as she let her eyes flutter shut and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

\-----

"Wake up sunshine, time for dinner." Camila awakes to a gentle shake on her shoulder.

"What time is it?" She yawns out, rolling over hen bumping into Lauren's body at the edge of the bed, letting out s huff.

"5:45, were meeting the guys in half an hour I already texted them." Lauren says as she pulled Camila's hand gently making her sit up, "Any new pain?" Lauren asks quietly, still holding Camila's hand as the girl rubbed her eyes and tried shifting a little.

"I don't think so, the bruise from last Friday is still a bitch though." Camila says, finally standing up and pulling Lauren by their joined hands. 

"I'm going to shower, did you finish with the clothes?" Camila asks, although she was already headed for the closet and could easily see that yes, Lauren was done with everything.

"Yes, your stuff is on the right, mines on the left, and we share the drawers in the middle since there's only a few." Lauren says moving to show Camila the set up. 

"Okay, thanks sweets!" Camila says turning to squeeze Lauren's hand again quickly before rifling through their shared underwear drawer (trying not to freak out at that), picking up some jeans and a loose fitting shirt, and finally making her way to the bathroom and pulling the door shut behind her. 

After twenty minutes Camila was able to pull herself together and meet Lauren outside to find the girl perched on her bed with a book in hand and reading glasses on.

Camila tried not to audibly coo at the other girls adorableness but when she noticed her outfit it was more of trying not to moan.

Although the glasses were cute, the leather jacket and low cut black shirt with black skinny jeans was hot as fuck and Camila had to stop herself from drooling.

Lauren didn't notice her at first, obviously absorbed in her book, which Camila could relate to, so Camila cleared her throat and Lauren's eyes shot up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah let me grab my bag then we can head out." Lauren jumped up, putting her glasses on the bedside table separating the two beds and grabbed her purse before grabbing Camila's hand, intertwining their fingers, and walking to the door, dragging the blushing girl behind her all the way to the hall.

"So where are we meeting Harry?" Camila spoke, trying to break the silence that had fallen over them. It wasn't uncomfortable, actually it was quite the opposite, but Camila liked the husky voice more than the comfort in not speaking.

"Just at the hall, his dorm is actually right on the other side of it so well just meet him at the table." 

The arrived at the hall and immediately saw a familiar head of curls and another blonde one sitting at a booth on the far side of the room, thankfully a mostly private area so they could converse without trouble. 

"Lauren?" Camila hears a voice she doesn't recognize and turns around to see a boy with jet black hair and tattoos covering his arms, undeniably one of the most attractive people she's ever seen.

Lauren turns as well and seems startled for a second at the voice, keeping her grip on Camila's hand as a smile graced her features.

"Zayn hey! I forgot you were meeting us here for a minute, sorry." Lauren says letting go of Camila's hand to tug Zayn into a hug. Then her attention returned to the confused looking brunette beside her.

"Zayn this is-"  
"Camila, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He says smoothly his accent without a doubt adding to his attractiveness, reaching for her hand and bending to bring it to his lips causing Lauren to let out a chuckle and Camila to get even more confused. 

"I've heard lots about you love, and may I say Lauren was completely right abou-"  
"Okay Zayn enough! You're scaring the poor girl!" Lauren says with a blush spreading to her cheeks causing Camila to smile lightly despite her obvious obliviousness to what was going on.

"Camila this is Zayn, obviously, he's the guy I mentioned I knew from high school? He's a bit of a psychic and will probably be helping us if things get worse than they have been." Lauren says looking between the two with a smile.

Camila remembers who he is and smiles at the knowledge that he's not an ex or anything, just Lauren's one and only real friend growing up since he went through similar things. She learned a lot about Lauren's past life and was surprised that a girl so perfect only had one real friend besides her brother and sister.

Camila didn't know Zayn yet but form what Lauren had mentioned about the mysterious guy, he'd be helpful and not any bother.

"Nice to meet you, and thanks in advanced for any help you end up supplying." Camila replies with a smile, reaching for Lauren's hand again and letting his go.

"It's not a problem, any friend of Lauren's is a friend of mine. But enough chit chat were all hungry."

Nodding in agreement Lauren pulled Camila forward and Zayn smirked at Camila when he noticed their hands and winked, letting them lead the way to Harry and Niall. 

"Boys, this is Zayn, Zayn, Harry and Niall. He's a friend of mine from high school, the one I mentioned earlier." 

The guys all exchange greeting as Lauren pulls Camila into the seats across form them, luckily the booth is enough room for them all. 

\----- 

Dinner goes by smoothly, the boys get along great and by the end of the night Camila is fairly certain Zayn is going to fit in great with the guys as well as the few missing friends that will join them in the future.

By the time the girls make it back to their room it's only 8 o'clock so they decide to settle in early and watch a movie or something on Netflix, Lauren being the gentlewoman she is let's Camila decide and of course she picks a romantic comedy while Lauren makes popcorn.

To Camila's chock Lauren doesn't go to her own bed, but plops next to Camila on hers, setting the bowl down on her lap and resting back against the pillow.

"I get to pick next time." She says as she internally groans at Camila's cheesy choice, she should've seen this coming, she knows her enough by now to know Camila's a sucker for romance.

The popcorn obviously only lasts for about ten minutes so Lauren puts the bowl on the table next to them and moves in closer, catching Camila off guard by wrapping an arm around her shoulder, but Camila doesn't hesitate to curl into her.

By the time time movies over they're almost completely entangled with Camila's head resting on Lauren's chest and their legs tangled below the covers.

They don't make to move for while. Long enough that Camila thinks Lauren is asleep and considers just staying where she is for the night, cuddled into the older girl, but Lauren speaks.

"Camila?" Her voice is soft, like she too thought Camila was asleep and didn't want o wake her. Or maybe just reluctant to break the peace.

"Yeah?" Camila replies just as softly.

"I'm going to take care of you as good as I can, I promise." 

And Camila can't necessarily hold her too that. 

Not when Lauren hasn't seen how bad it can get.   
Not when Lauren hasn't even seen the dark marks on her back.   
Not when Lauren has never experienced a night of Camila's whimpers and cries as her body becomes a canvas to the spirits grief.

But she really hopes Lauren means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: longerr_hours


	3. Chapter 2

Living in the dorms isn't as hard of a transition as Camila thought it would be.

Sure, her parents aren't around and the food isn't home made and her bed isn't as comfortable, but her mom still calls twice a day at least, the food at the dining hall is amazing, and Lauren's her roommate, so there's not a lot of room for complaints.

Plus Harry and Niall and Lucy are on campus too. 

Well Lucy isn't there yet because she went to Bermuda for the end of vacation, but when she get ps there it'll be back to normal, especially if Louis starts visiting from Northeastern more often. 

Like she'd suspected, Zayn fits in just fine, even though he's a little more quiet than he first appeared and that seems to make Lauren happy.

The only issue is actually concerning the raven haired girl.

Camila may or may not have a small crush. Which cmon who doesn't have a crush on Lauren seriously. It's not like Camila like likes Lauren. Not at all.  
Lauren's just gorgeous, and probably the sweetest person she's ever met, and she's looking out for her like her life depends on it (which it might), so Camila doesn't like her like that, it's just adoration of some sort.

They got on campus a week before classes start to adjust so the first week is just hanging out and luckily for her Dorothy makes no appearance. 

Until the fifth night.   
"Camila, wake up babe we gotta get down to the breakfast hall before all the coffee are gone and we have to wait for a new brew again." Lauren says peeling the covers over her roommate in attempt to wake her up.

If there's one thing Lauren's learned about Camila via living with her for the past few days, it's that Camila is probably the heaviest sleeper in the world if she doesn't get interfered with. It's most likely because of the lack of sleep she has experienced because of the spirits, but Lauren swears she's never had a harder time forcing someone out of bed in the morning.

This morning for example. Lauren woke Camila up half an hour ago before hopping in the shower, in her rushed search for clothes once exiting the bathroom she noticed the smaller Cuban was yet to budge in bed leading to this.

But as the covers peel back her need for coffee is knocked out of her as she catches sight of the girl in bed. 

Her arms are covered in bruises and from what is shown by her tank top, the rest of her back is too.

Lauren had been yet to demand Camila strip for her so she can inspect her, but that was because Camila had said there was nothing and she trusted Camila, but by the look of these bruises she doesn't know what to think.

"Holy fuck Camz." She murmurs as the other girl sits up, only to be stopped when she feels Lauren sit next to her and wrap an arm gently around her in attempt to stop her movement. 

Camila, being still half asleep doesn't notice her state of being and thinks it's weird that Lauren's so close so early but leans into her any way, only to notice way hair and bare shoulders and what feels like a towel and - okay Camila is awake now.

"Shit Lauren why are you - ow!"halfway through her surprise at the other girls lack of dress, she realized flinching away may have not been the best idea.

She immediately glances lower at her body and almost breaks into tears at what she sees. 

"Well fuck that's new." She says, finally looking up at Lauren who's looking at her like she might break in half. 

"Is it? Camz take of your shirt I need to see all this." Lauren says, standing and holding her hand out for Camila to pass it over. 

Camila goes to lift her arms but visibly winces, causing Lauren to relent and reach for the hem herself. 

"If it hurts stop me okay?" She says gently receiving a nod in response.

She gently pulls up the tank top and luckily she's slow enough for Camila to raise her arms in no clear discomfort. 

Lauren tries not to ogle Camila's bra clad chest and she gives in for a second before internally smacking herself for getting distracted while the girl is so beat up, but Camila doesn't seem to notice, or maybe just not care, because she just reaches out to squeeze Lauren's bicep for reassurance that she's okay. 

Lauren helps her to her feet and gently spins her around placing both hands against the girls shoulders.

"Jesus Camila, is it always this bad?" She says, thrown for a loop on how they slept through this.

"Not always." Camila replies in a soft voice, obviously shaken up.  "When I move living space it usually stops for a while but the first time is always bad. I just didn't expect it to start so soon." She continues, voice still low in defeat. 

Lauren lightly traces along her bare back, the worst bruises are on her shoulder blades, deep blue marks with purple centers and light scratches surrounding them.   
It's gonna hurt to lean back for a while but luckily none of the cuts are too deep.

"I'm gonna get a washcloth. Sit on my bed Camila." Lauren says as she turns and basically sprints to the bathroom to get a warm cloth returning, fully clothed now, to find a dazed Camila sitting on her bed. 

She rests a hand reassuringly on Camila's shoulder where it's not as bruised and moves herself to sit beside Camila so the younger girl is between her legs and she can wash her back.

"I'm gonna unclasp this sweetheart, tell me to stop if you need me to okay?" Lauren asks as she carefully undoes Camila's bra, waiting for her nod of approval, and slowly peals the fabric away as Camila holds the bra to her chest. 

Lauren takes her time in cleaning Camila's back, not wanting to put too much pressure on the bruises, but needing to prevent the cuts from being infected.

They don't talk while she does it, Camila still slightly out of it and Lauren shocked at how quickly things turned bad. But before ten minutes pass Lauren is clasping her bra back for her and going to find Camila fresh clothes to change into. 

"Okay I got you leggings and a loose sweater. It's mine actually but you didn't have any good material for the cuts so I figured we can just go shopping after breakfast. And do you need underwear, fuck I you do need underwear I'll be-" Lauren rambles until she's cut off with arms wrapping around her neck and pulling her into a hug.

She's hesitant to hug back, afraid of hurting the girl more, but after a few seconds she wraps her arms around Camila's waist.

"Thank you, Lauren."  Camila says, nuzzling gently into her neck and trying not to cry.

This is the first time someone has helped her other than her mom or in the worst cases a doctor, and she was worried about how she would handle it but with Lauren's gentle hands she felt safe despite knowing she isn't. 

Lauren doesn't say anything back, just squeezes the girls hips gently and waits for Camila to release her. 

When Camila finally does release a little she keeps her arms around Lauren's neck while Lauren's hands remain on her hips.  
They keep eye contact for a minute before Camila catches her off guard with a short kiss on the cheek.

"Really Laur you can't imagine how grateful I am for all you just did." Camila says and pulls her in for one more short hug before turning to the clothes Lauren put out.

"Now go get me my underwear." Camila says with a laugh earning a grin from a red faced Lauren.

"Right up your majesty."

\-----

"What took you too so long?"

"Yeah we've been here for hours ladies thanks for the holdup!" 

Camila and Lauren chuckle at that knowing its Niall's weird humor and they're only a half hour late, and judging by the table the boys didn't wait to start eating. 

"Not my fault Dorothy was feeling moody last night." Camila jokingly snaps back, pulling a chair out for Lauren before sitting in her own, earning a grin from the other girl. 

By this point Niall knows about her ghost too since she didn't want him to be the only one left out, and she kinda had to explain her and Lauren's connection somehow so the truth it was. 

"Tell Dorothy to go fuck herself, I've been waiting to see my bestie for weeks." A familiar voice adds, causing Camila to perk up, turning to the side of the table she some how hadn't looked to yet.

"Lucy?!? When did you get back? Where's your dorm? Why didn't you call me sooner you bitch oh my god!" Camila all but shouts getting up to go embrace the girl before Lauren stops her with a hand on her knee. 

"Not too much moving it'll hurt." Lauren says in an almost whisper, taking a sip of her coffee and not bothering to move her hand.

Lucy seems to notice the holdup thought and runs to embrace Camila instead, cautious not to squeeze knowing what the bruises can be like.

"Hey baby I missed you loads! And sorry I didn't call, I figured surprises are the best." Lucy said in a teasing manner, finally breaking the hug to notice the other girl at the table who she had not yet met. "And oh girl this sweaters so soft I love it." Which earns a chuckle from Zayn who is sitting across smirking at Camila, knowing its Lauren's. 

"Hi, you must be Lauren, I'm Lucy, this ones long lost soul mate." Lucy said with a laugh, ruffling Camila's hair lightly and extending her hand to the girl.

Lauren forced a smile and shook her hand a little too firmly. 

"I'm Lauren but you know that I guess, it's nice to meet you."

Lucy doesn't seem shaken by the girl at all though and squeezes Camila one last time before returning to her seat.

"So Dorothy was at it last night?" Harry starts, clearly concerned for his best friend.

"Yeah but nothing too bad yet, just bruises and such." Camila replies, shrugging it off which Lauren can't help but be baffled by.

She bites her tongue though. Maybe Camila just doesn't want Harry to worry.  
Or maybe she's embarrassed by the marks.  
Or maybe it isn't that bad and Lauren has no idea what she's in for.

Any way she chooses not to comment, just rubbings Camila's leg in what she hopes is a comforting gesture before bringing her hand back up from the table to eat her toast.

"Good, let me know if I have to beat up the old hag." Harry says with a chuckle, trying to cheer up his partner in crime.

"Did you sleep through it though? Isn't Lauren like trained to wake up if you're being hurt?" Lucy asked with clear concern on the topic.

Lucy was the first person to know besides Camila's parents because of a locker room incident in junior year. She immediately went into sobs when Camila told her the truth and required hours of comfort to even consider stopping her tears because at least Camila was okay right then and there. From then on she made sure to ask Camila for updates every morning, and even to bring in cushions for her to lean back on for days her bruises were worse than others. Lucy was just like that and Camila could not have been more grateful for finally having someone to talk to.

"No I'm not, there's a huge difference in what I do." Lauren snaps getting up in arms before Camila could get out of her daze, but she does at that and reaches for Lauren's hand to attempt to settle her down which works because the green eyed girl visibly relaxes under Camila's touch.

"Yeah Lucy trust me Lauren is amazing with it, I'd probably be crying in bed alone right now if she didn't help. And you know the bruises usually never wake anyone up." Camila said softly, hoping nobody noticed how tense Lauren had just gotten over Lucy's accusation.

Lucy was worried about Camila the minute she told Lucy she was living in the dorms and quite frankly Lucy was upset that she couldn't have just been Camila's roommate instead. She knew she didn't have any special senses, but Camila was her best friend. She was supposed to be able to help her and protect her and the fact that she couldn't really messed with her, so obviously it was natural for her to not trust Lauren, somebody who could. And it wasn't helping that the two girls were obviously already very close, Lucy couldn't help but be slightly jealous, but that's not important right now because Camila is fine.

"Okay sorry my b, no harm done though relax." Lucy says with a fake chuckle hoping someone will save her with a topic change, and luckily Harry picks up in the tense air and does, talking about one of Louis' group ideas for laser tag teams and the rest of breakfast is spent thinking about plans and then talking about the weeks upcoming classes.

"Mila what're you off to today? Maybe wanna grab lunch later, me and you catch up?" Lucy said as the group exited the dining hall. 

"Lauren and I are going shopping later but after that maybe an late lunch early dinner type thing?" Camila says, feeling slightly weird agreeing since she hasn't been away from Lauren all week, but what's the harm? 

"Great text me when you're back! See you then Mila!" Lucy replies before pulling her into a quick gentle hug and turning to go. 

The group splits leaving Camila walking with just Lauren back to her dorm in silence for s minute before she decides to break it.

"So where are we gonna shop?" She says with a gentle nudge to Lauren's hip with her own before grabbing the girls hand.

Lauren seems hesitant for a moment but then smiles slightly, "the strip mall? I haven't been yet but they have some good stores I think, Harry was talking about them the other day." She says squeezing Camila's hand right back.

"Perfect. You driving?"

"Camz i don't think your arms will lift long enough to steer us out of the parking lot, of course I'm driving babe." Lauren says with a laugh, causing Camila to blush at the butterflies in her stomach after hearing 'babe' again.

"Fine, but I'm buying you coffee tomorrow." Camila says as they make it to the student parking lot.

Lauren can't hold in a smile at the thought of Camila buying her things, but decides not to comment on it as she pulls out of the lot.

"So lunch with Lucy? You excited shes back?" Lauren asks, trying to make small talk and deciding to give Lucy a chance if she helps Camila.

"Yes definitely I have missed her like a big sister. That's okay with you right? You can meet up with Zayn or something? I haven't meant to hold you hostage these past days." Camila says with a laugh although she's 100% worried that Lauren's getting bored of her.

"No of course it's fine Camila and you haven't been holding me hostage, I just enjoy spending time with you." Lauren says with a quick smile over at her before focusing back on the road. "You have my number though, so if anything goes wrong, which it won't just text me or have Lucy do it. I'm sure I'll be fine on my own." 

Since the strip mall is close, it only takes about ten minutes to drive up and within an hour of shopping Camila has a tower of sweaters and blankets and sweatpants in the cart and Lauren has a few things, but mainly has just been helping Camila find stuff that's comfy. 

She refuses to let Camila pay for it all, claiming since its her job to protect Camila by default she has to pay at least a little and the pout she gives after Camila rejects that is what finally makes Camila agree to it. 

Once hey make it back to the car (with Lauren carrying all the bags after insisting too), it's 2 o'clock and Camila texts Lucy that she is on her way back.

"So I'll see you when I'm back? I'll check in halfway through just to keep you calm." Camila says as she goes to get out of the car, Lauren's pulled over next to Lucy's dorm which is about a five minute walk from theirs so she figured she'd save Camila the trip.

"Yup, be safe, don't talk to strangers, don't do anything I wouldn't." She winks at that and goes to open Camila's door for her. 

"Thank you . I'll see you in a little." Camila says before leaning up to give Lauren another kiss on her cheek and walking off, leaving a flustered Lauren smiling after her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no schedule for updates planned yet, hopefully I'll be able to update a lot in the start but I'm thinking maybe I can just write all week and post as much as I can on the weekends once the story gets going,  
> Again review, comment, like, etc.  
> Thanks for reading and any feedback is good feedback!

"So spill, what's with the crazy chick you're living with?" Lucy asked immediately after they were seated at the cafe she had chosen to have lunch at.

"Lucy she's not crazy, she just has like special abilities and shit that'll protect me from my bitchy spirits, if anything I'm the crazy one at this point in my torture. But anyways she's actually really great." Camila replied, hoping she was correct in assuming Lucy was kidding around with the word crazy. "Like you know how I never let anyone help with the bruising? Something in me just trusted her completely this morning, I didn't even hesitate in the slightest to strip and let her take care of me." She continued in a daze looking back on the morning.

She was still slightly confused on why she was so willing to let Lauren assist her. She'd never even let Lucy or Harry get a good look at her injuries in the past. I was truly mind boggling to her how her comfort level stretched with the other Cuban, but had decided to blame it on the fact that she knew it was Lauren's job. To her Lauren was basically the same as the doctors in a way (not really but she's not going to admit to that).

"Well Mila I didn't know you guys were close enough to be 'taking care' of each other." Lucy laughed with a suggestive wiggling of her eyebrows and a chuckle.

"Oh get your head out of the damn gutter Lucia, it's not like that and you know it. It wouldn't ever be like that in 100 years." Camila said with a huff, crossing her arms before reaching for a menu.

"Okay, okay god it was a joke kid." Lucy said, still laughing at Camila's flustered look. "She's really helping though?"

"Yes she is, not to mention she's like a personal maid in every other aspect," Camila said with a chuckle, "and thank god for that because we both know I'm not the neatest person. She basically single handedly moved us in - well unless you count Harry lying in the floor trying to rap Hamilton, but I don't since he was really just in the way."

"You're lucky with that, my roommate basically forced me to carry and unpack everything for her, claiming she needed to get her beauty sleep after a long flight or some bullshit." Lucy said with a low groan. "I didn't argue with her cause I figured I should get off on a good foot if we're going to be living together, but damn were those boxes heavy as fuck." Lucy said, stopping when the waiter came to take their orders and recollect the menus.

"That's sounds awful, what's her name? Maybe I've met her somewhere?" Camila said, curious even though the odds of her already meeting this mystery girl were low.

"You meeting someone new? Okay Mila remind me again of all your social achievements this past year, you've probably just been cradling your psychic little puppy dog!" Lucy said with a teasing smile, but Camila knew she was just kidding, although she had a point. "Her name is Diana or something, I'll have to check later maybe we can invite her to a group thing sometime. Besides the box thing she seemed pretty funny and cool." Lucy said while mixing her tea slowly.

"You don't even know your roommates name? Gosh Lucy so polite, I love it!" Camila said back with fake enthusiasm toward the end earning a loud laugh from the girl across from her.

Leave it to Lucy to forget her roommates name after a day.

"That's beside the point now back to important gossip." Lucy started, pausing with a dramatic sip of her tea and a mischievous glint in her eye that Camila is all to used to. "How many bangable people have you scoped out for me so far?".

This caused Camila to choke on the gulp of water she had been swallowing due to the girls blunt words in such a public place, which earned a laugh from said girl as Camila turned red faced.

"Lucia Vives how many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to be your wing woman any more!" Camila said with a fake scold thrown at her laughing companion.

"Oh come on Mila, you were always the best at talking me up to people, Harry and Louis always get distracted by the closest drinks or each other and Niall accidentally picks the person up for himself then makes me pretend to date him to get them off his back. I need you babe I'm desperate for love!" Lucy whined in a joking manner, reaching for Camila's hand and tugging slightly for attention. 

Camila just smirked at the girl sitting with her.

Lucy wasn't a slut by any means, but Camila was used to her flirty behavior and couldn't help but laugh at her correct summary of the boys pick up skills. 

In high school Camila had been so grateful that Lucy didn't drop her as soon as the news of Dorothy got out, that she was willing to do anything she thought would make her a good friend, trying to make up for the risks Lucy took for her, and Camila tried not to be cocky but she couldn't help but be prideful in her talents with the ladies and occasional men. 

Too bad she had no desire to pick anyone up for herself.

Anyways, Camila realized in the end of their high school partying era that Lucy would stick around even if she didn't do stupid things like that, so she made it clear that in college she was focusing on getting her grades, and not being killed apart by whatever evil thing was with her.

"Lucy I told you once and I told you twice and I will continue telling you until you get it through your head. I am not partying in college." Camila said with a smirk as Lucy faked a pout. "Maybe, and just maybe, I'll pick someone up for you at a library in a cute like Nicolas Sparks novel type way, then again you'd have to pick them up yourself for it to bed cute and we both know you get too nervous to successfully do that and -hold on I'm rambling but the point is I'm not in it for the party thing this year." Camila dragged on until finally looking up to meet a giggling Lucy.

"So technically," Lucy started and Camila knew exactly where this was going.   
"Lucy no that's not wha-" Camila started but was cut off when a smug looking Lucy interrupted.  
"Technically you just agreed to being my wing woman just not at parties which I can deal with." Lucy continued to tease.

"Lucy no way in hell am I picking people up for you again." Camila said rising her own pout at her best friend.

"Okay okay fine chill out I'm just playing with you babe." Lucy said with a final laugh, stopping to thank the waiter as he brought them their food and offered refills.

"Maybe I can get Lauren to pick people up for me, she's hot as fuck too and seems charming. Ohh plus she's like psychic so maybe she can like hypnotize people into bed with me, or like read their minds to know what they're interested in." Lucy said, perking up at what she obviously considered a really good, thought out idea.

"Lucy you're not pulling my roommate into any of your shenanigans." Camila said, not even bothering to correct how off Lucy was on Lauren's abilities. "Plus, if I'm staying in all the time Lauren's going to have to be right by my side the whole time to make sure I don't die. You wouldn't want anything to happen to little old me, right Lucy?" Camila stated, going off on the end and poking her own cheeks to make a baby face at Lucy.

"With that face? Never in a million years babe, someone's gotta do the looking pretty out of us." Lucy said with a smile, playing along with Camila's words. "And besides, if I ever have to be the pretty one, who's going to be the brains of the operation?" Lucy continued slowly, earning a smack on the arm from a now pouting Camila.

"Damn girl no need to hit!" Lucy said pretending to be hurt. 

"Moving on," Camila said through her laugh, "you still haven't given me your official course schedule."

\-----

Lunch went on like that until they were both done and Lucy's roommate was texting about dinner plans so the girls split, with plans to text later on. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Camila cried as she shut the door to her and Lauren's dorm, turning to see the black haired girl on her bed reading once again, with glasses perched on her nose.

So cute Camila thought she might die for real this time.

"Hey Camz, how was lunch with Lizzy?" Lauren asked, folding her page over and sitting get up in bed.

Camila shot her a joking glare as she plopped down next to Lauren on her bed and rested back on the older girls pillow. 

It was a good material so it would feel better on her back than her own pillows, at least that was her easy excuse if asked.

"It's Lucy, Lo you know that, and she's great, busy with roommate stuff now but we'll probably see her again tonight or tomorrow morning." Camila said, making herself comfortable with a yawn as Lauren went to move lying next to her instead of sitting upright.

"Right Lucy my bad." Lauren mumbled out, grabbing Camila's hand loosely, seemingly out of reflex.

"So what'd you do miss mystery? Spend the whole time reading?" Camila said, turning to curl into Lauren and poking her in the side of her ribs earning a giggle.

"Not the whole time," Lauren started rolling to lie on her back as Camila lightly rested on her shoulder. "I went to grab chipotle with Zayn then we ended up back here for s bit but he left like half an hour ago to meet up with some doctor, so here I am and there's my book." She said with a sigh. 

"Well maybe you can keep reading, I was gonna try to catch some shut eye for maybe an hour then we can go do something? Ice cream date maybe? I'm not picky Jauregui I just need my sleep." Camila mumbled out while settled more into Lauren's body than she probably should, not realizing she let the 'd' word slip.

Lauren smirked but decided not to question Camila in a chance of embarrassing the smaller Latina. 

"Okay Camz, before you sleep though how's your back? Do you want me to wash it or anything before you nap?" Lauren said, completely fine with Camila using her as a human mattress, but also aware of the lack of weight Camila was putting on her back.

"It'll be fine Lauren, how about after I sleep you can help me again then we'll go out? Just relax for now, I'm perfectly fine and you're perfectly cuddable so I'm not missing this prime nap time opportunity." She said with a hum, finally letting her eyes flutter shut as Lauren chuckled lowly. If Camila wasn't so tired suddenly, she'd probably take note of how sexy her husky laugh was.

"Whatever you say Camz, sleep tight." Lauren said, before reaching for her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours


	5. Chapter 4

"Tell me if it hurts." Lauren said as she gently rubbed ointment into the bruised skin of Camila's back.

It was 8 o'clock later that night.

Lauren hadn't meant to let Camila sleep longer then an hour, but the brunette was to cuddly to be woken, and Lauren was sure that sleepless nights would become routine for them, so she figured she would let the poor girl get some shut eye while she could still afford it.

Camila had woken on her own and stretched out before remembering the state of her back and receiving given a sharp wake up call when the muscles ached in protestation to the sudden movement.

This all led to the current position, Camila laid out topless on the bed with Lauren gently rubbing the cream into her back, hoping it would make a difference at least for a short amount of time. 

They had yet to really talk about the main reason Lauren was there.

Sure she had told Camila she wanted to get close to her before takin care of her which was true, but she also just did not want to bring it up and jinx anything when they were on such a good streak.

Therefore, now seemed like a perfect time to approach the topic of how they were going to handle this together, how Lauren was going to take care of her.

Lauren never really liked to talk about her "gift" simply because to her it wasn't a gift.

It was nightmares that weren't anything your parents could comfort you from.  
It was seeing things even just walking down the street that normal people wouldn't.  
It was knowing something bad was about to happen and not being able to do anything about it.

Having a sixth sense was a lot like being haunted yourself, except you could do something about it.

Camila felt the painful side effects on her body, but Lauren felt the painful migraines after a spirit had been so close to her.  
The "nightmares" they both experienced were not from bad memories of their own, but from memories of others trying to break into the human world.

But Lauren could fight back. 

And since she could remember she always had.

Lauren was six years old she first thought that maybe she was haunted. 

She had walked in on her parents watching a movie one night about a young boy who was, and it didn't leave her mind, especially not after her vivid nightmares only seemed to be heightening by the day.

Unlike Camila, Lauren brought it to her parents attention due to the unbearable terror she was growing up in, and it only took one doctor to confirm she had something evil surrounding her aura.

It want until she was ten and moving onto middle school that she was confirmed as a "helper" and not a "sufferer", but to her there was no difference, just pain.

When it was confirmed she was moved from Miami to a private school in New York that taught kids with the sense how to cherish it.

Lauren's parents had been hesitant, but after what Lauren had been through and would knowingly continue to go through, she couldn't not try to help anyone she could.

That's where she had met Zayn.

He was the shy boy that barely uttered a word unless a teacher called on him for a phrase or vocal technique when communicating with the dead.

She didn't talk much either, and looking back on it she realizes nobody did, all of the students having been through the same terrifying realization that spirits of hell would be common to them now.

Zayn and her bonded over specific skills.

They didn't have the same ones, in fact they had basically opposite powers, meaning they complemented one another perfectly. 

It didn't take long for the teachers to notice this too so they were often paired together for class and each time excelled in their ability to expel spirits from the world as it's known.

Their noticeable performances are what led to the ability that Lauren could do what not many else could.

She could eliminate spirits attached to not only a place, but a person themselves. 

This idea was slightly terrifying to her, not even knowing what it really meant at 13 years old, but with training and two times the classes she was already enrolled in, she learned how to target the ghost's past and the humans past and how they were connected.

This might be oversimplifying it, but Lauren always saw her hunting as a type of jigsaw puzzle.

The key is to figure out how this person got latched onto in the first place, how this person of the present is connected to the person of the past. 

It sounds corny but forcing the ghost to face that it's not meant to be is what her goal is. 

Camila hadn't really asked what it is she had the ability to do yet and for the lack of prying, Lauren was grateful, but if Lauren is going to ask Camila all the questions she wants, she wants to in the future be able to give Camila all of her own answers.

For now though, all that's on her mind is the girl next to her and the inevitable struggle they're about to face together.

Lauren had a lot of cases to look at when she got out of school. 

Frankly, she was waiting on one that caught her eye.

She knew that all the people she read about needed her help, but most of the hauntings were in older people, and Lauren wanted someone she could really help to live.

When people make it past around 4 years old with a ghost attached to them, it was uncommon for the ghost to actually appear until after 60 years old.

Ghosts may seem evil but sometimes they're just as confused as to why they're attached and the brutality of them could just be the lashing out.

So when Lauren read about a 17 year old girl who was just now realizing a ghost had been tormenting her for her whole life? 

That caught her eye.

Lauren had, as stated before, yet to ask Camila for specifics, but from what Lauren read in her file, this ghost hasn't been confused, it's been angry.

Spheres no way to possibly know why or how to stop it.

The scary part is that Lauren has to wait until the ghost really comes out to attempt to remove it, and obviously that puts Camila in more danger.

For now all she can do is make sure she doesn't die of s physical injury before the ghost comes back.

What really sealed the deal was Camila's past residence.

Twenty minutes away from Lauren's original home, while Lauren was having nightmares, another little girl was going through the same terror with no clue how to handle it.

Reading about this Karla girl who denied attention for the first six years really made Lauren's head spin and the respect for this girl shot up as high as the clouds.

She was fighting back too, but she was on her own for a while.

Reading about the mix up in what type of haunting it was infuriated Lauren to no end.

Putting a young girl back into the world with no protection and claims of a ghost following her?

Sure that has happened but investigating must always be done and Lauren hated to think that Camila suffered more than she had to suffer until she finally got some attention.

Right now all of her attention is on Camila like all of those dumb officers attention should have been all those years ago.

"Camila?" Lauren said, breaking the tense silence.   
She'd been massaging the ointment in softly, but now she was really just giving the girl a back rub since the ointment had long run out, she was just too caught in her thoughts.

"Mmhmm?" Camila mumbled out in reply, face half way hurried in the pillows of Lauren's bed.

"I think we should talk about how to handle our situation a little bit." Lauren spoke softly, still rubbing the girls tense shoulders, making sure not to put too much pressure on any bruises. 

"Yeah I guess we should." Camila huffed, rolling onto her back so she could face Lauren but still staying snuggled into the bed.

Lauren tried to ignore that Camila was just in a bra.

"So I know this is scary for you," Lauren started, sitting in a position to face Camila better. "But I also know you've been through a lot of this before." She continued calmly while reaching to hold one of Camila's hand lightly in an attempt to calm her whole keeping her attention and Camila perked her head, waiting for the other girl to continue.  
"Would you be comfortable with me checking your body for bruises every night before bed and morning before we leave for anywhere?" Lauren said softly, making sure to keep eye contact with Camila. "I know exposure can be scary when you've been through everything you have but you can keep like s bra and shorts or underwear or whatever I just need to make sure we aren't missing anything if I want to learn more about the type of ghost you've got on you." Lauren continued watching Camila's eyes.

"That's fine." She replied simply,squeezing Lauren's hand. "God the way you say it makes it sound like you want me to give a strip show to the whole school. Lauren it's just you and I trust you and it's one hundred percent fine." The brown eyed girl continued with a light chuckle. 

"I know I'm sorry for making s bigger deal out of it I just want to make sure you're okay before I do anything ever." Lauren said, blushing lightly and breaking eye contact. 

"Awww Lolo, don't be embarrassed!" Camila teased, poking her tattooed friend in the ribs. "It's cute Lo I promise, I just like how cautious you are as if I'm not already lying in your bed topless." She added with a wink and smirk making Lauren blush harder but also giggle.

"Camz stop teasing me!" Lauren said faking a whine and allowing the smaller girl to pull her down and cuddle into her side.

"Look Lo we can continue to talk about your desire in me taking my clothes of for your so called 'examination', but I'm hungry, so first we need McDonalds." Camila said giving the girl one last tight hug into her, basically pulling Lauren on top of her before pushing them both up and forcing Lauren to stand, latching her hands over Lauren's eyes with one and tickling her side gently with the other. "And don't even think about paying this time Jauregui it's on me!"

"Aye aye captain, McDonalds it is, but you're not paying this time Cabello, it's like you don't know who you're talking to." Lauren said with a giggle, letting herself be led blindly by the haunted girl herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours


	6. Chapter 5

Surprisingly the next week goes by without anymore visits from Dorothy.

They still take caution every day, making sure to check Camila's body for possible new markings, but the ghost has been no where to be found since the one brutal beating it had given Camila's body that night.

Classes had officially started by now and Camila could not be more thankful for not having to deal with the pressure of beginning her courses on top of dealing with the pain she could be in, so to say it's a relief when she wakes up again the next Friday with no marks is an understatement. 

Although she refused to be Lucy's wing woman with the sole argument of not partying, it had officially been two weeks of classes and everyone in her friend group had been planning to attend a party at one of the frats that Lucy's roommate had gotten them invited to in order to makeup for Lucy basically moving the girl in by herself, and although she obviously had no desire to get wasted, Camila did not have desire to sit in alone on a Friday night either.

She was yet to ask Lauren what her plans were, but based no how little Lauren had said whenever somebody brought up the party at lunch, Camila assumed her raven haired roommate would not mind doing whatever Camila asked her to do. The other option was that Lauren already had other plans which kind of made Camila nervous when she returned to her room that afternoon, trying to think of a way to make sure Lauren would be there for her tonight. 

When Camila walked into the room, she wasn't surprised to see black hair and tattoos on Lauren's bed, but the gender was a bit of a throw off.

Camila liked Zayn from what she had seen so far and from the few stories Lauren had shared about their past friendship, but Camila couldn't help but feel uneasy around him sometimes.

It wasn't exactly anything he did, they had just yet to bond in any way other than both knowing Lauren better than the rest of the group. 

She knows he can not be that bad because Niall has taken a particular liking to his personality in the small time that they knew him, but really Niall likes everyone he meets since he's a ball of sunshine so that's not really a surprise. 

However Harry isn't exactly the same. Sure he's friendly to everyone he meets, but he seems to actually enjoy Zayn's company and not just tolerate it for Camila's sake.

 

"Hello Camila." Zayn greeted her shortly with a smile, looking up from his phone and tucking it next to him on the missing girl's bed.

"Hey Zayn how are you today?" she replied while going tot he desk in the room to deposit her bag and books before moving to sit on the desk chair facing Zayn.

"I'm good Mila, just waiting for Lauren to finish up in the bathroom, we've been trying to crack this thing for visionary class all afternoon so she needed a bit of a break, I'm pretty sure she's on tumblr in there." he said with a wink thrown Camila's way and a small smirk playing on his lips.

That's what it as in a way.

He always seemed so smug with that dumb smirk on his face, in a way that makes her question the true meaning behind his words, but none the less, she knew Lauren trusted him and she trusted Lauren, so by default she had to give the chambering boy a chance.

Lauren chose that moment to break the tension forming after Camila failed to respond to his joke.

"I was not on tumblr you dick, I was just looking for something." She said, landing herself on Camila's bed as it was the only one open at the time. 

"Sure Lo, but you don't have to hide the fact that I can handle straight mind puzzles longer than you can." he said, the smirk turn more into a smile as he teased his best friend.

"That's cause you're a lot more straight than me buddy." Lauren shot back what a smirk of her own, almost making Camila choke on her spit in shock, while Lauren and Zayn continued to bicker, as fares she could tell oblivious to Camila's shock.

Her and Lauren had talked about a lot but they'd never discussed past relationships in the romantic way.

Camila had had none. 

In fact, to this date she was still anticipated her first everything.

It wasn't that nobody ever asked Camila out, it was just that being stalked by a ghost your whole life kind of occupies her time.

She never met anyone who she could bother with all of her baggage, it was not right in her mind to add this world to any normal person's life.

In middle school and the first year of high school she had been known as that haunted house girl with bruises up and down her small body which kind of halted dates from coming.

By the time she was in Boston, she was afraid to once again get a reputation as the girl with the ghost around her, so she didn't allow herself to fall into any relationships, even with some persistent people after her.

She figured maybe the first few dates would be fine, but by the time they found out about her she knew that they would flee faster than she could regret saying the words out loud, and she didn't need any heartbreak on top of her struggles physically and emotionally due to the supernatural being looming over her. 

Lauren though Camila had been endlessly curious about for a reason she couldn't place.

Had the girl dated before, or had the trauma of being attached to this dark world ruined her as much as it had Camila?

She also had to acknowledge that Lauren was to easy on the eyes to not have had many people chasing her heart in her lifetime.

 

And based on Lauren's previous comment, Camila couldn't help but hope none of the guys who chased her were successful.

Right now for example.

How could Lauren look so hot in a simple t shirt and sweatpants? Was it even possible for somebody to be so attractive when slumming it, because Camila was certain she never did.

Or maybe it was just that her roommate had an obvious lack in her, nipples practically screaming their presence to her as she obliviously ogled her roommates chest.

Camila was slightly grateful for Zayn's presence, not only because he was distracting Lauren from her staring, but also because if he wasn't there she is sure she would be attempting to get the t shirt off of the other girl.

Zayn let out a laugh then and she turned to see he was already staring at her with that stupid smirk on his stupid face. 

Camila's cheeks flushed deeply knowing the boy had caught her, but luckily Lauren seemed in her own world at this point in her and Zayn's conversation, turning her phone on and scrolling through it.

She turned back to him and he dimmed down the smirk a little, becoming more friendly than teasing, showing he meant no harm by his laugh.

"So Camila what are your plans for the weekend?" He asked, Lauren perking up at the mention of the girl and putting her phone to the side.

"Umm now that you mention it, I actually wanted to ask what you were doing tonight?" she asks Lauren, slightly nervous to ask if the girl would go to the party with her or not. "Or you two, I mean if you're hanging out too Zayn?" she added a moment later, hoping not to have come off rude.

Zayn smiled a little to himself, with something in his eyes Camila couldn't place when she looked back and forth from him to Lauren, who was smiling at Camila about to speak when Zayn cut in.

"Lauren you were going to ask Camila to go to that party with you correct my dear?" Zayn said, not looking away from Lauren's face as the raven haired girl turned to face him and blushed slightly at his words before turning to a slightly confused Camila who was still seated at the desk.

"Uhh- yeah actually I was." Lauren said after a moment of eye contact with the foolishly smiling boy on her bed. "If that's alright with you Camz, I know you aren't much of a partier, but Zayn will be there too. And I know Lucy and Harry don't let you out of their sight either, so really you'd have a mini protection squad set up." She continued to ramble nervously, but gaining confidence as she spoke. "And we could leave whenever you want to, or don't feel comfortable, even if we only stay for half an hour, I figured it'll be fun to get out before anything gets too bad." Lauren trailed off, looking from a smirking Zayn to a smiling Camila.

Camila was still smiling as she got up and made her way over to her bed to sit beside Lauren, quickly squeezing the girls hand before replying.

"I would love to Laur, I was actually about to ask you to go with me, but I guess you beat me to it. And thank you for taking so much caution with all this. I know you're hear to protect me and all but it means a lot that you care enough to possibly cut your friday night short, but honestly I should be fine if you're there and everyone else is." Camila said sweetly, adding the last few words to make sure nothing she said was too direct.

"I'll leave you two crazy kids to it then, I've got to get ready myself and meet up with the boys for pre game." Zayn said, standing from Lauren's bed and grabbing his leather jacket from where it was folded neatly on the end of the bed.

Camila had a theory that all people with a sixth sense had OCD ever sense she stumbled upon Lauren's color coding of the underwear draw but she didn't comment on it, actually finding it slightly adorable and aesthetically pleasing compared to her normal trashed room with clothe wherever they ended up. Lauren didn't complain about Camila's messes either, just cleansed them herself with a smile on her face and a scold sent Camila's way, but the latter knew the girl had been kidding and didn't really mind cleaning up. (Camila could always blame it on Dorothy is she wanted to.)

"Okay Zayn, text me when you guys get there? We're gonna shoot for fashionably late, Lauren said, standing up to shake hands firmly with Zayn in parting.

Another thing Camila noticed was that neither of them was to affectionate, other than Lauren with Camila of course, but she figured that was a comfort thing that came with protecting her. If she's being honest with herself, Camila didn't really like physical affection much either besides with the green eyed girl.

Okay that's a lie. Camila loves a good hug with her friends and family, she just likes Lauren's hold better.

Strangers though? She can't stand being in crowded areas just by chance of having someone she doesn't know pushed up against her. Even just a hand brushing her in passing makes her nervous, and maybe it's just a thing with all people who have experienced something as scary as the ghosts, so it would make sense for her two new gifted friends to only shake hands in parting, respecting each other's need for space.

Maybe she would ask Lauren about it at some point, just not now.

"Bye Zayn, see you tonight." Camila says in parting, not getting up just nodding to the mysterious boy who nods back before glancing at Lauren one more time and leaving the room.

"So..." Camila starts, standing up and walking up to stand in front of Lauren. "What does one wear to a frat party nowadays?"

\-----

It takes them about two hours to successfully pull themselves together.

Lauren decides on ripped black skinny jeans, with a white crop top and her hair down in waves, nearly sending Camila into a stroke when she gets sight of the girls abs.

Camila herself isn't too hard to ignore either, choosing with Lauren's help to wear a black cropped, tank top with a high waisted black pencil skirt to match, leaving a sliver of skin on her waist revealed and hugging her curves deliciously. Her hair is straight for the most part, but after two burns she gave up on doing it herself because let's face it, Camila is doomed to bad luck with anything over 80 degrees near her body.

They have about an hour to spare before they have to leave so they decide to watch Friends for a few rounds, sitting up in Lauren's bed and attempting not to mess up their appearances at all.

"So how many people do you think are going to turn up?" Camila asks, interrupting the silence that had before been just the occasional laugh during the episodes. 

"Not sure exactly, a lot but it might not get too rowdy." Lauren replies, turning to Camila. 

She can sense the shorter girls nervousness on the scene, knowing that although Camila isn't new to parties, she's never been to a college one before and the transition can be intimidating.

"But don't worry about anything like that, if it gets to rowdy we can leave. Or go smoke in the backyard." she throws in with a laugh nudging Camila's arm and earning a chuckle from the other girl as well.

"I'll hold you to that." Camila replies with a cute smirk playing at her lips as she leans slightly into Lauren's frame. 

"Seriously though Camz, if at any point you're uncomfortable just let me know because I'm not even a partier myself, I just thought it'd be fun to get out, so we can go get ice cream or something, okay?" Lauren questions seriously, wanting to make sure the girl knows that she won't ruin Lauren's night if she decides to go home at any point.

As excited as Lauren was to get out and have fun with the girl, she couldn't deny that just sit-in here watching Friends with her was enough for a Friday night to be its best.

"Okay, but now I'm holding you to ice cream and weed, sure you don't wanna take it back Jauregui?" Camila asks, knowing Lauren is serious, but also not wanting to dwell on a negative tone for too long, she's too excited to experience Lauren at a party to be sad.

"Wouldn't dream of it Camila." Lauren says, smiling back and wrapping an arm around Camila's waist to pull the younger girl into her side slightly. "As long as I can hold you to at least one dance."

Camila can't help but blush and bury her head into the girls neck, trying to subtly inhale her scent as well as think of a response.

"Lauren I hate to the the carrier of bad news, but I can't dance for my life. Like seriously you'd probably rather an actual moose than me I'm the most clumsy awkward person to exist." Camila says, finally pulling her face back to face a now giggling Lauren.

"Then I'll teach you babe, but you owe me a dance if you want to blaze with a pro." she says with a wink and a giggle as Camila chuckles back, burying her face into the girls neck again to hide her flushed face at the thought of looking like a fool in front of Lauren, the person who symbolizes the epitome of cool.

They continue to make small talk and enjoy the show, while wrapped up in each other until Lauren's phone vibrates on the nightstand and she leans over Camila's body to get it.

"Zayn?" She says, answering the phone and meeting Camila's gaze, knotting at her after a moment to show that yes it's time to go as the fir had suspected.

"Okay we'll be there in a few, I'll text you when we get there." she says before hanging up on the boy.

"Ready?" Lauren asks, reaching a hand out to Camila.

"Ready Freddie" Camila replies, lacing her fingers through Lauren's as the girl reaches for her usually leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell I don't believe in proof reading.  
> Thank you to everyone who has commented and liked!!
> 
> Wattpad : longerr_hours


	7. Chapter 6

Arriving at the party Camila realized she had no real reason to be unsure about what to expect.

The frat house was as every dumb movie portrays a frat party to be. 

Drunken guys on the lawn, catcalling anyone who happens to be female and walk by them, random couples hooking up in not so private places, and roaring music coming from somewhere inside the seemingly packed house.

She tightened her grip on Lauren's hand and ignored the guys whistling at them, allowing the more experienced girl to lead her into the house, and through the crowds, pulling Camila closer by the second. 

She could tell from Lauren's posture that the girl was somewhat stressed too so she tried moving as close to her as possible to offer some sort of comfort.

It takes about two minutes for Lauren to finally track down where the kitchen is and when she gets there she immediately squeezes Camila's hand before releasing it to instead place a hand on the small of her back and guiding her to their friends who are gathered around a table, laughing and making drinks with a few unfamiliar faces. 

The group notices them and everyone shouts a greeting, turning to the two.

"Mila! Lauren you guys made it!" and already drunk Lucy shouts out, jumping to embrace her friend and pulling a shocked Lauren into a stiff hug as well, too drunk to notice her reaction, earning a giggle from Camila, who feels Lauren's arm snake further to wrap around her waist and shake loose of Lucy's hold.

Despite not really getting along at first, Lucy and Lauren can stand to be around each other now without tension, and it's actually become a thing for Lucy to tease Lauren as much s possible, usually making ditzy statements on what Lauren's powers should entail, purposely trying to get a rise out of the girl. Luckily Lauren knows it's all in fun and never snaps back at Lucy however frustrating the girl can be.

Lauren can't help but like her though, especially knowing how important she is to Camila.

"Hey Luce, I see you started without us." Camila says, giggling at the drunken girl as she stumbles back to her seat, tugging Camila along with her and making Lauren follow since her arm is still wrapped tightly around the small Cuban.

"I did, but you have to meet my friends." She says turning in search for her 'friends' in the large group at the table. "Dinah, Mani, these are the other girls I was talking about. Remember my baby Mila and her baby Lauren? They're here now so meet!" She rambled on stumbling over her words, but still managing to make the two girls blush at the reference to Camila's baby.

What Camila isn't expecting though it to turn and see two extremely familiar faces looking at her in recognition.

"Oh my god Camila Cabello? What's it been? four years at least jesus girl it's great to see you!" Dinah jumps up and Camila has to leave Lauren's side as she's pulled into a tight hug instantly hugging right back and feeling another body wrapping around her and recognizing Normani.

"Mani, DJ, oh my gosh why didn't you tell me you were moving up to Boston for school?" Camila asks once she's pulled back from the hug, still beaming with her too old friends.

"Girl I hate to remind you but we kinda lost touch completely once you ran from that ghost, how would we have possibly got in touch?" Normani says with a smile pushing Camila's arm lightly before pulling her into her own tighter hug, wrapping her arms around Camila's neck, not missing the glare being sent by the raven haired girl hovering behind Camila in a protective manner.

"Alright I can't argue with you on that," Camila giggles pulling away again but holding Normani's hand. "This is just crazy though, I'll need to call my mo she'll be so thrilled to see you guys and know I have more people here.

They continue to smile at each other and laugh at the absurdity of running into each other so far from Miami when Lauren makes her presence more known by clearing her throat and grabbing hold of Camila's free hand again.

Lucy chooses this moment to finally put her drink down and cut in, "Wait how do you guys already know each other?"

"Luce you remember my friends from back in Miami right? The ones i had to leave cause of Dorothy? This is them, but I guess I don't have to introduce you guys." she says, pulling the drink Lucy has out of her hand, "and that's enough for right now, you can drink some more later." she says earning a glare from Lucy before she's pulled back to the hand squeezing her own.

"Lauren!" she whips her head to the side, smiling at the confused girl holding onto her. "You remember the friends i told you about right? This is them, Normani Kordei and Dinah Jane, and you guys this is Lauren." she says turning from her friends to Lauren as they exchange greetings, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you Lauren, now how about we get you two some drinks?" Dinah says before turning back to the table. Normani is still just smiling at Camila, flabbergasted that she ran into her old best friend here, but entirely happy about it none the less.

"So Lauren how did you and Camila meet?" Normani interrupts the silence as Camila tuns slightly to grab drinks with dinah (still gripping Lauren's hand from the side).

"We're roommates actually, so we've just met this year about a month before moving in." Lauren says.

Normani looks about to ask another question but Camila and Dinah swoop back with drinks for them all, Camila handing Lauren hers and the girl muttering a small than you before taking a sip.

Normani and Dinah start talking about something so Lauren takes this as an opportunity to lean in to Camila, whispering "I'm not going to drink a lot tonight, so if you want me to put a limit on you I can? Or just make sure you don't get out of my sight if you're going to get wasted?" she asks gently while brushing her body against Camila's and the countertop.

The brown eyed girl shutters at the feeling of Lauren's breath on her ear. "I don't want to get o sloppy but sadly I have a low tolerance." she says, leaning into Laure as well, pausing in thought. "Maybe just limit me when you think you should? Would you also mind keeping an eye on Lucy? I know you don't know each other too well but I don't want to risk anything happening to her if I get sloppy." Camila says, wrapping an arm around Lauren's lower back for support, now in full odd contact.

Lauren giggles into Camila slightly at the request before leaning into her ear again "Camz, at this rate I don't think you're going to get sloppier than her, but of course I'll watch out for her, and when we want to leave I'll see if she wants to come with us too. If not I'll have Zayn watch her, he doesn't drink at all and will probably stay up until dawn." 

"Perfect, thank you Laur." Camila says, pressing a short kiss to the girls cheek, unable to stop herself when in such close proximity and then pulling away form a blushing Lauren with a smile on her face.

She feels eyes on her and turns to find Zayn looking at them from across the room, smiling gently when their eyes meet instead of smirking this time. She blushes and turns the smile before turning away, but then meets Normani watching them as well with a knowing look.

It's not long before the girls are slightly buzzed, Lauren already transferring over to water once she feels it setting in, and looking for something else to do besides talk to the people in the kitchen.

They've exchanged numbers with a few new potential friends, including Normani and Dinah who they promised to make plans with soon.

"Laur can we go sit somewhere, my legs are breaking from being up." Camila whines, finally putting her empty cup down without going for a refill, knowing that although she's only tipsy right now, by twenty minutes from now she won't be able to walk if she keeps drinking. 

"Of course babe, living room?" Lauren says, politely excusing them from the guy, Shawn they were talking to and pulling Camila's hand in the direction of one of the sitting rooms that seems less crowded.

Unfortunately this means there's an extreme PDA on one of the couches, but Lauren swiftly pulls Camila to the love seat across the room and sits, happy to get them both off of their feet.

They're silent for a few, but Camila makes sure to sit as subtly close to Lauren as she can while stroking the girls hand gently with her thumb.

"Laur?" she asks after about five minutes of just lounging.

"Yeah Camz?" Lauren asks, turning to face the girl in question.

"I don't wanna drink any more, but remember when you promised me I'd smoke with a pro?" Camila said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Lauren laughs at the drunken girls actions before squeezing her hand gently and going to move. The room is open and she recognizes a few faces of Harry's friends, so she figures she can leave Camila for a moment to get a blunt out back. "I'll go get some, you stay put alright?" she says standing up form the seat and Camila's embrace.

"Scouts honor." Camila smiles with a little solute making Lauren giggle before she turns and hurries back to the kitchen.

She knows somebody in this crowd will give her some weed, she just hopes it'll be someone sensible.

"Lauren, hey where's your girl at?" she hears from behind her and turns to see Dinah standing with Shawn over by the punch bowl holding drinks.

"Hey Dinah, I'm glad you're still in here, do you happen to have a blunt on you or know anyone I can get one from quickly? The queen is awaiting her servant and her pot o'gold." Lauren says with a  chuckle making Dinah laugh too. 

"I've got some actually, I was saving it for later but I actually think I'm gonna split early. You game?" Shawn says with a smile answering Lauren's question before Dinah could.

"Oh umm yeah Shawn that'd be great, thanks what can i give you for it?", she says, reaching for her pocket for cash, but Shawn reaches out to grab her hand halting her movements.

"Lauren I juste aid I'm leaving meaning I have no use for this weed, and as your new friend, I'm supplying you and your girl for the night. Think of it as a free trial or some shit, but don't worry about the price." He says with a warm smile, reaching into his hand to pull out a bag with two blunts in it.

"Thank you so much Shawn, I'm pretty sure Camila would freak if i took more than ten minutes. I'll see you around?" she asks, wanting to get back to Camila but not wanting to seem rude to her new friend.

"Of course, enjoy the buzz!" he says and she finally spins, basically running back to wear Camila is.

Lauren isn't dumb.

She wouldn't normally accept free weed from a guy at a frat party, but form what she's heard of him and what she learned from talking with him earlier he's a good guy, not to mention he seems to be friends with all of Camila's old friends and she trusts Camila's judge of character.

When she turns into the living room where Camila is seating, she isn't surprised to see a guy in a cut off tee holding a red solo cup sitting where she was minutes ago talking to Camila.

She also isn't surprised by how uncomfortable Camila looks with the attention, pushing her small body against one side of the coach completely to avoid the oblivious guys approach.

"I wouldn't mind a hookup I just need a good looking girl if I'm going to risk her getting too attached, like you, you're hot enough that I wouldn't mid making it a two time thing" Lauren hears as she quickly makes her way across to the guy trying to place his hand on Camila's thigh only to swat it away herself.

"Baby hey, sorry the line at the bathroom was longer than I thought it would be." Lauren exclaims, cutting off the guys and plopping herself down in a surprised Camila's lap, smiling when the girl wraps her arms around Lauren's waist almost as if on instinct to pull her closer. "Who's this?" Lauren asks, turning to sit sideways in Camila's lap to face the asshole glaring at her while lacing her fingers with Camila's.

"Jordan, and sorry but you're actually interrupting our conversation babe, so if you wouldn't mind-" he starts angrily glaring at Lauren while speaking only to be cut off by her.

"Actually I would mind, my girlfriend and I have weed to be smoked and unfortunately I nay have enough for two. So I'm gonna ask you to beat it and don't touch her again, dick." Lauren huffs angrily, relaxing though as Camila gently squeezes her waist and pulls her more close to her in her lap.

"There's no way you guys are gay c'mon." He says, seemingly stunned before his face lights up again. "Threesome maybe? A real dick is better than a dildo babe and you know it- or maybe you don't yet but I can show you don't worry. You just need the right guy and I can fuck you both tip you don't even remember each other's names, then maybe you can put on your little gay show for me, but it own't be long before you're both dying to suck this." he says, confidently reading for Lauren's thigh this time since it's closer to his reach, among her go to smack his hand away but Camila bets him to it, pulling Lauren further form him as she turns to him with anger in her eyes.

"Don't fucking talk to her that way you bitch." Camila spits out at him smacking him on his arm before pulling Lauren into her even more as if it were possible for her to be closer. "Now back the fuck up before I smack your damn head in." Camila continues, glaring at the guy until he backs up a little bit. 

"Whatever, you guys must just be to deep in each others-" he starts to stand up as he mules on but is cut off by a hand gripping his collar and pulling him up before he can stand himself.

"We got a problem here mate?" Zayn spits in his face, tightening his grip and pulling Jordan from where he stands to shove him against a wall next to the coach.

Zayn seemed small to Camila before, but seeing him in this protective mode makes her see nothing but power in his stance and gaze. 

If she weren't the one he was protecting she might be scared.

"No no man i swear they were just-" Jordan tries to speak but Zayn tightens the collar off his shirt pushing him further into the wall. 

"What was that buddy? You fucking talking to them like that is a big problem to me." Zayn says, continuing to glare and push the guy into the wall. 

Jordan looks scared shitless, and Camila understands why. There's something about Zayns quiet voice yet rough words that would scare anyone in his position. 

"Now get the fuck outta here and don't let me see you with another girl in here got it?" Zayn says, tightening his grip one more time before Jordan nods weakly and Zayn releases him entirely, pushing him toward the door. 

Zayn doesn't say anything to Lauren or Camil who watch the scene in shock, or the rest of the room whose attention he had drawn, he just nods at the girls and walks back toward the kitchen.

It takes Lauren a minute to realize she's still in Camila's lap before she sheepishly slides down next to her, but doesn't let go of her hand and stays pressed into her side.

"Fuck Camila I'm so sorry I left for so long." Lauren says, looking intently at the quiet girl to read her mood.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to say that to you who the fuck does he think he- god I'm just going to get mad again. Lauren you have nothing to apologize for, he came up at the last minute you weren't here and didn't touch me until you were right there." Camila says, cupping the green eyed girl's cheek to make eye contact before squeezing her hand gently with her other hand. "Promise it's fineI just can't believe he said that to us. But it's a party and I don't want to think about him anymore. So my weed?" Camila manages to change the subject quickly making Lauren crack a smile at the girls behavior.

"Your weed." Lauren says, still smiling and looking into the other girl's eyes.

They split one blunt, passing it between them and decide to save the other one for later, and that this one will be enough for tat least an hour.

They've already been pretty clingy tonight and always are, but a high Lauren is apparently the most cuddly being on Earth because within twenty minutes she's back in Camila's lap, only this time not to scare a boy away, just because they can't get enough of each other.

Camila doesn't think Lauren means to, but somehow hugging turned to nuzzling her face into Camila's neck which leads to the current small kisses being placed all over her neck. But Camila doesn't mind, It's an innocent touch andLauren's giddy.

"Looks like the loves birds have nested here!" a loud Harry interrupts the moment causing Lauren to momentarily nuzzle deeper before pulling back and turning in Camila's lap to face the new boy on the couch with them as Louis perches in the edge of the couch next to Harry.

Zayn walks in behind them guiding a still slap happy Lucy to sit on the coach next to their one. 

Camila thinks it's odd that he knows to take care of her because she doesn't remember Lauren talking to him at all since she asked her too, but she decides Lauren must've seen him on her drug run and brushes it off.

"Hey guys, how's your party life going?" Lucy asks slurring and standing to stumble and perch on the arm of the couch next to Camila. 

"Obviously yours is good Lucy, me and Lauren are just relaxing though, we're actually probably going to go in a few, I need my sleep." Camila says, yawning of realization that sleep is important.

"Camz it's like eleven you usually fall asleep at nine every night" Lauren teases with a chuckle, cuddling into Camila's shoulder. "Really though we probably should go" Laure says, yawning herself and shifting subconsciously to be straddling Camila as she stretches her arms above her head.

Camila is more gone than Lauren, but she's also more aware of every form of contact she makes with the other girl o she can't help but blush.

"You two head out then, I've got Lucy and I'll text you tomorrow Lo?" Zayn says, sliding a hand through his slicked back hair.

Lauren finally rises from the girls lap and pulls Camila up with her. 

"Okay, thank you Zayn, make sure you keep these two out of trouble too though alright?" Lauren says gesturing to Louis and Harry who are lost in a tongue war now that there's more room on the couch.

"I'll try." Zayn smirks back, shaking hands with Lauren and offering a dazed Camila  curt nod before turning to Lucy.

Lauren manages to get Camila out onto the side walk before realizing the girl can barely hold herself, deciding to wrap her leather jacket around Camila's shoulders and an arm around her waist to stabilize her as Camila mumbles on about the moon.

By the time they're back to the room, Lauren is too tired to change, and if anyone asks, too high to not cuddle up to Camila's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours


	8. Chapter 7

Waking up in the morning has always been Camila's least favorite thing in the world.

The uncertainty of what shape her body will be in is the main reason, but even in the times when she didn't have to worry about that she was always too lazy to make herself get up.

Being hungover just adds to the awfulness of having to wakeup. 

Headaches are usual when you go through what Camila has, but the nausea that comes with drinking isn't something she's too fond of not to mention her whole body just aches along with with her head.

So waking up to a warm body pressed against her back is a pleasant addition to her otherwise shaky start.

She recognizes the vanilla scent as Lauren and instantly feels better being in the older girls hold.

She tries to recall how they ended up cuddled up together, but she can't really remember much past the dick who kept coming onto her in Lauren's absence. 

She just remembers flashes of Lauren being with her so she assumes nothing too bad happened.

As much as Camila would love to stay in the other girls embrace though, she feels about ten seconds away from throwing up all of the alcohol in her stomach, so carefully she unwraps Lauren's arm from around her was it and goes to stand up, but a shooting pain in her back stops her movement making her inhale deeply in shock and pain.

"Owe fuck" She lets out, letting her body drop back onto the warm bed, feeling Lauren waking up behind her and immediately noticing the smaller girls pain.

"What's wrong Camz?" she says sitting up, but automatically knows it must be something to do with the ghost.

"I think my back again, help me get my shirt off." Camila says, struggling to push herself up into a sitting position, in too much pain to care about her lack of bra.

Lauren sits behind her and lets out a small gasp, letting Camila know she can already see something, but doesn't say anything as she slowly lifts the hem of Camila's tight crop top, gently lifting it over her head, cringing as the younger girl lets out a whimper of pain. 

"Holy fuck Camila don't move." she says as she lightly places both hands on the girl's shoulders. 

Once she's sure Camila won't budge she reaches into the drawer next to her bed and pulls out the ointment from the previous week and a few bandages.

Her back is unfortunately worse than it was the first time. The bruises are darker and there are far more scratches, even one long cut down the middle of her back thats still bleeding. Noticing the blood, Lauren looks down to see it's ask satined her crop top and throws that too the side, not wanting anything to get in the way as she turns her attention back to the smaller girl sitting on the bed, hands clenched in the sheets and small whimpers escaping her mouth.

Before acting, Lauren sits up and moves to stand in front of Camila.

She's not surprised to see tears making there way down the girls face, this must hurt like a bitch if she couldn't even get up.

Lauren gently cups Camila's cheeks, pulling her face up so they can make eye contact as she wipes the girls tears. 

"Sweetheart?" she says gently as Camila's scared eyes finally meet hers. "I'm gonna try to clean it again okay? This one has more cut, so if anything stings just tell me and I'll leave it alone pay baby girl?" 

Camila doesn't change her scared expression but nods lightly at Lauren's words.

She's used to pain form the ghost, but this is a new pattern and it's weird to wake up with so many new injuries at once. Usually the bruises accumulate over a week or so and it does hurt, but dealing with a new amount of pain when her body already feels like a wreck from being hungover isn't something she's used to.

Not to mention how scary it is that despite Lauren being curled up against her back all night, it was able to do this to her. 

It may seem dumb but after the first night didn't repeat itself she was starting to believe her protector was protecting her even in ways not possible. 

She's thankful though that Lauren isn't hurt in any physical ways besides maybe a headache. She's never shared a bed with anyone, simply out of fear that Dorothy would somehow be able to cut into them too and waking up next to Lauren was refreshing but now the thought is terrifying. But now that she's focusing on Lauren she notices the girl is without shirt and can't help but hope it's not because of this.

This thought is what prompts her next question. 

"Are you okay though Laur? Did she hurt you at all?" Camila lets out in a small voice before Lauren can move from in front of her.

The question seems to throw Lauren off entirely to as she stares into Camila eyes momentarily.

How could this girl, this girl bleeding out of her back due to a soul that's been haunting her all of her young life, how could she worry about Lauren right now?

Sure Lauren has once of the worst headaches she's ever had, most likely due to being so close to whatever did this to Camila, but the headache is worth getting to cuddle into the girl all night. Lauren just wishes it would've woken her up soon enough to do something about it. 

Despite the situation she can't help a small smile at the younger girls concern.

"I'm fine Camz, really just a little blood on me from your back. We're focusing on you now though so don't worry about me." she says, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss on her friends cheek.

Camila is in pain. Really one of the most painful pains she's felt from the bruises, but Lauren's lips on her cheek distract her for the few seconds they touch her, almost making the pain non existent. 

Lauren shoots her one last small reassuring smile and then moves her hands form Camila's face and moves behind the girl again, really taking in the mess that her back is.

"Okay remember, tell me if it hurts."

Camila is used to that phrase.

The first time she heard it was always in her mom's voice back in Miami. When they though the beatings were from the house's ghost, despite Camila being the only one really affected by the happenings. 

When they found out that the ghost was with her and not the houses, she was taken to more doctors. She only has one or two bad scars, but the worst cases of nightly bruisings required stitches, otherwise Camila wouldn't have agreed to go to the doctor.

That's why she stopped going to the beach in her junior year.

When someone tells you to "tell them if it hurts", you never do. At least that's what Camila looks at it like, because how could that possibly not hurt. Its direct contact with the fresh wounds and Camila would usually roll her eyes when told to "tell them if it hurts" because if she listened to them she would never have anything done.

Lauren's hands are gentle though, they're barely touching her skin and they way she avoid the worst places shows Camila that she knows how to handle this.

Camila knows that Lauren must've taken classes in the past though. The girl has mentioned needing to take lessons on treating injured, probably to reassure Camila and her parents that she would be capable of taking care of their daughter.

Sure it still stings slightly when she gently brushes by the fresh scrapes, but it does't make Camila clinch her fist or bit eyer lip to hold in the pain, if anything, she's trying to hold in a moan at the raven haired girl's soft touch against her bare skin.

So maybe it's her small crush on Lauren that makes it all bearable. But like she says, it's just a small crush, and having a bigger crush on her personal guardian would be extremely inappropriate, not to mention Lauren is 100x out of everyone's league, so nothing could ever come out of it.

So no worries about the small crush cause all it seems to do now is help distract form the pain (and burn her cheeks red a lot more than usual).

With Lauren's cautious movement, it takes about twenty minutes to properly bandage and clean her back.

Camila has managed to detract herself by playing with the blankets fringe on the parts that stung more, but ultimately managed to stop any more tears from falling out of her eyes.

When Lauren was done, she sat back to examine her back once more, happy with the finished job but still sad over how hurt the girl seemed. 

"I'll go get you a t shirt" she said making a move to get up but Camila grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Lauren let out a gasp at the feeling of the girls bare chest pressed against her bra clad one, but didn't say anything, knowing she shouldn't be having perverted thoughts when the smaller girl was in a so much pain.

"Thank you Lauren" Camila whispered against the girls neck, pressing s short kiss there. "And thank you for taking care of me last night too. I'd probably have been too scared to do anything if it weren't for you being around." She continued on, smiling.

Lauren doesn't say anything, just hugs back as gently as she can until Camila awkwardly realizes they're both topless and blushes, pulling away.

"I'll get that shirt." Lauren says with a smile, turing to the closet and unclipping her own bra as her back turns to Camila, grabbing two t shirts from her own side of the closet and some sleep shorts to change into, pulling the shirt over her head before Camila can catch a glimpse of the raven haired girls bare chest.

"So I know you're going to be fine, but after last night and this morning I feel like maybe we should just stay in today?" Lauren started, helping Camila slip the shirt over her head and gently guiding her to stand with one hand on her hip, the other grasping Camila's. "Neither of us have class and it's already... noon so how about take out and netflix?" she continued.

They both stopped for a moment to examine the current predicament. Camila wasn't helpless entirely, but bedding over wasn't happening any time soon so Lauren reached for the top of Camila's pencil skirt and with a nod from the other girl began easing it down her hips, careful in case more bruising was on her thighs.

It was awkward to say the least. At this point Lauren had stopped her rambling to examine Camila's legs for any markings, and when she found they were clear couldn't help but continue to stare at the other girl in astonishment at how attractive she was, especially with what seems like a thong the only thing left covering her since the tshirt was being held up by Camila herself, who obliviously thought it was taking longer because of examination for bruises. 

Lauren noticed her blatant checking Camila out a minute later and tried to think of anything to say to smack herself back into professionalism and the first thing that came to mind was unfortunately "spin round babe".

Camila followed direction despite the blush forming due to her lack of coverage, thinking it was just more of Lauren's checkup, but Lauren immediately knew she messed up in getting back on track.

This left her eye level with Camila's bare ass since Lauren had been right about her thong assumption, and to say the sight was distracting was an understatement. 

Anyone with eyes could see the Cuban's ass was amazing, but Lauren found herself staring at it a little too much than she should, and having it right in front of her was one of the best and wort things that's ever happened to her by far, as she was happy to see it but too tempted to bury her face in it.

Camila cleared her throat nervously, feeling insecure of Lauren's gaze on her bare skin but still not exactly having an issue with it, managing to snap Lauren out of her trance before she started to drool.

"Fuck sorry." she said, thinking Camila cleared her throat in an awkward attempt to call out her leering.

Lauren quickly slid the sleep shorts up Camila's legs, covering the blushing girl and stood up with a matching blush as well.

"Umm staying in today sounds good though." Camila replied after an awkward silence, making Lauren smile lightly and help Camila over to the the other bed, Lauren's that didn't have the blood stains. Lauren would clean that in a few.

Once Camila was lying down Lauren told her to find a show as Lauren stripped herself of her jeans and changed into shorts, unaware of Camila's eyes on her, then went to strip the dirty sheets quickly and throw them into the hamper for later.

She then grabbed her phone off of the nightstand to send a quick text to Zayn updating him that they're okay for the most party and to maybe swing by later.

After a few minutes of picking up all of their other clothes and throwing them into the hamper as well, Lauren walked over and slid into bed next to Camila, immediately feeling the younger girls arm wrap around her back hand landing gently on her hip as she pulled Lauren into her in a half hug half cuddle.

"Friends?"

"Well what else would I have put on?" Camila replied with a chuckle as the episode started.

Lauren let out a laugh at that, not bothering to move from Camila and resting her head on the girls shoulder. 

They spent the rest of the day cuddling and laughing at the familiar cast on the screen, isolated from the outside world.

After finishing the Chinese they ordered (which Lauren had insisted on paying for) Lauren finally sat up to check her phone again.

"Is it okay if the guys swing by for a little bit? I think just Zayn, Louis and Harry, Niall and Lucy are out at a movie festival thing." Lauren said as she read the messages littering her screen. 

Camila rolled slightly then struggled to sit up herself, pulling on Lauren's shoulder to help her up. "Yeah should be fun, get us out of our bubble for a few." she chuckled, looking at the time. It was six o'clock, meaning the two had been locked inside six hours watching Netflix and tangled up in each other. 

"Okay they'll be here in like ten so maybe we should change?" Lauren trailed off, gesturing to their obvious lack of bras and short sleep shorts.

Camila giggled and agreed, allowing Lauren to help her to the closet and into the bathroom, claiming she could handle changing herself this time and letting Lauren use the rom to change.

As expected the boys were there within a few minutes. Lauren and Camila were both rested on Camila's bare bed leaning against a few pillows when the boys took up Lauren's bed and Zayn took the desk chair.

Louis was the first to notice the lack of sheets on the bed.

"So either Dorothy is back at it or one of you's a squirter?" he joked with a gesture to the sheets in the hamper and a small wink at the blushing girls, Harry and Zayn laughing right along as Lauren's jaw dropped and Camila sent Louis a glare.

"Shut up you dick, Dorothy fucked my back up last night, don't make assumptions." she said with a glare still in place.

"Never said that wasn't an option Canola, just wouldn't be surprised since you two loves birds were all over each other last night before you left." Louis continued to tease with another wink and a smug look as Camila shut up and blushed deeply, while Lauren was still just red and quiet in shock.

Harry nudged him to shut up but continued to laugh.

"We were not." Camila tried to protest, knowing it was most likely useless since she doesn't remember much but she does know Lauren spent quite a while cuddled up to her.

"Camila I hate to break it to you but you were in fact all over each other." Zayn said, not laughing but smiling at the teasing the girls were facing as he watched Lauren grab onto Camila's hand while still blushing and looking down.

"Like lap sitting all over each other." Harry added with a sympathetic smile her way, knowing she wanted a topic change but not having it in him to give her one.

"We were high as fuck guys leave us alone, besides friends cuddle all the time it doesn't mean we fucked last night." Lauren finally spoke up, squeezing Camila's hand despite knowing she could get teased for it.

"It also doesn't mean you didn't." Louis continued laughing and Lauren finally let out a chuckle of her own, knowing the boys were just being boys.

"Whatever Tomlinson, not like you and Harry didn't go at it on the couch right after me and Camz left." Lauren countered with a smirk as Camila finally let out a laugh herself, still blushing.

"Jokes on you Jauregui cause we did go at it on the couch at least I admit it." Louis said with a smirk back at Lauren.

They finally broke down in laughs together, everybody enjoying the banter that Louis and Lauren always had when they hangout. Let's just say this type of teasing his the most common thing in their world.

"Really Mila are you okay though? If the sheets are gone it must've been a hell of a night?" Harry questioned. "I mean with Dorothy and all. " he added as the girl sent him another glare. 

"I'm fine, Lauren helped me clean up and we've been resting all day so it's fine as long as I keep them clean." She said with a small squeeze to Lauren's hand in thanks again. 

"It was bleeding a little bit but nothing too bad. The bruises are pretty awful this time though, Zayn I was actually going to ask if you could look at one of them later if you don't mind Camila? I just want a second opinion on something." Lauren said with a glance at both of them, receiving a nod from Zayn and a smile and "Okay" from Camila. 

After a few more short conversations on the rest of the party Harry spoke up again. 

"Now we brought Monopoly, twister, and Clue, I'm assuming we can't play twister cause of Mila's back, and maybe not clue cause we all know she gets too into that, but whats your poison ladies?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours


	9. Chapter 8

They end up spending the rest of the night in with the boys playing board games and eventually settle in to watch movies, enduring more teasing when they cuddle up for the movie, but not caring enough to not continue to cuddle as much as possible without hurting Camila's back.

It's strange for both of them, how natural the affection comes.

Lauren just assumes Camila is like this with all of her friends, mainly girl ones. Like Lucy for example always seems to be all over Camila when they meet up, hugging her and grabbing her free hand, and even kissing her sloppily on the cheek. But she also has to take into consideration that Lucy is usually high, and Camila doesn't always return the affection as much with the other girl.

Still Lauren didn't question Camila's affection just her own.

Lauren had never in her whole life been a touchy person, not even with her family.

She liked to think it was just that Camila was her first real girl friend and not that she was paranoid but she knew that wasn't the whole case.

Sure she could have never really cuddled up to Zayn in their long friendship, which is maybe why he insists on teasing her about Camila so much, but she never really let herself get close enough to hold someones hand, or curl into them whenever in close contact.

She knows she should be concerned at how easily Camila has gotten close to her physically, but her walls are still high and really, besides basic facts, her and Camila don't know too much about each other's past, so Lauren knows she isn't in too deep yet.

But having a crush on the girl you're supposed to be protecting doesn't seem ideal when she stops to think about it.

Camila on the other hand was doing the exact same with herself, questioning how Lauren got into her arms so easily and into her head so smoothly. 

Camila was always guarded and with good reason. 

People were afraid of her, if they didn't know about her ghost issue, they knew she had bruises littering her body. They would avoid the girl with domestic issues as well as they could, but when they found out she was having troubles with ghosts? that's when it would go from subtly avoiding to straight up dodging, one time a student even refused to work with her in grade 10 just because he didn't want to get sucked into that "crazy ghost shit".

Camila couldn't blame him really, doesn't blame anyone. 

She had read the books and seen the movies, and couldn't deny that having someone save her from this life was appealing, but she'd also seen movies about people's love interest dying because of the smile misfortune of having a dumb ghost follow them around.

Camila wanted no part in making somebody else's life harder and that was the issue with Lauren.

Lauren was already exposed to all of this.

Lauren had specifically come to save Camila.

She thinks that's why her walls are going down so easily. This girl is the exception she's been dreaming about, only she isn't.

This is Lauren's job. And just because she's been exposed to it doesn't mean that she has went through anything as traumatic as being targeted by a spirit.

She's not blind or oblivious (most of the time), meaning she notices when Lauren's out of it. 

Sometimes its at the dining halls, sometimes its walking down the street back to their room, sometimes it's when they're out with groups, sometimes it's just them. The point is that Lauren gets quiet. Quiet and fidgety and just so quiet that Camila knows something is up.

The first time she noticed it she simply took hold of Lauren's hand to comfort the girl. By the second time she had figured out that it has to do with Lauren's ability to sense when something evil is present. She doesn't know what it feels like, the whispers or tingles, or just headaches, but she knows the girl experiences pain from her ability, maybe even as much as Camila experiences from her disability.

So she can't rope Lauren into anything with her unnecessarily.

But she can still cuddle with her. And hold her hand. And hug her when she wants to. And she's also been getting more free with pressing her lips against the girls soft cheeks.

But both girls let themselves relax into each other's hold, enjoying the warmth provided by the other. 

They watch Minions unsurprisingly at Camila's request, and then The Last Five Years even less surprisingly at Harry's request, and it isn't until midnight that the boys are finally getting ready to go out.

"Thanks for hosting ladies, let's do it again sometime?" Louis said, wrapping Harry's coat around the boys shoulders for him. 

"Yes definitely, text us tomorrow, we'll grab breakfast then maybe hit day two of that film festival thing?" Camila answered, sitting up slowly from Lauren's hold then other girl following a moment after.

"Yeah Mila, and let me know if you need any help with that bitch of a stalker ghost you have alright?" Harry said, dragging Louis to the door after another round of goodbyes, leaving Zayn standing with his hands in his pockets.

"So that bruise Lo?" He says rubbing a hand on the back of his neck unsure of where to stand.

Camila had forgotten about this and feels somewhat nervous to be topless in front of the intimidating boy, but knows Lauren is sure of needing advice.

"Yeah Zayn here turn around for a minute though." Lauren says and on cue the boy smoothly spins and Lauren turns to face Camila, getting a nod from the girl as she moves her hands to the hem of the Cubans shirt and slowly lifts until it clears her head, then brings Camila's arms up to cross over her bare chest so Zayn doesn't get a free show.

Lauren stays in place in front of Camila though, adjusting them so Camila is facing Lauren and Zayn is directly behind Camila's back, the light above them so he can clearly see. 

"Okay Zayn come here." Lauren says, squeezing Camila on her shoulder one last time before moving behind the younger girl.

Zayn spins again and moves closer to Camila to examine what Lauren is now pushing Camila's hair out of the way to view. 

"Right here, below her shoulder blades do you see that line?" Lauren asks, gently tracing over one marking that had caught her attention earlier.

"Fuck I do." He says staring at the marking and tracing it lightly. "I have some leftover treatment form when Chord had this." he says, still shocked to see the outline of something under Camila's skin.

"Okay good. I mean not good that it's there but good that you have the treatment for it. It usually works right?" Lauren asks nervously, reaching down to squeeze Camila's hip lightly leaving her hand there to stork at her bare hip bone as Zayn replied.

"It did for him." He says, finally stepping away and cracking a small smile at the intimacy between the two girls.

Although he knows Lauren would never admit it, he's also known her his whole life and has never seen her so close with somebody.  
He can't help but be happy for his friend even if she doesn't know it yet.

"Camila will be fine you two just get some rest for now. I'll swing by in the morning with the stuff for her back and then we'll be on track." He says whole pulling his coat on, Lauren finally reaching for Camila's t shirt from before the boys came in (which is actually her shirt) and pulling it over the girls head. "Sleep tight girls, I'll see you tomorrow. And best of luck tonight Camila, let me know if this once is any trouble." He says, signature smirk in place as he exits.

"Laur? What's all that about?" Camila says nervously as she turns to face Lauren, who's on the move for pajamas for them both. 

"Don't worry about it Camz, we just need some more crime for one of the deeper marks." Lauren says, pulling her own shirt off and switching her bra for a t shirt too, back facing Camila. "Really we know how to deal with it, you just worry about getting some rest for that pretty little head of yours." She continued, when she turned around to meet Camila's questioning gaze. 

"Promise?" Camila says, holding up her pinky finger in what Lauren thinks is the cutest thing she's seen in ages.

"I'm doing all I can to help you babe. I promise you that." She says, locking fingers with the smaller girl and leaving no time to debate. "Now into my bed since yours is yet to be re sheeted."

Camila blushes slightly but does so anyways, curling up in one side and leaving space between her and Lauren when the older girl gets in as well. 

Lauren shoots her a questioning look though.  
"Well if I'm lending you my bed for the night I need some cuddling my god Camz don't be so selfish." She says mockingly earning a giggle from Camila as the girl could herself into Lauren, closing the gap after being told to.

"Night Lolo." Camila teased back after a moment of silence, pressing a short kiss to Lauren's neck as she nuzzled deeper into her arms.

"Mmm, night Camz."


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't proofread sorry

Waking up was once again a struggle, not because of a hangover this time, but because of the stiff muscles in Camila's back that she could feel aching even from her still position. 

This time Lauren wasn't curled up behind her when she woke up, but Camila's head was resting on something warm and her legs are tangled with someone else's, skin pressed against skin, and Camila could suddenly bare the pain in her back if it meant she could sleep this closely to the other girl.

Camila couldn't help but feel safe in close contact with Lauren.

She doesn't know if it's because Lauren is specifically there to help her with her biggest struggle, or if there is something more behind it but she can not bring herself to care so long as the older girl stays as long as she's supposed to.

After the first time that Lauren had been there for one of Dorothy's beating sessions she had reluctantly asked Lauren a little more about what was going on with the ghost and her back. Reluctant because it was scary, but she knew she should probably know by now what to be preparing for in case it were to get worse.

Lauren had known it would be scary to explain the whole story, so she sat her down and just gave her a simplified version.

The ghost was trying to get inside of Camila. 

Not only did it want to be in her head, but it wanted to have control over the girls body, to walk the Earth again even if not in it's true form. That's what these types of ghosts did, they possessed people in ways. 

Usually this possession led to immediate death, because a body can not handle the power a spirit holds, but so far, luckily Camila''s ghost was unable to find a weak spot within the girl to break through. 

Lauren had explained that her back was taking the most brutal of the beatings because the spine is like a control center, and gaining access to it would make the rest of the work easier, but based on the fact that the ghost had yet to break through via her back, it was unlikely it would be able to any time in the near future. 

Although she was reassured by Lauren's words there was still a lot to worry about.

Point one being that Lauren had left out other tactics used to enter a human's body.

Camila had read some stuff online when she first found out she was haunted, and although she was too nervous to read a lot, she did read some on how the ghosts go about breaking into a person. Once Lauren clarified that that was why her back was os beaten, it was easy to assume the rest.

Once a ghost realizes the desired entrance isn't going to crack, it usually moves on to other locations, possibly explaining the bruises on her stomach and arms and legs sometimes. She knew it wouldn't be long before Dorothy changed her targets completely and Camila wasn't sure her body was as unbreakable as Lauren seemed to think.

She knew Lauren didn't want her to worry though, so she acted like she didn't as well as she was able to. 

Still there were other concerns she had. 

She didn't really know anything about how they'd go about getting this ghost off of her back once the time came, and the countless exorcism movies she'd seen would have given her nightmares if Dorothy weren't busy giving them to her every night.

It's stupid really that they didn't know sooner that it was just Camila and not the houses. 

One of the main things that goes wrong when someone is hanged is the nightmares. 

Even when the ghosts aren't found right away, people who have the misfortune too be haunted have all had the same terrifying dreams since childhood almost every night.

The ghost blocks off certain brain activity at night controlling dreams, simply with it's presence.

Camila's dream has always been the same.

Endless darkness, whispers increasing in volume until it's screams, saying words she can never remember afterwards but would recognize in a heartbeat were she to hear them in the real world.

It should've been a dead giveaway to dumbs Mr. Rogan that she was the issue, not her house, he knew all of the happenings. 

Lauren had expressed her hatred for the man Camila first met with, apparently having met him a few times back in Miami when Lauren first found out she had a gift. She knows he couldn't have actually done anything to stop the ghost, but if he had pulled his head out of his ass and diagnosed her properly, somebody else might have helped her sooner.

Even if nobody helped her before Lauren came then the knowledge would've been better than nothing at all.

Camila always calms her down by mentioning how if he had gotten it right they never would've met, which usually makes Lauren blush and move on to a new topic.

But Camila still worries about how Lauren is going to help her when she has to. 

Other than just the bruising and scratches.

She's yet to wake Lauren up with a nightmare luckily. 

She hasn't had one since they moved in, and the nights that someone doesn't have a nightmare exist of almost equally s unsettling darkness.

On the phone with her mom, the several times she had called, she had assured her mom that Lauren was being the perfect protector she had promised and that there was nothing to worry about. With Lauren's permission she even under exaggerated the description of bruising so her mom wouldn't be too worried.

Of course her mom still freaked out when she said the ghost was already back, but that's just what moms do, they worry. So Lauren took it upon herself to text updates to the lady ever mooring after Camila had already called her, promising to make sure everything was okay for Sinu's daughter.

Thinking of Sinu reminded Camila that she hadn't contacted her the previous day, so she carefully reached over Lauren to the bed side table and grabbed her phone, sitting up in bed but staying right by Lauren side as she unlocked her phone abad picked her mom's contact name after replying to a text from Lucy that was about the other girls hundredth three am rant about Lexa's death and how unfair it is.

"Mila darling you didn't call yesterday are you okay?" Sinu says in direct mom mode after answering on the first ring, making Camila chuckle lightly. 

"Yes mom I'm fine, I just spaced yesterday, but I'm calling earlier than I usually do to make up for it." Camila replies, looking at the clock and seeing it's just past eight o'clock. 

"Well there must've been a reason you forgot. Is everything okay? Is Lauren okay? did that thing bother you again?" Sinu continued to ramble, Camila zoning her out towards the end as Lauren sleepily adjusted so her head was on Camila's thigh instead of the pillow.

"Mom slow down I'm fine, Lauren's fine, we just got distracted yesterday. We had a lazy day and I was just in a lazy mood so I forgot." Camila replies while tangling her free hand in Lauren's hair and lightly scratching her head and running her fingers through the soft locks as she girl nuzzled deeper into Camila's lap, rolling onto her side.

"Well don't leave me hanging what has happened these past few days honey?" Sinu says, as Camila continues playing with her sleeping roommates hair.

"Don't freak out, but it came again yesterday morning." Camila replies, not giving her mom chance to interrupt before continuing. "But Lauren cleaned it up, and she re bandaged it before bed, and it is a little worst than last time but today it doesn't feel like anything has been added but she's still asleep so I'll have her text you once she checks okay mami?" 

"Oh no Camila I need to checkup on you sometime this week, I know Lauren is good but I'm on nerve all the time thinking something is going to go wrong." Sinu expresses, and Camila feels a little more guilty hearing the worry in her mothers voice.

She's always hated how nervous she makes her mother, wishing it was just her house of the past so she wouldn't need to spend every second worrying about her daughter.

Sinu is already one of the most over protective parents in the world, which is why they've always been so close, but when she was diagnosed as one of the haunted, her mother became 2000 times more protective than she already was. 

"Mami I promise Lauren is doing really well taking care of me, but if you're really that worried how about we get lunch later this week?" Camila says, feeling a shift and looking down to see Lauren looking back at her, sleepily rubbing at her eyes.

"Morning." Lauren says softly, knowing Camila's talking to someone, and placing a hand on Camila's knee and squeezing gently, then letting her hand rub from her knee to her thigh and back as the younger girl smiles back at her. 

"How about tuesday? Maybe Lauren can come too? I know you girls are busy so how about you text me for details or talk tomorrow more about it dear?" Sinu asks on the line still, bringing Camila's attention back to the phone but still leaving some on the sleepy girl in her lap.

"Yes, that sounds good, I'll check with her then let you know, she's waking up now though so I'll call you later okay?" Camila says, continuing to drag her fingers through Lauren's hair, noticing the girls eyes flutter closed again when she scratches lightly.

"Okay honey, and she's taking good care of you right?" Sinu asks.

"She is mami, I'll call you later." Camila says, holding eye contact with Lauren as hers eyes flutter open. 

"Okay sweetheart, I love you, have fun today." 

"Love you too mami, goodbye, tell papi I say hi." Camila smiles as she hangs up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." she teases as she turns hr full attention to the girl lying on her.

"Morning back to you, how long have you been up?" Lauren asks, making no move to leave Camila's lap as she stretches one arm out.

"Maybe half an hour? I'm not sure actually I hadn't checked the time until I called my mom. She wants to do lunch by the way, would you wanna accompany me on Tuesday?" Camila asks.

"I'd love to, I'll double check my schedule just in case though." Lauren says as she finally gives Camila's thigh one last squeeze before pushing herself up off of it to sit next to Camila. "So any back pain? Well new pain I mean, obviously yesterdays must still hurt at least a little bit." 

"I don't think so, but it doesn't hurt to check." Camila says as she turns slightly while pulling her shits off, feeling Lauren's hand settle on her bare waist from behind as she examines .

"I don't see anything either. I'll check out your legs later but for now your back seems to be good, Zayn should be here soon any ways with the new stuff." she says , helping Camila slide her shirt back on after a minute of looking at the bruises. 

"Okay so should we wait on him to change since I'm just going to be stripping again anyways." Camila says with a smirk as she sits back to face Lauren.

"Yes, but why don't you text Lucy while we wait, see what they're all doing for breakfast before the film festival?"

"Sounds good." Camila says, reaching for her phone again as Lauren collapses back to the bed, cuddling once more into Camila's lap.

\-----

Zayn ends up coming ten minutes later and after Lauren applies to cream to the mysterious marking on Camila's back (that she still has to ask Lauren about) and getting dressed, the girl meet up with him again and the rest of the bunch at the dining hall for breakfast before taking off for the festival.

It's about ten minutes away via car so they drive in case they end up staying all day and don't want to walk anymore, Lauren driving one car with Camila, Lucy, and Zayn, and Harry taking his car with Louis, Niall, and Shawn, with plans to meet up with Dinah and Normani and a few of their friend when they get there. 

According to Lucy and Niall the day before was pretty chill, having one big drive in like set up with the main film of that hour playing, and a fair type area set up in the lot next to it. And luckily it didn't seem to be too crowded as they pulled up. 

"Mila!!!" they here as they step into the entrance area turning to see Normani, Dinah and a few other guys waiting at a group of picnic benches. 

It was Dinah running to Camila and pulling her into a fierce hug which caused the girl to flinch fem the pain on her back and Lauren and Zayn to immediately take note of the discomfort and move in closer. "I was too drunk at the party to catch up but this is crazy girl I can't believe we would meet up again here, like what are the odds." Dinah exclaims clueless to the girls obvious discomfort until she pulled away. "Fuck you okay Mila?" she asked when she noticed the girls facial expression. 

Camila felt a hand grip hers and turned to see Lauren standing predatorily, looking at her with a questioning gaze,and feeling Zayn's presence behind her. 

With a squeeze to Lauren's hand she answered. "Yeah I'm fine DJ, but I kinda have to fill you in on something, can you get Mani too, it's easier to tell you right away."

Dinah shoots her a questioning look but turns to gesture Normani over who had already been looking their way.

They were off to the side slightly so Camila figured this was the most privacy they would get for a while, and preferred to fill her friends in now before either of them got too rough with her again, even if it as in a loving way.

"I kinda have to tell you guys something important about myself?" she started, grabbing hold of Lauren's hand again which made Dinah eye them before she cut Camila off.

"Wait are you gay? Cause boo we already knew that it's fine, I don't get why I can't hug you thought is it the boob thing?" she said, clearly assuming she had it all figured out with a short chuckle and a nudge to Normani who rolled her eyes at Dinah's behavior.

"What no why would that be- I mean I am but that's not- fuck DJ no that's not what I'm talking about it's serious." She said, blushing lightly at her flustered stammering.

"Okay girl I'm all ears my b." Dinah said keeping a straight face to let her friend continue.

"So you guys remember why I moved away right?" Camila said, still gripping Lauren's hand for reassurance, looking at her friends who were eying her suspiciously.

"Yeah you had a ghost following you everywhere duh. You had to escape that crazy mofo before something went bad." Dinah said, earning a laugh from Lauren who was standing to the side of the conversation.

Normni chuckled and rolled her eyes again at Dinah's wording but ushered Camila to continue.

"Well they were kind of wrong. I mean, it was a ghost, but it wasn't haunting the houses, it was me, it's haunting me." Camila says in a quiet voice, looking to her friends to try to grasp their factions.

Normani looked like she'd seen a ghost herself, and Dinah looked like she didn't know what to say. Everyone knew that having your own ghost was basically a death sentence, even if they had no personal experience with ghosts they knew.

So hearing that their old best friend was in so much danger was horrifying.

"Mila..." Normani started in a sad voice, looking at her friend with eyes full of sympathy, thinking of what the smaller girl must have been through.

"I'm fine though, it's fine, I'm dealing with it, Lauren's helping me, she's my roommate to protect me and stuff so you guys really don't need to worry about it at all. I just wanted to let you guys know, since we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other now, and hugs kind of hurt cause my backs always bruised and shit." Camila cuts in quickly before Normani can say anything. "And it's not your fault Dinah how could you have known." she adds after looking at her friends face.

"Still Walz if you ever need anything, we're always here okay?" Dinah says after a moment of taking in the news.

"Of course Dinah but really try not to worry about me." Camila replies, happy that neither of her friends have run to the hills in fear.

"And promise to keep us updated on how yo are?" Normani says, turning to Lauren when she receives a nod from Camila, "And I don't know what it is you do but promise you're taking the best possible care you can of my girl alright?"

"Yes of course I will." Lauren says right away, squeezing Camila's hand.

Normani nods at that and smiles down at the girls intertwined hands.

After another short moment of silence Dinah breaks it.

"Well that's kind of depressing and I'm sorry about hurting your back, all my future hugs will be soft. Now how about we get your mind off it with some cotton candy okay?"

Camila just smiles and nods at her friend and pulls Lauren along with her to follow the two back to their group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours


	11. Chapter 10

"So we can just split into groups for whatever we all wanna do right? I mean there is a lot of us and a lot to do." Harry says as they all gather around one picnic table where Dinah and Normani had previously been sitting.

"Yeah sounds good, everyone meet up in a little bit for lunch though I guess." One of the guys Camila thinks is named Marcus says turning to his other friends then leaving in direction of the main screen.

"Camz what do you wanna do?" Lauren says as she sits down on the picnic table, swinging her feet up to rest on the seat.

"I'll stick with you guys too if that's alright?" Lucy asks, sitting down on the other side of Lauren and looking at Camila questioningly.

"Yeah Luce obviously that's fine. Maybe we can go checkout some of the games? I don't know I'm bad with ideas, someone else pick." Camila says, looking at the remaining few people in the group and smiling as Zayn comes to stand by them with Niall, Harry and Louis having went with Dinah somewhere.

"Maybe the rides on the other side?" Lucy said, jolting everyone's agreement and they all walked together over to the area.

Lauren kept close to Camila, even if she wasn't holding her hand the whole time.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" Lauren whispered to Camila as the girl anxiously watched the swinging pirate ship they were waiting in line for.

"Not exactly no, but I am afraid of temporary carnival rides put up in ten minutes by God knows who." Camila joked as they moved forward in line, getting closer to stepping on to the platform.

"Well if you need me to I'll hold your hand." Lauren says with a teasing smile, but Camila has no shame in grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers, shooting Lauren a smile back as she pulls her to their seats.

They spend the first half of their day on the rides, doing as many as they can before they eat, knowing they won't want to do any once they have full stomachs.

The lunch meet up isn't really coordinated and they end up eating just the five of them at one bench, eating the fried food offered at places like this. 

They missed the other part of their group since it's getting closer to 2:30 and they had wanted to eat earlier.

Camila insists on buying Lauren's meal for her to makeup for everything she's helped her with the past few days, but Lauren makes her agree to just share chicken tenders and fries, which Camila agrees to once Lauren finally accepts that she's paying for the whole thing.

After the lunch though, they're unsure of where to go since the films don't seem to be too entertaining for them at the time, knowing the best ones are at night.  
"I say we hit up the funhouse." Niall says with a chuckle, joining the conversation and gaining approval from the others in agreed murmurs.

"Okay then we're off?" Lucy asks, standing up and pulling Camila ahead with her in what she assumes is the right direction. 

Once they're out of hearing distance, Lucy turns to address Camila, who's looking back to make sure the others are following them and sending Lauren a small apologetic smile for being pulled away.

"So I think Niall is gonna ask me out later." Lucy says quietly to her best friend.

Camila almost stops walking completely but is pulled forward by Lucy to maintain a gap.

"No shit! Woah Lucy I thought he would never get the balls!" Camila giggled getting a smack in the arm from her best friend. "Owe I'm kidding, but really why do you think?" 

"I don't know it's just, yesterday felt like really date like ya know? And he said something about doing something again just the two of us soon, and I heard him asking Louis for advice on asking someone out after being friends with them for a while, and I don't wanna seem over confident but I'm pretty sure that's me." Lucy rambled with a smile on her face.

"Then congratulations are in order my dear, you've only been crushing on her for what, ten years now?" Camila teased earning another shove. "No but really Luce I'm happy for you guys if that works out. Let me know okay? Update me on your love life?" She continues, genuinely happy for Lucy knowing she's been in love with Niall since fifth grade before she knew either of them. 

"I will my lady as long as you keep me updated on you and green eyes back there." Lucy teased locking their arms and continuing on. "I could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife so let me know when she starts taking care of you in more than one way." Lucy winked, nudging Camila with a smirk on her face. 

"Lucy you gotta stop teasing about Lauren, and you couldn't be more off we're not like that." Camila says rolling her eyes but not getting too offended by her best friends words.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you when that damn ghost isn't the only thing leaving scratches on your back." Lucy added with a wink, earning a nudge from Camila as they finally came to a stop at the fun house entrance waiting for the other three to catch up. 

"You guys really know how to walk." Niall says with a laugh, coming up to wrap an arm around Lucy's shoulders in a friendly manner. 

"Yeah we almost couldn't tell you we're still with us." Lauren said, a little less friendly than Niall had as she stayed put, obviously waiting for Camila to make the first approach.

Zayn didn't say anything at first just smirked. 

But then he spoke, "Aw Lo, don't be a sour puss, they probably just had to talk about important stuff." He said with a smirk sent to Lauren and then a wink to Camila.

Camila panicked momentarily thinking he'd heard Lucy's comments about Lauren and her but knew if Lauren and Niall hadn't, which they obviously hadn't, then there was no way Zayn could have, right?

Camila took Lauren's pout as her opportunity to move closer to the girl and grab her hand, interlocking their fingers after a short struggle against Lauren's clenched hand, and shirt struggle not to giggle out loud at Lauren's clenched hand.

"Yeah sorry Laur," Camila started, leaning in to whisper the next part, deliberately letting her lips brush Lauren's ear to gauge any sort of reaction, "Lucy had news about her and Niall to update me on, I'll fill you in later." She finished, lingering in Lauren's space for a moment after noticing the girl's sharp intake of air when her lips brushed the sensitive skin.

Camila couldn't help but let out a small smile of victory, but felt it wiped off her face as she looked up to see Zayn with another playful smirk on his face.

She liked Zayn a lot at this point, but she still felt insecure with everything she did around him, even her thoughts. 

It just felt like he knew everything and that well may be he case knowing that he has a sixth sense.

"So the fun house?" Zayn says, keeping his eye contact with Camila and his smirk intact.

"Yeah let's hit it guys." Lucy says, gaining confidence and tugging Niall's hand dragging him up the stairs to enter with her after they've given the fair worker their tickets.

Camila knew fun houses were fun, but in a shady carnival when the weather is all cloudy and dark, she couldn't help but feel nervous, especially with past experiences with mirrors.

Not wanting to cause a scene though, she allowed Lauren to tug her to the stairs, Zayn trailing behind the two as they trudged behind an eager Lucy and Niall.

Camila hated to admit it but those two really were perfect together, always laughing and trying to look on the bright side of things. She couldn't help but hope they worked out.

The fun house was huge and basically empty from what they could see, most people at the film area, so they had the place to themselves, and as soon as Lucy suggested hide and seek she knew she should've spoken up.

But she didn't.

That's how she loses Lauren's hand in a commotion of "not it" and ends up looking for the other girl. 

And that's how she ends up in the section with crazy mirrors surrounding her.

Mirrors have always been fine.

As long as it's not dark, and she has someone on the other side of the bathroom door to hear her if she screams.

When she was ten years old Camila went to a carnival with Dinah and Ally and Ally's dad.

Jerry was always cautious with the girls but he didn't see the need to go into the fun house with them, not really seeing danger in it as long as he stood right at the exit so they couldn't be lost while leaving.

Camila found herself in front of the mirrors then too.

Maybe it was because of how many there was. That must've been it.

The reflections bouncing around, the metal railings sending glare into the glass, but the shadows weren't really there.

Not all of them.

The shadows were scary.

And moved like people did.

And they made Camila want to scream in terror because she knew they weren't just her eyes playing tricks on her.

Ten year old her didn't know how to escape it.

She just curled up and cried until Dinah found her and carried her out with the help of little Ally, telling Jerry that Camila must've been afraid of clowns.

But she want afraid of clowns.

 

She was afraid of the shadows.

She was afraid of the face.

She was afraid of its face.

She knew that's what it was, it was Dorothy staring at her through the reflection and she knew that if she looked long enough into any mirror she would see the face again.

So when she found herself in the mirror maze of the funhouse, she should've known to not look into the mirrors.

But when mirrors are surrounding you it's impossible to not look into them.

She wants to shout out to Lauren to help her.

Wants to shout out to anyone to help her.

But she finds herself looking so deep into her own eyes that she doesn't recognize them anymore, and that's when she realizes it's because they aren't her eyes anymore.

She's looking into the eyes of whatever evil being has been haunting her for her entire life. 

And she knows the eyes are going to haunt her for the rest of her life if she looks any longer but she can't look away.

She screams.

She can feel tears pouring down her cheeks but she can't look away.

All she can see is those eyes, those dark red eyes, with nothing in them but hatred and evil and all the things her nightmares are made up of and she can hear the voices ringing through the empty room and the screaming is silent but here and those eyes are staring into her soul, piercing whatever part of her was left untouched by the demon following her.

She doesn't notice that she's on the ground until strong arms pick her up.

She can feel her tears soaking the persons shirt but she doesn't care as she buries herself into the same chest, vaguely recognizing the scent but not having it in her to place who it is. She feels muscular arms wrap around her and lift her up bridal style to carry her out of the fun house while murmurs of shushes, and "it's okay I've got you" are hushed into her hair.

It's a blur, but she knows it's been a while since she's stopped crying and she hears familiar voices talking but she refuses to unwrap from the body she's latched herself onto.

She feels the same strong arms around her and another hand rubbing her back soothingly, but doesn't sit up entirely, just stops crying.

"Camz baby? You need some water can you sit up?" A husky voice says from beside her and it takes a moment for her to recognize it as Lauren.

The arms wrapped around her continue to hold her in a comforting way, but allow her to pull back and she's not entirely shocked to be sitting in Zayn's lap with a concerned Lauren holding onto her back holding s bottle of water.

If she had been in her right state of mind earlier, she would've identified the scent as Zayn's when he picked her up and saved her from the agony, but she wasn't in a state of mind other than panic.

She makes eye contact with Lauren and is shocked to see tears forming in the other girls eyes as she reaches out a glass of water to Camila, who takes it and takes small sips as Zayn continues to rub her back comfortingly.

"Fuck Camila I'm so sorry I was so worried and I'm so stupid I'm never letting you out of my sight again, thank god Zayn found you I don't know what I would've done if you-" Lauren rambles but is cut off when Camila hesitantly reaches forward and pulls Lauren into a tight embrace, still in Zayn's lap but pulling the girl into her as if her life depended on it.

"You couldn't have known Laur, I'm fine now." Camila says softly, her voice raspy from crying but still attempting to reassure the other girl.

"That's the thing Camila I should have known, mirrors are never a good thing, I just lost track of you and then next thing I know Zayn is yelling for me to come help. I never want to experience that panic again Camz, I need to prevent anything I can from going wrong for you okay? I'm not letting you out of my sight." Lauren says, gently pulling Camila from Zayn's lap to her own, with help from the boy who's been silent up to this point.

Camila doesn't say anything, just curls more into Lauren's laps on the bench they're seated in.

"I'm okay." Camila whispers softly into Lauren's hair as the girl hugs her tightly. "And you are too." She says, pulling away and cupping Lauren's cheeks to look into her eyes trying to smile in reassurance, but not quite able to after what just happened. 

Lauren holds her eye contact though.

And Camila can't help but feel so much safer in these green eyes than she ever has.

Eyes have always been a defining feature for Camila. 

No not how pretty somebody's eyes are, although Lauren's are the most gorgeous she's seen. 

She sees eyes as the window to everything a person has to offer.  
You can read someone's eyes better than you can read their words easily, even when nothing is said, the eyes can hold all the answers necessary.

All thoughts of those devilish red eyes leave her mind as she stares into Lauren's, and before she can tell herself not to she starts leaning in.

Lauren's leaning in too.

At least she thinks Lauren's leaning in.

But Lucy and Niall choose that moment to make their presence very known.

"Mila!! Is she awake yet guys we've been gone for like an hour?" Lucy yells as she sits on the other side of the bench.

This jolts Lauren and the girl awkwardly moves her hands from where they were rested on Camila's hips to her back and pulls away faster than Zayn can say "Good timing." In his usual teasing tone, making Camila's cheeks even more bright red.

"Umm yeah she - um she just came back she's had water and we haven't really talked about what happened but um she just came back and um-" Lauren stutters and as adorable as Camila finds it despite her own embarrassment at being caught up in the moment, it reminds her of what happened and she grips onto the back of Lauren neck again and buries herself into the other girl.

"I'm guessing that means she isn't ready to tell us?" Lucy asks with a sad look.

Although she isn't a "ghost hunter", Lucy is well aware of how much her best friend suffers, and she had heard her screams in the fun house before Zayn got her and almost passed out in worry trying to find the other girl. 

When they all made it outside, her heart broke at the sight of Camila in hysterics, sobbing into Zayn's chest as he tried to comfort her, but she knew Lauren knew best and listened to her when she told Lucy and Niall to go distract themselves while they calmed down the poor girl. 

Lucy refused to stray far though and walked by the tent area they were seated in at least every ten minute to see if the girl had woken up form her dazed phase, and luckily noticed the switch from Zayn's lap to Lauren's and assumed the girl had woken.

"Yeah she's probably not going to be, she experienced some pretty traumatic stuff in there. Maybe we should take her back to your room Lauren? Wouldn't want her being out too long in this state." Zayn says, obviously being very cautious of the small girls needs and knowing Lauren is a mess with worry. "Here Lo how about I carry her to the car and then she can sit in the back with you and I'll drive? Then I can help you get her into bed and all set okay?" He says, gently placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Zayn knew Lauren better than anyone, and she knew him.

He had seen and heard how much the two girls cared about each other, and although he couldn't help but worry about how dangerous a situation it was, he did want to support them. 

Zayn and Lauren have different abilities.

Zayn can't help people with individual's ghosts like Lauren can, that's a gift only few have, and he would be jealous if he didn't know how much pain it brought her. Instead he just worries constantly about his best friend's well being.

He's always looked at her as a sister and can't help how much he worries about her, and if that means worrying about Camila too then so be it.

Lauren shoots her friend a nervous but grateful smile.

"Are you sure you don't mind helping?" She asks him, not wanting to drugs him into it. 

"It's fine, here let me take her." He says with a soft smile reaching out to lift the trembling girl as gently as he can, and using his free hand to gently squeeze Lauren's before lifting it to het a firmer to on Camila. "Come on Lo, let's get her home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours


	12. Chapter 11

The car ride back to their dorm room was silent, the only sound the slight vibrating of the car and the occasional sniffle from Camila, who was collapsed into Lauren's side as Zayn finessed the way home.

Although Lauren wasn't saying anything out loud, Camila was comforted but the hands rested on her back as she buried her face into the girl's warm shoulder, inhaling her scent and feeling safer than she would've been had she had to sit through this ride alone.

Zayn's presence was also becoming comforting the more she got to know the boy, and although she still knew next to nothing about him, she knew what he was like as a person, and after being saved by him she couldn't help but to leave all her mistrust at the door.

Being Lauren's friend she had already trusted him, and she knew that the main reason he cared enough to help her was because of Lauren, but the overall aura he gave off with Camila was older brotherly, and she was grateful to have another person who knew how to handle and help with what she was dealing with, even if he confused her most of the time.

Zayn and Lauren are alike in a lot of ways.

They're both mysterious at first, and dark in appearance, and insanely attractive so much that if Camila believed all of Twilight's vampire shit she would be convinced they were relatives of the Cullen's. She doesn't believe in vampires, but maybe she should now that ghosts have been proven- okay vampires aren't the point, the point is that Lauren and Zayn look like perfect twins hand crafter by God himself.

Camila has noticed other similarities though just in the way they act.

They're both quiet unless necessary, unless Lauren's just with Camila, then she's talkative and adorable, but that isn't the point either, they're just so mysterious and intimidating. 

Camila has been taking better note of when Lauren is quiet because of ghosts though. She's getting better at picking up on when the girl is bothered by something in the presence, and she's started to notice a few times when Zayn is going through the same.

He's always quiet so it's harder to tell, but she's noticed times when instead of sitting with a smirk in place or just zoning out, he looks almost scared, definitely nervous but she can't place what else.

Although she doesn't know his specific abilities yet she knows he goes through the same pain Lauren does and Camila often finds herself wondering what they have been through to get where they are now.

She knows that she herself has been to what feels like hell and back, but is it harder for someone with the gift? 

They aren't specifically targeted sure, but they still see things and hear things and overall experience things that no person should have to go through.

Camila was too beat up to voice any of her jumbled thoughts.

It was terrifying to her how easily that demon spawn thing was able to get to her, and frankly she wondered how she had held it away for so long. How could her small body and weak immune system possibly be enough to fight off something with so much power in it?

She doesn't want to put any more pressure on Lauren than is already on the girl, but she needs to know how they are planning to protect her from something so full of evil.

The ride was silent though for the whole way. 

It wasn't until they pulled up to the dorm that Zayn spoke. "I'll carry her up into bed? You can change her but I want to make sure you guys get in alright." he said gently, turning to see Lauren nod and give one last hug to the girl in her arms before turning to open the side door.

Camila let herself be picked up because she had no strength at the moment to protest or to do any moving herself.

Only receiving few strange looks in the hallway, Zayn carried the small girl like a child with Lauren leading the way, but not walking to far ahead in case something were to happen. 

The tattooed boy sets her on the bed and she hears Lauren and Zayn have a low conversation that she can't quite make out before the door closes and she knows it's just her and Lauren now.

"Camz? Can you just lie back, I need to get your jeans off okay?" Lauren said softly, turning the girl with her arm gently as Camila let out a small nod, keeping her eyes closed.

Luckily Camila was wearing a t shirt and sports bra so Lauren just had to strip the girl of her jeans and after folding them on Camila's bed she curled up next to Camila on her own, pulling the girl into her form behind and burying her face into Camila's soft hair.

It was scary to her too.

That losing track of Camila for a total of five minutes since they've been living together led to the poor younger girl being nearly scared to death.

Lauren knew she shouldn't be as attached to Camila as she is, she shouldn't be attached in any way other than for her job, but she can't help it. This innocent little doe eyed beauty doesn't deserve in any way shape or form to go through any of this.

When she first met Camila, she had known her gut was right when it chose Camila as the person she would look after once she finished her schooling and training, but now she really cares about the girl and hates any second that she is in any type of pain. 

Especially is Lauren knows she could prevent it.

She knows that it isn't entirely her fault. But she also knows she's not here to be Camila friendly anything other than her protector, so she should not have lost sight of where Camila was because of some silly game with their friends.

Still, knowing that she can't be anything more to Camila does nothing to stop her from hugging the girl as tightly as she possibly can, without hurting the bruises that is.

She needs proof that Camila is still there, not hurt, not gone.

Lauren is well aware that this is only the beginning of a long treacherous road for them, but she's willing to do whatever it takes to make the chance of seeing Camila's tears more likely during a chick flick than when she is in pain.

Holding her is helping Lauren not to burst into sobs herself.

She's not expecting Camila to turn around or move for a while, but the younger girl catches her by surprise by sitting up slightly and turning to face the raven haired girl. Camila leans their foreheads together, and wraps her arms around Lauren's neck, pulling her closer so their bodies are flush together under the blanket, while holding eye contact.

"Please Lauren, don't go anywhere." Camila says in a whisper, keeping such strong eye contact Lauren takes a moment to understand what Camila said.

"I wouldn't dream of it Camz." She says back in a tone just as quiet, holding eye contact just as well as Camila is.

Lauren barely has time to react after she's spoken and a blur of brown hair is pushing into her face as Camila burrows her face into Lauren's neck.

She's hiding from the things that have followed her for as long as she can remember, using the girl she has needed for as long as she can remember.  
\-----


	13. Chapter 12

Camila knows Lauren isn't asleep.

She can tell by her breathing, and how every now and then she'll shift slightly to look at the clock then roll back into Camila fully.

Camila also knows that she herself has no chance of getting sleep any time soon.

Those eyes, the red ones, have been all she's sees anytime she tries to drift off.

She wishes it was the green ones, but it's not.

She hasn't had a nightmare in a while but she knows that the second she falls asleep whatever that thing is is going to take her into the darkness again, and she doesn't want that to happen.

She also doesn't want Lauren to worry so much.  
That's why Lauren is awake, because she worries too much and she's worrying right now.

Camila wants to say something in an attempt to comfort her but Lauren doesn't know she's awake and Camila doesn't want the girl to worry even more since Camila can't sleep.

She still feels safe in Lauren's arms, but she feels like whatever is waiting in the back of her mind is going to pull her out of Lauren's arms and into a personal hell if she caves and goes to sleep.

She tries to think.

Think of anything really that will distract her from the horrible reality she's in.

The only thing that can distract her is the anxious girl next to her.

She wants to know her better.

Not just her job, and not just the straight of facts of her life such as "Oh I have one brother and a sister", that's not what Camila wants.

Camila wants to know how often Lauren looks at the clouds and wishes she had perfect vision so she could be a pilot.  
She wants to know about how Lauren broke her arm in the third grade.  
She wants to know about the games her and her sibling would play before she found out she had the gift she does.

Camila wants to know the girl behind the sixth sense, and she knows her enough right now to know she's been through a lot in her life, but not enough to know what a lot is in the raven haired girl's mind. 

Camila has friends, enough of them to know that her and Lauren aren't really normal friends.

Sure her and Lucy are touchy, but they've never held hands unless they're kidding around.

And her and Harry had a phase where they joking,y called each other by pet names, but the key word there is jokingly, and as much as she loves the sound of Lauren's voice calling her all the things she calls her, she also knows it's not platonic and it hasn't been platonic.

But it's fine because it's not going too far, and sadly, Camila assumes they'll hit bigger problems with her ghost before it becomes an issue, so what's wrong with playful flirting?

She doesn't care what relationship she has with the girl though, she just wants Lauren to open up to her.

And although if she had been assigned a protector who was some fifty something year old weirdo, she would never dream of getting close to them, but Lauren is Lauren and Camila just feels like she needs to know her.

So Camila thought about Lauren, and she clung to her a little tighter and tried not to get a wink of sleep.

And it works, because to Camila Lauren is an endless puzzle. 

So there's plenty to think about.

\-----

For the first time in a while Camila is out of bed before Lauren.

Lauren had fallen asleep at some point last two am and Camila decides to give up at around seven to get herself slightly presentable so maybe Lauren won't notice the begs under her eyes.

She's a bit reluctant to pull herself from Lauren's tight hold, but she decides a shower will do her good, maybe wake her up a little bit.

Camila is nervous too.

She had considered waking Lauren up to go cover the mirror in the bathroom, but ultimately decided the girl deserved some sleep and since she's never had any trouble with that mirror before, it should be easy to cover it quickly, as long as she doesn't look straight into it.

After showering without much trouble Camila wraps herself in a towel and steps out of the door once she's brushed through her hair and thrown it up into a messy bun, and almost has a heart attack when Lauren is sitting up in bed glaring at her instead of still fast asleep like she was supposed to be.

"Morning?" Camila squeaks out in a questioning voice, knowing Lauren's going to be mad that the younger girl didn't wake her up.

"Morning back. Why are you up and about and I'm not?" Lauren asks, not moving the glare from her face.

"I wanted to let you sleep." Camila says like its obvious, mainly because it is. "I know you were worried yesterday Laur, and I'm fine really, I just wanted a shower." She continues, moving about the room cautiously to find clothes.

"Camila." Lauren says, not moving from the bed but clearly trying to get the girls attention. 

"Yeah?" Camila says, still walking around though to avoid the other girls gaze as she dips into the closet to change.

"Camila, come back here now." Lauren says as the girl disappears into the closet, standing to follow after a moment, but is stopped when Camila steps out wearing lace baby blue boy shorts and Lauren's sweatshirt.

"Calm down Lauren seriously it's not a big deal I just felt gross." Camila says, nonchalantly as she walks to throw her towel into the hamper.

Lauren stands directly behind the girl so when she turns she can't avoid her gaze. 

"Take off the sweatshirt I have to check your back." Lauren says, still grimacing slightly at the fact that Camila got up without her. Camila huffs in return, swiftly pulling the sweatshirt off and turning around, crossing her arms in a pout of her own.

Camila knows there's nothing there. Nothing has ever come if she isn't asleep, and she didn't sleep at all. But telling Lauren that will get her more glares from the older girl so she keeps her mouth shut.

Lauren's silent for a moment, then Camila feels a gentle touch on her back and tries not to shiver at the feeling of Lauren's bare hands on her skin.

"Holy fuck Camila has this happened before?" She says in a completely astonished voice, as she continues to trace gentle shapes on the girls bare back.

"Has what happened before Lauren? In case you didn't notice I can't see my own back." Camila refutes, not picking up on Lauren's shock and still pretending to be mad at her.

"Camila seriously, give me your phone." Lauren says, running her hands down her back one more time as Camila cluelessly does as told, somewhat nervous now that Lauren's still serious sounding.

She doesn't know what Lauren wants with her phone, but she figured it out when she hears the cameras click go off.

It's sweet, she thinks, that Lauren knows Camila doesn't want to talk about or even attempt to look into a mirror right now, so taking a picture is the only other option realistically.

Lauren wordlessly hands the phone back to Camila resting her hands on the girls bare waist now and pulling her back gently, not making full body contact but resting her chin on Camila's shoulder softly to look at the picture.

"Fuck me." Camila mumbles under her breath, now understanding why Lauren was so shocked.

Have you ever seen someone who survived getting struck by lightning? How their veins in certain areas become visible in contrast to their skin?

Camila doesn't know if those pictures are edited, but that's what she'd compare herself to right now.

Her back is covered in lines down her spine. They're not green or red, like she'd expect, they're just a light grey ish black color, almost like someone drew in sharpie along her back. It doesn't reach her sides, and it's obviously not bruising.

In fact it doesn't hurt at all, it's more of a marking.  
Like whatever she saw yesterday branded her.

She's silent for a moment.

Looking at the picture, appreciating the warmth on her back. Lauren's warmth on her back. Lauren's on her back. Lauren's seeing this.

"Fuck." Camila mumbles again, pulling away slightly to pull the sweatshirt back over her head. 

"Camz-" Lauren seems to notice her panicked state and reaches out to rest a hand on her shoulder but Camila flinches away slightly, making her drop it.

"Camila has this ever happened?" Lauren repeats quietly as Camila turns to face her again, confusion and fear written all over the small girls face with a touch of something else.

Camila takes a moment but replies, "No umm - it's never been there before." She speaks quietly and rocks slightly on her heels. "Is this type of thing normal? Like have you seen it before?" 

Lauren gently reaches for Camila again before speaking and this time the girl lets her. 

"Yes I have seen it in my text books. But never in real life" Lauren answers while leading Camila over to sit on her bed, next to the pile of sheets they never got to putting back on after the blood incident.

She doesn't know how to say anything else without scaring Camila.

It wasn't an awful thing, it was just a scary thing, being marked that way by something so evil.

Lauren had read it as a sign for worse things to come in one text, but in another it was the last the person had seen as a ghost.

It was scary to look at and picture on anybody you cared about but it didn't necessarily mean anything bad.

None the less, uncertainty would not help Camila get her mind back into shape and all Lauren wanted to do was see the girl smile again, so she didn't say anything else yet.

She'd wait for Zayn's input later.

She could see how startled the girl was by what was on her and after all she'd been through in the past twenty four hours, Lauren couldn't blame her.

Hell, Lauren was beat up too and it hadn't even happened to her.

So Lauren gently pulled the girl sideways into her lap, reclining back on the bed so she could properly hold the girl before whispering into her hair, "Camila it's me, you can talk to me come on baby just let it all out."

Camila herself was feeling a mixture of emotions at the time.

She was scared. 

That one was obvious, who wouldn't be scared seeing dark shades covering their back?

She was tired. 

Not only physically, although she did feel a bit hit by a truck.

She was just tired of all the stress that came along with her life and this damn ghost.

The most shocking one to her was insecure though.

Lauren had obviously seen Camila's back and bruises quite a few times, and Camila had never felt this before because it was normal.

But this felt gross on her.

It felt like Lauren was just Lauren right now, not some ghost hunter rescuer.

And Lauren wasn't somebody she wanted to be able see her like this, even if that was the whole reason Lauren was there.

So Camila doesn't say anything at first, but she doesn't refuse Lauren's hug, and she even hugs back.

Finally though after at least five minutes the dam breaks.

Lauren wasn't expecting her to be happy, but she wasn't mentally prepared herself for a crying Camila again. Camila crying tore up everything good in the world, at least in Lauren's opinion.

"I just don't understand why this has to happen to me." Camila finally says in a voice so soft Lauren thinks she can hear the sound of her heart breaking over it. "I was just six Lauren I didn't realize- how could I have known this would last so long and be so hard?" Camila legs out through muffled sobs into Lauren's neck as the older girl does all she can think to do and holds her tighter.

"You don't deserve this." Lauren says firmly after a minute, holding the crying girl as close as she can without hurting her. "Nobody does deserve this but God, you out of all people deserve the opposite Camz." She continues, letting out a few tears herself at the state of the younger girl. "And I am so sorry this is happening to you," she says placing a kiss on the top of Camila's head. "But I'm gonna make it stop. I'm gonna help get this thing away from you even if it's the last thing I do."


	14. Chapter 13

They sit like that for at least an hour. 

Lauren holding Camila while the girl cries into her shoulder, burying all of her emotions into the warmth found there.

 

Camila really hoped she could last until she saw her mom at least, her mom has held her through one of her meltdowns, her mom is her mom and despite a shaky start in the new country, Sinu never ever forgot to look out for Camila.

 

The two of them were always extremely close and when Camila's condition was made known, the two of them became even more close if that's possible.

 

Her mom was, is, and always will be her best friend and although Lauren's arms bring her a level of comfort she's never thought possible, Camila wishes her mom was here too.

Lauren doesn't say anything though, she just lets Camila block everything out with her body as a human shield, holding her just a little bit closer each time the sobs get harder. 

In school Lauren was taught how to use her abilities. 

She was taught how to control her senses and apply them when necessary. 

She was taught the history of people struggling with spirits following their every move. 

She never learned how to keep her heart from shattering when the girl she's supposed to be helping breaks in her arms.

She never learned how to avoid emotional detachment either, so really she should've thought things through a little bit more before choosing the cute girl who she wanted to save.

And really, Lauren should resent the girl in her arms for the addition of complications to her life, but she can not find a bone in her body willing to blame Camila for the pain.

Instead she'll blame her teachers. Specifically the ones who had told Lauren that she would be one of the best in the business if she used her abilities like she could. 

They said she could accomplish great things in her future. 

But if to accomplish those great things Lauren has to watch Camila hurt, she doesn't know if it's worth it. 

Not to mention Camila is only her first client. 

Lauren can't see herself moving to help anyone else, not when all Lauren wants to do is hold Camila like this and protect her for the rest of their lives.

She also blames Mr. Rogan. The douche who let her Camila suffer longer than she had to through the horror that is uncertainty. 

She wishes it would've been someone else. 

Someone better.

Someone who could have told Camila she was in need of help, told her she didn't deserve any of this.

Lauren also kind of wishes she never left Miami.

Sure she wouldn't have had the chance to receive such a good education, but maybe she would have met Camila sooner.

Maybe she would have been able to help the girl when nobody else did, when nobody else could.

And now Lauren's thinking about a younger Camila.

A little girl, scared and confused and covered in bruises and LAuren feels sick to her stomach imagining the broken girl in her arms in her earlier life.

So she speaks.

"Camila?"

She says it lightly.

Camila's sobs had stopped, sure she was still sniffling, and her face was still buried into Lauren's neck, but Lauren thought now would be a good time to try to pull the girl from her daze.

"Camz? How about I get you some water okay baby?" Lauren suggests slowly, not wanting to force Camila to talk but also knowing it's getting about time to get ready for breakfast before Camila's first class of the week begins and Lauren doesn't want the poor girl to miss out on eating anything prior. "There's some on the nightstand i just need to reach over quickly."

Camila pulls away slowly from where she was nuzzled into Lauren, and if the older girl had any of her heart left unshattered after the past hour, then it is now in crumples on the floor because of the look on the small girl's face.

She looks emotionally destroyed.

Her eyes are puffy and red and her cheeks are shiny with tear streaks.

She's not crying but her bottom lip is still trembling and her eyes are filled with unshed tears.

She refuses to meet Lauren's gaze after short eye contact when she first looks up, and stays in the other girl's lap, but swiftly reaches for the water bottle herself since she's in an easier range, keeping her head down until she brings the bottle to her lips and takes a few big gulps before capping it and tossing it on the bed next to Lauren.

As much as Camila wants to engulf herself back into Lauren's hold, she got a glance at the clock when she elaned over and knows she should be getting ready, so she sits in Lauren's lap, looking at the older girl waiting for her to say something, but not in a way that Lauren can catch her eyes.

"Do you want to talk at all right now?" Lauren questions the Cuban in a timid voice, not knowing how to read Camila's silence and not wanting to overstep in any way.

Just because Lauren was helping her, didn't mean she expected Camila to pour her entire heart out to Lauren and vent whenever something like this happened.

Camila finally meets Lauren's eyes when the girl speaks up and momentarily gets lost in the emerald shades before slowly replying to Laurens question. "Later today? I kind of just want some food right now." 

And since she's looking into Lauren's eyes she can see the way they light up when she agrees in a way to talk to the older girl and at the mention of food.

Remember all those weeks ago when Camila was thankful she didn't have some thirty something year old mom ish roommate to look over her?

Well the older girl may not be in her thirties, but she is definitely a mom when it comes to Camila's health.

"Yeah - yeah definitely, food sounds good." Lauren stutters out, thrilled that the younger girl is responding after crying for so long. Lauren was starting to become worried that Camila might be shutting people out all day. "Did you want to go with the guys and Lucy? See if they're still around for breakfast?" she continues, but seeing Camila's still nervous look she adds "or just you and me? There's a small diner a few blocks over, I found it a few weeks ago with Zayn."   
Camila doesn't give a verbal response at first but by the look on her face, Lauren is positive that the girl likes the last idea best.

\-----

They change quickly and Lauren takes them in her car to the diner because she is aware of Camila's crunch for time because of her class.

If it were up to Lauren, Camila would no way in hell be going to any classes maybe all week just to keep her stress level down, but they've had that argument before and it always goes the same way.

Lauren brings up that it is her job after all to keep Camila in mental shape and classes will just stress her out more, but Camila refutes that the whole point of Lauren being there is so that the younger one can get a normal education, and Lauren can't really argue with that.

So LAuren keeps her mouth shut about it now and drives them to the diner, putting on the radio and smiling to herself as Camila hums along to Coldplay.

It's a five minute ride, and Lauren makes sure to hop right out of her seat so she can get Camila's door, and the adorable look of shock on Camila's face when she does it makes the scrape on her knee from the side of the car in her rush totally worth it.

Camila is smiling now, and her face is still slightly red and puffy from crying for so long earlier, but she's smiling and she's still in Lauren's sweatshirt, so Lauren's not focusing solely on how sad the picture is anymore.

"What do you get here to eat?" Camila asks as they sit in a small corner booth across from each other. 

They had been basically silent before so Lauren is happy to know that talking is fine now, she had been letting Camila pace herself, knowing the girls morning was rough.

"Pancakes." Lauren answers without missing a beat in an all too excited voice, earning a throaty burst of laughter from Camila which by default makes Lauren laugh as well, because no matter what Camila does, Lauren finds herself agreeing, so if Camila laughs, Lauren will to.

She's just happy Camila's okay.

"Okay pancakes," Camila says once she's pulled together, looking deep in thought for a moment then in a serious tone, "What type of pancakes? And how many?"

Lauren giggles at Camila's faux seriousness of the topic.

"Tell you what, how about I order a stack two times larger than I normally get and we split it? They have four stacks or two stacks and I can barely finish one so I know there will be enough for you since you eat more than humanly possible." Lauren says, laughing lightly at the last part. "Seriously Camz where do you put it?" Lauren says in the midst of her giggles at herself declared great joke.

"Fine four pancakes on you. But I want chocolate milk not your nasty black coffee." Camila says, blushing slightly as she giggles back.

The waitress comes over for orders a minute after and Lauren all so chivalrous orders Camila's drink for her as well as their chocolate chip pancake stack as Camila smiles at the girl across from her fondly.

The waitress smiles at them and leaves, as Camila continue to stare at Lauren while the girl turns to face her.

"What? Take a picture it'll last longer." Lauren says with a grin in place on her face as she reaches for one of the coloring pages the waitress so nicely set down at Camila's over enthusiastic request.

"Thank you for everything you've been doing lately." Camila says as Lauren turns a bit more seriously to look at the younger girl. "I don't want to dwell on it cause it'll kill the good vibes right now, but I really appreciate it, I really appreciate you."

Lauren can't help but smile fondly back at the younger girl as a blush spreads across her cheeks.

"I appreciate you too Camila, and you help me even if it isn't as clear, so thank you back." Lauren says still smiling and starting to blush herself.

She opens her mouth to say more but the waitress breaks the conversation up with their drinks, placing them next to the girls and receiving smile from the flushed girls as they're snapped out of each other gazes. 

"So," Camila starts, reaching for a coloring page herself, "Whoever finishes the connect the dots last buys dinner later?"

Lauren let's out a giggle and reaches for a crayon, "You're on Cabello."

\-----

They sit there for about an hour, it's all the time they have but Lauren insists she can drop Camila right at her class after they eat and relax for a few minutes, talking about nothing and everything at the same time.

Camila learns more about Lauren's early life.

Nothing about her family yet and she's starting to sense they're a soft spot so she leaves it alone, but she does learn Lauren has another friend, Vero, who has been in Amsterdam for four years helping with people there, and plans to stay at least in Europe to help until she wants to settle down.

"Check girls?" The waitress comes around with their boxed food and Lauren politely nods with a smile and moments later the waitress returns with a check that Camila snatches before Lauren can. 

"Camz no you aren't paying this was my idea." LAuren says in a serious voice although shes biting back a smile as she reaches for the paper.

"Tough luck babe cause guess who's holding the check? Me, so I get to treat you okay? You're already stuck paying for dinner since your coloring kills are subpar so I got dibs on this okay? No arguing." Camila says smugly as she hands the waitress her debit card quickly, mouthing run to her and making the chuckling waitress laugh a little bit louder.

Lauren tries to hold a glare but she can't help but smile at the other girl and they hold each other's gaze for a moment just smiling until the waitress returns.

"Thank you darlings, hopefully we'll see you around more, and you make an adorable couple by the way!" the waitress says before she turns and leaves the booth they're at.

Both girls drop each other's gaze and blush at the table for a moment not knowing what to say before LAuren clears her throat.

"So class? Wouldn't want to be late, would we?" she says, her voice cracking halfway through but Camila ignores it at the chance to change the conversation.

"Yeah no of course we wouldn't." She says standing up, all blush gone from her face as she offers Lauren her hand, "Shall we, mi bebe?" she says in a teasing voice making Lauren giggle.

"We shall mi amor."


	15. Chapter 14

Camila makes it to class not only on time but early, which is lucky when considering the Boston traffic they had to sit in on the way.

It's a creative writing class which shouldn't be too heavy in work today since they're still in the introduction classes. Camila is undecided still in her major. She likes writing and art and other subjects in those fields, but she kind of had more on her mind the past few years than exactly what she wants to do, so she figured it could wait a year.

Creative writing is one of the electives she chose just to see if it was something she could see herself doing. It meets Mondays and Thursdays in the morning and although the timing could be better, she is excited to start this class and go more in depth than she had ever gone in the high school classes she had taken.

She doesn't know a lot of people in the class because it's only met twice so far because of a cancellation the second class, but looking around she recognizes Shawn with Normani sitting up in a top row so she approaches them, smiling when they catch her eyes and wave her over.

"Hey guys," she says, sitting down next to Shawn, Normani on the other side of him. "I didn't know you took this class, how come I hadn't seen you the past week in here?" she questions.

"Hey Mila, and probably because the past two classes you came in sat in the front row." Normani says with a teasing smile. "We would've called you up to sit with us but you always seem pretty damn focused on what he's saying up there." 

"Yeah Camila but it's fine, you're sitting with us now." Shawn adds after smiling at the teasing between the two girls.

"I guess, it's weird that I didn't see you guys though, it's not that big of a class. I must have my head up in the writing clouds." Camila says as she pulls out a notebook and a few black pens for whenever the lecture or work begins.

"So what happened yesterday at the fair? I was hoping we could;ve hung out at some point, maybe caught the main film last night together?" Shawn asks with a charming smile as he fiddles with his own pencil, twirling it in his fingers.

Normani goes to say something, probably an excuse to make it so Camila won't have to tell about the whole ghost thing but Camila beats her to it with an obvious answer.

"Oh that, Lauren wanted Thai food and she had a bad migraine all day so I figured the least I could do was take her home and get some you know? I wish I could've stayed too, how was the film anyways."

"Oh it was good Mila, but you weren't missing anything that you'll die without, just student films in the beginning of the year so I mean, not too good you know?" Normani says with a smile, happy that Camila seems okay and not too disturbed by the fact that last night was brought up.

Normani doesn't know exactly what happened but she saw the look on Lucy's face and when the two ghost hunters and the ghosts hauntee disappear, you can only assume it's something regarding that. She hoped Camila wasn't in any real danger, having seen awful movies and read articles on people suffering from that type of thing.

Normani and Camila had an extremely close bond when they were younger. Sure they only met in the seventh grade, but with high school around the corner they stuck to each other like glue. The summer before high school they practically spent every day together, no sleepovers to Normani's confusion but every waking second you could find them attached at the hip.

Usually Dinah was there too, and most times Ally was either with them or facetiming from her grandmother's house in Texas, but the point is they were as close as friends can be for that short time.

Normani hadn't yet known that the girl herself was haunted for obvious reasons, but she did know she had a ghost in her house. Hell, that's part of what drew Normani to the small girl, the adventure that would come along with her friendship. She had heard all of the rumors and she had seen the dark bruises on the Cuban girl's arms and at first they intrigued her, but once Normani became friends with the small girl, the bruises failed to intrigue her. Instead of filling Normani with curiosity they filled her with rage to the core. 

Protecting Camila from all she could was second nature for Normani. 

She'd keep her eye out for her friend anywhere they went, always pick her first in gym despite Camila's lack of coordination, she even introduced Camila to her friends Dinah and Ally which is what started their small group.

So Normani couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about the new found information that Camila is in so much danger.

When Camila left, Normani was heartbroken at the loss of her friend, but shen knew Camila would be safer so she didn't protest. But now? Now she knows not only did she lose her friend and all ability to protect her, but Camila wasn't even safer moving?

Normani could not have been more happy when she noticed the girl at that awful frat party, but now all she could think about was Camila and what a terrible situation the girl was in.

It might go without saying but Normani was still protective over her, the distance they had seemingly doing nothing to stop it, so what happened last night had left an innertermoil in her head and she had to make sure Camila knew she was still there for her. 

"Camila? Do you think we can grab lunch together after class? I wanted to catch up since we haven't had a chance since Friday." Normani says, interrupting Shawn's attempt to speak.

"Of course yeah, I'll just text Lauren that I don't need a ride. Damn girls always worried about my location." Camila replies with a smile, pulling her phone out quickly.

As she types, Shawn takes it as a good sign to continue with his thoughts, "Camila I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me sometime? I mean not tonight or anything if you don't want to but I feel bad that last night got ruined for you so maybe Friday?" 

Normani has to hide a snort at her oblivious friend. She's known Shawn for a few weeks now, and he is a good guy, but anyone with eyes or ears could tell not only that Camila is as gay as they come, but also that she's crushing hard on her raven haired savior.

Camila however doesn't pick up on the tone, too busy texting back to Lauren and thinks nothing of his question, just a friendly gesture, so tucking her phone into her pocket she smiles back at him, "Sure Shawn want to text me the details? I'll have to check with Lauren to make sure we weren't going to do anything but Friday should be fine I think." 

Normani can't hide a laugh now at both of them and they turn to her questioningly, but she figures she'll tell Camila what she missed once they're alone.

Camila and Shawn are both pretty oblivious so if Normani didn't know Camila was falling head over heals for Lauren she might think it was okay. But it's not. Okay that is. It's not okay.

"Cool Camila thanks, just let me know? I'll text you now so you have my number." he says, looking down to type quickly before smiling up at her and turning back to fiddle with his pencil. Normani feels kind of bad now, she knows it's a nervous thing he does and his crush on Camila is kind of cute, but how could he not know Camila liked Lauren? If Normani hadn't been told why they were so close she would assume the two were dating, and she knows most people in their friend group do assume the girls are dating.

Camila just smiles back innocently, obviously still not picking up on the fact that he meant it as a date and Normani lets out another laugh at the interaction but before they can question her the professor speaks up to start a lecture.

\-----  
Lauren (11:13 am) : Okay you sure you guys don't want a ride to a cafe or the dining hall? I'm not doing anything until later so if you need anything text me okay?

Camz (11:46 am) : Sorry for the late reply, we just got dismissed and I was finishing an assignment, but I'm sure, we'll be fine walking, we could use some time to catch up anyways. See you for dinner maybe? I'll probably end up back at the dorms so just lmk what your up too?

Lauren (11:50 am) : Sure thing babe, have fun with Normani but be safe and try to find a good seat to lean your back no, I don't want it getting hurt. Text me when you get home and I'll get back to you.

Lauren (11:50 am) : and also you're*

Camila lets out a groan at the girl's text but shuts her phone off and turns to where Normani and Shawn are packing up their stuff. 

"Ready to go Mila?" Normani says, standing up and swinging her Vera Bradley bag over her shoulder. 

"Ready." Camila says smiling back and beginning to push her chair in to walk away before Shawn cuts in. 

"So I'll see you sometime this week? Is it okay if I text you or something? Maybe we could do lunch before the movie some day this week if you're up to it?" he suggests shyly, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck as he pushes his own chair in and stands in Normani's way, not noticing the girl roll her eyes at his attempts to ask Camila out.

He's obviously going to be oblivious until Camila straight up tells him that she ain't so straight herself.

"Yeah Shawn I have a pretty busy week cause my mom wants to visit but text me because I might be able to fit you in somewhere." Camila replies with a kind smile as she walks down the stair towards the exit, Shawn following like a puppy and Normani in tow, laughing silently at the whole situation.

"Great, I'll text you later then!" he says a little to enthusiastically, pulling Camila in for a quick side hug that surprises her but makes Normani have to try even harder to muffle her laughter as he pulls away. "Have fun at lunch ladies!" he continues happily as he escorts himself out of the room.

Camila and Normani exit the room after and begin walking in the other direction and it's not until she's sure that he's not in hearing range that Normani bursts out laughing.

Camila looks confused and chuckles back - only because Normani's laugh is one of those contagious ones - but then Camila gets even more thrown off when the girl laughs even harder.

"What what's funny is it something on my face?" Camila says, making the girl laugh even harder. "Mani seriously what is it?" she says with a smile creeping onto her face despite her confusion. 

Normani takes a moment to recollect herself and leans against the stone wall next to them as she chuckles softly again before speaking. "Camila, you do know shawn was asking you out on like a date right?" Normani says still chuckling to herself, but not enough to muffle her words.

Camila's face falls when Normani gets that out making the dark skinned girl laugh even harder at her friends confusion. 

"No Normani he wasn't he's just being friendly don't be stupid." Camila scoffs as she tries to steady Norman with eye contact but the laughing girl just laughs harder at Camila's pure innocence in reading people. 

"Mmhmm, friendly my ass, 'Oh Camila want to go watch a movie together', 'I'll text you later okay Camila', 'Let's name our first kid Michael okay Camila', girl he could not have been more obvious!" Normani mocks through her laughter, putting on a deeper ridiculous sounding voice when she mimics him that makes caimla laugh despite herself. 

"But - but he can't be asking me out that doesn't - make any sense Mani come on knock it off." Camila says, pure confusion written all over her face, but Normani takes a deep breath in an attempt to control her laughter. 

"What do you mean no sense Mila, you're the one being dumb." Norman says in a teasing tone, still smiling.

"I thought, I mean I just assumed-"

"Assumed what honey I don't got all day." Normani says still teasingly.

"I thought he was gay!" Camila all but shuts to the other girl, sending her into another set of deep laughs as Camila blushes lightly at her own obliviousness. 

"I mean, I get why you did, but he wasn't that subtle Mila really, I know this whole ghost thing has limited you socially sometimes but god damn are you bad at reading people." Normani continues to tease once she's gotten a hold of herself for the hundredth time.

"Oh shut up Mani, can you honestly tell me that boy seems 100% straight?" Camila says, her pout fading into a small smile though that she can't repress due to the smirk on her friend's lips. "I mean come on Mani how did he not know I'm gay? I'm wearing Lauren's flannel and a snapback with ripped jeans?! Should I have put a sign on my back too?" She yells in faux annoyance, but falls into giggles with Normani.

Normani just laughed and pulled Camila's arm so they could head for the cafe they decided to go to, the same one Lucy had brought Camila to a few weeks before. 

Normani locked their arms and pulled the girl for another moment before speaking again. "So that is Lauren's flannel then? Interesting Mila, did she put some anti ghost repellent on it or something? I didn't know ghost hunters were supposed to share clothes with their patients." Normani teased with a smirk on her face again.

"Shut up Mani, yes it is Lauren's but I just had a rough morning and she grabbed stuff for me to wear, she probably just felt weird going through my clothes without permission." Camila argues with a roll of her eyes. It's not exactly true. Obviously they did have a rough morning but Camila picked up the flannel herself. But Normani didn't need to know that, and Lauren wasn't here so what's the harm?

"Plus you know she's more than a ghost hunter Mani, I don't even know exactly what but that makes it sound like some stupid tv show." Camila says as Normani continues to smirk.

"Okay Mila whatever you say." Normani says with a smug teasing smile on her lips as they finally reach the cafe right next to campus.

It takes five minutes to get an open table and by the time they're sitting down there is already a waiter taking their drink orders so they don't wait long to order food too, making small talk as they browse the small menu, ultimately both choosing to get a chicken caesar salad wrap.

Once the waiter has taken their food orders though, Normani decides to turn things serious.

"Camila, I know we aren't as close as we used to be so if you don't want to tell me anything it's fine, but I mean, when did you find out about the ghost thing? How have you been since then?" Normani speaks gently and slowly, reading Camila's face to see if she should stop talking at any point and deciding it's fine.

"I can tell you it all if you want. I know we lost touch too but that doesn't mean I don't still consider you one of my best friends." Camila says, reaching across to squeeze Normani's hand reassuringly before pulling back to sip her water. "It's a long story, just warning you." She continues with a smile on her face at Normani's smile.

"Hit me with it girl, I'll raise my hand when I got a question." Normani jokes, but sits up a little straighter to hear the younger girl speak.

"So it was when I was sixteen," Camila starts, "When we first got to Boston everything was fine you know? But then the bruises came back. Obviously I was freaked out, I mean, I thought I had gotten rid of whatever was back in Miami, the whole reason we moved was to get rid of it, I just didn't understand at all." she says with a frown taking over her features as she reflects.

"I felt like I was mistaken, I thought I was just seeing things at first, because they weren't as bad as they had been and I thought the ghost was long gone. They got worse though. Boston was easier to bundle up with an excuse so I lasted a few months without my mom or dad getting suspicious. I almost lasted longer, they weren't suspicious in the slightest but then the nightmares got worse too." Camila paused here and decided not to explain nightmares to Normani, not wanting to scare the girl or make her worry more. 

"My parents woke up to me screaming, it was more of the levitating stuff in my sleep, you remember that? It only happened a few times in Miami but it's the reason we really decided to leave. It got pretty bad once it happened again, like I could barely sleep without being moved or thrown somewhere. That's when they knew something was worst case scenario."

"I think that I knew as soon as I saw the first bruise on my shoulder in Boston. Everybody has seen movies and heard stories and a ghost can't follow someone that far. That's why I didn't say anything, I was terrified."

"When they diagnosed me they gave me some useful tips in avoiding the levitation that didn't really work, but they stopped on their own my senior year and I haven't had anything that bad in my sleep in about two months. I didn't need any personal guards or anything for a while, but when I wanted to go to college and live on campus my mom insisted I get someone, so I got Lauren."

"I know you don't know her too well yet but she takes insanely good care of me. I haven't had too many bad nights since we moved in but she's been there whenever I needed her and she's so gentle and sweet with everything." Camila stops for a minute and looks up at Normani's expectant eyes.

"You're wondering about yesterday?" Camila aks, reading the girl and sighing at Normani's small nod.

"It was in the fun house. The mirror maze part? I just looked into it for too long and then my eyes weren't my own... I don't really want to remember it right now, and honestly I don't remember a lot of it. One minute I was screaming for help and the next Zayn was carrying me outside. I woke up about an hour later I think and him and Lauren took me home."

"Mila..." Normani starts but is cut off. 

"I know what you're going to say and really Mani I'm better now. Last night was bad but Lauren held me and took care of me and I could not be more grateful for her right now. I know I'm going to get past this and she's going to be the reason that I do."

"You really care about her huh? And vice versa it seems?" Normani asks smiling lightly at the positive note that Camila left off on. 

Camila smiles too before answering, "I do, I mean I know we've only known each other for like a month but naturally with our position we have to become close in order for her to help me, and I don't know if she feels the same but it is a little more than her just helping me for her job." Camila says, "I can't speak for her but hopefully this will all end someday and we can build something without a bitch ass ghost in the way you know?"

"I hope you get that chance too Mila." Normani says with a smile, genuinely happy for the way her best friend is handling all of the drama that comes with having a personal ghost. "I swear if I could I would whip that things ass for you. I can't believe you have to go through all of this, I can't believe you've been through all of this. You're the strongest person I know Mila really." Normani says, and now she's the one reaching for Camila's hand to give it a small squeeze.

"I had people to help me," Camila starts, squeezing Normani's hand back. "I mean before Lauren nobody had directly helped me with the ghost stuff other than my mom, but my friends all helped me so much without even knowing it. Harry, Lucy, and Louis were the first ones to know. Actually they were the only ones to know in high school, everybody else just assumed I had family issues when they saw the bruises. Lucy was the best, I mean Harry and Louis were great don't get me wrong but Lucy just took such good care of me. She was kind of like you were you know? No matter where I went or what I did Lucy was there to help me in some way."

"And even if they weren't helping me they always really were. We never had drama it was always just fun, and it really helped take my mind off of how horrible things could be going for me and whatever dorothy was putting me through that week." Camila said with a happy smile at the thought of her good friends.

She missed the ones that weren't still with her though. She kept in touch with Ariana, Liam, and Hailee, but they all went elsewhere so it was sad trying to adjust to their whole group not being in the city. Hopefully for Thanksgiving at least they'll be able to visit, but Ariana actually only went to Connecticut so maybe Camila would attempt to make her visit sooner, who knows.

"I'm glad someone could fill in my shoes though, but I'm here now, and so is Dinah. And Ally is actually up at University of Vermont, which means she'll be here for Thanksgiving, and now that we're in touch again she's an easy phone call away. So you got more than enough support if you use us all, but you have to promise to tell me if you need anything, ever okay?" Normani says and smiles brightly when Camila doesn't argue but nods, with a tears smile, looking purely happy despite everything going on.

"Okay now one thing though, who's this Dorothy you keep referring to?"

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend, meaning probably (hopefully) more time to write!!  
> Also good news - for this fic at least - I'm getting surgery in two weeks so I'll be on a bed rest with nothing to do except read and write fanfic, so updates will be like this for now but in two weeks there might be a lot!
> 
> Thanks again for reads and comments!! Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think only like half of last chapter posted so make sure to go re read that cause apparently emojis make it stop

Camz (1:16 pm): Hey are you back in the room or out? Me and Mani are gonna come back for a few, maybe hangout there if we aren't disturbing anything?

Normani and Camila stay at the cafe for about an hour and then decide to head back to Camila's dorm to watch a movie and talk a little more. 

After the heavy talk about Camila's past experiences with the ghost, Camila took the chance to catch up on how Normani had been for the past few years and they'd talked about her relationships and the rest of high school until they finished.

"Okay I don't know if Lauren's here still, i haven't checked if she's answered my text but we'll see now I guess." Camila says as she pushes her key into the lock and pushes the door open. 

She had expected the rom to be empty, but it makes more sense now that she thinks about it that Zayn is sat at the desk chair and Lauren is reclined back in her own bed. Camila is slightly disappointed to see the other bed made up again. Since the other day when Camila got blood everywhere they had been sharing Lauren's bed whenever they slept or watched a movie or anything and now there's no excuse for Camila to be as physically close to Lauren as possible.

"Camila, how you holding up?" Zayn says immediately when she steps in the room, instead of  smirk that usually graces his face she finds nothing but concern and softness. She smiles at him and can't help but pull him into a hugh which he seems all to thrown off by before wrapping his arms around her back more gently than she had to him.

"I'm better," she says after pulling away, still smiling at him, "Thank you a lot by the way, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't found me, i owe you one." 

"Nah you don't," he says back smiling at her softly as he runs a hand through his slicked hair. "It's the least I could do for Lauren's girl and besides, it's in my genes, help the damsel in distress you know? I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He continues, the smirk growing back but not an evil smirk, more a playful one, a smile spreading up to his eyes.

Camila blushes slightly at being called "Lauren's girl" but thanks him again before turning to said girl who's smiling at the sight, happy that Zayn and Camila finally seem to be getting closer.

"Hey, Camz, " Lauren says, standing up and walking over to pull Camila into a small hug herself. "You doing okay?" she whispers into Camila's ear as the girl quickly hugs back and nods into Lauren's neck as the older girl holds her for a moment before pulling away.

"Normani, you've met Zayn right? At the party?" lauren says, reaching out to lock fingers with Camila as she addresses her friend.

"We certainly did, I don't forget a face so gorgeous," Zayn speaks from his seat, smiling at Normani as he says "Pleasure to see you again love."   
"Likewise Zayn." Normani says as she smiles back at the boy lightly.

"I didn't expect you guys back here but we can head out if you were going to do anything?" Lauren says, still holding Camila's hand but sending the gir a questioning look.

Camila looks at Normani who shrugs back in a way of saying it's up to Camila, causing a smile to rise on Camila's lips before she speaks.

"No actually we were going to watch a movie or something if you guys want to join?" She questions, looking at Lauren who looks at Zayn for an answer but the boy just nods.

"Okay yeah definitely, what movie you guys thinking?" Lauren asks as she pulls Camila over to her bed to sit with her, Camila not wanting to miss a shot at being close to Lauren gestures to her own bed for Normani to take.

"We hadn't really thought about that, maybe just scroll through Netflix until a good one pops up?" Normani suggests and Lauren nods before turning the tv on and doing just that.

Camila settles in against her roommate's side, both of them leaning back against the pillows at the headboard, shoulders and thighs flush together but no initiation of cuddling yet now that Lauren's released the shorter girl's hand.

"So how was your class this morning you two? Any good stories produced or is he still just lecturing?" Lauren asks as she scrolls through the suggested section of Netflix, obviously avoiding any horror.

"Oh I got a good story alright." Normani says with a chuckle and it takes Camila a minute to realize what she's going to say but she feels her face redden. 

"Ugh Mani please don't tell it, it's embarrassing." Camila groans burying her face in her hands as Normani laughs again.

"You guys know Shawn right? Guy from the party? Lauren he gave you free weed I think?" Normani says as Camila keeps her face hidden in her hands.

"The gay one?" Lauren and Zayn speak at the same time making Normani laugh harder than she had been and Camila groan out again in embarrassment.

"That's what I said!" Camila shouts, making Normani shush her and continue.

"Well he isn't gay, but that one I guess yeah," Normani says, turning to look between Lauren and a smirking Zayn as she continues, "He asked Camila out." she says it like it's the most comical thing to happen in years, and it kind of is to Zayn at least who lets out more laughter than Camila has heard from him yet.

"No shit really?" Zayn says still laughing and finally Camila hears Lauren chuckling next to her. "But does he not notice Camila's outfit, like come on man she's basically screaming out that she's not into dick!" Zayn speaks still chuckling, laughing even harder when he looks at Lauren's face.

"Yeah that's what she said, but it get's better." Normani says, pausing for dramatic effect. "Camila said yes." she lets out in a quick breath before laughing even more. "She didn't even pick up on the fact that it was a date, like she genuinely thought he was just trying to make up for the fact that she missed the drive in move in a friendly gesture." and zayn and Normani are still laughing but Camila doesn't hear Lauren chuckling anymore but decides it must just not be as funny to her, thankfully.

"So you're not still going to go right?" Lauren says after another moment of the other two in hysterics. "I mean you don't want to lead him on or anything." she continues, causing Camila to look up from where she was still burying her face in her hands. 

"I mean yeah I'm going to go I guess I'll just have it make it clear I'm not interested, but I don't want to blow him off completely because he seems like he could be a good friend?" Camila says, cringing at the thought of going out with him and hiding back in her hands. "God Mani why didn't you just say I'm gayer than gay for me? Obviously I would have told him if I knew what he meant by going out? I even gave him my number he'll probably never leave me alone now." Camila says with a groan of annoyance. 

"I can tell him you're not interested if you want. I mean like when he comes to pick you up I can just make him go home, or i can text him from your phone-" Lauren starts but is cut off by Zayn letting out an even louder burst of laughter and her own cheeks reddening, knowing the boy was reading her.

"Lauren let the girl fend for herself, you're protecting her from ghosts not fuck boys remember?" Zayn says through his laughter, making Lauren blush a little more and Normani laugh just as hard as the other boy.

"Hey he's right you don't have to worry about it Laur," Camila says after finally pulling her face up and smiling at a flustered Lauren."Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll let him down easier than having you pound it into his head." she continues teasingly.

Lauren smiles lightly at her, "Okay well let me know if you need any help though because I'm always around."

She thinks she hears a whipping noise coming from the other side of the room and Normani goes into another set of giggles, but Camila doesn't mind, just reaches for Lauren's free hand as the girl turns and continues looking for a movie to watch.

"Camila you really need to keep us updated on that," Zayn says with a grin from his seat at the desk, and Normani nods along eagerly, still giggling slightly.

"Okay moving on guys what are you in the mood for?" Lauren cuts into the conversation in a somewhat loud voice. 

Zayn chuckles lightly at his friend, but apparently Normani doesn't pick up on the tone and answers something with comedy since they're in a laughy mood now.

Lauren picks something Camila doesn't catch the name of, too busy trying to be subtle about leaning her head on Lauren's shoulder but as soon a she puts the remote down the older girl wraps and arm around Camila herself and pulls her into her body as Lauren leans further back into the pillows, pulling Camila with her.

Camila feels it again.The security that comes with being in Lauren's arms.

The older girl is just so warm, and cuddly and she's so muscular in a way that doesn't make her any less cuddly and Camila could not be more grateful because , god strong Lauren is hot and cuddly Lauren is cuter than a puppy and although the combination gives her difficulty breathing she wouldn't have it any other way.

It's just that the strength makes her feel protected and the cuddliness makes her feel warm and together it just feels so much like Lauren and Camila really really likes Lauren.

She's also kind of accepted that. That she likes Lauren.

She's not necessarily going to make a move anytime soon, but she isn't denying that she likes the other girl, it has gone at least a little past crush at this point and Camila doesn't really mind, as long as she doesn't make a fool out of herself any more than she usually.

She thinks Lauren might like her too.

Obviously - as demonstrated with the Shawn situation - she isn't the best at reading other people, but she pays way more attention to Lauren than everybody else, and the older girl is definitely displaying at least a few suggestions that she is in fact interested in Camila.

Camila just has to make Lauren make the first move.

The main consideration is just more teasing if she can manage to do that subtly, which let's face it, Camila probably can't. But maybe just small things like wearing thongs again whenever she knows Lauren is going to check her for bruises might work.

Or maybe she can just get more obvious with the small flirting that they do and let Lauren decide when to make the move.

Or maybe Camila can just get completely shit faced drunk and tell Lauren she likes her and blame it on the alcohol if it doesn't work? 

That's probably the worst idea Camila could ever possibly come up with but she has the rest of the movie to come up with better right? 

Surely there must be someone she can go to for help with this though. Obviously she can't ask Lauren how to hit on Lauren but maybe Harry? Lucy is hopeless with flirting and Louis, Normani, or Dinah would just tease her too much.

Then again Harry doesn't know Lauren too well.

Maybe Zayn...

"Camila," Zayn's voice breaks her thoughts from across the room and she meets his eyes in the dark room questioningly. "The first and second one seem like decent ideas." he says with a smirk on his face as her jaw drops in utter confusion. "I'll talk to you later about it maybe, yeah?" and with that he nods at her and turns his attention back to the movie playing, that Camila is yet to tune into once.

She's wants to question him, but she can't make her mouth work, her jaw still dropped in astonishment.

"Hey you okay?" Lauren nudges the smaller girl when she turns to the confused looking girl next to her.

"Umm- yeah I'm just- yeah I'm fine." Camila stutters out, finally forming words and shooting Lauren a smile as she cuddles completely into her now, swinging one leg up around lauren's hip and burrowing her head into the older girls chest. 

More openly flirting and teasing he said? That's what the first and second option were right?

Lauren tenses for a moment but eventually wraps an arm securely around the smaller girl as they both watch the movie.

\-----

"So what do you want to get for dinner? I know you've eaten out all day so maybe just make some ramen or something and we can watch more movies and catch up on rest?" Lauren says as she watches Camila snuggle into her comforter, seemingly refusing to get up.

Zayn and Normani had left after the first movie, both having another class to get to but Camila's last class of the day was at eight due to scheduling problems so they had about two hours to kill before she had to go.

"Camz we only have a little bit to decide so what do you want to do?" Lauren said moving to sit back down next to camila on the bed who threw her head into Lauren's lap as soon as the girl sat, eliciting a giggle from Lauren who weaved her fingers into Camila's hair gently and brushes it back from her face.

"I want to just lie here for the rest of my life." Camila said with a groan, rolling further into Lauren. "Can you cuddle Laur? You're warm." she continues, trying to make Lauren lie down making the older girl giggle even more. 

"In a minute sleeping beauty but what do you want to eat?" She said, refusing to be pulled down completely at first but caving in when Camila wraps a hand to rest on her back under her shirt and pulled.

"Ramen is fine, but give me cuddles first." She said, pulled Lauren closer if that was possible and smiling when Lauren didn't pull away, just continued to run her fingers through the girl's hair.

"Okay just tell me when you're hungry, I'll give you forty minutes of nap time for now." Lauren said, reaching with one hand to set an alarm but quickly after she sets it being pulled back into Camila.

"Thanks baby you rock." Camila mumbles, sitting up slightly to press a lingering kiss to Lauren's cheek, close to her lips before pulling away and snuggling into the older girl.

\-----


	17. Chapter 16

"So tell me everything Lauren, I know Camila won't so how has my little girl been holding up for the past month?" Sinu states as soon as the girls have sat down across from her in the pizza place they chose to meet up for lunch.

Lauren let out a laugh from next to Camila who was glaring at her mother's ambush.

"Mom what makes you think I haven't been telling you everything there is to tell you? Don't you trust me? I get that Lauren is helping and all but have a little faith in me come on mami." Camila says as she reaches to sip her water angrily, making Lauren chuckle a little more.

"Camila I do have faith in you, but please do the same and have faith in my motherly instincts, I know there's more to what you've been telling me and it's fine that you haven't made me worry over the phone but now we're in person and I can very easily rip that shirt off your body right here to check for markings unless you tell me the truth." Sinu threatens making Lauren's laughter continue and Camila let out short laughter herself although she knows her mother is borderline serious about pulling her shirt off.

"Sinu, I know it seems like things are too good to be true but honestly Camila has been great lately and the only things we haven't updated you on happened the past few days," Lauren begins, cutting into the conversation when she notices Sinu isn't laughing along at her threat. "We only haven't told you that stuff yet because we knew we'd be seeing you." she says. 

"That better be true Lauren, but please tell me everything you mean when you say more happened these past few days. I've been worried sick since you didn't call yesterday." Sinu says looking at Lauren as the girl tries to think of the easiest way to explain what has happened the past few days.

"Well Sinu, I'm not exactly sure where to start," she says, smiling softly when she feels Camila place a comforting yet slightly distracting hand on her thigh giving it a small squeeze and resting there. "I promise you nothing too bad had happened before this weekend, but on saturday morning unfortunately Camila's back was in the worst shape I had yet to see it in. I check her body every night and morning os I knew it all happened that night and it was pretty messy, one huge cut in particular, but the bruising has went down significantly since then."

"I managed to clean it all up and neosporin helped with the cuts, but my friend Zayn and I agreed that one mark in particular looked worse than the others so I'm giving her separate ointment for that and it seems to be working. He's seen stuff like it before though and assured me not to worry so much about it as long as it doesn't get too much worse, so I will let you know if it does but right now it seems we're in the clear in concerns with that." Lauren takes a break as the waiter comes over with their ordered pizza and Camila instantly reaches for a piece after thanking the waiter, making Sinu laugh at her daughter's antics, but Lauren is too focused on the hand moving a little higher up on her thigh then stopping to laugh. 

She clears her throat awkwardly but doesn't say anything, assuming Camila's hand just drifted with her sudden movement for the pizza. 

She waits for Sinu to get herself a piece and Camila graciously puts a piece on lauren's plate for ehr before speaking again, "Anyways that mark isn't a problem right now as I said, but there is something else. I don't know what happened exactly yet, neither does Camila and please don't ask her because I don't want her thinking about it too much, but we went to a carnival and in the mirror maze part of a funhouse she saw something and I didn't- we had split up for a game, and I know that wasn't responsible and I'm really sorry I know I have to be more serious no matter where we are but I just-" Lauren's rambling beginning to worry that Sinu will be upset with her daughter being left alone but she's cut off when Camila shushes her and squeezes her thigh gently again.

"It wasn't your fault remember? We've been over this Laur, it was just bad timing." Camila says softly looking at the other girl to make sure she knows, and Sinu nods with Camila, not really knowing what went wrong but knowing full well that Lauren obviously cares about her daughter's well being. She figures she doesn't need to make Lauren feel worse about something she already feels guilty for.

"Right, I'm still sorry though," Lauren says still holding Camila's eye contact until the other girl smiles at her, nodding for her to continue the story. Sinu can't help but smile at the interaction.

"But my friend that I mentioned before, Zayn, he found Camila as soon as it happened and helped her but but the experience was still pretty scarring for her. I made sure to take care of her that night and the next morning. But another marking appeared on her back afterwards. It isn't really a bruise or cut, so it doesn't hurt her, but it is scary. It's kind of like a ghost's brand. I asked Zayn about it and we both aren't too sure whether to worry about it yet, but it hasn't spread yet so it might not be anything too bad, just something that will be there until it leaves."

"I'm still doing daily checks but today and last night there was nothing new, so maybe this ghost will settle down a little bit for a week or so, she seems to be doing disappearing acts this month."

Lauren smiles at Camila as she finishes in attempt to lighten the mood with a joke, and finally reaches for her pizza since she assumes Sinu will have quite a few questions for them.

"You really don't know what to think of any of those markings? That means they can't be too bad yet right? You'd know if they were hurting her?" Sinu asks, it's one of her only questions and she can't help but feel like she should have more but she trusts Lauren's judgement.

Camila had never been one to bond with people quickly and Sinu noticed that as soon as Lauren came around Camila was always talking to or about said girl. Sinu had never seen Camila with a crush but she could only assume this is what it would look like.

"No mam, I've done a lot of research in the past though on both of them and they could be completely harmless. I should know by Friday depending on the state of them when I check her." Laure replies after swallowing her pizza. She feels movement on her leg and is shocked at Camila's boldness in moving her hand even higher than it had been, but when she looks at the other girl she's absorbed in her pizza, so Lauren once again blames it on her subconscious and doesn't say anything to avoid embarrassing the other girl.

"And this Zayn, he went to school with you? He has good senses too?" She says, eyeing her daughter's mischievous expression for a moment before turning to Lauren.

"Yes he actually has different specialties than me he can-" lauren starts but is cut off by her own squeak as Camila's hand goes just a bit higher than Lauren can blame on subconscious. She doesn't want Sinu to notice though so she just shoots a scolding look at the girl and clears her throat. "Yes he's very good at what he does so i trust his opinion." She says, moving her hand down to grab Camila's wandering one and pull it back to her knee, letting it rest there.

"Okay then I guess I don't have a lot of questions if I have two pros looking out for my girl." Sinu says with a smile at the other girls.

"So you do these strip searches daily? You're not touching anything you shouldn't be, am i correct in saying that?" Sinu says with a small smirk and Lauren chokes on her pizza because she definitely wasn't expecting that to be the next question.

"Mami!" Camila shouts as a blush covers her glaring face.

Her hand that had been moving up to Lauren's upper thigh again pulls itself up to pat Lauren on the back as the other girl coughs, reaching herself for a glass of water.

Sinu herself giggles, but she was serious, she wanted to get that question out of the way because she wasn't stupid and Camila's hand messing with the other girl under the table was quite obvious.

"I'm not kidding mija so answer before I make this more awkward for you too, or your friend here chokes." Sinu teases, still smirking as the girls flush and avoid eye contact.

"Umm no Sinu I don't touch- I mean I'm not.. We're not - there's none of that going on." Lauren trails off awkwardly as Camila face palms at her moms bluntness.

"Okay just a question, no harm done, curiosity was never a bad thing." Sinu says, taking a sip or her water as she continues to smirk.

Camila rolls her eyes at her mother before deciding a topic change would be nice. 

"So how's dad doing? Did he get that promotion he was hoping to get last week or did the dick Brandon beat him to it?" She questions and Lauren lets out a sigh of relief at the topic change, too flustered to make one herself, and not having any idea what to say in order to move the conversation along.

Camila caught up with her mom for a few while Lauren listened in and ate her pizza, still a bit flustered and not really knowing how to participate in a conversation about things she knows nothing about.

"So Lauren, tell me more about yourself. What's your family like?" Sinu says after a while of catching her daughter up to what her and her husband have been doing. She feels bad for teasing the girls earlier and decides to hold back on any more comments unless the girls give her reason.

Lauren smiles at her family being brought up. "Well I'm originally from Miami as you know, but I moved to New York for school when I was much younger to specialize my senses. At first they actually thought I had the same haunting issue as Camila, but by the time I was a tween I was headed in the right direction." Lauren laughs.

"Really? I didn't know they thought you were haunted, I just assumed you were gifted from birth." Camila says with a laugh of her own at the thought of a genius baby Lauren.

"Yeah I had to be tested quite a lot, but eventually they got it right. Anyways though I have a younger brother, a younger sister and my parents back in Miami. I don't get to see them as much as I'd like too, but I visit at least once a year, usually for Christmas to get out of New England's harsh weather for a bit. They're great, my brother is a senior in high school now and my sisters a sophomore so maybe I can convince him to come up here for college who knows right?" 

"I'm not too close to them because of my senses, but they would never really abandon me when I needed them so I can't complain."

"They sound great Lauren, we'll have to meet them sometime." Sinu says with a smile at the girl who grins back and nods.

"Yeah definitely we do, I'll have to get all the baby pictures and embarrassing stories I can." Camila smirks earning a smack on the arm from her friend.

Sinu smiles again at the girls interaction, next time, she thinks, next time I'll ask again. Surely they'll have it figured out by then.

\-----

Sinu unfortunately can only stay for lunch and not any longer, but with promises to meet up again within the next few weeks, the two girls are back off to their room, walking since Boston traffic isn't worth is and it's only fifteen minutes.

It's kind of natural at this points to hold hands when they walk places. Sure it's coupley, but Lauren doesn't want to lose sight of Camila after what happened last time, and Camila is far too smitten with Lauren to care if anyone thinks they're together.

They have plans for later that day to meet up with Lucy and Niall after classes for dinner, so the girls decide to relax for a few in their room before they have to go to class.

"I'm going to shower real quick, unless you need one first?" Camila says as she walks to their shared closet to find her toiletries and get some clothes to change into for later. This includes a black champion sweater and ripped white skinny jeans and one of Lauren's black beanies that's been tossed onto their pile of sweaters.

"Are you implying I need to shower Ms. Cabello?" Lauren says with a teasing tone as she sits down on her bed and unlaced her combat boots.

Camila smirks stepping out of the closet and walking toward the bathroom. She leaves the door open since she needs to go back for her towel but decides to these back.

"Not exactly Jauregui, I'm just saying if you wanna join feel free." She says with a wink.

Lauren feels herself flush and can't help but question how serious Camila is.

Sure they've always been flirty, but since yesterday the other girl had been much more excessive and blatant in her flirting with Lauren. Lauren assumed she was just messing around because their was no way Camila liked her back, but she still got just as flustered as she would if Camila was serious.

She scoffs though, and covers her blush before Camila walks back in, still smirking at Lauren with a questioning raised eyebrow.

Lauren doesn't say anything in answer, just chuckles and moves to the closet to pull out fuzzy socks to replace her uncomfortably too big wool ones. Two can play at that game.

"I'm good Camz but don't have too much fun without me kay?" Lauren decides to tease right back with a playful away to Camila's rear making the other girl gasp in surprise.

Lauren just laughs and moves to sit back on her bed. 

Camila, blushing makes her way to shower without another word. She'll have to actually talk to Zayn instead of trusting his answer to her thoughts? She has to remember to confront him about that.

Camila takes about a half hour and when she steps out, fully dressed with her hair partially dried, she sees Lauren moved from her bed to sit at their desk, reading something at her lap top.

"What are you reading Laur?" Camila questions, throwing her towel in the hamper on her way to lean on the desk, one arm on either side of Lauren's body as the girl rolls her head back to rest on Camila's shoulder.

"Just something about those damn marks. It isn't too helpful but it's kind of reassuring." Lauren says, smiling up at Camila before Turing back to examine the article she's on. "Turns out for most people who get the second mark that appeared , it disappears within a month. So yeah it's scary but it probably won't hurt you okay Camz? We don't have to worry about anything just yet so let's stay on the bright side." She finishes, rolling her head to look upside down up at Camila, her head resting on the younger girl's shoulder again.

"That's good." Camila says, pressing a kiss to Lauren's cheek, too tempted with it right there not to, making the raven haired girl smile.

"Yeah it is." Lauren says keeping eye contact with Camila for a minute before sitting back up, not wanting to do anything stupid just that moment. Not yet at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours  
> Twitter : topssdown (come be my friend please)


	18. Chapter 17

"Hi Lauren, is Camila ready to go? Our movie is in a few." Shawn asks as he tries to look around the intimidating girl in the doorway to see if Camila is behind her.

Lauren scoffs and moves so she's blocking the door even more than she had been. "She'll be ready in a minute give the girl some damn privacy Shane." 

"Right yeah sorry okay." He squeaks out, visibly shrinking back at Lauren's glare.

"Camila is in the bathroom she'll be done in a minute. You can wait here." Lauren continues to glare at the tense boy as she remains in the doorway so he can't more past at all.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to make sure I was at the right room." He explains, nervous under Lauren's eyes. "My name isn't Shane by the way it's-"

"You know I'm her roommate though, so obviously you're at the right room, no need to get pushy lover boy." Lauren scolds one last time before turning her attention to the opening bathroom door.

"Camila, Seth is here, he's just outside." Lauren smiles charmingly at the girl who rolls her eyes and smiles back at Lauren's antics.

"It's Shawn, Lauren," she corrects, even though she knows Lauren is teasing on purpose. "Hey Shawn, I just need to grab my bag and a jacket, one minute." She resides her voice slightly and talks at the door Lauren is blocking.

"Okay Camila take your time babe I'll be out here I guess." 

Lauren shoots him a tight lipped smile at the pet name before shutting the door on him and turning to Camila with her eyebrows quirked.

"Really? Him?" She queries with a disbelieving look as Camila laughs and grabs her back off of Lauren's bed.

"Relax Laur, I'm gay remember? I just have to let him know before he makes a move."

"Fine." Lauren crosses her arms and finally scans Camila from head to toe, making the younger girl blush at the lingering eyes. She's wearing leggings with a white long sleeved tight shirt. Lauren would complain about her wearing someone like that with Shawn but Camila can where whatever she wants, and as long as Lauren can look at her in it it's fine with her.

"You look hot babe." Lauren says with a smirk approaching Camila to wrap her hands lightly around her waist and pull her into her body. "Just don't let him do anything okay?" She requests, pulling back slightly to lock eyes with the smaller girl who nods dumbly, out of it with Lauren's hands slipping under her top to stroke the skin at her hip bones.

"I'll get you a coat." Lauren smirks, pulling away after noticing her affect on Camila and heading to the closet to grab one of her own black jackets from her old softball teams, reading Jauregui on the sleeve in white lettering.

Camila takes it with a smile, liking the idea of wearing Lauren's clothes on a "date" with someone else. Hoping Lauren was acting like this out of jealousy and not just teasing.

"Knock em dead baby girl." Lauren winks and plants a kiss on the corner of her mouth, leaving a beaming but blushing Camila to stumble to the door and after one last lingering smile at Lauren pulling it open and greeting Shawn.

Lauren had decided to use her Friday night to look more into Camila's recent bruisings and such.

Since the weekend there hadn't been any new markings, not even small bruises.

Fortunately the weird lightning strike looking mark had begun to fade and not expand, but Lauren was still nervous about it. Not to mention the other marking that rested along where the girls bra clasp would was still there in full.

So when Camila leaves Lauren sets out to find as many credible sources she can to find out if Camila is any any more danger than they think.

Zayn agreed to come help her, which is definitely going to save her a lot of time, bt she doesn't quite know when he is going to show up, so she decides to get to work right away after shooting him a quick text that Camila is gone.

She has a few sights linked up already to visit for more pictures and a few stories of people similar in age to Camila who have experienced this but Zayn has the best source available by a long shot.

See about a year ago Zayn finished up with his first patient. The guy’s name was Chord Overstreet, he was about twenty Lauren thinks when Zayn first met him but he’s probably around twenty three now.

Zayn had assisted one of their teachers on an off campus project which revolved around Chord and his own ghost.

Chord had what Camila has, but he had been haunted pretty bad since he was a kid, and it was a shock that he made it that far in life.

Zayn started the assignment his senior year for extra credit, but ended up staying with Chord for another two years until present day actually. Chord was able to be healed though, and that’s why anything Zayn can tell Lauren on the older boy will help Lauren with her focus on Camila.

“Lo, hey you should really lock your door, anyways I brought all my files on him and I actually have a pretty good idea if you think Camila would be up for it.” Zayn says, as he lets himself in. Lauren would be startled by his voice since his entrance was so silent but at this point in their friendship she was used otit. Not to mention she had good senses to catch people sneaking up on her.

“What’s your idea?” Lauren says, not turning to address the boy who has taken up residency on Camila’s bed out spread out his work.

“Chord is in Connecticut next week to visit some of the old doctors from our school.” he says, making Lauren snap out of her reading to face him. “Maybe me, you, and your girl take a little business trip?”

\-----

"I hear this movie is great, my friend Jordan saw it the other day with his girlfriend and they both thought it was scarier than the other Ouija movies that came out the past few years." shawn explained as he led Camila to the screening room on the far side of the theater. 

She hadn't agreed to a horror movie, shawn had actually already ordered the tickets before asking her what she wanted to watch, probably just trusting that any girl would cuddle up to him during a horror movie. But Camila was having a hard time trying to think of a way out of this.

You'd think movies like this would bore her. She goes through the real thing every day so why be scared over the stupid portrayals of what could happen? That's exactly it though, Camila has no idea how possible any of the things in these types of movies are. They terrify her.

She doesn't want to tell Shawn the real reason she's scared though, and when she had brought up being scared he had just smiled and said she can hold his hand if she wants to. She doesn't really want to hold his hand, but maybe she can and hold it hard enough for it to break? Then again it might take a lot of force to break his bigger hands and Camila is about as strong as a dill pickle.

"Yeah I read some reviews too, hopefully it's not too bad though or I'll have to sleep in lauren's bed even more than I already do." 

There's that too. Camila had been as honest with Shawn as she could be without straight out screaming that she's not interested. She decided talking about Lauren was the easiest way to go about it, since Normani was convinced that he would think they were dating if she did, but Shawn wasn't picking up on anything.

"You guys share a bed a lot?" He asks after a moment, turning into the aisle where their seats were and sitting down in one of the recliners and holding Camila's popcorn and drink so she could sit too. At her nod he smirks, "That's hot." and Camila has to resist the urge to smack him upside the head, not only for being a pervert but for being oblivious at all of her not so subtle hints.

"Anyways, reminder if you get too scared I can lend a hand or arm or distraction." he says, smirking at her lightly with a laugh to make it seem like he's kidding but Camila just shoots a disapproving look his way and turns to reach for her drink.

"So, you and Lauren are close huh? How long have you two known each other?" he continues after a minute, internally cursing himself for being too forward. 

He didn't know Camila too well yet but from what Normani and Dinah had said about her she seemed really cool, and he wanted to get to know someone new. Based on what he knew her life didn't seem too complicated and he thought if she was willing to give it a chance the two of them might get along well.

"Yeah we are," Camila says, smiling at the topic. "We actually only met right when we knew we were going to be roommates though. We both lived in Miami when we were younger but we didn't meet until now because she had moved to New York when she was younger and I moved to Boston in the start of high school."

"That's really cool then, that you were able to bond so quickly and get comfortable with each other. My roommate is never really around and when he is his girlfriend is there too and it's just awkward." He tells with a grimace at the thought. "I didn't know you were from Miami though, that's nice. Must've been hard to adjust to the weather huh?" 

Camila smiled, now that Shawn wasn't being a douche in any way he was a lot more likeable. "Yeah it was hard at first but to be honest I kind of like the weather here better. The winter and fall are beautiful up here and Miami was a little too consistent for me. Plus sweaters are great and I have more time to wear them up here." She explains with a smile. "You're from Canada right?" at his nod she continues,  "So the weather transition probably wasn't too bad for you?"

"It wasn't no. I mean yeah it's really different here mainly because, no offence or anything but your government is a mess. I miss my family and all too, but the snow is about the same." he says with an easy smile spreading on his face.

"Yeah i actually saw my mother the other day, I can't even imagine being states away from her, let alone in a whole other country. Do you get to visit often?"

The college sophomore smiled at her and thought for a minute before responding, "I went home all summer, and I'm planning to go back for Christmas, but it is expensive you know? I don't want my mom to feel like she has to fly me back and forth so I just go when I can, and facetime when I can't." he elaborates with a grin at the thought of his family. "Time actually goes by really quickly most of the time."

Camila goes to say something but is cut off by the lights dimming and the trailers beginning on the screen. She instead shoots a smile at him and leans back in her seat to focus on the screen.

The trailers are for horror movies too, since it's under related titles and she can't fight the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She decides to go to the bathroom as many times as possible for breaks but for the other movies being advertised, she just doesn't look at the screen.

When it finally starts she tenses though, not knowing what to expect becasue she had purposely avoided trailers for this nightmare waiting to happen. 

Shawn seems to notice her tense and leans closer to whisper, "You sure you're okay?" 

She nods and gives him a small smile that she hopes is reassuring, she doesn't want to ruin the night and if she can escape to the bathroom every half hour at least then she should survive. 

Shawn is unconvinced though and looks at her for a moment before putting up the armrest and carefully wrapping an arm around her in what he thinks is comforting.  
And it actually is.

Not for the reason he thinks, but because being wrapped in his scent can't help but make her wish Lauren was here and that triggers thoughts of the other girl to float into her mind. She wishes the older girl was the one wrapping an arm around her, actually just wishes Lauren was here somewhere because if she was Camila knows Lauren wouldn't hesitate to drag Camila out of the movie knowing how scary it would be for the younger girl.

So she lets Shawn wrap and arm around her because why not?

It's not until forty minutes in that she decides to take a bathroom run, needing air.

Unwrapping Shawn's arm from around her she gestures to her drink and mouths 'bathroom' before standing and swiftly making her way out of the screening room and into the nearest bathroom. 

She doesn't think twice before opening Lauren's contact, but when Lauren answers on the second ring she breathes out a sigh of relief at hearing her protector's voice. 

"Camila what's up are you okay? That dick isn't acting up is he?" Lauren says on the other line as soon as she answers. 

"Yeah I mean no Lauren he isn't acting up, I'm fine I just needed to hear your voice right now." Camila says, blushing as the words slip out before she has processed them.

She hears Lauren breathe out in satisfaction. "That's good I got worried there for a second." she says and Camila can hear a smile in the girl's voice. "Wait aren't you guys at a movie? Why are you on the phone that's kind of obnoxious Camz no offence or anything." Lauren asks, earning a giggle from Camila.

"Yes we are at the movies but I went to the bathroom, I needed a break from the film so I figured I'd call you."

"Why did you need a break? Is he as bad to hangout with as he seems?" Lauren teases and Camila can't hold back a chuckle at Lauren's playful banter.

"Oh he's actually fine Laur, I can see myself being friends with him at some point after this as long as he takes the rejection alright." Camila responds and she hears Lauren scoff on the other side but chooses to ignore it. "But he kind of chose to watch that new Ouija movie without asking?" Camila explains slowly, not wanting Lauren to get mad about it. "I'm fine really as long as I take breaks, and honestly he had no way of knowing that would bug me so much so it's not his fault, he must have just figured I'd be scared enough to cuddle or something, I don't know."

"Camz a horror movie really?" Lauren spews out and Camila cringes at her tone. "Even if it wasn't you that's such a fuck boy move on any girl. I swear to god I'm going to beat his head in if he tries to pull anything on you during this." 

"He won't Lauren, I've been dropping about a million hints that I'm gay and not interested in him at all, so at some point he's bound to pick up on it." Camila says and is broken from her Lauren trance by another lady with her daughter walking into the bathroom. Camila scoots closer to the sink and out of the way. "Look laur I should get back out to him before he comes to look for me, I'll call you in an hour maybe? Or if I need anything but I shouldn't, Shawn's a good guy behind his stupidity so if I am wrong I'll text you but don't count on it okay? Have fun with whatever it is you're doing babe, bye!"

"Have fun with your torture Camz, I mean it when I say I expect a call within an hour okay? Try not to let him get close to you, I don't want you smelling like boy when we cuddle later." Lauren says in a joking yet serious way.

"So we're cuddling later? I'm holding you to that babe! Talk to you in an hour!" and with that Camila hits the end call button and fixes herself in the mirror as quickly as possible to avoid any repeats of what had happened the previous weekend before slowly heading back to the boy.

Shawn smiles at her when he sees her approaching and puts an arm around the back of her seat so she can't exactly avoid leaning into him at least a little, but even though she knows Lauren won't be able to actually smell the 'boy' on her, she doesn't lean as into him as she had been.

"You didn't really miss anything but there should be more action in a few." he whispers to her, leaning in a little too close for her liking and she pulls away more so he can't get any closer and shoots him a fake smile. 

It wasn't too bad. The film was obviously scary but Camila didn't see any scenes that were relatable to her in any way, so she wasn't too shaken up by the time it was finished and was able to sit through the whole thing until the credits rolled on, figuring Lauren could wait.

"That was pretty good, I'll have to thank my friend for the recommendation." Shawn says as he stretches his arms out and sits up, not making a move to separate form Camila though until she pulls herself up.

"Yeah it wasn't too scary either luckily," She adds, running a hand through her hair. "I'm going to run to the bathroom again, do you want to meet me in the lobby area?" 

"Actually I'm ready to move, now I'll walk you there and go to the men's room myself?" he says, lifting himself up off the seat and reaching to rest a hand on the small of Camila's back, not picking up on her discomfort and leaving it there to guide her up the ramp to the room's exit.

They walk silently since the restrooms are right next to the theater and camila makes a dash to separate from him as soon as the door is nearby. 

She pulls out her phone immediately and is greeted by three missed calls from Lauren and five texts demanding the younger one call her back and Camila bites her lip nervously as she swipes Lauren's contact, cringing when the girl answers on the first ring.

"One hour Camila? What the fuck I was worried sick Camz you could've at least texted me. Are you okay? He didn't pull anything did he? You didn't let him? And was the movie harsh on you? I can come pick you up if you need me too Zayn can leave and-" the older girl rambles into the receiver and Camila has to fight back a chuckle.

"Lauren slow down I'm fine. I didn't call because the movie actually wasn't that bad and I'm actually only..." she pauses to check the time, "like twenty minutes late so chill out." Camila jokes but is met with another scoff from Lauren. 

"Don't tell me to chill Camila I've been freaking out over here thinking you died of fright or that dick was taking advantage of you or something, don't scare me like that again okay?"

Camila can't help but feel flattered at Lauren's worrying and coos softly at how adorable (and also hot) an over protective Lauren is.

"I won't Laur, I'm sorry  made you worry and I would have texted you but i didn't want to reach for my phone and make Shawn think I was reaching for him you know? Next time I'll keep my phone on my free side so you'll be easy to reach okay princess?" Camila teases softly and Lauren lets out a huff of frustration.

"Camila I hope you know that if you make one more mistake there's not going to be a next time because I'll put you on damn house arrest and not let you out of my sight."

“Okay Laur I won’t mess up again then okay? Besides house arrest with you wouldn’t be a bad thing so I don’t see the punishment here.” Camila argues.

“Oh you want a punishment Camz? I can arrange something if you insist on misbehaving again. And trust me, it won’t be the good kind of punishment Camzi.” Lauren growls out and Camila can feel her face flush at the implication and swallows down before speaking.

“Okay okay I won’t mess up Lauren I promise.” Camila says still blushing as a teenage girl next to her at the sink gives her a funny look.

“Good girl.” Lauren says simply and Camila could get used to Lauren flirting openly back, but her face is on fire and the girl is close enough to hear what Lauren is saying on the muffled receiver and apparently smug enough to be smirking at Camila who avoids eye contact.

“Look Laur I gotta go, Shawn is waiting outside but I’ll be home in a few okay?” Camila says as she makes her way towards the bathroom door.

“Okay Camz but remember you already got two strikes, don’t make me find out about a third okay? Be safe coming home.” Lauren threatens in a flirty tone making Camila blush again once she finally thinks it has gone down and then the older girl hangs up.

She hopes she isn’t as flustered as she feels when she steps out to meet up with Shawn again, and she must not be based on the smile he gives, or maybe he’s just to oblivious to notice she’s off. Probably the latter.

“Ready to go?” he asks with that charming smile of his and Camila shoots one back as she nods.

The ride isn’t silent, small talk mainly about the football game the next day and different sports talk Shawn seems interested in, but Camila doesn’t really understand so she just lets him ramble.

“Well here we are.” Shawn says as he pulls up outside Camila’s dorm building. “You want me to walk you up?” He asks as he turns the car off, looking at her questioningly, but Camila just shoots him a smile and shakes her head.

“That’s okay Shawn I should be fine and it’s a pretty long walk up all those stairs from here so I’ll save you the trouble, right?” she jokes and earns a chuckle back in response but next thing she knows he’s leaning in and really she wishes her reflexes were fast enough to pull back in time but they’re just not and he manages to catch her lips before she can stop the approach.

It takes her a minute to react because honestly after a night of talking about Lauren and ignoring his attempts to flirt, how is he still confident enough to kiss her? 

But after a moment of not kissing back he tries to add tongue and that seems to jolt her enough to snap back from him.

Shawn himself seems pretty confused to for a moment before his face changes expressions drastically.

“Fuck,” he lets out pulling back to sit up right, a panicked look on his face. “Fuck Camila I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that, I don’t know why I did I mean obviously you’re not- I mean I don’t know why I thought- fuck I’m so sorry.” and Camila would be mad at him for abruptly kissing her but she does feel kind of bad, obviously he didn’t think about it and she doesn’t want him worrying any more than he is right then.

“Shawn it’s fine really I should’ve been more clear in the first place that I wasn’t really interested at the moment.” she says softly, reaching to pull his hand away from his face. 

“You were clear though, I mean a girl doesn’t have to say no it’s in her actions and if she doesn’t say yes then only a douchebag considers going for it. God I don’t even know why I just did that it’s obvious you’re completely like in love with your roommate. God I’m the dumbest person alive.” he continues, scolding himself.

“I mean I wouldn’t say love? But yeah I am pretty obvious, I’m actually pretty gay though so I should have just told you that as soon as I realized you meant this as a date you know?” she says, trying to take some heat off the poor boy.

“Wait you didn’t know this was supposed to be a date at first?” he asks and she smiles at his tone change as he chuckles himself. “Damn I thought I was oblivious.” he teases and she smacks his arm in response.

“Hey you are oblivious, I’m just a little slow sometimes.” she argues in defense and now they’re both chuckling at the situation. 

After a minute though they settle down. 

“Well I’m sorry again anyways, I shouldn’t have forced you to kiss me you know? Maybe asked first, or not even considered it based on the amounts of hints you were dropping?”

“It’s all cool, let’s just hope my hottie roommate doesn’t come knock your skull in, she can be protective.” Camila smirks at him and he chuckles back. 

“Yeah i noticed, good luck with that by the way.” he smiles and Camila is happy that they’re still in a good mood after the awkward kiss thing. “I think you got a good shot by the way, she was shooting daggers at me before I picked you up.”

“I hope you’re right Shawn, see you around?” she says, exiting the car and turning to lean into the window.

“Of course.” he says with a smile, and Camila walks towards the entrance door, giving him one last wave before turning inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours


	19. Chapter 18

"Camz hey you're finally back." Lauren greets her as soon as the door is shut.

Camila doesn't say anything just walks straight to Lauren's empty bed and lies down on her stomach burying her face into the mattress.

"Hey Camila it's great to see you too, I've been grand thanks for asking." Zayn says smirking and Lauren reaches over to smack him before addressing the younger girl who is obviously distraught over something.

"You all good Camz?" she pries carefully as Zayn turns more serious and looks at Camila too.

Camila lifts her head up enough to look at both of them before explaining, "Shawn kissed me." she says with a huff before plopping her head back down into the mattress.

Lauren's jaw drops at her statement and Zayn sits up straighter trying not to let a laugh out when he sees Lauren's expression. "Well that's my cue to go. Sorry about the boy Camila, let me know if he needs a beating alright? Text me later Lauren." He says and he's packed his things and is out the door without a second to spare.

"He what?" Lauren says slowly once the door has shut behind Zayn.

Camila groans and flops onto her back and Lauren gets up from the desk to go take a seat on the bed next to the other girl.

"It wasn't a big deal actually." Camila says and lets out a small laugh. "He apologized and it only lasted like ten seconds. It's just... I don't know really I forgive him and he obviously felt bad but..."

"But what Camz talk to me come on, I don't need to go chase his car down do I?" Lauren questions, resting a hand on Camila's shoulder and rubbing down her arm softly to prompt an answer from the Cuban.

"It was my first kiss okay? I know that's stupid and weird since I'm already 18, and I know it's not even a big deal, not really," Camila answers quietly, embarrassed to be so upset over something like this in front of her crush. "I just wish i would've backed away is all. I know kissing isn't really a huge deal to anyone anymore but I had never even been on a real date because of all the stupid ghost drama I have went through. I know Shawn couldn't have known but it just feels stupid that now my first kiss has absolutely no meaning behind it." she elaborates more, getting more angry with herself for letting it happen by the minute. "It's like I saved what was supposed to be special for nothing, you know?"

Lauren doesn't say anything for a minute, and Camila feels herself growing more embarrassed for every second that the girl stays silent.   
She knows Lauren isn't some slut or anything, but she is gorgeous, and she must have had her fair amount of suitors in the past because of that. Not to mention the girl's personality was one of the best Camila was yet to encounter.

So it was embarrassing to be so worked up over a first kiss when Lauren probably had hers at thirteen years old with somebody she doesn't even remember, a first kiss doesn't mean a lot to most people, that's why this is making Camila flustered because she wishes it didn't mean so much to her. Especially right now with the person she wants most in the world to think highly of her.

"I'm so sorry he did that Camila." Lauren speaks quietly after a moment of rubbing up and down the smaller girl's arm in hopes of comforting her slightly. "I know he didn't mean anything wrong but I wish I could punch him in the face anyways for stealing something so important. And it's not stupid Camila, it really isn't. I wish I would've saved my first kiss for somebody I actually cared about and the fact that you just had it taken like that is awful Camz." Lauren's voice alone is enough to calm Camila down, but the words she is speaking and the fact that she's not laughing at her, like Camila had expected, make it even more comforting. 

Lauren is like a dream come true to Camila. Not just Lauren herself but the fact that she understands Camila. She cares about Camila and she shows it in a way that nobody had before. The fact that Lauren isn't teasing her over this despite how silly it may really be to Lauren, makes Camila's heart swell and her stomach fill with butterflies and it sounds cheesy in her head but maybe this ghost isn't such a bad thing after all if it introduced her to Lauren, right?

This one thing isn't a huge deal, but all of Lauren's help form the past month on top o this makes it feel like a big deal. 

"Want to watch the notebook? I know that makes you feel better, especially if it comes with cuddles right?" Lauren suggests with a squeeze to Camila's sides making the younger girl smile and then giggle softly before sitting up and pulling Lauren into a hug. 

"Thank you Laur, I swear you're my actual guardian angel baby I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd probably just cry a lot and bruise up like a pear." Lauren replies with a teasing smile before wrapping her arms around Camila's waist and pulling the small girl to sit in her lap so they can recline together and face the television. With a squeeze to Camila's waist she continues, "And you know what Camila? If that was a shitty first kiss i say fuck it. That doesn't have to count. My first actual kiss was with some asshole in the fifth grade who ambushed me on a dare, I don't even remember the little shits name, but I don't count that. And it shouldn't matter who takes your first kiss, it should matter who you wish took your first kiss, you know what I mean? So fuck it Camz - not Shawn, don't fuck him that's not what I meant- just fuck the rules of first." Lauren says in a bold voice making Camila giggle. 

Camila wants to kiss Lauren. Or ask Lauren to kiss her so she doesn't accidentally pull a Shawn and misread the situation entirely. All Camila knows is that lauren said all that matters is who you wanted to be your first kiss, and Camila really wants Lauren to be her first kiss. She also really wants to be Lauren's and the fact that the older girl didn't mention anybody else makes her feel like maybe there is still a sliver of hope in becoming the person Lauren wants as her first kiss.

But now doesn't feel like the time to ask Lauren to kiss her. (More accurately Camila is still scared shitless to make the first move).

"Laur, if I could I'd go back in time and punch the little twirp who kissed you too." Camila says making Lauren chuckle as she pulls Camila to sit in her lap sideways so they can face each other better.

"Camz he was like ten, you would be i trouble for child abuse," she says with a laugh as Camila blushes and shoves her arm, "hey babe I'm just playing around I knew what you meant. No need to get rough with me." she teases and Camila rolls her eyes and smacks her again. 

"What if I like getting rough though?" Camila questions with a smug tone and Lauren rolls her eyes and grabs onto Camila's face with one hand, pulling her in in order to place a kiss on her cheek. 

"Don't get snippy with me babe, we can save the rough play for later, right now is movie time alright?" Lauren asks a grinning Camila.

"Yeah yeah just play the damn movie Jauregui." she orders before sticking her tongue out at the older girl playfully.

\-----

Camila wakes up to movement and tries to ignore it, pulling lightly on the warmth she was wrapped around to make it stay still.

She let's out a huff of satisfaction when it does, and cuddles back into it a little more. It's not until a few minutes later that it tries to move again and Camila groans pulling it back to her and wrapping her arms tighter around her source of heat.

"No stop moving." Camila groans ut as whatever it is makes move to remove Camila's arms from around it.

"Camz let me up for a minute I gotta pee." Lauren whines back and Camila giggles in realization and releases the other girl, listening as her footsteps scamper in the direction of the bathroom.

After a few minutes Camila feels a weight settle back where Lauren was and smiles to herself, wrapping her arms back around the older girl as she pulls Lauren's back into her front, efficiently spooning her.

She doesn't fall back asleep, and based on Lauren's breathing neither does she, but they stay like that for a while, just appreciating the warmth radiating off of one another.

They do this a lot in the morning. 

Ever since the blood incident from the party Camila had taken over as the big spoon, to both of their surprising pleasure, but whenever Lauren woke up, usually Camila would wake up in response and end up holding onto the older girl until the alarms they set for breakfast would go off. 

Not that the older girl minded, no she would push her backside as far as she could into Camila and interlock their fingers, holding on just as tight to Camila as the haunted girl always held onto her.

The alarm would usually send Lauren into action, but Camila usually took a boost from the older girl, usually in the form of Lauren tugging Camila's shirt over her head, which never failed to wake up the younger girl.

Like right now. 

Except it's gotten a little different since the two began flirting so openly.

Camila makes sure to wear a sports bra to sleep ever since the first time Lauren got an eyeful, but unfortunately last night Camila feel asleep in the middle of a movie. She hadn't been planning on being in bed with Lauren when she woke up and although she had time to change into a t shirt and sleep shorts between the two movies they watched, but she had been planning to throw on a bra before actually falling asleep.

Lauren had also gotten used to Camila sleeping in a bra, so she wasn't expecting anything new when she rolled over to pull Camila's shirt off, but when the sleepy girl rose her arms carelessly letting Lauren pull it over her head then lying on her back and trying to close her eyes again, Lauren's jaw dropped at the sight and she jolted upright in the bed.

Sure she had seen Camila's body a lot lately, but since the first time the girl had forgotten a bra, Lauren hadn't seen her body outside of at least a bra and panties. 

Camila doesn't notice at first, because although taking her shirt off would wake her up, she was used to Lauren handling her body into positions to check for bruises before she had to actually move, so when Lauren isn't touching her right away she does peek her eye open, only to see her friend with a flushed face and glazed eyes, and Camila doesn't notice she forgot a bra until she looks down herself and sees her bare breasts out and inviting since she's got her arms tucked under her head.

She considers making things awkward by freaking out, but instead smirks at the other girl before moving herself slowly to lie on her back as if nothing happened. 

"Come on Laur you gotta check me up babe we don't got all day here." Camila teases the still red faced girl as she nods back towards her back, not able to see herself if anything is newly printed there.

Lauren snaps out of it when addressed and looks up to meet Camila's smirking face and scowls at the other girl before taking a bold move and straddling Camila's ass and taking her sweet time to examine Camila's obviously fine back.

The girl hadn't had a lot of bruising lately, so it was easy to tell that there was nothing new. However Lauren took her time and decided to up the game by running her hands up and down Camila's bare back gently. 

"Hmm..." she says, acting deep in thought as she traces gentle patterns onto Camila's back, "I don't see anything new Camzi, you feel anything you think I should check?" she says as she continues to rub Camila's shoulders for a moment before sliding down to her waist and around to rub gently at her stomach, holding back a moan at the feeling of the small girls toned stomach.

"Maybe my legs Laur, they're feeling a little off today." camila says after a moment of trying to control the shakiness in her voice at the older girl's touch.

This is a dangerous game they're playing, and it has been for a while now but this past week has been a bit much. All subtlety is going down the drain this one morning though, but neither of them is going to crack first.

"Okie dokie baby just stay still, I'll take care of that for you." Lauren says back, not wanting to give Camila the satisfaction of winning this one.

That said Lauren takes the most obvious route and slides her center down Camila's shapely backside slowly, letting out a barely audible whimper at the feeling and sliding down with the rest of her body before tugging the waistband of Camila's sleep shorts down with her until they reach the girl's knees and moving back up slightly to straddle the back of Camila's calves, reaching her hands to caress the back of the girl's thighs in the same way she had with her back.

She takes a moment basking in Camila's soft skin, noticing Camila's breathing deepen as she reaches a bit higher every second on her thighs.

Lauren isn't going to stop though. Camila has been teasing her all week and she is so caught up in this moment that she lets her hands begin to slip under the back of Camila's panties to her ass but before they can fully cup it in her palms, the second alarm goes off. 

This sends a chain of events into motion.

The first is Camila's moan which really could not have had worse timing, but come one, Lauren's smooth hands all over her were bound to make her let out some sort of sound eventually, she's actually shocked it didn't take longer.

The next was Lauren's jump off the bed, landing in a painful clump on the floor next to it. 

This is what broke Camila's trance, not the alarm. So Camila reached for her phone to turn off the ringing and turned to the girl on the ground in worry. She assumed she was fine since Lauren had allowed herself to get distracted instead of worrying about a new bruise, so without a thought she leapt up to help Lauren, tugging her shorts back up when they delayed her take off.

"Fuck Laur are you okay?" Camila asks the older girl, crouching down next to her and brushing the raven hair behind her ear, pulling Lauren's head into her lap but Lauren sits up before she can relax in her hold, basically throwing the younger girl's arms off of her as she hops up, face flushed and hair a mess.

"Yeah Camila I'm- fuck I'm sorry I got carried away umm- I have to go shower you should get dressed okay? I'll be out in a few?" Lauren says, frantically pacing and not allowing herself to glance at the still topless girl nervously watching her.

She can't believe she just felt up the girl she's supposed to be protecting form a ghost? Who the fuck does that? Could she go to jail for this type of thing? Surely Camila wouldn't report her so that isn't her biggest worry, but how could she let that happen?

She really likes Camila yes, but right now the priority is to make Camila better, and not in a sexual way. God sure the flirting was fun and it let Lauren show Camila more affection, but the older girl hadn't been planning to make a move until after they managed to get out of the haunting mess. Unless Camila made the first move, but that's besides the point.

She shouldn't have just let that escalate so far, especially since Camila still hadn't had her first kiss before last night and even then she freaked out.

Camila wasn't stopping her sure, she was actually enjoying herself it seemed based on her reaction, but that doesn't clear Lauren's conscience, and she definitely still thinks she took advantage of the situation.

Camila still hadn't said anything. 

It wasn't that she was mad at Lauren for that, like Lauren suspected she would be. Camila was just thrown off completely by what had just happened. She was slightly embarrassed for the both of them that they had gotten so caught up in the moment, but she was kind of just happy overall about what had just happened. 

Sure, Lauren was shook up now, but the way that the older girl had touched her sure as hell didn't feel platonic to Camila, and made her more sure about Lauren reciprocating some sort of feelings. 

"I'm really sorry Camz, can we just forget what just happened? We both got caught up, right?" Lauren asks, seeing a small smile grace Camila's face and figuring the girl wasn't as mad as Lauren feared she would be.

Also Lauren preferred to say that then to ignore it and then accidentally ignore Camila. 

There was obvious attraction and she didn't want to ignore it forever, but right now wasn't the best time to address it without complicating it and ending in sure downfall.

"Yeah umm that's fine Laur it's fine honestly, no worries." Camila says, finally reaching to pull her shirt over her head and offering Lauren a reassuring smile. Camila knows Lauren is freaking out, but Camila doesn't feel to awkward about it surprisingly, just wishes they and better timing. "You shower, I'm going to get one later, I'll text Lucy about breakfast?" 

"Yeah sounds good, I'll be a minute." Lauren smiles in response and although she's still a bit flustered, she can't help but feel relief flood her body at Camila's calm response to what happened.

Maybe it's good that it did.

It just clears up any confusion on whether or not the attraction is real right?

Obviously Lauren is still internally smacking herself over and over again in the face but maybe if everything works out she will make a move, now that she has a confirmation that Camila is reciprocating at least some feelings.

\-----

Camila was expecting Lauren to brush it off. Camila had brushed it off as easily as was possible with that type of situation and was willing to ignore it until a further point, but when Lauren stumbled out of the bathroom fully dressed and silent, avoiding eye contact with Camila, the younger girl could tell 

"Lucy said her and the boys are meeting up in fifteen at the dining hall so we should probably go now if you're ready?" Camila asks somewhat nervously after how they had left things before the other girl decided to shower. 

"Yeah sounds good, just let me grab my bag and I'll be ready." Lauren replies, sending a small smile to Camila who grins fully to the other girl, glad that she's not still as flustered as she had expected once she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Okay I'm going to run to the bathroom, I'll just be one minute." Camila says as Lauren turns to rifle through her bedside table drawer in search for something, just nodding in response for Camila as she digs through.

She still wants to smack herself, but a shower did help get Lauren's mind back into check.

So what if she went a little further with the teasing? They had been flirting all week. In fact, Camila had been the one initiating everything up until this morning, so Lauren assured herself that she wasn't treading water as deep as she felt.

Maybe she should just find a way to distract herself so she didn't do anything too risky with Camila. She didn't want a relationship with Camila interfering with her ability to face whatever was possessing the younger girl when the time came, and she new that if she kept up with even the playful flirting, she wouldn't be able to properly handle the situation.

Lauren was unsure of where to seek a distraction though. Sure she could just bury herself in the work needed to make Camila better so she could move the process along to getting the girl. But without the ghost communicating more than it currently is, that idea is hopeless.

She could see someone else. 

Something casual, nice but not really heavy in potential. 

But she knew that would confuse Camila. And she knew that would be a bitch move after flirting back with the girl for the past month.

Lauren decides she doesn't have to decide right now, especially since Zayn was full of better ideas and more common sense when it came to things like this. He would definitely tease her, not doubt about that, but it would be worth it she supposes if he helped her out of her Camila problem. Well not out of it. Lauren would love a reason that validates being with Camila, and hopefully, best case scenario, Zayn can give her one.

"Hey, ready to go?" She's broken out of her thoughts by the girl consuming them.

Lauren looks up from where she had been mindlessly digging through the same drawer, forgetting what she had previously been looking for.

"Umm, yeah I guess," Lauren says, a little flustered but only because of her confusion this time.

"Sweet, shall we?" Camila says with a grin that hasn't seemed to have left her face since the first alarm went off, reaching to open the door and gesturing for Lauren to go first.

"I suppose we shall." Lauren smiles back, not being able to think of a reason that she shouldn't be smiling if Camila is next to her.

They end up holding hands, despite Lauren still feeling extremely awkward about the whole scenario. But she figured it would make it worse to not interlock fingers with Camila, it was basically second nature at this point.

Camila was giddy that Lauren didn't seem to be doing anything to make the awkward tension thicken. She could feel Lauren's clammy palms, giving away that the girl was nervous but if anything that made Camila smile even more. Somehting about a nervous Lauren turned her from sexy and intimidating to cuddly puppy within less than five minutes and Camila found it endearing to say the least.

It's not exactly uncomfortable, but they do walk in silence for a few minutes before Lauren speaks up.

"So remember how I mentioned before that Zayn helped with someone before who had the same case as you?" Lauren asks shyly, thinking now if as good a time as any to make sure Camila is free to go next week.

"Yeah, what was his name, Cory or something? Why what about him?" Camila recalls, wondering why Lauren was suddenly bringing him up.

"Chord, and he's actually in Connecticut next week and Zayn invited us along to see him. I thought it might be nice for you to talk to somebody else who understands what you're going through?" Lauren questions still shyly, not wanting Camila to feel forced into it. "We don't have to, I mean I just figured it could be helpful for you after what happened last week, and since Zayn was already going up we could just book a hotel room for a night or two? I know you have classes but you can ask Normani or Shamus for the notes? I can always talk to your professors too if they try to stop you from-"

"Gosh Lauren slow down babe I didn't say no." Camila teases and squeezes Lauren's hand gently to reassure the blushing girl. It's cute seeing Lauren so out of her usual confident element but if Camila gets shy, cutesy Lauren instead she's not complaining. "I'll have to make sure my mom is okay with me travelling but that sounds good actually, we'll be driving I assume?" Camila asks with a quirk in her eyebrows, not even bothering to correct Lauren's label for Shawn, knowing by this point it's useless.

"Okay good, then maybe I can talk to her? Just to explain what we're going to be doing, where we'll be staying and so on." Lauren says, smiling a little more brightly at Camila's agreement to keep her company. Of course Lauren wouldn't have gone without Camila, but she's excited Camila agreed nonetheless. "Zayn had booked two connecting rooms because he thought Chord needed one but turns out Chord already got his own, so I'll pay Zayn back and we can just share that one? Unless you're not comfortable sharing... I just figured I could help more with the whole-"

"Lauren! I swear as cute as you are when you ramble you have got to stop overthinking everything! We're roommates for crying out loud Lauren of course I'm fine sharing a room with you!" Camila jokingly shouts at the other girl and Lauren blushes but laughs along at Camila's last point, agreeing that it's ridiculous to get nervous about sharing a room with someone she has spent the past few weeks cuddling with almost every night.

Lauren's about to reply but a blur of brown swoops in and all but tackles Camila into a hug and it takes the other girl a moment to recognize it as Lucy, looking from the direction she came to see Harry and Louis waving over from a bench out front of the dining hall.

"Hey there stranger!" Lucy cried into Camila's neck, being careful not to hurt the smaller girl but also not being able to contain her affection for the younger girl, who had immediately wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and hugged just as tightly. "How have you been? I haven't seen you all week." Lucy questions.

They hadn't hung out except for once to get dinner with a big group ever since the fair incident, so they hadn't really had any time for Lucy to check in on how her best friend was doing after that traumatic experience. Luckily they had texted and Camila had told Lucy that Lauren was taking care of her and there was nothing for the other girl to worry about, but Lucy had been anxious to finally get a chance to talk to her.

"I've been good, and I agree it feels like it's been forever." Camila mumbles into Lucy's hair, happy to be hugging the other girl.

"We need to catch up Mila, like as soon as we can," Lucy says, pulling away slightly to look at Lauren who had been smiling while watching the two girl's exchange. 

At first she didn't like Lucy because she was unsure of the other girl's relationship with Camila, but once she truly saw how loving their friendship was (and how platonic), she couldn't help but really like Lucy. "Jauregui, is it okay if I steal your girl for breakfast? I promise not to beat her up too badly." Lucy says with a wink at Lauren, wrapping an arm around Camila to pull the other girl into a half hug, not letting up even when Camila's elbows her in the side.

Lauren chuckles at Lucy's antics though, "She's all yours for now Vives, just don't lose her, I'm keeping my eyes on you two." Lauren continues with a giggle, following behind as Lucy happily pulls Camila along with her, chatting about something to do with Niall and tonight but Lauren is caught off guard by Zayn stepping in line next to her.

"So how'd you react to the blow fish kissing what's yours hmm Lo? Am I going to need to do damage control after you beat his poor ass?" Zayn teases and Lauren smacks him on the side of the arm, slowing down so she can talk to hi without the rest of the group hearing. 

"Shut it Malik, i actually need your help with another problem," she starts, reluctant to ask him for help but also desperate for any solution to her Camila issue. "I kind of did something this morning..." she trails off, hoping he'll read her thoughts so she won't be required to say it out loud.

"Unless you 'did' Camila, then I don't think it'll be that bad." he continues to tease, but when she just looks at him nervously he cuts his laughter short and stops in his tracks. "No shit, you got with your haunted roommate? Holy fuck Lo, I didn't think you'd actually have the balls to-"

"No Zayn I didn't hook up with her but I did..' she trails, feeling awkward since she doesn't exactly know what she did. "I don't know, I felt her up? Not like just randomly, I was umm- we were doing our daily check for her bruising you know? And she had her clothes off and I just- I don't know what happened I haven't let myself actually do anything but- it - it was pretty awkward, like an alarm went off and I mean i didn't exactly-"

"Oh my god you fell off the bed?" Oh so that he chooses to read? "God Lo, I'm impressed, was it good? I mean you guys have been eye shagging for a while now but I had no idea you'd be so bold Jauregui, you sure are stepping your game up." he says with a low whistle, pretending to fan Lauren off.

"Fuck off Zayn, I'm not telling you to brag about it I just- I need advice on how to deal with all of this shit you know? It's been dragging on and now that we like somewhat acted upon it, it kinda feels harder to pretend nothing's there now." she says, hoping his teasing won't last.

"Was Camila into it?" he says, not looking like he's still teasing but Lauren still pushes him and scoffs, "No really Lo, I'm trying to help, like did she seem like she'd be interested in that type of relationship with you? Flirting can be all talk but actually touching her - you must have had some results right?" he questions, and Lauren can tell he is being sincere this time, Zayn will tease her again later but he's helpful when he has to be.

"Yeah she - she was definitely into it, I'm not giving you details but -"

"I don't need them Lo, really knowing something finally happened is enough for me but you know what you have to do now right?" he asks in a quiet voice, looking up as Harry calls to the two of them form where the group is waiting over by the benches.

Lauren meets Camila's eyes then. The younger girl is giving her a questioning look, her adorable grin in place and a quirked eyebrow, curious to what the hold up is, and Lauren knows the answer to Zayn's question after only a second of looking into her favorite pair of eyes.

"I have to make the first move?" She says, not moving her eyes from Camila's even as Zayn claps her on the back.

"Bingo! That's my girl! Let's go catch your lover now yeah?"

And Lauren can't argue with that idea.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a mess I wrote half yest today and half now so sorry if it is
> 
> Also fuck trump

Lauren knows that Zayn is there to help, and she knows he was trying to help with his vague advice, but she's lost.

Breakfast is spent with her head up in the clouds, picking at her bagel and occasional sipping her coffee but really just stirring it slowly. She gets away with it for the most part since Camila and Lucy are chatting in the corner of the booth. Since Lauren and Zayn were lagging behind she's seated on the edge of the booth herself, across from Zayn and next to Harry, who is luckily to involved in his conversation with Niall about whether baked potatoes or mashed potatoes are better.

Occasionally Camila will shoot her a questioning look, obviously picking up on her silence and Lauren just replies with a smile and nod, signifying that she is fine. Other than that, and an occasional laugh whenever the rest of the group does so she'll blend in, Lauren is oblivious, mind racing with thoughts of Camila.

Lauren hadn't had a lot of experience in relationships.

In high school she tried to be open to dating but there was never any time for that. Sure she went on a few dates, but that was before she realized just how un attracted to any male she was, so she didn't count those flings, especially since none of them had lasted over a few weeks. 

Looking back on her highschool years she can't help but find it amusing. Every normal teenagers away at boarding school hours away from parent approval would have gotten into tons of scandalous affairs, but Lauren kept to herself for the most part. Even with Zayn she was never too talkative, and he understood her so it didn't limit the bounds of their friendship, but anyone she considered dating would probably make it difficult to stay in her shell.

Surely, living with your parents would limit your access to relationships in high school but to Lauren living with a million dead people pounding on your head trying to get in is a lot harder than living with parents. She might be biased, but in her opinion there isn't even room to compare.

It's weird to think about how little experience she has if she's being honest.

Everybody has that one person, that one person that either made their life complete, royally screwed them up, or did some torturous combination of the both, right?

The person whose name is on repeat in your head when you hear any love song. The person responsible for every last trust issue and wall built up around yourself

Lauren didn't have this person. She had herself, and she had the ghosts of her past in the forms of actual ghosts haunting the places she had walked. She'd never listened close enough to the love songs because the whispers in the back of her head would fill her thoughts before she had a second to spare. The walls around her were to keep the spirits from being able to haunt her like they did innocent people.

Innocent people like Camila.

Lauren knew that despite her little experience she still had boat loads more than Camila, hell, the younger girl told her the night before that her first kiss had just been robbed by some dick who doesn't know when to accept rejection.

It is weird how her and Camila are suddenly so open to a relationship with each other, but when she really thinks about it it does make sense. They've both been struggling with similar things and have built up ways to keep it from people, but now the main reason they are in contact is because of the things they like to hide.

Not to mention to closeness required for the two girls to successfully eliminate Camila's ghost doesn't help to kill any sexual tension.

Lauren assumed based on Camila's everything from looks to personality that Camila had purposely not dated, most likely the same reason Lauren rarely did herself. It wasn't anything saying Camila couldn't get someone to date her, and Lauren guesses that the girl must have had a list of boys and girls alike, following her around like a lost puppy.

Even at school now, Lauren can't help but send glares at the waiters who flirt a little to openly, or shoot daggers at the people they walk by that take a double glance at Camila when passing, and although Lauren doesn't have experience it doesn't take a genius to place jealousy.

Based on Camila's inexperience though, as soon as Lauren saw the potential for a relationship with her, she knew that she would have to make the first move herself. So although Zayn telling Lauren what she already kind of knew was helpful to clarify and boost her confidence in the choices she must make regarding her current situation, she did not have a clue what to do with that direction.

Was she supposed to just go up and kiss Camila whenever she worked up the nerve? She figured that was a bad idea in case she was some how misreading the situation. Not to mention last time someone ambushed Camila with kisses was to recent for the younger girl to relive. Lauren had just finished telling Camila that Shawn's kiss doesn't count, but that doesn't give Lauren a free pass to force herself onto the other girl.

She could ask Camila out on a date, but then again what if she doesn't make it clear enough that she means a date date and Camila doesn't pick up on shit. The younger girl could assume Lauren means as her friend once again and the date could be entirely to platonic in return.

The other option is to just tell Camila she likes her in that way and hope that the younger girl knows how to handle a situation like that, but she doubts Camila will let her off without teasing when she inevitably stutters and blushes the whole confession.

So Lauren's lost.

They finish breakfast after spending an hour talking and eating and apparently planning, although Lauren hasn't been really there for any of it.

"So we'll meet up at 3:00 for tailgate?" Camila says as they circle around one of the outside benches after exiting the dining hall.

"Yeah, want us to just swing by your room on our way out? Your dorm is the last on the lot so we can all show up together? God knows you'll get lost Mila c'mon." Harry replies with a teasing smile, earning a shove from the shorter girl who's sporting a grin.

"Sounds good Haz, text me when you leave your dorm so we can be ready." Camila responds before turning to a confused Lauren. 

She pulls the older girl's hand out from her pocket to interlock their fingers, tugging Lauren down the path that leads the short walk back to their room. 

"You have no clue what we're doing later do you?" Camila laughs after they're out of hearing distance.

"Tailgating apparently?" Lauren says in a sheepish voice, smiling brightly when Camila laughs in response. She really likes Camila's laugh, it's just so cute and she laughs at everything and Lauren really really likes her laugh, so she doesn't mind if Camila is laughing at her cluelessness or not, she's laughing and that can trigger Lauren's own lips to quirk up no matter what.

"We're going to the football game silly!" Camila exclaims, squeezing Lauren's hand in her own, and throwing her free hand up in enthusiasm. "I don't really get footballl, but everyone will be there and Louis managed to pull through on tickets since his partner in a lab thing is on the team." she continues, toying with Lauren's fingers as she walks, looking down at their hands with a smile on her flushed from the nippy morning air face.

"Football right, I heard something about that I think." Lauren says with a dumb grin on her own face at Camila's adorableness. She can't wait til the fall weather really hits because cuddling with Camila in comfy fall sweaters is a dream every person should have, and maybe Lauren can do it every night if she plays her cards right. "So we go at 3:00? It's only 10:00 now what are we gonna do for that long?" Lauren asks, looking at Camila questioningly who purses her lips and hums softly.

"Umm, I hadn't thought about that... You want to do lunch, you and me to kill time? I can take you somewhere besides pizza and chicken tenders." Camila says, wiggling her eyebrows jokingly at her offer and Lauren can't hold in her laughter (not that she really wants to). "Come one Jauregui I know you want me to treat you here is your chance." Camila continues, giggling herself slightly and throwing in a wink, before dropping Lauren's hand to jog ahead and pushing her key card into the scanner, pulling open the door for the older girl.

Lauren's lips quirk up even more at the cute gesture, "Why thank you m'lady. I suppose lunch sounds doable." Lauren says again once they're both inside and walking down the long corridor that leads to their isolated room, pretending she needs to consider the lunch instead of pulling the shorter girl into a kiss and proclaiming all her feelings for the whole hall to hear.

"Hmm, okay well now I need a good place to take you." Camila says, using her key to once again open their door, allowing Lauren to enter first.

Camila stepped in after and practically threw herself onto Lauren's bed, curling into the still unmade sheets and wrapping her arms around the pillow, revelling in Lauren's laughter she heard behind her.

"You don't really need to take me somewhere nice Camz, it's the thought that counts and if you want pizza and chicken tenders we can have all the pizza and chicken tenders in the world." Lauren says, slipping her shoes off her feet and sinking down next to Camila, leaving a bit of distance, unsure of whether or not cuddling is okay after this morning. Camila instantly snuggles into Lauren's shoulder though, still lying on her stomach but now with her face burrowed into the older girl's neck.

"Hmm, maybe we should go to a food truck." Camila mumbles after a moment of peaceful silence had fallen over the girls. 

Camila still found it amazing that she could feel so comfortable being with Lauren and not saying anything. She'd always been the type of socially impaired person to talk nonstop in order to prevent any silence from occurring, afraid of the awkward tension that would inevitably come next, but form the first time ehr and Lauren fell quiet, they'd never had anything close to uncomfortable (other than that morning but that was sexual tension not silence related).

Lauren's steady, quiet breathing was the perfect filler for what used to be filled with Camila's non sensible ramblings.

"Whatever you want Camzi." Lauren's raspy voice whispers back into the other girl's tousled mane of hair.  

They end up just lying there for an unknown amount of time. 

That's another thing. Camila's never been able to just lie with anyone, enjoying their presence without actually communicating in any direct way. The gentle caress up and down Camila's back felt enough like communication because it was Lauren and Lauren is just different.

Camila doesn't even realize she's fallen asleep until she's being woken up by a Lauren who looks as sleepy as Camila feels. 

That's another thing too. Camila used to dread sleeping. Sure she would lie down a lot and rest, but she would never nap, sleeping at all was and still is far too risky for her to take unless necessary for her health. So the fact that she falls asleep so easily as long as it's Lauren who is holding her should scare her, but once again, it's Lauren. 

"Camila, wake up babe, we have stuff to do and time to kill." Lauren breathes out against the sleeping girl's forehead as she plants a gentle kiss there, stroking her hair behind her ear so she can breathe herself.

"I don't want to," Camila pouts back, burying her face deeper into Lauren's shoulder, making the other girl giggle lightly. "Five more minutes." she mumbles once she's done burrowing.

Lauren lets out a sigh at that but can't deny the girl her five minutes, knowing how sleep deprived Camila can be sometimes. 

The previous Tuesday was the first time Lauren had to make sure Camila actually went to sleep. When the face in the mirror thing had happened, Lauren knew the younger girl would be shaken up, and Lauren very much regrets not being able to make sure Camila was sleeping but she was pretty messed up herself over Camila being in so much danger. 

So the night it happened Lauren ahdn't noticed that Camila didn't sleep, although she was suspicious when Camila was awake earlier than usual the following Monday. But then it happened again that Tuesday, and the bags under Camila's eyes on top of the constant yawning and overall drained look on the girl's face is what gave her insomnia away.

Lauren had known about nightmares being common, had read in Camila's file that the insomnia diagnoses was official at seventeen and got worse in the winters because of the odd occurrence concerning more ghosts in the cold. Camila had been fine up until this week, but Lauren did everything she could to comfort the girl into at least resting a little, and made sure to get prescription pills for the girl's sleeping habits right away.

Lauren had nightmares too sometimes, not as bad most likely but they were still terrifying compared to what any normal person would have, so she kind of understood Camila, but she still couldn't imagine how hard the younger girl's life must have been.

Just the knowledge that Camila was alone in it until mid high school bothered Lauren to extreme frustrations.

So she would let the girl have five minutes cause why not?

\-----

They end up spending another twenty minutes like that. Lauren as wrapped up in thoughts of Camila as she has been since she met the girl and Camila in a dreamless sleep. Once Lauren finally managed to get Camila out of bed, she convinced the other girl to start some homework and did some herself while trying to kill time before lunch.

The two girls ended up going to, like Camila wanted, a food truck, and although Camila had never been one to try exotic food (even though Lauren said there's nothing exotic about cheese fries even if they are from a food truck), something about Lauren just makes her want to be more spontaneous.

They found a worn down picnic bench near the truck and spent the next two hours there talking about anything they could think of, laughing for ninety percent of their time.

By the time they were done it was about time to head back and get ready for the game anyways so Harry would be able to pick them up, so they hopped back into Lauren's car, Camila driving this time despite Lauren's protests, leading to the younger girl taking a dramatically long time before pulling out to explain what a good driver she is and that Lauren should be grateful.

So now, they're both rushing around to get ready last minute. Knowing Camila won't remember how cold it gets at night already, Lauren lays out one of her own sweatshirts next to Camila's bag so she'll grab it, before pulling her leather jacket over her light grey hoodie and pulling her hair up into a ponytail once she's sure it is straightened completely in the back.

As she's finishing  Camila emerges from the bathroom, steam coming out with her since the younger girl refuses to run the Air Conditioner in case it gets chilly, and Lauren can't argue with that logic so she doesn't.

"Can you do my hair? I can't go out with it wet but I'm hopeless at straightening it myself." Camila says anxiously, pulling a chair up next to where Lauren had the straightener set up for herself and the older girl lets out a chuckle at how Camila has waited exactly no time before assuming Lauren will say yes, but then she shrugs and grabs a brush to go through Camila's hair cause, really as if she would deny that girl anything.

"We only have like fifteen minutes so tell me if I burn you I'm going to try to do this as quickly as I can okay?" Lauren asks, not waiting for a reply to begin lightly going over the other girl's hair. 

The time goes by like nothing and luckily they're done without any damage to Camila's neck before they hear a knock on the door and Lauren turns to let Harry enter as Camila turns to pull Lauren's sweatshirt over her head, smiling to herself at the fact. 

"Ladies, you both look lovely, as you always do." Harry says as he enters the room and nods at each of them in greeting. "The other's are in my car, but we're splitting up between our two ones cause there isn't enough room, correct?" he asks, Lauren, not bothering with Camila who's still running late, like always, trying to find socks.

Lauren nods and they discuss those details as Camila fumbles for shoes, and soon enough they are pulling up to the tailgate they're attending with a lot of familiar faces as well as unfamiliar. 

It's more of a parking lot frat party really. Loud music, drunk college students, annoying fuckboys getting to handsy in the corners. 

Getting out of the car, Lauren isn't surprised that Camila's hand is instantly in her own, she isn't even sure who initiates it anymore, she just knows it feels nice so she doesn't hesitate to interlock their fingers as always.

"Hey Mila girl get your ass over here!" a voice calls from somewhere in the clusters of people and Lauren laughs when Dinah emerges with two cups in her hands, storming over to the two of them with Normani behind her, Lauren's starting to think they're always together. "We got a ton of catching up to do and I hear you already been bonding with Mani damn Walz that hurts!" Dinah fakes offense earning a chuckle from all three girls.

"DJ!" Camila squeals, running to embrace Dinah tightly as the other girl pouts slightly but caves and hugs back, trying not to spill her drinks any more than they did in Camila's hug attack. "I only caught up with Mani cause I saw her but you never gave me your number so this is on you Dinah." Camila laughs as she pulls back. 

They go into conversation from there and Lauren wants to stay by Camila but doesn't want to interrupt and she's happy to see Normani approaching her from Dinah's other side.

"Hey Lauren, how've you been since last time I saw you?" Normani questions taking an easy route in small talk approach.

"Not too bad, busy with Camila and classes but Camila's not too bad, most of the time," Lauren adds joking around about Camila earning a laugh from mentioned girl's friend.

Lauren hadn't really gotten too close with any of Camila's friends, but Harry and Louis were far less intimidating than Normani appeared to be, but talking to her seemed easy. 

"Yeah, you guys really get along huh?" Normani says with a smug look on her face and Lauren may be oblivious but not enough to miss that insinuation causing a blush to spread on her face.

"Yeah we do." Lauren answers honestly, despite knowing what Normani had been hinting at.

"I'll say, Camila wouldn't shut up about you at lunch the other day, I almost had to pay her to shut up about your eyes - I mean no offense to you, but god that girl can go on I swear if she kept going I would;ve-"

"What you guys talking about over here?" Camila breaks between the two, Dinah following to squeeze in next to Normani, taking a sip form one of her beers.

"Oh just how much you talk about me, nothing important." Lauren teases with a smirk and Normani and Dinah laugh at her bluntness, not expecting the older girl to be so open with the situation. It seemed like Lauren would be more shy when it came to the tension between them but turns out they weren't completely right.

Camila blushed red but instead of denying it just shrugged after the initial embarrassment wore off. "Can't help it baby you do things to me." she says in a teasing tone, smacking Lauren's ass abruptly before pulling a cup from Dinah's hand and taking a gulp, looking at Lauren seductively over the rim of the cup while the girl stares dumbfoundedly at Camila, clearly having expected to have out teased her at least today.

You see that's another thing. Old Camila would never do anything like that. She'd be a stuttering blushing mess. Not just old Camila, any Camila except the Camila with Lauren, because with Lauren comfort was never not a thing. Camila still doesn't know why but she thinks that maybe Lauren is her protector in more than one way.

Their stare was broken when Normani let out a awkward cough and Dinah burst out laughing. Apparently neither of them were shy about the tension.

"Chancho give me my damn drink back and go make your lady lover get you your own." Dinah snaps at Camila who is still holding Lauren's gaze despite the awkward interruption her friends inflicted.

She finally breaks it to turn to Dinah, giving her drink back and then turning back to Lauren and holding her hand out to the flustered girl.

"You heard her lady lover, get me a damn drink." Camila says lowly as Lauren finally grabs onto the extended hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours


	21. Chapter 20

She doesn't do it.

Make a move that is. She doesn't make a move.

She wants to, she really does and she honestly plans to at first, but Lauren really enjoys the playful banter and obvious flirting they do, and making a move could potentially mess with the natural flow of things in her opinion.

Since the morning Lauren had felt all up on the younger girl there has been a sort of unspoken rule in which they don't talk talk about it.

And that's been working great.

Honestly it's an open and useful distraction in Lauren's current predicament. 

Camila has been doing great healthwise, fantastic actually. She'd been sleeping through the nights, still not as long as most people do, but at least she was sleeping at all. Compared to the prior week of restless nights on Camila's part and worrying on Lauren's, they both took this as a blessing. The bruises on her back had stopped, not even small scratches now, and the markings that Lauren had been concerned about were beginning to fade into lighter marks, still there but seemed to be vanishing completely.

Lauren was more relieved than Camila in a way. Still she had her worries obviously but the past few weeks had been rough for Camila and Lauren hated seeing her in constant pain. She could barely stand to see the bruises they could find on Camila's seemingly too small body, and the emotional stress the young girl had been under was enough to make Lauren's caution one thousand times greater than it had been concerning anything Camila did.

Lauren was extremely happy for Camila's health, but her own was beginning to stress her out.

The headaches she's always gotten are getting worse. The headaches occur when there are too many things going on in the spirit infested world they live in that she can't pick up on any one thing at a time. It's not uncommon, really she's had pretty much her whole life to get used to the little pain in her head at times when the air was filled with tension, but this time was different. 

This time was like in the third grade. It was when every person she came into contact with was someone new hired to investigate her case. Someone to tell her and her family whether they had to worry about a ghost following her or if she and to worry about ghosts following other people.

One of the worst things about trying to diagnose someone was all the tests they were required to run. This included bringing the person, even someone as young as eight years old into the presence of actual haunted houses and such. Lauren didn't know what to expect at such a young age, but the unexpected migraines were not pleasant in the slightest. Even at the young age, Lauren had never really been scared of the ghosts, more of what she was going to be dealing with for the rest of her life. Although they needed to run tests to be sure what exactly was causing Lauren's discomfort, she knew she wasn't in for anything worse than the splitting, throbbing headaches, and she couldn't have been more relieved as a little girl when they stopped making her go into purpose contact with spirits.

Another time however was in high school, and it wasn't to see what was wrong with her, it was to help build up her tolerance to spirits being in her life. It didn't always work out, but teachers figured how could she or any other student possibly help someone struggling if every time something went wrong they would be temporarily impaired themselves?

So the headaches in high school, her sophomore year specifically, were the worst ones she could remember, since they lasted for months in her training and nobody was letting her do anything to ease them. They wanted to teach the students to use their mind to discipline themselves.

Once she passed the class, although she could still have bad days, she had actually built up a pretty good way to not let those headaches get to her at all. One thing she noticed about all the teachers is that although they put the students through hell, nothing was ever done with no reason, and she figured it was because all of the teachers had been through this stuff before, they knew what was necessary and what wasn't.

That's why these current headaches were scaring her. 

She learned to control loads of pressure from the spirit world because she had to, but there was enough tension building to make all of her defenses fail. She wasn't exactly anticipating something bad because really this could just be a coincidence, but she was always on her toes recently in case something did go wrong. But nothing had yet.

Two weeks later though and Camila is still fine, happily packing a small bag with enough stuff for three days and carelessly throwing her clothes about.

They were supposed to meet up with Chord the previous week but the boy had a family issue to worry about and delayed his visit up to Connecticut. The girls were due to meet up with Zayn for the drive down in about twenty minutes and Lauren was all packed but of course Camila had waited until the very last minute to get herself prepared for the few days they'd be spending, which is why while she was rushing to get packed Lauren was scrolling through her online chemistry textbook for some last minute notes before fleeing their classes and worries for at least those few days.

"Laureeeeennnn." Camila groaned, finally sprawling herself on her bed, not gaining the desired attention from the older girl who just continued to read, figuring Camila was just going to whine again about how Lauren should be helping her pack.

Camila only waited a beat before rolling onto her back and whining again, "Laaauuuurrrrrr." she mumbled out, glaring at the girl who was clearly invested in whatever it was that she was reading. It didn't stop Camila from trying though and she took a loud breath in before letting out a louder, "Laauuurrreeeeenn.", finally making Lauren snap her eyes back to the younger girl who moved to sit against the bed's headboard, arms crossed and pout firmly in place.

"What Camila, what is so urgent that you need to interrupt my homework?" Lauren questions in an aggravated tone, but the playful light in her eyes allows Camila know that the older girl isn't actually mad at all. 

"I'm done packing." Camila sighs, a small smile playing at her lips when Lauren lets out a huff shooting a glare at Camila before turning back to her work.

Zayn shows up about five minutes after Camila finishes packing, early as always that boy, and helps carry the few bags the girls have out to his car, packing them in the trunk and hopping into the driver's seat, Lauren sitting shotgun and Camila in the back with her and Lauren's pillows and a blanket incase she decides to rest, knowing Zayn and Lauren will be talking about things she doesn't understand.

They've already filled her in on Chord's situation. How he went through exactly what she is for his whole life up until recently. How Zayn helped him with another doctor and how now he's living a normal life (as normal as it can be after all that he has experienced). Camila was slightly nervous to meet him, but mainly excited. From what Lauren and Zayn had said he was charming and funny and way to positive for someone who basically underwent an exorcism a few years ago.

Camila doesn't fall asleep. Not because she's scared like she usually is when she chooses not to sleep, but because she isn't tired. It's weird being so left alone the past few weeks. She and been so used to waking up with new things to worry about and usually once the ghost started she didn't stop until something made her. And although Camila wasn't sure what made it stop, she was sure that she was extremely thankful that it did.

Sure she's nervous that something will happen suddenly, how could someone in her position not be nervous? But Camila liked to see herself as a positive thinker. She had learned to enjoy the small things in life and having even an hour of not worrying was always something she treasured in her life, so two weeks after things seemed to be going back downhill was something she was treasuring while she could.

But like she said, the lingering fear was still there.

The last time something like this had happened (and the only time) was when she first got hurt in Boston. She hid it from her parents for a while, because moving to avoid ghosts was something she wasn't ready to accept hadn't worked. And she was good at hiding it for months, but after a while it stopped. Camila doesn't know why she convinced herself that was the end of it but she did. She gave herself hope that maybe, just maybe this bitch of a ghost had decided to go bother someone else, or it had accepted it's death and moved on.

That was a few weeks before her parents woke up to her body being thrown against walls, waking her parents up and finally getting her the attention needed.

So she was grateful that she got the attention, but that sliver of hope she allowed herself to carry for those few weeks ended up hurting her alot more than her broken arm did. In fact it still hurts to think about. 

Imagine being followed by something as evil for the longest time and then having it just disappear. Camila was ecstatic with her silent revelation and willed herself not to say anything out loud in case she jinxed it. She figures since ghosts can basically read her mind the thought alone was enough to jinx it, but looking back Camila knows she should have never thought she was lucky enough for something that bad ot disappear with no trouble.

This was actually the first time she considered telling anyone. Lucy had noticed the change in her personality and although they weren't too close yet the girl was extremely concerned. Camila probably would have confided in her had her parents not taken control.

 

So right now she was worried yes, but she was trying desperately not to be and for the most part it was actually working. She knew Lauren was slightly worried and she thought if she seemed to be okay the older girl might relax a little bit.

But she knew Lauren was wrapped up in her conversation with Zayn about their old teachers that they would be seeing and stuff about Chord's conditions and Camila figured those things didn't concern her, so she let herself worry in the back seat of Zayn's car. But she also let Lauren's occasional laugh cheer her up.

\-----

When they finally arrive at the hotel, Zayn parks the car and runs in because apparently Chord is in the lobby waiting to meet up with them for dinner, so with promises to be right back to help unload, Zayn takes off for the hotel entrance.

Camila is shocked by how nice the hotel is, but she supposes Lauren and Zayn are both pretty picky and she knows their occupation pays a lot since they're basically one in a million doctors. 

Camila pulls herself into a sitting position and stretches, smiling as she notices Lauren getting out to open her door for her and accepting the older girl's outstretched hand. Allowing herself to be pulled up, Camila quickly wraps her arms around Lauren's neck in a tight hug, still sleepy and feeling unexplainable warmth in Lauren's arms.

"Well hello to you too sleepy head, how was your ride?" Lauren asks, wrapping her arms around Camila's waist herself and holding on just as tight. 

"Hmm it was boring and I'm sleepy, I can't wait for hotel beds." Camila mumbles into Lauren's neck, feeling smug when Lauren shivers slightly at her hot breath hitting her bare skin. 

"You seemed pretty tired, sorry if me and Zayn bored you by the way, I thought you were sleeping for a while there." Lauren says, finally pulling away slightly to brush some hair behind Camila's ear and placing a soft kiss on the younger girl's forehead before pulling away completely and leading Camila to the back to grab at least their bags, expecting Chord and Zayn to be back out any second. 

"No it was fine, I figured you guys need some more bonding time since I basically steal you away every day now so no worries." Camila says, pulling her duffel bag over her shoulder and grabbing one of Lauren's in an attempt to be chivalrous, making Lauren smile.

"You haven't been 'stealing me away' Camz I choose to stay with you because I like you." Lauren says, pulling out another one of her bags and shutting the back door once she decides that Zayn can carry his own shit. 

"Well okay then," Camila says, grabbing Lauren's free hand as they make their way over to the entrance, "But let me know if you need to get rid of me ever and I'll be gone before you can say spinny door." Camila jokes as she releases Lauren's hand and basically sprints to the revolving door to enter the lobby.

Lauren lets out a loud laugh at the younger girls horrible humor but follows her through and interlocks their fingers as soon as she meets a smiling Camila on the other side of the door.

"So where are they?" Camila asks, peering around the large lobby to look for the boys.

Lauren herself has to take a minute to look around the spaced out room but spots Zayn and Chord standing over by the check in desk in the far corner and tugs on Camila's hand pulling her over to them. 

"Guys!" she calls once she's close enough for it to not be a disturbance and she's not shocked when Chord spins on his feet with a giant smile on his face and walks to meet her and lift her up in a giant hug to match his smile.

"Lauren Jauregui my god you get better looking every single I see you." he says with the smile still in place as he puts her down. "I swear it must be something in the water in New England." he says, finally turning to greet the girl next to Lauren who's trying not to be jealous of the fact that he can actually hold Lauren whereas her arms are too thin to do more than five push ups at a time. 

"And you must be Camilla? I've been wanting to meet you since Zayn mentioned it," Chord starts, shaking out his hand for her to reach which she does although she can't exactly meet his smile at the name slip up. "It's actually Ca-Mee-lah Chord." Lauren cuts in shortly making Chord blush slightly and then turn back to Camila still grinning from ear to ear. " Right sorry about that Camila, I've never been the best at reading, anyways I hope this isn't too forward or anything but I'm really sorry for what you have to go through and I'm here to help in any way these two can't." he says, awkwardly rubbing at the back of his neck and dimming down his smile to one that's more sympathetic.

And maybe Camila was quick to judge but she really hates when people mispronounce her name. Still he seems so sincere that she meets his smile this time. 

"Thank you for that, I've been excited to meet you too, a little nervous but I'm looking forward to getting to talk to you about all of this shit." she says, glancing quickly at Lauren midway to see the girl smiling at her.

"Okay we'll have to plan sometime to chat without these two mythbusters intruding, but that can wait because dinner or food in general is waiting." he says, chuckling and earning a shove in the shoulder from Lauren. With that he turns to walk alongside Camila and Lauren as they all approach Zayn who is finishing up at the counter.

\-----

They end up getting along really well, Camila and Chord and they plan to meet up the next day for lunch so she can ask him any questions she feels she needs to.

They choose to grab dinner just in the hotel restaurant because Zayn is sick of driving and Chord says they have good steak so why not? Dinner goes by quickly with how much they're all laughing, even Zayn who Camila had never seen in a less serious mood. Also the fact that Lauren's hand has been stroking up and down her thigh all night, although distracting, is making the night a bit more enjoyable and therefore it passes by in what feels like ten minutes to both girls.

So now here they are, settling into the queen sized beds next to each other, both girls are settling into beds after separate showers and changing. 

Camila isn't bold enough to beg for cuddling but it feels weird not lying in Lauren's embrace after getting so used to it in their dorm room, but maybe a break would be good so Lauren doesn't think she's too clingy.  
"You going to bed now Camz?" Lauren questions as she settles into her own covers, rolling onto her side so she can face Camila's bed.

"I think so, I checked the channels but nothing good is on and since we want to get brunch form the hotel in the morning I should sleep now so I don't hold us up." she says, turning to face Lauren too with a smile on her face. 

Lauren lets out a small yawn that Camila can't help but find adorable before speaking, "Okay, let me know if you need anything okay babe?" and at Camila's nod, Lauren reaches to turn off the bedside lamp so the only light in the room comes from the bathroom, which Lauren purposely left on knowing complete blackness scares Camila. "Goodnight Camzi."

"Goodnight Laur, sleep tight."

\-----

It starts like every other night.

Pitch black. Pure darkness. Nothing but that.

Then it begins.

The whispers begin and they increase until there is so many of them it's deafening. Camila can't make out what any of them are saying, she never can. All she can do is wish them away. Something is restricting her from bringing her hands up to cover her ears and she can feel its coldness against her back where it's standing to force her in position.

Camila doesn't know how long it lasts, but it lasts long enough for the coldness to spread through her whole body from the snake like hands wrapped tightly enough around her wrists to leave deep bruises, down to where it's slowly but surely crawling up her body.

The whispers turn to screams but she can't do anything to ward any of it off and she never can but it's still as terrifying at the first time her six year old self felt the coldness wrap around her neck.

The screaming still intensifies, Camila can't understand a thing though. 

"Camila!"

Except that.

"Camz wake up, Camila please come back to me Camz fuck!" she hears that too.

And the coldness is so tight around her neck that the only thing she can do is hold her breath herself so maybe it will stop.

But the shaking is new. 

Well it isn't, the shaking is always when she wakes up because whoever it is that is shaking her finally breaks through, and this time it's Lauren. 

Camila's eyes shoot open and she jolts upright in bed, sucking in gulp fulls of air as she pants on the bed, knowing Lauren's arms are the ones around her now making her breathing come a little bit easier.

She takes a few minutes to catch her breath, focusing on nothing besides the ins and the outs. 

Lauren is whispering to her but Camila can't understand it, much like the other voices.

It's not until at least ten minutes later that Lauren wraps her arms more securely around Camila and pulls the other girl to sit sideways in her lap, so she can try to comfort her but Camila seems completely out of it, still heaving and eyes burning with tears she can't let out for some uncontrollable reason. 

"Shh, Camila it's okay, you're going to be okay." Lauren whispers into her hair, rubbing gently up and down the girl's back. "It was just a dream Camz it's okay now, you're okay I've got you, I'm not letting go." she continues to whisper sweet nothings as Camila tries to focus on pulling herself together. 

She's quiet for a long moment once she thinks she can talk because she doesn't know what to say, but her mouth opens on it's own accord. "It's not just a dream Lauren, it's not." she says quietly, lifting her hands up to inspect the newly formed welts in her wrists from the death grip, parts of it bright red and others dark purple. 

"It's never just a dream it's always here." Camila whispers, still looking down at her wrists in a daze, only snapping her eyes to meet Lauren's when the older girl softly reaches down to cup Camila's wrists in her warm hands, gently stroking her thumb along Camila's hand as well.

"Talk to me Camz. I'm here to help you, please talk to me." Lauren says, her bright green eyes burning into Camila's dark brown, dazed over eyes that hold steady contact.

"It was here. It was so cold Lauren so so cold and I was so cold." she says, looking down at her wrists again, wondering if she has similar welts forming on her neck from where the icy grip took her breath away.

Lauren keeps one hand on Camila's wrists but uses her other to cup Camila's cheek, stroking the soft skin there softly in encouragement for Camila to finish.

"So cold and so many voices that I couldn't hear one of them." Camila whispers out against Lauren, "there's always so many and it's always so cold. " she says, a little louder this time, finally making eye contact again.

"Lauren there's so many of them and they're all trying to hurt me. They're pushing me over into the cold abyss that's behind me, wrapping itself around me, Lauren and it's so so cold there that I could feel my lungs freezing." and her voice is still quiet but it is cracking now with every word, her eyes becoming more glassy again. "And each time I'm falling over Lauren I am falling closer and closer to the edge of it and one of these days I'm going to get hypothermia aren't I?" Camila says, and Lauren would laugh at the hypothermia thing if her heart wasn't breaking even more at each of Camila's words.

Sure Lauren had her fair share of nightmares, but Lauren's were more random. They weren't the same dream over and over just a series of scary dreams that continued to follow her. But she can't imagine having the same things haunting her every night and pulling her deeper into their evil every single time.

She wanted to cry for Camila, but Camila beat her too it, burying her face into Lauren's shoulder and letting out sobs upon sobs. 

Lauren cried too then, because she couldn't help it when she had to see Camila like this.

When she had woken up to Camila's sobs and screams for help something in her had shattered and snapped and broken and all she could do was leap at the other girl needing to pull her out of the torture she was seemingly going through.

Lauren had taken it for granted that she was yet to experience one of Camila's nightmares, having been told by the girl's mother how awful they could be, but also that they weren't as common in the beginning stages of each appearance.

So Lauren needed to wake her up as soon as she could because Camila being in pain made her feel pain. She couldn't let the girl go another second in a hell that LAuren couldn't even imagine herself.

One of the things she remembered from school was that nightmares were something every single haunted person experienced and one of the worst things to go trh9ugh according to all that had actually willingly spoken about them. So you can guess how panicked she was when she knew Camila was having one.

She held the smaller girl as her body shook with sobs for god knows how long. Lauren cried too for quite some time but after a while she worked instead to soothe Camila, needing the other girl to be okay and it worked eventually. 

"Camila?" Lauren whispers against the other girl's hair after a few minutes of silence once Camila's sobs died down.

"Yeah Laur?" Camila asks, voice raw and squeaky and making Lauren wish she could just hold Camila util everything else in the world ceased to exist.

"Remember what I said the first day I met you?" she asks softly and continues before Camila can answer, "I said I wouldn't let you fall. I told you I would make sure nothing else made you fall. And I swear to god I will hold you upright until my dying breath if that is what it takes to keep you safe." she whispers into Camila's hair as the younger girl sniffles but listens intently. "I will hold onto your hands and I will use every ability I have until I run out of senses to kill this thing once and for all, and once I'm out? I'll keep holding your hands. I promise you I will help you get through this no matter what Camz, I'll do everything in my power to keep you from falling over because you don't deserve that Camila, you deserve flowers and sweet dreams about anything else in the world just not this. You deserve to be able to have a normal day a normal night. You deserve to be able to sleepover your friends and go to hotels without worrying about screaming and waking people up, and you deserve a million undisturbed naps." 

"I wish I could give you that right now Camila. I wish with everything I am that I could jump into your head and rip this thing away from you so it couldn't harm you ever again. Hell, I'd latch it onto myself if it meant that you didn't have to deal with this." Lauren continues, rubbing Camila's cheek softly as the other girl finally makes eye contact. "I can't do any of though. I can't go back in time and give you the childhood you deserve, and I can't go back in time and give you a stress free high school life - well as stress free as high school can be-" she adds with a short chuckle and feels on cloud nine when Camila cracks a smile. "But I can give your kids a normal childhood. And I can give you a chance to live a normal rest of your life. And I promise I will." Lauren finishes, keeping her eyes locked with Camila's curious ones.

Lauren's never been great with words, but she hopes Camila understands how much she means to Lauren.

And she's scared for a moment that the younger girl is going to be mad at her. Mad at her for bringing up how sucky her life has been so far, or mad at her for making promises both of them know she can't be certain about.

Camila's eyes are unreadable too. And that's stressing Lauren out but she keeps eye contact, still stroking Camila's hand and cheek softly.

"I think I want this to be it." Camila whispers after a beat. Lauren is sure she wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't pressed so closely to the other girl. 

"What do you mean Camz?" Lauren whispers back, voice soft to not break the spell over both girls as the continue to hold eye contact. Lauren can feel Camila's shaky breaths hitting against her own lips and wonders if Camila can feel her heavy heartbeat.

"My first kiss." Camila says quietly, her brown orbs staring into Lauren's eyes so deeply Lauren is sure she can't hide her shock at the other girl's words. "I want this to be the kiss I remember." Camila continues quietly, waiting to grasp a reaction from Lauren and the older girl can't form words.

She's so lost in Camila's gaze that she doesn't even notice she isn't replying until Camila's eyes tint over with what seems like nerves, overtaking the previous honesty and emotion she saw.

She still can't form words though, as much as she wants to say yes, god yes please kiss me, and soon enough the nervousness has taken over in Camila's still teary eyes and the shorter girl breaks the eye contact and betrays the confidence she had mere seconds ago.

Camila goes to move away, and Lauren knows this could go horribly wrong so she doesn't form words, but even if she finally had any to say the feeling of Camila's lips finally on her own would be enough to once again make her speechless. 

Camila seems in shock at first. 

At least that's what her eyes portray when lauren wraps a hand around the back of her neck and pulls her in. But she sinks into it almost immediately. 

She's been waiting for what feels like ages to finally kiss the older girl and she won't let her nerves ruin it, so she doesn't hesitate to press back into Lauren's gentle touch, not harshly, but slowly and sweetly and after a moment of closed mouths moving against each other softly Camila can't help but smile into the kiss, Lauren following until they had to break it, both giggling shortly and Lauren is happy to see the nervousness in Camila's eyes replaced with delight, a drastic change from her eyes when Lauren finally woke her up what feels like ages ago.

They're both smiling when Camila pulls her in for another kiss, slower this time, sucking lightly at each other's lips but not deepening it anymore, they've both been crying and know the moment calls for nothing more than this tenderness.


	22. Chapter 21

“Camila? Camz baby you gotta wake up for breakfast.” Lauren mumbles, softly rubbing circles on the younger girl’s back. 

When Camila is finally up she doesn’t quite know what to expect. When she woke, she was wrapped tightly around Camila, the younger girl’s head on her chest, legs and arms intertwined hopelessly. Lauren had smiled initially in comfort, and if she wasn’t hit with what happened the previous night, she probably would have just enjoyed the other girl’s warm embrace.

Her smile dropped though when she remembered why she had moved into Camila’s bed in the middle of the night.

She actually wasn’t able to think of anything past her worry for Camila during the first few moments. 

The panic that had hit her when she heard Camila screaming for help had woken her up and at first Lauren was expecting the other girl to be awake, in pain for a whole other reason, but when she realized it was from a nightmare, she immediately bolted to wake her Camila up.

She knew things were going to get bad eventually but she had been content with how they were those few weeks. She also knew she should have taken her headaches as a strong sign of impending danger but she didn’t want to believe something would hurt the girl she was growing more and more enormed with every second that she spent in her presence. 

When she was in her senior year of high school Lauren had been in a hands on class that involved many out of school projects. Kind of like how Zayn was introduced to Chord but nothing as permanent, they would just get to witness people who were haunted, but didn’t take part in their healing because someone more professional would be on the case. This class was said to be a tool to get people used to the idea of how bad things could get when assisting someone, but Lauren just thought it was a subtle way of torture.

Having to witness a helpless human be tortured by some creature of the underworld was awful. Especially when there isn’t anything that can really be done about it.

Anyways, one of her first viewings was with three other students - Vero and two randoms, but Lauren was glad to have at least one person she knew in case she needed a hand to hold - and it was with a fifty-four year old women, Maggie Thomas. Lauren couldn’t forget her name and probably never would because of how much this woman impacted Lauren.

She had witnessed her first nightmare there. Well not first nightmare in general, but first nightmare in person. The class her junior year was an into to the senior course and trained them using videos and images instead of real people. 

Lauren remembers every bit of it though.

Every scream for help, every shaking breath as the older woman tried to catch her breath, every sob that followed. She had ended up holding Vero’s hand during it, and she isn’t sure who had a tighter grip on who but the other girl was obviously just as shaken up as Lauren, but they weren’t allowed to leave the room. They weren’t allowed to do anything really. They were supposed ot be taking notes on how the healer with her was handling it, but Lauren couldn’t take notes with what was happening in front of her and neither could the three students with her, who stood equally petrified as Mrs. Thomas’s husband cried nearby, burying his face in his hands so he wouldn’t have to see his wife in the pain she was in.

Looking back now Lauren doesn’t know how he wasn’t fighting to be at her side. When Lauren finally had Camila safe she let herself cry, but when Camila was in pain all she wanted to do was help the younger girl. She thinks that must be where her training came in handy though, and she can’t help the sorrow she feels for Mr. Thomas and how helpless he must have felt.

That first time she actually experienced a nightmare became one of her nightmares. She had never woken anyone up, but she relived that day in her subconscious far too many times. The rest of the year was just as painful for Lauren, enduring all of those suffering people and treating them like lab rats being tested. She couldn’t bare to take notes on any of them, not caring if it got ehr scolded a few times. It got easier though. Not to go through but to react to. She understood at this point in life that you can’t let someone’s pain numb you like it did Mr. Thomas, you have to react to help. 

So that’s what she did for Camila. If she had to experience Camila’s nightmare without already experiencing Maggie’s and so many more, she would not have known what to do, probably resorted to crying and shaking the other girl. But it took more focus than that.

She had practice focusing on waking the other girl up without hurting her, and without enraging the ghosts to a point where it would take it out on Camila more than it already was. 

The past pain she had felt for all of those people she had to witness going through this torture was nothing compared to what she felt when she heard the first piercing scream tear itself from Camila’s throat, and it was then that she was grateful for what felt like her own torture over the past years, as long as it could help Camila. 

So Lauren thought about all of that before she considered waking up Camila. She thought about the horror that was the night before.

But then she remembered what came next.

Kissing Camila.

The feelings that came along with the few tender kisses they had shared the prior night were strong enough that instead of feeling nervous as to what was coming, Lauren just felt delighted with the thought of potentially getting to kiss her again.

They hadn’t gone deeper than closed mouth slow kisses that lingered, but it was all the moment had called for. With how far the tension had built up, Lauren expected their first kiss to be intense and harsh and filled with clashing tongues and panting and maybe even a little less clothing but she couldn’t be more happy with how it ended up happening.

They hadn’t talked about the kisses or anything else after the last one was broken, just curled up and tried to get some sleep, noticing that it was nearing four in the morning. Lauren didn’t allow her body to succumb to sleep until she knew Camila was sleeping herself, too worried about Camila’s insomnia and how the nightmare might end up affecting it, but after about ten minutes she was certain the girl in her arms was asleep. 

Not that Lauren could’ve fallen asleep before her anyways. Her mind was to ecstatic with the kiss to sleep. She could still feel the touch against her lips and it was driving her crazy to not lean over and kiss the Cuban again. 

Lauren’s kissed plenty of people. From that annoying boy in elementary school that she told Camila, to the her few ex boyfriends, to that one girl who Zayn had pulled her away from at their only high school party experience that Lauren might have gone over the alcohol limit at.

It doesn’t matter who she has kissed before though, she just knows none of them felt like that. 

Camila’s lips were softer than she could have imagined even though she had tried many times. And although Lauren has always known just how soft Camila’s skin is, it felt softer with intimacy attached.

The intensity of it all was what threw the older girl off though.

Everybody reads about feeling sparks and seeing fireworks and Lauren always just assumed it was a cliche thing that somehow caught on to describe a connection. But when her lips collided with Camila’s for the first time she felt like her body and been set aflame. She felt tingling in the places her skin touched Camila’s, burning. A good type of burning but burning nonetheless. And thinking about it Lauren decided she didn’t feel a spark kissing Camila, she felt an explosion, and fireworks became a perfect term for it. 

So she really wanted to kiss Camila again, she just hoped the younger girl felt the same.

Waking up Camila was the only way to find out, but Lauren still had her focus on Camila’s health first, because Camila’s health was something Lauren refused to put lower in her priorities list than kissing the other girl (even if she really just wanted to ignore all the ghosts in the world and kiss Camila for the rest of the day).

“Hmm let me sleep.” Camila mumbles in reply to the older girl’s gentle touch.

“Camila it’s like nine, we have to get down before it closes at ten remember?” Lauren whispers back, placing a gentle kiss on Camila’s forehead as she continued to rub circles in her back, not putting too much pressure behind the gesture in case there was bruising. 

“No Lolo what we really have to do is sleep some more.” Camila huffs out, burying her face further into Lauren’s chest. Lauren chuckles at the newly formed nickname and goes to remove herself from the younger girl’s surprisingly strong hold but Camila tightens her grip and whines. “Lauren no.” she mumbles out into the older girl’s skin, making Lauren almost cave before she remembers the need to check Camila for markings, especially after the nightmare.

“Camz honey I just need to check you for bruises for now okay? I promise you can take another nap later but we need to get up if you want free food.” she says, rubbing wider circles on Camila’s back until she hits her shoulder and massages the one closer to her own body shortly.

The mention of free food seems to wake Camila up and with one last groan Camila obeys and rolls into a sitting position before peeling off her shirt and rolling onto her back for Lauren to examine her.

Lauren hummed in approval at the younger girls movement before sitting up to look, happy to see no marks on her back, lifting up the edges of the girl’s sports bra to make sure and rubbing her hands up to her shoulders to massage gently in reassurance.

“You’re pretty good Camz. I mean your wrists are pretty bad like we saw last night but you’re okay besides that.” she says, leaning forward to place a soft kiss against the bare shoulder she has her hand resting on.

Camila pauses at the kiss and smiles to herself, remembering the kiss and taking Lauren’s mood as a sign that she was okay with it, so in what she considers a bold move she rolls over onto her back and smiles up at Lauren for a moment before leaning up and pecking her shortly on the lips, not lingering because morning breath is still an issue.

Lauren doesn’t seem to expect it, but when she opens her eyes to see a blushing Camila smiling nervous at her she can’t help but lean in to kiss the girl herself, to make sure she didn’t sleep through her alarm and dream something perfect.

She tries to let the kiss last but Camila pulls away after a few second and ducks her head in embarrassment. 

“Hi.” Camila says, smiling so hard her cheeks will surely hurt later.

“Hi back.” Lauren replies, not commenting on Camila’s excessive smiling because she’s sporting her own cheshire grin. 

“How’d you sleep?” Camila says, rolling to sit up in front of Lauren, leaving the older girl slightly hovering over her with her legs still rested next to Camila’s. One hand bracing her weight on the mattress, the other stroking Camila’s bare shoulder.

Lauren can’t help but frown at the mention of her sleep when it was interrupted in such a horrible way, but doesn’t want to dull the moment so keeps the smile on her face. “Great when I was finally lying with you.” she says instead and Camila lets out a small giggle before leaning in and pecking Lauren again, the older girl moved her hand to the back of CAmila’s neck though this time in an attempt to keep her in deeper and Camila, for her part let Lauren, smiling shyly into the kiss, but pulled away blushing when Lauren’s tongue swiped across her bottom lip gently.

“Laur I gotta brush my teeth.” Camila grits out, still blushing and making Lauren giggle and try to pull Camila in again but the younger girl swoops under her arm and struts over the the bathroom in her sports bra and sweatpants.

Lauren immediately follows and can’t hold in another laugh when she sees Camila eagerly brushing her teeth at the sink and tossing Lauren’s own toothbrush to her, which she slowly accepts and with a smirk before slowly brushing her own teeth, giggling even more when Camila pouts at how long she’s taking. 

When she’s finally putting her toothbrush down she expects Camila to let her kiss her harder this time, but the younger girl just gives her a lingering closed mouth kiss, pulling away as soon as Lauren tries to deepen it and smirking herself before walking back into the hotel room. 

“Camila what the fuck?” Lauren whines, following the shorter girl out to see her rummaging through her bag for clothes to wear. 

“We’ll do that later, free food is on the line Laur this is a crisis, now get your cute ass dressed before we miss it.” she says, pulling a nike sweatshirt that Lauren recognizes from her own duffel bag over her head.

“Gosh, fine Camz but I’ll hold you too that ‘later’” Lauren winks and the younger girl pretends to roll her eyes at it before throwing a different sweatshirt at Lauren.

\-----

They end up getting to breakfast with about half an hour to eat, and the two girls make small talk while they eat their stacked plates, but don’t talk about what they’re both thinking about. 

And no, the are not thinking about the kiss. Well they are thinking about it but not the actual kissing, just the fact that they didn’t talk about it right away and they still aren’t.

It isn’t really something they need to discuss. Lauren and Camila both think that it’s something that they should just let happen. Obviously they’re going through alot together and it doesn’t need to be complicated by labels, and in their separate opinions it’ll be easier to get anything done if they don’t really talk about it. There isn’t anything to say. They obviously have feelings building for each other and addressing them could just make thing awkward. 

However Lauren thought Camila would want to talk about it and vice versa, so they were both just awaiting the other to bring it up.

But it wasn’t necessarily awkward in the slightest to talk about other things. In fact Lauren reached over half way through to grab Camila’s free hand to make sure it wouldn’t be awkward, and the squeeze Camila gave it was most definitely not awkward.

Lauren felt awful when she first noticed Camila covering her wrist by pulling the sleeves of Lauren’s hoodie down, and for what felt like the thousandth time Lauren wondered about Camila’s life prior to meeting her.

Surely, if anyone saw bruises like that on anyone they’d be concerned. Lauren remembers Camila had said her teacher though her parents abused her and had explained that whole scenario which led to her ghost issue being discovered.

It must have been hard though. Especially when the bruises were in places harder to hide. 

Although people did know about ghosts existence, it was still assumed that bruises meant domestic issues, and Camila hadn’t talked about it a ton of times, but Lauren knew kids in high school had been suspicious and some even rude about it.

When they got back up to their room it wasn’t awkward either, and Lauren spent the next hour doing homework on her laptop while Camila napped with her head rested in Lauren’s lap, the older girl using one hand to scroll on her Mac that was rested on the opposite side of her than Camila, and the other hand to stroke along the warm skin at Camila’s hip where her sweatshirt had ridden up.

Lauren knew Camila wouldn’t have a nightmare right then, it was extremely rare for them too come less than twelve hours apart unless something was about to go wrong, so she encouraged Camila to try to rest some more and that’s how the girl ended up lying in Lauren’s lap, hand gripping Lauren’s thigh and face nuzzling into her leg.

Lauren let Camila nap until she knew Camila was supposed to meet up with Chord, giving her about twenty minutes to fix up her make up and then the younger girl was off to the restaurant again to get lunch with the blond headed boy after surprising Lauren again with a quick kiss pressed to the corner of her mouth and a tight hug.

Lauren had decided to get some down time but as soon as Camila was gone Lauren turned to see Zayn sitting at the hotel desk smiling at her.

“Zayn what the fuck are you doing here you could’ve knocked.” she says, not exactly shocked but a little surprised at his sudden appearance. 

“Oh cry me a river, Lo,” he says as she sits on the bed facing him. “Now cut the crap, why did I wake up to screaming last night, is Camila okay? It sounded kind of like she was - you know having a -”

“She was. It was prety horrible actually at first. I mean in general it was terrifying. She was screaming and sobbing and I woke her up after only a few seconds but she was obviously in pain.” Lauren explains, shaking her head at the memory, a frown taking over her features. “Her wrists are pretty badly bruised and there’s also a mark on the side of her neck, but she’s actually pretty fine now, after I comforted her she was able to sleep a little bit more and she just napped again.” Lauren tells, hoping not to have to explain-

“You sly dog you,” Zayn smirked at her and she felt her face redden. “Lo, let me remind you I can literally read you mind, thinking about how you ‘hope I won’t figure out you kissed’ will do nothing but help me figure out you kissed.” he laughs and she groans, falling back onto the pillows and covering her face with her hands. “God Lauren I won’t tease, you can tell me things like that. Anyways, was it worth the wait? I know you two have been doing the eye fuck, and avoid the obvious tension for your whole friendship but it must’ve been good huh?” he questions, still lightly teasing, but really happy that she was able to finally get the girl.

Him and Lauren had been friends for what felt like forever and the fact that he had never seen her in a relationship that she actually enjoyed was somewhat concerning to him.

Not in a way where he felt she had something preventing her from dating, he just wanted her to be happy despite how crappy he knew her occupation was.

She had dated a few times in the past and none of them had worked out solely because they didn't make her happy. Not that Zayn had anything to do with a few of them. It's not like he would ever threaten them unless they fucked their fuck boy selfs off, right? 

He was over protective but that was just because Lauren deserved good things and also he knew how gay she was once he gained better control over his mind reading - or less control in a way - and learned her mind. He's surprised she didn't know she was gay based on the amount of thoughts that concerned girls instead of guys in their classes, but he let he discover it herself.

But being over protective wasn't a bad thing, it just helped ensure that Lauren was in the right hands.

Hands that wouldn't hurt her and hands that would hold her if someone else did.

So Camila Cabello? Hell the girl is fun as fuck to tease but Zayn was loving her almost as much as Lauren clearly was for finally finding his best friends heart and pulling it with her wherever she went.

Zayn would compare Lauren to the equivalent of a lost puppy when it came to Camila. But Camila was taking care of that puppy and Zayn constantly just wanted to high five the haunted girl in thanks - he didn’t of course.

Of course he would have to tell Camila he could read minds soon, he really didn’t try to, but it was hard not to hear some things, especially when it’s only him and a few other people in a room And if he has to hear one more sexual thought about Lauren he might be sick. Sure she’s hot but she’s like his baby sister and that’s just gross.

“It was great. Perfect actually. It wasn’t like long or anything but it was just so nice Zayn,” Lauren sighs out, not blushing anymore as she thinks of the other girl. “God I really really like her.”

“I know you do, and Lo trust me when I say she likes you just as much. You guys just gotta find a way to make it work through all of this shit.” he says back with a smile at seeing his best friend finally falling. “And I know the whole ghost thing sucks but hey, maybe it was just fate’s bitch ass way of bringing you two together you know?” He jokes.”Just don’t rush anything, let it happen and you’ll work it out okay?”

She nods, smiling back at his brotherly behavior. 

“Now, we need to do some more research on nightmares don’t we? Wouldn’t want your lady suffering any more than she has too.”


	23. Chapter 22

Camila didn't know what to expect when she took the elevator down to meet up with Chord. Dinner the night before had been fine and they seemed to get along fine, but that was with Lauren and Zayn, and Camila is almost one hundred percent certain she's going to be a whole new level of awkward on her own.

Chord was one of the most funny people she had met in her life which was odd to her thinking about how much he had been through. He was also extremely muscular and if Camila wasn't so gay and into Lauren she would definitely be attracted to him because he was an attractive person. His blond hair was soft looking but styled in a Bieber hair cut which Camila found slightly adorable especially with his wide smile that seemed stitched onto his face since she was yet to see him without it.

He was the type of perfect person though that Camila could never really talk to unless she had an excuse, a reason in which they couldn't push her away and label her creepy. Like Lauren and Zayn were to her not too long ago. And like Harry and all those guys were to her before she really knew them. And like basically everyone was to her back in Miami when she was starting high school and even in middle school. So really Camila was just kind of insecure (especially since everyone around her was perfect looking) and felt like without the other two there she would make a fool out of herself.

The insecurity had stemmed from high school mainly though. Don't get her wrong, she definitely had friends, plenty of them, but she wasn't one of those people who was friends with everyone in the school. She had her group and nobody else, and in her group she only felt close to a few of them for most of her school experience.

People weren't directly mean either but she knew people stared at her bruises in the locker room and in the hallways when they were in places nobody could hide. She'd also heard the rumors and whispers that floated around her and after a while she was used to it, but it didn't limit how much it hurt sometimes.

The closest she ever had to a bully was Taylor.

Taylor was blonde, supermodel tall and thin, flirty, and a year older than Camila, and every teachers favorite student which Camila still couldn't understand how.

Taylor would never do anything to her that was too noticeable, knowing people would stop her. People aren't as mean as the world makes them out to be and that type of bullying wouldn't pass for long in Camila's school, most of her classmates stared at her bruises and went along with the rumors, but none of them would let someone openly give her shit for the things she had going on because at the end of the day it wasn't anyone's business but Camila's.

Taylor was subtle though, dropping little comments about the scars littering her back whenever she had a chance in gym, making sure to giggle with her friends whenever Camila walked by in the hall.

One time Taylor tried to trip Camila while the smaller girl was walking by in the hall, but Lucy caught her friend before she could hit the ground and continued to flip shit and charge at Taylor before Camila could usher her away, landing herself detention since nobody had witnessed the older girl do anything wrong.

It stopped for a while after that but the girl was always making jokes, just more cautious to make sure Camila would be alone before she'd throw an insult.

She's actually the one who indirectly outed Camila, spreading rumors that the scars on her back were from the girls she'd hook up with every weekend. 

Harry was involved then and ended up confronting Taylor in the hall between classes. Causing a huge scene and somewhat taking part of her reputation down in flames by finally calling her out, but the damage was done and Camila didn't have it in her to care because that was around the time she had officially been told she was the one haunted, not any of the houses.

So yeah, Camila was still insecure when she meets someone so pretty because she just doesn't think she is.

But she had to remind herself Chord went through it too, so he would never tease her about it, she just had to get past her insecurities.

Despite all of her over thinking she was excited to talk to him since she'd never been able to discuss the haunting with someone who had been through it before.

When they first found out she was haunted she talked to doctors and people who had experienced ghosts, but it was rare that someone had such a similar situation to hers so she was unable to actually get advice from someone her age who had went through so many of the exact same things. 

"Camila hey," Chord waves with a bright smile that Camila returns as good as she can with a wave back. "Right on time we have a table in the back so we can talk about - well you know. I figured more privacy would be better, shall we?" 

"Of course." Camila smiles, walking beside her new friend to where the waiter is leading.

They both order water and ask for a bread basket to start them off and when the waiter is gone Camila isn't sure where to start. 

There's a slight award silence while she internally argues with herself over what to say and she is grateful that Chord seems to understand and is just waiting patiently.

Before she can start though the waiter is back with their waters and they're both ready to order so they do to save as much time for talking as possible.

"So, I'm taking it you've never gotten to discuss any of this?" Chord asks after a moment of silence in which the younger girl was raking her brain for a good question to break the ice.

"No I haven't," she says happy that he gets it. "I mean I have but not with someone like me." 

"I remember being the same, there's definitely not a lot of young people going through what we have." Chord slowly speaks, knowing Camila must be uneasy about the whole situation and deciding to take conversation slow with her. "Do you want me to just talk about what types of things I dealt with and you can ask me questions after? Or you can ask whatever right now?"

Camila sighs in relief at the options and smiles gratefully at Chord. "Maybe you just talk first? Sorry in advance if I interrupt I'm just not sure what to ask yet." 

"That sounds good," he starts and takes a gulp out of his water before beginning again.

"So I think our start was pretty similar actually. Lauren told me that you were thought to be in a haunted house so you moved a few times? But it followed you and eventually it was far enough to inspect stuff?" He questions and Camila nods for him to continue.

"Well my doctor thought it was the house too, especially since my brother thought he heard ghosts stuff too so we moved from Tennessee over to North Carolina because we'd been warned to make it drastic. But by the time I was ten the creepy stuff was back.

"My dad was actually good friends with someone who had Lauren's ability and so I got service quickly and although they didn't know what was haunting me, they knew I was the main target. It was mainly just bruises all over me from when I first realized to like 14 years old, but when I was starting high school I started getting the levitations. I know you've had some of those but they were never that bad?"

"Yeah I had them a few times but it's never really been a constant thing for me." She says, feeling sympathy for Chord since she could barely stand a few nights of being thrown around but he had to get used to it happening almost every night.

"Well for me it was more common then things like nightmares, which, not trying to pry but did you have one recently? It's just your neck and wrists..." he trails off and she's shocked at first that he picked up on things she'd been trying to cover but then he lifts his own sleeve to show scars encircling his wrists looking like they're from too tight hand cuffs.  

"I had some bad ones in the end and umm... yeah I just figured I'd ask if you were okay? I know how bad they can be" he asks and Camila is thrown off by his sincerity but smiles at how thoughtful the boy is.

"Umm it's fine that you'd ask that's why we're talking right? And yeah actually I had one last night." She replies, Chord's face showing pure concern as he leans forward in his seat. "It's fine though I'm - I'm fine, Lauren is really great with me. I probably would've been helpless without her but she was there right away." She explains, smiling at the thought of Lauren.

"That's good, that you have her I mean. I had Zayn to help me but it was never too much you know? You and Lauren seem really close and I'm happy for you that you have someone like her to talk to." Chord smiles and Camila returns it. "I'm happy for her too, I'm not too close with Lauren but I've known her for a while and it's good to see her close with someone how she is with you." 

"Yeah she's really great." Camila responds, smiling brightly with thoughts of how close she and Lauren are after last night.

She knows nothing is official but there's always been potential and the kiss has made it a lot more potential especially since neither or them freaked out.

Now that she's thinking of Lauren she's looking forward to getting back to their room to spend more time with her roommate.

Not necessarily to make out - although that would be great and she's pretty sure they're going to now that they can - but just to spend time with her.

Lauren's presence, as she has said many times before, is just comforting to her. She can't place what it is about the older girl but she feels like home.

No matter how much she learns about Lauren all she wants to do is learn more. No matter how many times she curls into Lauren at night, she constantly craves the girls touch. And now she's assuming the same will be said about her kisses, but none of that is a bad thing.

She just needs to know Lauren, and it seems like by the end of all this torture she will. So maybe the torture will be worth it if after it's done she can still curl into Lauren and kiss her lips and learn more about the girl, even the smallest thing will do.

And Camila may be zoned out by now thinking of her roommate up in their hotel room waiting for her, but she doesn't even care at this point because said roommate has been taking over her mind for a long enough time for her to be used to looking dumb while thinking about her.

"With you smiling like that I'll take your word." Chord grins and winks at Camila making her blush at being caught daydreaming about Lauren.

"Sorry I was just umm..."

"Yeah I get it, she is a charming girl and you two seem quite close - I'm not one to judge or rat on anyone though." He jokes and Camila sighs in relief again. "Have you ever dated anyone? I know that's not really why we're talking but I know how hard it can be to let people in, hell I didn't have my first actual girlfriend until this past year."

"I haven't no, it's just easier to not I guess." She says in a small voice.

"I agree, however I would have maybe considered something if they were more understanding of what it's like, you know? Maybe someone with a sixth sense because two haunted people would be a disaster." He tries to joke and Camila chuckles along at the thought, before his tone turns more serious. "But don't cross anything out until you know it won't work okay? Sometimes people help in more than one way."

Camila is kind of dumbfounded by what he's saying because it does make sense and yes she's thought of that before but it's nice to be reassured in that.

"Anyways my parents were pretty freaked out about it but my senior year I met Zayn and they were relieved that I finally had a friend who somewhat understood. I don't want to go into gory details until I have to but the beginning of my freshman year in college is when things got bad and ultimately better the next year." He continues on with his story, taking it as time to get back to the point when he sees Camila smile I'm accosts de to his previous note.

"So it took a while to heal once you got more infected by it?" Camila questions, not sure what to expect once the ghost comes out of hiding.

"Well not quite." Chord mumbles, running a hand along the back of his neck. "Zayn and Dr. McKenna got the ghost out of me within a month and it was pretty amazing." Chord says, clearly hesitant in explaining.

"Then why did it take so long to get better, if you don't mind me asking?" Camila asks, nervous in pushing Chords boundaries.

The blond boy however doesn't get mad but shoots her an anxious smile. 

"Well... after they get rid of the ghost a lot of energy is taken up, you know? It was good that they got it out but umm... I kind of went into a coma for a while." He explains, the last part quietly compared to his voice earlier.

"It wasn't over a year, I think only eight months and I was fine after I woke up since my body healed itself while I was asleep." He continues to elaborate, feeling guilty when he sees Camila's shocked expression.

Everyone knows that's a common thing and honestly Camila's always known falling into a coma was most likely going to happen, but her and Chord's experienced were so similar that it almost seemed inevitable now that she wouldn't go into one herself.

Chord seems to notice and partially regrets talking, but knows it's better for her to know everything.

"It's not definite that you will Camila, honestly Lauren is one of the most powerful healers I've met. I just need you to remember it could happen. I don't mean to kill any hope because she might be able to wipe out your ghost without taking parts of you with it, but you need to remember that may happen."

"I know - really I do," Camila starts after taking a deep breath to steady her voice, "it's just never seemed so likely? I don't know I guess I don't think past the present, I have no guarantee for anything so I like to live in the moment without worrying so much about what this will bring. I know that's stupid but it makes sense to me..." she trails off, not wanting Chord to laugh at her way of coping with everything she's been through.

She's shocked what he doesn't laugh, instead rests his hand over hers before clearing his throat.

"It's not stupid, not at all actually it's only of the smartest things I've heard in a long time, especially considering how much you've been through. I don't want to ruin that for you either, trust me living like that is a good thing." He squeezes her hand lightly before pulling back. "I just don't want you thrown into oncoming traffic with this whole thing." He speaks gently and Camila thinks he should be a counselor or therapist or something because damn is he making her feel better.

"I just don't want to face it sometimes I guess. I mean it's not even about myself I just," Camila gulps here trying not to let herself burst into tears, "my mom and my dad and my friends and Lauren, I just don't want them to have to deal with so much."

"I felt the same. I still do feel the same and maybe it's hypocritical to tell you this but they will be okay. I swear they will as long as you can stay alive alright?" Chord reassures as he tries to think of what to say to ease this girls pain. "I know you'll be able to power through this because I did. And with Lauren's help, I mean come on, if that isn't enough? - which by the way it completely will be - You got a boatload of people waiting to help you, I'm one of them and I know as much as Zayn seems like a dick sometimes he is too, and your parents might worry but they're there to help." 

Camila finally smiles then, seeing how hard Chord is trying to comfort her doesn't go unnoticed and she's going to speak when the waiter interrupts them with their food.

So yes, she's very reassured by this boy because like he said, he did survive it. And if he survived it she probably will too because of how parallel their situations are, right?

But the reassurance is only temporarily blocking the words repeating in the back of her head.

If their stories are as parallel as she hopes then there's a negative to go along with that positive.

He said the beginning of his freshman year of college was when it all went downhill, right?


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but I wanted to update.
> 
> Also I'm dead inside cause laucy

Camila was seventeen when she was finally completely aware of what her problem concerning ghosts was. The diagnoses took a long, horifying time. They would bring other haunted people or objects into her presence to see if maybe she wasn't as doomed as they thought. Maybe she was a helper and not haunted herself. 

Camila remember the sinking feeling she had throughout the whole procedure time frame. She felt horrible for healers too because if they went through what she did, then how were they willingly putting themselves back into the presence of ghosts and other forms of evil. She remembers thinking that if she had that chance to run away from these problems, she would forever be running no matter what they told her. 

Despite the pain she was in though, she still let herself be hopeful that she was in fact a healer and not a healing needed type of person. Even if she was hurting, being a healer made it less likely that things would get much worse.

What nobody had told her is that they were almost certain she wasn't a healer. So this hope was never really a possibility, they just didn't have the heart to tell the fragile beat up girl that the tests were only being run because they were standard procedure. So Camila had hope again for about a month, but then one of her doctors let it slip how unlikely her having a sixth sense was and the hope was like a whole new smack in the face on top of all the other things going wrong.

Camila tried not to let it show. She didn't want to hurt her parents at all, or put them under anymore stress than they already were.

Since the day they had been called in to Camila's school they'd been blaming themselves for not noticing sooner that something was off about their little girl. Camila understood why they were upset, but even if they noticed before hand they wouldn't have been able to do anything, especially since the first diagnoses sucked anyways. Plus Camila reasons that she purposely kept it from them, so it's more her fault.

Nevertheless Sinu and Alejandro had been more than over protective since that day in the principals office. Sinu had been worse in an obvious way. Whenever Camila wanted to go on field trips she would be on the chaperone list, when she wanted to go anywhere after school with friends Camila's mother would be the first to offer a ride there and back and force Camila to do hourly checkups.

Camila knew it was all for her safety and when it got worst when she was 17 she didn't blame her mom, she was actually quite happy with the caution.

Her father was a different story.

He wasn't like her mother at all really. Alejandro had taken a long time to process the severity of what Camila was struggling with, and once she was finally diagnosed he took a longer time to accept it. 

That didn't mean he wasn't there for her though, he was, just in a more indirect way. She knew he would check on her every night at eleven, then again in the morning at around seven. He wouldn't say anything because he assumed she was asleep. She also knew he talked to every one of her teachers each year to tell them that she's been through and to take it easy on her. And she knew that if they didn't he went to talk to them again. 

He was always looking out for her from the sidelines since Sinu was taking care of the direct stuff Camila had to go through.

She also knew how much they worried together over it. Yes, Camila had insomnia and yes it was bad at points. But sometimes she thought her parents got less sleep than she did. 

After that day in seventh grade Camila's mom went out of her way to always get the girl's favorite foods for anything. Which, let's face it isn't always a huge deal since she's an only child, but to Camila it made a huge difference especially knowing how much their family had struggled in the past with money. Something as small as having her favorite food for lunch at school made her days a little more bearable. Eating a good breakfast gave her some energy after her body had taken a beating the night before, and having dessert each night made her have at least one good thing every night. 

So Camila was concerned about her parents the whole time that she was suffering herself.

She was suffering from the physical pain of course, but the emotional struggle was almost worse for Camila.  

The fear. She was afraid of almost anything. Her biggest fear was staying home alone for any period of time at any period of time. She felt bad making her parents stay with her all of the time so she never said anything to them, but they knew something was up and rarely left which Camila was externally grateful for.

She was afraid of the dark. Terrified actually and not a lot of people knew that because she felt childish. Lucy did as well as her parents. Lauren did too. Lauren was good with helping, she'd always make sure to leave a light on, or a door open to fill the room with a faint light. This was one thing about Lauren that Camila loved because Lauren was almost as afraid of open doors as Camila was of the dark. 

That's one childhood memory Camila did get from Lauren. When Lauren was first learning how to channel everything there was an accident in her house involving an open door and her brothers arm, and she always blamed herself for the little boy screaming in pain. So she shut doors, so nothing following her around could hurt other people.

Camila was afraid of sleep at times (most times) and she was afraid of herself the other times (most times).

One thing she didn't let herself longer on was the possibility of her ghost finally getting inside of her.

Possession.  
Exorcism.  
Coma.  
Death.

Really there were lists of possibilities and Camila didn't know what the worst option was, so she settled for oblivion. "I'll cross that bridge when get there" she had thought, and it worked. But now with Chord telling her she is going to get there sooner than she originally thought? That ruins the phrase because quite frankly she isn't ready to cross the bridge.

When Camila finally gets back to the hotel room it's around 3 in the afternoon and she opens the door quietly not to disturb Lauren and can't stop a small coo from her lips as she takes in a sleeping Lauren curled up in Camila's bed with her stuffed Nala wrapped tightly in her arms.

She decided Lauren has every right to nap for a little while since Camila had napped earlier, so the younger girl walks over to the mess her suitcase has turned into and tries to find some way to spend her time while Lauren snoozes.

Camila picks up one of the books lying in their combined pile between their stuff and decides to just read a little, so with quiet steps she walks over to the other bed and sits herself down opening the book.

Camila's always been somewhat of an obsessive reader. Movies too. And some television series. A lot of things really. Anything with a good plot sucks her in for hours at a time because it's a good distraction for whatever shit she's going through in the real world. 

Her and Lauren bonded over that almost immediately, both of them refused to outright say that it was a good distraction from the awful things they both knew the other had been through, but they both really knew that was why the other was so book and movie obsessed. 

Their mutual favorite was To Kill a Mockingbird so Camila was thrilled to see it lying in the pile the two girls had brought with them, Lauren being the one to remember that one.

Something about being able to get lost in a plot was just beautiful to the girls. Both were sure that even without the mess of their situations they'd be complete book worms, but it really did help them to simply get through their days.

Camila remembers Louis used to tease her about it when she first joined that group, in a friendly way of course but that didn't stop Lucy from snapping at him and warning the poor boy not to do it again, which is one of the things that made Lucy one of Camila's closer friends.

"Camz?" 

She's broken from her thoughts by a muffled voice speaking her name and her head snaps up to face Lauren, who's head down on the bed looking up at Camila from under her hair and blanket.

"Come cuddle baby I need some warmth." Lauren spoke and Camila couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she folded her page over and carefully got into the bed and allowed her protector to pull her under the covers and into her hold, Nala squishing between them.

She didn't speak for a few minutes, just smiling and wrapping her arms as tight as she could around the older girl who's head was tucked into her chest.

"Laur? We should probably move soon, I was about to wake you when you said my name." Camila explains in a low voice, not wanting to abruptly disturb the girl's peace but knowing she had to get up.

"Five more minutes." Is muffled into Camila's chest as the girl burrows further into her roommate, making the younger girl giggle lightly and run a hand through Lauren's hair gently untangling the loose strands.

"Lolo come on I don't want to be mean but we gotta get up." Camila whispers back, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Lauren's head before going back to playing with her hair and drawing shapes with her free hand on the other girl's arm.

Lauren let out another muffled groan into Camila's chest before sitting up slightly to look at the other girl.

"Good morning beautiful." Camila grins, leaning forward to plant a kiss against Lauren's cheek.

"Good morning Camzi" lauren mumbled back, turning her head to place a kiss of her own against Camila's soft cheek. "What time is it? I didn't mean to fall asleep I was just gonna lie down for a little." She's continues, stretching her arms above her and placing Nala on the pillows next to them.

"It's like 4:00 now, we're going to that bar at 9:00 so we have time but we wanna get dinner first right?" Camila sits up herself to slide over to her phone and check her texts.

One good thing about Connecticut is that Ariana is there, meaning Camila can catch up with one of her high school best friends. 

She had kept in touch with Ariana, not much, but enough to make plans for tonight to meet up at some karaoke bar Ariana and her friends hung out at.

Camila was excited to catch up with the tiny girl but she was also still stressed out meeting new people, so Lauren was going with her (not like Lauren wouldn't have gone with her anyways). Unfortunately Zayn and Chord couldn't because they had a meeting with some doctors, but that just made a better excuse for Lauren to go with Camila. 

"Oh yeah food would be good, maybe we can go to that Italian place we drove by when we were pulling into the city?" Lauren asks as she moves off of the bed to go find some sweats to throw on and it's then that Camila takes in the other girl's outfit – an old 1975 band tank top and a pair of black lace panties – and she can't help the once over she gives the older Latina.

Lauren turns in time to notice Camila eyeing her up and down with her mouth slightly agape and has to hold in a chuckle at the blush in Camila's face when the younger girl finally looks back up at her eyes. 

"See something you like?" Lauren teases as she saunters over to the girl who's stuck in place, slowly sinking to straddle Camila's lap, the younger girls legs hanging off the end of the bed. Camila for her part places one hand on Lauren's waist to steady her and another lightly rested on her bare thigh.

"Umm yeah," Camila says, still looking dumbfounded at the older girl. "You're hot as fuck babe, excuse my staring." She winks as she pulls the other girl in for a kiss.

So far that day they'd only had a few pecks and they obviously still hadn't talked about anything but Camila is relieved when Lauren instantly sinks into the kiss. It doesn't take long for the older girls tongue to press against Camila's closed lips and it takes even less time for Camila to open her mouth and meet Lauren halfway, moaning softly when their tongues meet in the middle. Lauren being the more experienced even if only slightly, takes control of the kiss, pushing her tongue into the girl's mouth and tangling it with hers before running it over the ridges and bumps or the younger girl's smooth mouth and reaching up to knot her hands into Camila's long hair.

Camila's hands don't wander as much as she wants them to, too nervous that maybe she'll be taking it to far, but the hand on Lauren's thigh tightens its grip sliding up slightly, while the other hand moves up to cup Lauren's neck pulling the girl deeper into the kiss.

Once Camila finally makes a move to take over control they spend a few minutes fighting for dominance before Lauren pushes the girl's shoulders to lie back on the bed, pinning her while she pulls away to work at Camila's neck, sucking and leaving wet kisses down to her collarbones then back up to her sharp jawline.

Camila's never done any of this, as is made obvious after the whole first kiss incident, so starting off with someone as perfect as Lauren Jauregui is bound to give her breathing issues right? And really she thinks this must be what having a heart attack feels like because she's about to explode with the feeling of Lauren's hands pinning her to the bed and Lauren's tongue all over her neck.

But Camila also kinda wants to do something herself so in a burst of confidence she slides her hands down and grips Lauren's ass tightly, squeezing the flesh there between her fingers, making Lauren release a moan in pleasure and Camila release a moan at the feeling of the flesh peaking out of Lauren's panties. 

Lauren pulls away from her neck and dives back in to Camila's mouth, plunging her tongue in and licking at the roof of the younger girl's mouth, pulling her hands to rest down on Camila's waist instead and slipping her hands under the hem to feel the warm skin there.

She'd been waiting to kiss Camila for a while. So Camila kissing her right now was a perfect excuse to test the limits and Lauren was pretty pleased with how it was playing out. Sure Camila wasn't experienced but damn could that girl kiss. And the feeling of Camila's hands on her made her want to rip the younger girl's clothes off her body and finish what this was dying to lead to.

The sound of an opening door pulls her out of her Camila induced state and she barely has time to detach their lips before Zayn is laughing and Camila is blushing and Lauren is sitting up to pull a blanket to cover them.

"Zayn, Jesus fuck ever hear of knocking?" Lauren yells at the boy who's snickering in the corner, turning to face the desk so he won't see anything he doesn't want to.

"Sorry Lo I didn't realize you guys would be getting all hot and heavy. I gotta talk to you though" He teases as Lauren rolls off of Camila and the younger girl stands up, blushing furiously as she moves to basically sprint to the bathroom, "I'm just gonna go in hear for a few so you can talk about whatever that is." 

Lauren groans and rolls over to face Zayn. 

"What the fuck Zayn?" She pouts and he laughs more.

"Sorry Lo but I could hear all the thoughts and it was just nasty I had to stop it." He says and Lauren wants to punch herself for forgetting walls didn't stop him.

"Christ Z, put in headphones or something!" She whisper shouts, throwing a pillow at him.

"Relax Lo I'm sorry okay? But I didn't stop it just to spare me from your sex life," he says and turns to face her with a straight face finally, "I also happen to know you're both not too experienced and you shouldn't rush this okay? You might fuck it up if you fuck her up before a date, you know?" 

And Lauren has to agree anything more would've been too much, but come on they would have stopped in a minute or two.

"I'm so sorry Lo please please please with Camila's on top forgive me?" He jokingly pouts and she smirks at his pleading.

"Fine I forgive you because you had good intentions," she says ruffling her hair, "but you walked in on it and Camila was in no way topping buddy." She winks and he immediately burst into a new fit of laughter.

"Lo we both know you being on top isn't going to last, don't fool yourself buddy, she's just learning the ropes first." He says and Lauren feels herself blush but laughs with him anyways after a moment.


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n  
> This is kinda short but I wanted to update today  
> I had surgery yesterday and I thought bed rest would be good for writing but my little sister broke my laptop so typing it on my phone takes a little longer, plus my surgery went awful so I'm kinda in too much pain to really write... But thanksgiving is coming up meaning I get a long break (4 days is a lot too me) so hopefully next week I should be back to one every day or few, thanks for any comments and views and votes!!
> 
> And LAUREN JAUREGUI MY BABY CAME OUT AND IM SO PROUD IM CRYING AND ALL THE GIRLS CONGRATULATED HER SO PLEASE CELEBRATE WITH ME  I LOVE HR SO MUCH!!!!

"So Ari is excited to meet you, apparently I've mentioned you once or twice," Camila says as Lauren starts the car and pulls towards the hotels parking exit.

"Really now? Only once or twice? I'm feeling a bit let down now Cabello," Lauren fake huffs, flicking her eyes to Camila before pulling onto the main road.

"Well don't flatter yourself Jauregui, obviously I talk about your stud of a bestie more" the younger girl teases earning pout from Lauren but eventually a giggle after a moment.

"Anyways, does she know like who I am? Like have you told her about your ghost and stuff?" Lauren questions, "or am I just the roommate you've always been missing in life?" She asks cheekily earning a small shove in the shoulder from Camila.

"She doesn't actually know," Camila starts, "I only told other people cause of college. Before this is was just Lucy, Harry, and Louis that knew about it so I never ended up telling the people that went away for college." She reflects in a slightly sad voice.

Camila was close with Ariana and Hailee especially and can't help but feel a little guilty that she never told the girl's about her situation. Honestly it was just a hard topic to approach with people and if Camila didn't have to she didn't like to bring it up. 

Ariana was her best friend for the first year at the school in Boston. They were almost inseparable (other than the nights or weeks Camila couldn't be with her) and looking back at it Camila regrets never letting the other girl in on her secret. 

Ariana was fun though. She was Camila's distraction from how bad her life was, with endless cuddles and movie nights and pizza and candy and everything Camila always wanted in a friend.

Lucy replaced Ariana as her number one once Lucy found out about the ghosts, and although Ariana and Camila stayed close, the Cuban often felt sad about not staying close.

The other girl's obviously knew there was something going on in Camila's personal life considering the bruises and such, but they never pried and Camila knew that meant it was okay to not tell them because it meant they understood it wasn't something good.

But despite knowing they weren't offended Camila wished she allowed herself to give a stronger friendship with them a chance.

Lucy and Harry had always been her two best friends out of the group, but once she confided in them about her ghost the bonds they shared doubled in strength and security. Camila always felt that maybe if she told the other girl's they would've been just as helpful and caring.

But as much as she wished she told them in the past she wasn't planning on telling them at all anymore. Springing something like that - especially at a bar after almost two months of little to no communication - Camila knew was a lot to take in and she didn't want to burden them now that they weren't as constant in her life.

"That makes sense honestly Camz," Lauren reaches her free hand to land on Camila's thigh continuing to steer with her other and squeezing gently to comfort the smaller girl. "It's completely understandable that you wouldn't want a lot of people to know and we'll make sure it stays that was tonight okay? I'm good with whatever storyline you want, I'll take your lead, alright babe?"

Camila takes in a deep breath looking at the hand on her thigh before she places her own gently on top of it and smiling up at Lauren.

"Thank you Lo, but she probably won't ask a lot of questions so just roommate will do. Anyways have you ever been to this bar?"

"That's fine Camzi, and no I have not. Hopefully it isn't too crowded with gross people I'm in the mood for just a chill hangout." Lauren replies pulling down another road with store fronts and restaurants lining he street. "Should be on this block somewhere I think." 

Both girls scan for it and soon enough they're out of the car and locking their fingers together as usual.

Camila tugs Lauren towards the bar entrance, happy when it doesn't seem too packed and immediately eyed the small crowd for her old friend.

"Mila oh my god it's you!!" She hears and turns toward the voice just in time to be bombarded by a slightly tipsy Ariana tumbling into her arms.

"Ari! I missed you so much!!" Camila exclaimed wrapping her arms tightly around the tiny girl clinging to her.

"Me too Mila I'm so glad we could do this," Ariana says enthusiastically as she pulls back to smile at the Cuban. "I've been excited since I found out you were visiting!" 

Camila smiles back at her but is brought back to Lauren when Ariana's eyes shift over to the raven haired girl.

"You must be Lauren, Mila's roommate right?" Ariana questions and Lauren nods smiling at the girl as she wraps an arm around Camila's waist pulling her closer to her side, "she mentions you a lot so it's nice to finally put a face to the name, I'm Ariana." She smiles and reaches her hand out for Lauren to shake.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Camila's mentioned you once or twice too many times this week," Lauren jokes, "she's been so excited to meet up."

"Oh trust me it's mutual I've been counting down for two weeks." Ariana smiles looking at Camila again who hasn't stopped smiling brightly at being reunited with her friend. "Anyways my friends are over here let me introduce you all."

Ariana then grabs Camila free hand and pulls her along towards the booth section and Camila grabs Lauren's making her follow, but doesn't let go when Ariana stops in front of the table.

"Okay everybody, this is Camila and Lauren, you two, this is everyone." She smiles, "this is Justin, Brad, Miley, and Sean." She continues pointing to he different people sitting at the table who all wave at the mention of their names. 

Lauren and Camila wave back smiling before taking the empty seats next to each other in the booth, Camila sliding in next to Ariana and across from Miley, Lauren behind Camila and across from the one Ariana had said was Brad who won't stop staring at her with a creepy look on his face that she's tempted to smack off but holds back.

"So you guys go to Boston College then?" Justin asks as soon as they settle down in their seats.

"Yeah I took a few years off of college so we're both freshmen even though I'm older, but I'm glad I did if it meant getting a good roommate." Lauren smiles, tightening her hold on Camila's hand under the table. 

"We're actually both from Miami originally but we didn't meet until college." Camila cuts in, reaching for one of the untouched water cups on the table.

"That's weird, I guess you two were meant to meet then huh?" Miley says with a chuckle, "like friendship soulmates or something you know?" Which earns a chuckle from Lauren but nod in agreement from Camila.

"How'd you two end up rooming together?" Ariana asks taking a sip of her drink and sliding her hand into Sean's over the table. "No offense or anything but was Lucy just not an option Mila? You two were attached at the hip in the end of high school - or actually all of high school."

"Lucy was late to sign up for the rooms so I got randomly paired." Camila says quickly, knowing that explanation makes no sense but hoping Ariana will buy it in her tipsy state. "Lucy is actually roommates with one of my old friends from Miami before I moved up to Boston in high school, you remember me mentioning my friend Dinah, right Ariana?"

"Yeah I do, the loud funny one right?" At Camila's now Ariana lets out a giggle and leans in to Sean's shoulder, "that's pretty cool that you guys are meeting up again now then, I know you always hated how abruptly you had to up and leave Florida." 

"Yeah it's pretty great to reunite, my other friend Normani goes there too so we all get to be together again, it's really insane when I think about it but hey, no complaints here." Camila giggles.

They make small talk for a while, some drinking but Lauren and Camila sticking to water, both knowing better than to let their guards down ever due to their situations. It's mainly just one conversation but when Camila breaks off to question Ariana about her and Sean's relationship and Miley and Justin excuse themselves to the bar, Lauren is left to talk to the strange boy across from her that's been eyeing her all night.

"So Boston? Must be cold up there huh?" He asks and Lauren rolls her eyes at the question, really the weather?

"It's actually the same as here, since it's only like an hour away." Lauren replies and Brad looks dumbfounded for a moment before he decides to try again.

"You're from Miami thought right? So you probably aren't used to it yet?"

"No I've lived in New York since I was young, I was just born in Miami and stayed for a short time." She says back, playing with Camila's fingers under the table in hopes of getting her attention.

Brad looks at her for another moment of silence but decided to go straight for it, "Want to go get a drink? Maybe dance for a little bit?" 

And Lauren wants to say no but why not, Camila's busy and she's bored.

"Okay let's go to the bar then?" She asks and his face shifts into a smile and he hops up, holding his hand out to assist Lauren up but the girl doesn't take it, just turns to gesture where she's going to Camila who nods and kisses her cheek without leaving her conversation.

The two make their way to the bar and Lauren's confused when Brad pulls her to stools away from Miley and Justin but figures the boy is trying to get her alone. 

He orders two shots before Lauren can cut in that she doesn't drink and although he's standing a little too close for comfort she doesn't want to seem like a bitch so she decided not to point it out, just scoot a little further as subtly as possible.

Lauren's used to boys being obnoxious when they think they stand a chance and at this point in life she's pretty good at shrugging them off. High school version of herself perfected the oblivious act of pretending she doesn't know they're flirting which usually works. 

Once she got over a few relationships in high school and realized she had no interest in guys, Lauren kind of pushed away any idea of dating considering she had enough stress without relationship drama. Boys are mostly clueless though and don't know how to take a hint. 

She dated one guy, Luis for about a month and he got a little too attached for her liking and after the break up refused to accept it was over despite her insistence that the feelings just weren't there anymore. He didn't necessarily stalk her, but he was a bit too possessive to not bother her and she ended up needing Zayn to talk to him to get him to leave her alone. 

Since then she's been pretty reluctant around most guys because they were all kind of like that from what she had seen. 

So she blocks off Brad's attempts for the whole time he's trying to get her to drink, pushing the shot back towards him when he offers and sipping on a water.

She's had to swat his hands away from her leg multiple times but he isn't getting too grabby so no need to stress yet.

"Do you want to dance? Or maybe just stay here and do some more shots?" Brad asks after about twenty minutes of rambling attempts to get the girl to give him a shot but she really doesn't seem interested.

"Umm no thanks about dancing I'm not feeling too up for it today." She says, sipping her water with clear disinterest and looking over his shoulder to wear her girl is sitting with the other still, now all of them back to the table except Lauren and Brad. 

"We could get out of here if you're not feeling up to it?" Brad offers, trying to slide his hand back onto her thigh and having it smacked off immediately. 

"Actually let's go back to the table, they're all talking now." She decides and starts to walk over there before he can reply, following her like a puppy. 

"Baby hey what took you guys so long?" Camila asks as Lauren slides in next to her, turning to place a short kiss on her lips making Lauren smile into it and Brad's jaw drop as well as Ariana's.

"Camila!" Ariana shouts over the music smacking said girl's arm lightly. "Why didn't you say you were with roommate girl?" 

Camila and Lauren both chuckle at this and Camila turns to address the girl as Lauren reaches for her water again.

"I don't know Ari you didn't ask." She replies with a careless shrug and turns to smile back at Lauren.

"Well come on now I need details!" Ariana shouts again earning a laugh from everyone at the table at her drunkenness.

Camila is quick to change the topic because she's not really sure what the details are.

Obviously the two aren't dating since they have yet to talk about anything. And really it's only been a day since they kissed, not even so Camila can't expect much to change other than the constant kissing and more touching which is nothing other than a positive. But when Ariana asks for details, most likely she means about their dating life and they don't have one at all.

Camila is fine with that though. She's actually more than fine with it considering she knows Lauren isn't talking to anybody else and she herself sure as hell isn't. If they can get through this ghost hell then maybe they can be something then, but as of now Camila is fine with just kissing until the right time comes.

Lauren understands that too she thinks. Lauren seems to be completely fine with taking things slow in the sense that they don't need a label on themselves to care about each other. It would be far too complicated and right now is a good place for them.


	26. Chapter 25

So they spend the rest of their week with Chord and Zayn basically just relaxing at the hotel.

They kiss a lot but things don't get heated as often. Mainly because Lauren was newly made all too aware of how innocent the younger girl is. Don't get Lauren wrong, she'd love to be with Camila and it's not like she has a ton of experience anyways but she doesn't want to rush Camila into anything and have the other girl upset in the future because of it. What's wrong with going slow?

Lauren's own experience being limited is also a factor. Sure she's dated a lot of people but she's basically still a virgin. She doesn't count this because of how drunk they both were but in her senior year she'd let Vero take it from her at one of the only parties she attended.

It wasn't special but she didn't mind, her and Vero were best friends and they always joked about Lauren finally just giving it to Vero and it worked out that way. They were never anything more than friends but Vero was hot and she loved her as a friend so why not? Plus Lauren never thought she'd want to date anyone so why bother saving it?

She still doesn't regret it but she does wish she were more sober when it had happened so that now she could know at least a little bit of how it's done, but it doesn't take a genius to know the basics.

Maybe she'll just have to do some research before she attempts anything with Camila so it'll be enjoyable for the both of them.

So Lauren has been letting Camila kiss her and some times even make out but whenever the younger girl seems to be getting heated Lauren shuts it down. She's yet to actually talk about it with Camila because she feels like it could be too awkward for her liking but Zayn has been encouraging her to do so in order to prevent any confusion.

He has a point too. Maybe she should so that things don't get awkward on their own.

Like right now. 

They planned to leave the hotel at around noon that Thursday so they'd be back on time for Camila's night class, leaving the morning to pack and do whatever. 

They finished packing as soon as Lauren was done checking Camila for bruises, which by the way has only gotten tense and filled with stolen brushes of skin since whatever is going on between them started, and Camila takes whatever as a sign to pin Lauren to the bed and kiss her senseless, which, okay it's fine and fun and actually really really fun but maybe Lauren shouldn't keep going since she can feel her sexual frustration already from when she ends what's turning into a pretty heated make out session.

"Mm Camz wait we should-" she's begins but is cut off as a raspy moan slips through her lips as Camila bites down on her neck before sucking the skin into her mouth and soothing it with her tongue.

Camila is firmly straddling her hips and the feeling of her ass pressing down into Lauren's center as the younger girl slowly grinds into her is driving the raven haired girl insane.

"Fuck Laur," Camila breathes out as she pulls away, moving her hands to hold Lauren's wrists to the bed and scanning her eyes over the girl beneath her, "you're gorgeous baby." Camila says softly and Lauren feels her stomach flood with butterflies and her face flush as Camila leans in to capture her lips again.

They kiss heatedly for a long moment, tongues clashing and teeth colliding and it's not long before they're both breathless but neither girl pulls away, too caught up in each other.

Lauren feels Camila's hands release her own and shift to grip her shoulders tightly and her own hands slip down to Camila's waist, guiding her grinding to a more secure pace earning a groan from Camila as the younger girl finally wrenches her mouth away.

"Mm Laur keep going baby," she moans as she slips her mouth down to tongue alone Lauren's exposed chest above her tank top.

Lauren continues to guide the smaller girl into her, hands gripping her bare thighs now tightly as she moves against her.

Camila's mouth has stopped its work from breathlessness and now she rest her head on Lauren's shoulder as she pants and works with the older girl's ministrations. 

It's not long before Lauren's lifting her hips up to meet Camila's and they're both breathing heavily into each other, gripping skin tightly wherever they can find it and basically dry humping to chase whatever pleasure they can get.

Lauren's meaning to stop. She really really means to stop because ever since Zayn reminded her that she shouldn't take it fast, she's been repeating that in her head. So much that she hasn't really been enjoying whenever they make out because she's too busy thinking about how it will inevitably stop before she wants it to. 

So right now? Right now Lauren is enjoying the feeling of Camila on top of her because, god, how much hotter could her roommate get, panting and grinding desperately into her? 

But she's snapped out of it when her tank top is pulled down to expose her bra clad breasts and Camila is gripping them gently through the material then kneading softly before getting more sure and driving Lauren crazy as she sits up, all but riding Lauren's lap and squeezing at her nipples through the thin material of her bra. 

She's basically anchoring her rapidly moving body with her grip and Lauren's boobs and if it wasn't two days after they started whatever this is Lauren would be all for it, but really this is happening too fast for her.

"Fuck Camila we need - baby please slow down -" Lauren says and is again broken by her own moan and she looks up to see Camila's pleasures facial expression. She really doesn't want to stop but she's a second away from flipping them over and burying her face into Camila's core is she doesn't. "Camz, baby stop please I need a minute." She pleads and Camila slows down, shooting her a questioning glance before pulling away slowly and tugging Lauren's tank top back into place.

"Sorry I just umm... sorry." Camila mumbles as she slides off Lauren and lies next to her, both girl's breathing heavily as Lauren thinks of something to break the awkward silence that has crept over them.

"No babe it wasn't you I just -" Lauren starts and swallows hard before turning to face Camila on her side, waiting for the younger girl to face her before she speaks again. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this actually, umm I don't know how to approach it really... our umm physical relationship? I just don't want to rush into anything you know? I know we haven't made anything official but..." Lauren trails off waiting to read Camila's reaction to her words.

"Oh yeah, I've actually thought we should talk about it too" Camila says after a minute of quiet between them. "You obviously know I'm not experienced at all but umm, we don't have to like wait or anything - I mean if you don't want to? I don't know I've never really dated anyone or like slept with anyone - sorry I'm being awkward I just - I don't want you to feel like I won't put out if that's what you-"   
Camila rambles, obviously insecure in feeling that Lauren wants to rush into an extreme sex life of some sorts.

Her and Lauren were yet to talk about anything of that topic and based on how cool and hot and perfect Lauren is Camila just assumes the girl has some hot sex life she's going to be missing out on if she doesn't sleep with her.

"Camz, baby that's not what I'm saying at all. Actually I think we should go slow, you know? Just so maybe we can build a relationship out of this?" Lauren questions and Camila can feel her heart rate speed up at the offer. "I know you aren't experienced and I know you seem to think I am but I'm really not that much further than you, so I'm learning too. 

"I think we should take our time with whatever this is, I'm not saying we have no limits, I don't know about you but I really don't want to see you with anyone else..." she trails off and Camila grins at that.

"I feel the same." Camila replies without missing a beat with a huge smile on her face, "but we don't want to be official too soon, it could complicate things with my condition and all."

"That's what I'm thinking, the whole situation is just... it's really complicated already and I really like you already and I just think maybe we should be exclusive but not officially like girlfriends? I don't have any real dating experience either other than a few fuck boys in early high school." 

"So we don't talk to other people but we aren't exactly together? That works with me, I'm happy just being around you, so whatever you think is fine for me, baby." Camila confirms and Lauren smiles before tugging the shorter girl halfway on top of her so they can cuddle until they have to go.

Camila enjoys cuddling with Lauren more now that they're more intimate, but it's not much different than the cuddling they've been doing almost daily ever since they moved in together. 

Well it's a little bit different. Lauren is still just as warm and she still smells like the same comforting vanilla and cinnamon and she still curls into Camila the same way but she also rubs her hands along Camila's bare skin of her back under her shirt with more confidence in the touch, and sometimes Lauren will just hold tightly onto her ass while they cuddle cause apparently her ass is too nice for Lauren not to be touching according to her, and sometimes Lauren let's her bury her face deeper into her chest since they're not afraid of second base anymore.

It's only been two days of this but they have had a lot of downtime and since Lauren's been denying the physical stuff, which Camila is glad she knows the answer as to why now, cuddling has been how they spend most of their time.

She's almost falling asleep now. Their conversation ended about a half hour ago and they've been snuggled into the bed in a comfortable quiet since. She knows Lauren isn't sleeping and she isn't either but there's no need to talk right now.

The silence is broken by a knock on the door connecting their room to Zayn's and Lauren simply yells come in without detaching their hold on each other.

Zayn pokes his head through the door and opens his mouth to speak before quirking an eye brow at the two girl's position.

Lauren is flat on her back with Camila curled in to rest her head on Lauren's chest. The older girl's hand is innocently (as innocently as this can be) wrapped around Camila's back and under the girl's shorts, gripping her ass cheek lightly, occasionally palming the abundant skin but for the most part just feeling the softness of the other girl's impressive backside is keeping her busy. 

Camila blushes and reaches behind her to tug on Lauren's arm making the older girl groan in frustration and refuse to move.

The groping had been so constant Camila nearly forgot Lauren's hand was wrapped tightly around her ass cheek under her shorts but it feels weird with Zayn in the room.

"Lauren get your damn hand out of my pants." Camila whispers as Zayn chuckles from across the room and the older girl pours and gives the bare skin she's gripping a rough grope before reluctantly pulling her hand to more respectful area on Camila's back, still low but it's better than under her shorts.

Zayn laughs a little and makes a whipping noise that Lauren glares away before saying what he had come in to say in the first place, "You guys ready to head out? Chord is waiting to say bye down by the car."

"Yeah we'll meet you down there in a minute." Lauren says with a nod and Zayn nods back before slipping out.

"Really Laur?" Camila scolds as she straddles the other girl's waist and folds her arms across her chest.

"Sorry can't help it, I love your ass baby." Lauren says as she reaches down again to cup it fully in her palms and teasingly squeeze but Camila quickly bats her hands away and continues to pout.

"New rule Lauren, no groping with a crowd, it's weird especially with Zayn laughing about it." Camila decides and hops off of Lauren to grab their bags.

"Ugh fine, I'll keep it in private but I just can't help myself sometimes." Lauren teases as she follows behind Camila and reaches to grab her butt again knowing Camila's not really mad but the other girl sees it coming and spins around to grab Lauren's wrist.

"That's it, no more touching until we get back to our dorm, you're too confident you have to tone it down before you get too handsy baby." Camila smirks and grabs her bag. 

"Fine, but when we get they're I'm kissing the fuck out of you Camzi." Lauren winks as she grabs the other duffel bag, all their stuff being mixed within the two because neither had it in them to pack neatly.

"I'll hold you to that Lolo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an  
> Omg sorry I've been slacking in this cause I didn't know what to write for this chapter but don't worry I should be back to more updates - also I might start doing more one shots like my new one Mixed Up Priorities (check it out if you haven't) so if I'm not updating this again I apologize but check for other stuff cause I write a lot.  
> Plus I reread the yellow series this week and it got me all kinds of fucked up so blame that


	27. Chapter 26

"Can we take a nap? I've had a really bad headache since we left the hotel and I think I need to just sleep it off." Camila asks as the two girls carry their bags through their dorm up towards their isolated room. 

"Yeah babe we can nap, do you want any medicine or something? We have advil from last week." Lauren answers, pulling the door open and allowing Camila to walk through first before going through herself and dumping her bag on Camila's bed like the smaller girl had done before curling up on Lauren's making the older girl smile in adoration. 

"No I just need sleep I think," Camila says, not elaborating before she buries herself under the blankets and nuzzles her face into the pillow that smells like Lauren. 

"How have you been sleeping?" Lauren asks before she can filter herself, "You know, since the nightmare?" and she really should have asked Camila sooner but she didn't want to rush her.

One of the main things that is taught when it comes to protecting and caring for another person in the ghost involved world is to give them time. Forcing Camila to talk about it before she was ready could have resulted in all sorts of negative reactions.

It takes time for people to fully comprehend when certain things go wrong in life. That's true for anyone really whether ghost related or not anyone needs time to get over something traumatic and although from outsiders' perspectives maybe Lauren should've made Camila talk more about it the following morning, Lauren knows better and she needed to give Camila that time.

Her senior year was when they focused on this lesson. Everyone is always so eager, especially when they're younger to help in any way they can after they see how awful many people have it. Lauren was the same. Seeing an innocent person suffer always sparks the same initial reaction and that is to take immediate action in assisting them. If she hadn't had proper education then she probably would've broken down and begged Camila to be okay, but fortunately she did get a good education and she is capable of facing this.

People tend to snap, sometimes even go into meltdowns if they are forced to face facts before they are ready, but giving them time to process it themselves while also offering a shoulder in case lets them come to terms with the fact that something is wrong.

So although Lauren has been slightly distracted with their new found relations, that isn't why she waited to directly question Camila, she just needed the poor girl to help herself first. It is harder now that it's someone she cares about personally and really Lauren shouldn't be surprised by that. 

The first time she saw someone melt down from being pressured it was a fifty nine year old man and although he was a complete dick she felt sorry for him when she saw a first time healer attempt to question him too soon. His wounds weren't able to heal themselves at all and the questioning only managed to rip them apart even more than they were. 

The worst case that can happen is when the questioning is so soon that it triggers memories of the dream or occurrence in question. Those meltdowns are intense and sometimes dangerous and more than once in history have lead to possessions. 

Now that all is scary but Lauren knows all about all that. She also knows the signs that someone is ready to talk about it and Camila is. 

Most of the time it is just the overall aura and luckily for Lauren, not only is she good at reading people, but she also has a best friend who can read exactly whether or not someone is ready.

Zayn doesn't exactly like taking advantage of his mind reading on his friends, but it is helpful when one of his friends is haunted. Lauren had asked him before they left, via her thoughts to check on the younger girl and he had assured her that Camila's state of mind was clear enough for him to know she is ready for Lauren to approach the topic.

"Umm I have been sleeping alright... I mean, as alright as I can..." Camila mumbles yawning mid word and then blushing slightly at being called out.

"And how alright is that?" Lauren asks as she sits on the bed rubbing her hand gently up and down Camila's back.

"It's not as much as I should get I'll admit that but I sleep better with you there." She perks up and Lauren does smile at that and lies down next to the younger girl pulling her gently into her side, aware of the few bruises scattering her back and the deeper ones on her wrists.

"Get some sleep now then, we'll talk about it when you wake up okay?"

Lauren is kind of scared. Kind of being an understatement. She talked to Chord a lot this week, Camila did too but Lauren managed to get some time to talk with him and based on the timelines that Chord and Camila both experienced it is likely that something could go wrong any day now. 

Really Lauren has been training for it for years now so she shouldn't be as scared as she is. She knows what these things are like because she has experienced them before in her lifetime. 

She also knows that since Camila is young and healthy the odds of it killing her are much lower than they are with old people and kids, but that doesn't change the fact that this is scary. 

Chord went into a coma. Lauren is going to follow the same exact procedure that was used to help him and that sent him into a coma. Sure a coma is better than death but Camila is weaker than Chord so who knows how long the Cuban could be out if she even survives it.

Lauren knows that she should think positive because really not to be cocky but she is really good at what she does, but it's scary because she cares about Camila a lot more than she should. She is confident in her abilities to help the younger girl, but with that sliver chance that things won't work out, Lauren can't help her nerves from growing. 

She can only hope that whatever possession occurs is not strong.

In the past, almost all ghosts are killed once and for all when they finally enter their hosts. The type of possession varies based on the power of the ghost. Unfortunately, nobody can tell how powerful a ghost is until they possess whomever they chose to or are attached to. 

Lauren knows she can handle it but she cares so much about Camila that she's starting to worry about the smallest things, how is she going to do anything that could hurt this girl?

So lying with Camila, Lauren finds it difficult to let sleep consume her because she’s too busy trying to hold Camila tight enough to prevent any harm from reaching the younger girl. However not tight enough to hurt her anymore than she already is, Lauren knows how fragile Camila always is.

Lauren spent the days after the nightmare applying a special ointment to the bruises on Camila’s wrists as gently as she could, then proceeded to cover them lightly with make up. (There are brands of makeup at this point in time specifically used for covering ghost produced bruises, made not to hurt the skin anymore and actually help it heal slightly as it’s on (Lauren stalked up on supply when she moved in with Camila, not wanting her to suffer anymore than she has too)). Based on what Camila told Lauren, there was also chance that her neck was going to bruise after the dream, but luckily there was only a small mark on the back of her neck that Lauren just had to apply ointment to, after peppering it in soft kisses of course.

Lauren knows she hasn’t been sleeping well, and up until this point she couldn’t ask about it because it could lead to the topic of her dream and as said before, that couldn’t come up until Camila was ready, but she did do everything she could to make sleeping easier for the younger girl. Mainly just cuddles because Camila is a sucker for her cuddles and quiet music to attempt to make the other girl more sleepy.

Camila does get shut eye now though and after at least an hour of worrying Lauren manages to fall asleep as well, neither girl waking up until the alarm set for Camila’s class goes off.

“Camz” Lauren mumbles as she opens her eyes, reaching one arm to click off the alarm and letting the other stay trapped under Camila’s body. Camila for her part just scoots more into the blanket, refusing to get up. “Camz, baby we gotta get up you have class.” She tries again and Camila groans, letting her know she’s awake but still doesn’t get up. “Camila no kisses if you don’t get up.” Lauren tries after a minute of waiting and realizing Camila is content missing class. 

“Jokes on you Laur we both know you can’t resist my kisses.” Camila rasps in reply and Lauren can’t help but notice how hot Camila’s morning voice is, not like she doesn’t notice it every single time the younger girl wakes up and puts up an argument. 

“Camzzz.” Lauren pouts because damn it she has a point but Camila takes forever to get ready and this class is a ten minute walk. “Come on I’ll do anything just get up so I can check your back and we can get moving.”

Camila winks one eye open and a smirk takes over her sleepy features, “Anything? Be careful what you promise Jauregui I don’t take them lightly.” she says smugly and Lauren rolls her eyes before forcefully flipping Camila over so she can lift her shirt. “Fine Lauren god take me to dinner first.” she jokes as Lauren straddles the backs of her thighs and scans the flesh, smiling when nothing is noticeably added. 

“You’re one to talk Camz,” Lauren snorts as she rolls out f bed and offers Camila a hand. “Now, let me walk you to class?”.

And Camila just grins before hopping up to follow Lauren like she always will.

Getting ready is quicker than Lauren expected and they’re out the door in no time in the direction of Camila’s next destination for class, hands locked and wrapped in each other’s sweatshirts because really at this point they don’t bother keeping them divided. 

They don’t talk at first, too cold to attempt it and honestly the silence between them is very much enjoyed amongst both of them. And although Lauren knows the conversation needs to happen in a private setting, she thinks now is as good a time as any to at least form an introduction to see how open Camila is to discussing it.

“So… about you sleeping, I think we need to talk a little bit about the nightmare, yeah?” Lauren asks as she squeezes Camila’s fingers more tightly with her own so the girl can’t pull them away if she were to be mad at the topic. 

“Oh umm oky yeah, we probably should huh. Do you want to now? I mean I don’t really know what you mean when you say talk about it, like how I feel? Or do you want the details of it?” Camila questions, tugging Lauren closer to her by the hand so their sides brush to assure the older girl that she is definitely okay with the topic.

“Well both would be things we have to cover but since we’re half in public maybe right now just update me on your mind, how are you feeling since it happened?” Lauren asks gently, running her thumb along the side of Camila’s hand to soothe the younger girl into conversation. 

“I’m doing okay, not my best obviously, you sleep with me so I doubt you’ve been unable to notice my lack of it, but I’m getting there. I think being with you is really helping to make me feel safe, less alone you know?” 

“Do you think more will come?” Lauren asks softly, needing to know but feeling guilty at how Camila’s face drops. “Like based on your past patterns, does one nightmare usually lead to multiple.”

“Umm, yeah actually it umm… I’ll probably have a few next week then the next week I might be having one every night… I guess sorry in advance for waking you up so much..” Camila trails, saddened by remembering how awful it can get, but having a little bit of happiness in knowing Lauren will be there with her. 

“No Camz you don’t need to worry about me, not at all baby girl this is all about keeping you safe okay? I would give up a year of sleep if it meant you wouldn’t have these nightmares but when you do have them I will be sure to hold you and keep them from going on too long.” Lauren says, stopping short to face Camila as she talks so the other girl knows how serious she is. “Maybe I can sleep in your bed every night that way I’ll wake up sooner to you moving, I mean, it’s not like we don’t sleep together every night anyways right?” Lauren tries to joke and her smile grows when Camila lets out a chuckle before agreeing. 

They’re approaching the building now and as much as Lauren wants to get this conversation over with, she knows Camila will be late if she tries to keep talking so she simply pulls Camila in for a tight hug, loving the feeling of the warmth the younger girls body gives off.

Camila seems caught off guard by it at first, but luckily Lauren knows her almost as well as Lucy and Harry do by now and manages to not squeeze Camila too tightly here any of her bruises are. The smaller girl smiles even more than she was when she feels gentle kisses being placed on her neck and pulls away when she feels a nip. “Lauren not right now babe wait til later,” she jokes and Lauren rolls her eyes before tugging Camila into her again.

“Okay, bye, I’ll pick you up here at seven? I’ll text the guys about dinner?” Lauren says pecking Camila between sentences with a smile growing on both girls.

Camila didn't know what to expect over the whole not dating but exclusive thing but Lauren is kind of treating it like Camila would picture dating so she's one hundred perfect satisfied with whatever they have going on right now.

“Yeah and I’ll text the girls, see you later babe.” Camila says as she turns to go, giggling when Lauren tugs her arm gently and pulls her into one last kiss leaving her breathless before pulling away with a smug grin, “Bye Camzi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These past few have been kind of filler, the spooky stuff is about to go down
> 
> Thanks again for reviews and stuff, should be more this week


	28. Chapter 27

So basically they're dating. Basically they have been dating. It's been a few weeks since the few days they spent at the hotel and they have been basically dating since then. By that though, it just means Camila and Lauren kiss a lot and hold hands more and cuddle less platonically and all the other cutesy stuff, but nothing is official.

They didn't tell anyone actually. Obviously Zayn knows, he is yet to comment on it but both girls have gotten a smirk and wink thrown their way whenever he finds it appropriate. One would assume that out of Camila's friends Lucy or Harry would be the first ones to notice something, but Lauren and Camila had always been kind of handsy and flirty and way overprotective of each other so those two remain completely oblivious to the shift, however Dinah has thrown Camila quite obnoxious looks whenever someone mentions Lauren around her and she is certain the Polynesian has caught on by this point. 

The fact that they're so private is shocking to Camila in some ways because of how not private they really are. Like, Lauren walks her to all of her classes (or drives cause Boston falls are brutal), and the older girl isn't shy about pulling Camila into a goodbye hug and kiss, sometimes even a little more than a peck and Camila loves it but she doesn't get how her friends haven't all caught on yet.

They haven't told their friends because they both agreed they should wait until they can be official to share any news whatsoever. It would be a misnomer to tell their friends they were dating because technically they weren't. Not to mention neither of them enjoy the teasing and playing it on the down low prevents that from being too harsh (but they do still get teased for how coupley they act, which only makes Zayn and Dinah snicker).

Camila would love to be official obviously because, come on, it is Lauren Jauregui and she is most definitely the most perfect person in the entire universe and Camila has no clue how she got lucky enough to even be in Lauren's presence, let alone to enjoy her cuddles and kisses and mind and every other positive thing she has to offer.

The best part is that Camila knows Lauren wants to be official too, and they aren't talking to anybody else so there's no need to rush it, but if it weren't for recent events with Dorothy most likely they would've cracked and started dating by this point. But there has been recent development and unfortunately it isn't good.

Things have gotten - well let's just use the word bad.

The nightmares started as Camila had predicted. She had one the week they got back, and it didn't progress too much further until the second week. That week Camila had one every other night and was scared for the next week which she had every right to be. Unfortunately when week three came, Camila had one, then another, and then another every night that week.

Lauren slept in Camila's bed with her every night so she never gets too far in the dream, always woken up by Lauren's frantic shakes and then warm embrace and Camila never hesitates to cry into the older girl's shoulder, latching onto her and refusing to let go until the following morning. 

Her wrists are in pretty bad shape, but luckily the bruising on her back has limited ever since the nightmares became constant. Lauren had been extremely efficient in cleaning her wrist every morning and wrapping them in fuzzy socks so Camila wouldn't hit them too hard on anything, which of course made the younger girl giggle - the cheetah print clashing with her sweater - but she was overwhelmingly grateful for Lauren's constant assistance.

The dream is still terrifying, no matter how far she sleeps through it she is constantly shaken up by it, and although Lauren doesn't understand to what extent, she makes it her personal mission to cheer Camila up and shield her from anything else that might upset her.

"Come on Lauren I just want to have one night to not think about it," Camila whines from where she's pouting in the center of the room as Lauren rolls her eyes from the bed she's laid on, debating whether or not to cave for Camila's puppy dog eyes. 

"No Camz, I already agreed to doing something tonight, but a scary film festival? Really?" Lauren questions, sitting up to shoot Camila an 'are you serious?' look. "Even Dinah knew that was a bad idea for you, both of us to go to."

"Laureeeennnnn" Camila lengthens her name in a moan or groan whine type thing. "Please baby I just want to have some fun." she continues, dragging herself over to straddle the annoyed looking green eyed girl on the bed. 

"Camz we can do something else, but that is probably the worst idea you've ever had babe," Lauren explains, running her hands up and down Camila's bare thighs, trying to use all the willpower she had to deny the younger girl.

Sure, her and Camila have been flaking out on group hangouts lately, but only because Louis has a new obsession with scary movies and insists they watch one every time. The first time it happened Lauren and Camila were there, and despite being scared herself after things she has had to witness, Lauren held Camila and made sure to shield her from anything that might lead to worse nightmares or memories being brought up. Not only was Lauren later terrified when it came time to sleep, but the girls both endured severe teasing when the lights were turned back on and Camila was straddling Lauren's lap with her arms tight around her neck and head buried into her chest.

As many times as Lauren explained that Camila was scared, their annoying friends refused to believe, making jokes about what the blanket was really hiding, and Camila's smirk along with Lauren's red face did nothing to refute their accusations.

So Lauren had stopped going to hangout with all of them, mainly because Camila decided that cuddling was more important since they were both lacking sleep.

"But Laur, they don't do anything else and as much as I love just hanging with you here, like really really love, I don't want to become a hermit" Camila pouts and presses a kiss against Lauren's forehead to try to persuade her to let her go. 

"Camz..." Lauren speaks up but Camila cuts her off by attaching their lips the second Lauren lifts her head. 

Lauren kisses back because how could she not, pressing herself against the smaller gir completely and moaning softly when Camila swipes her tongue across her lip before slipping it into her mouth. Lauren's hands grip tan thighs tightly, holding Camila against her as the younger girl's hands tangle into her hair and tug her deeper into the kiss. It's fast and aggressive and has almost too much tongue and by a few minutes they're both panting as they try not to yank away from each other, too happy with the feeling.

It's Lauren who finally breaks the kiss though, pulling back abruptly and shooting Camila a smile before speaking, "Go on a date with me." she says with a her shy smile slipping slightly as she realizes what she said but it quickly grows again to feign confidence. 

"A date?" Camila asks, her voice cracking as a smile takes over her face, "Like a real date?"

"No a fake date," Lauren shoots back sarcastically and Camila smacks her shoulder lightly while giggling. "Yes a real date, I wanna buy you dinner okay? Good alternative to that damn movie festival because I've been waiting to ask you and-" Lauren starts, jokingly and Camila cuts her off once again with her lips but this time in a softer slower kiss that only lasts a few seconds before they pull apart, both grinning obnoxiously.

"When should I be ready?" Camila says shyly, grinning from ear to ear and Lauren thinks she looks perfect with her flushed face and kiss swollen lips and smile bigger than she's yet to see. 

"How about I go update Zayn on us not coming, since he's the only one that won't be annoyingly suggestive, and you can get dressed okay? Nothing too fancy, just comfy and warm and maybe not too slummy but you know what I mean, right?" Lauren says as she strokes Camila's back gently while peppering kisses on the younger girl's neck innocently.

"Mhm, sounds good Lolo," Camila says in a satisfied voice before finally prying herself off of Lauren and stepping back to the middle of the room. "Now, go handle that shit while I get myself pretty for ya." she jokes, tugging Lauren up after her by the hand and smiling brilliantly when Lauren uses their connected hands to pull her into another soft kiss, groaning in annoyance when Lauren disconnects, trying to follow her favorite chapped lips but failing when Lauren giggles and pushes her away slightly.

"You're always pretty Camzi," Lauren smiles and presses one last peck against her girl's lips before reaching for one of Camila's jumpers and tugging it on before reaching for the door knob, "I will be back with your chariot in an hour? Be ready to at least let me in and then I can do your hair if you need help okay?" 

"Okay, bye Laur, I'll see you when I see you," Camila smiles following her to the door and pulling her for just one more little kiss before watching her turn and leave, smile still in place on both of their faces.

\-----

"I need your help Z, I'm freaking out here." Lauren all but yells at the boy, red faced and pacing as he enters the kitchen from the bathroom in his small apartment. 

"Calm down Lo, what's up? You scared for the movies later because if you're really that freaked out I can fake an injury and you and your girl can 'take me to the hospital'?" Zayn suggest with a smile, doing quotes with his fingers around the end of his words.

"No Zayn it's worse than that, I just, I panicked and she was so pretty and all I could focus on was her and it was basically word vomit that's been pushing at me since I kissed her that one time and-" 

"Lauren, breathe you're freaking me out, what did you tell her?" He asks with a serious look on his face, but immediately breaks into a grin the minute Lauren thinks what he needs to know. "Jauregui well damn, you made the first move after all." He smirks and pats her on the back. "A date? That's why you're freaked out? You've been fooling around for almost a month now plus you're inseparable, you can't honestly be worried about how this will go, are you?".

He's been trying to read what she is worried about since she barged into his apartment stressing over something he knew concerned Camila. Her thoughts were to jumbled up to read clearly but now that he has it makes sense.

He's known Lauren for a while and although she's never ever been nervous for a date in the slightest, he also knows that she has never had feelings even half as strong as the ones she is experiencing for Camila. He's honestly surprised she hadn't asked Camila sooner, but he understands with all of the ghost stuff going wrong she couldn't.

They have done some date stuff, he knew that, but lal that was unofficial. Lauren or Camila would ask to go get food together or to go see a movie together, or cuddle and watch netflix together, but it was never to go out on a date together, and the official word must be what has his friend so freaked out.

"Lauren you're gonna do fine, where are you gonna take her?" he asks, trying to help his friend focus on the important stuff.

"I was thinking that Mexican grill place down the street from our dorm? It's not too fancy but it's private and we both love the food their, we get take out sometimes but we've never eaten out - don't comment on that Malik I swear to god." she says, glaring at his smirk that appears at her wording. 

"That sounds like a good idea then, and when are you getting her? Wait why are you even here and not getting ready at your own place?" He asks and then nods when he gets the answer himself from her head, "okay never mind I get that, honestly Lo you're worried over nothing, Camila likes you, a lot." he says and steadies her pacing with hands on her shoulders. "I usually wouldn't confirm that but it's you and it's her and you guys are crazy about each other, so just be yourself okay stud?" he jokes and Lauren cracks a small smile.

"Okay you're right I'm overthinking this, it's just Camila." Lauren breathes out through a deep breath and Zayn nods while moving her to sit in the chair she's been pacing in front of for what feels like forever to him.

"Yeah Lo, just Camila, your Camila, you'll do great I know it." He says with a smile, knowing she's finally starting to calm down. "Now, what are you going to wear..." he starts, analyzing her and smiling when she groans and drops her head back against the chair.

"All my clothes are in my room." she says and Zayn lets out a laugh at the obviousness of that point. 

"Well Lo, we gotta do a backup plan then." He grins at her and she can't help but let out another groan at the mischievous look in his eyes.


	29. Chapter 28

Camila is nervous. And if she's being honest with herself she's never really been this nervous for anything socially in a while, which is saying something because going out anywhere with anyone stresses her out.

This is Lauren, so maybe it should feel easy but it's also Lauren and that's why it's so nerve racking. 

They kiss a lot and they're a lot closer than most friends can be after only three months of knowing each other, but that's just because of how comfortable they are with each other naturally. Which is exactly why Camila doesn't know why she's stressing out.

Camila has always been one to worry though. The many first days of school were the worst. It wasn't just stays at new schools, it was any first day at all even the ones where she was certain her friends would be there like back in Miami or in Boston once she had made friends.

She’s just an anxious person with or without her ghost she always will be.

But it was different when she first became friends with Lauren and it’s still different now that they’re pushing that fine line together. She has been slightly flustered around the older girl but never really nervous, more like a stuttering, blushing mess because of her crush. But the two had always been comfortable despite the tension between them.

“Yeah Dinah?” Camila says when she finally hears the other end pick up on the phone.

She’s resorted to calling one of her old and now current good friends for advice on how to stay calm.

“I just got a text from Mani saying you don’t plan on coming tonight and why in the fuck is that?” Dinah demands on the other line and Camila has to hold in a laugh in fear of outraging the other girl even more than she already seems to be.

“Well you know me and horror movies? We don’t really mix well if you know what I mean… Anyways I have other plans and I need you to forgive me ASAP because I need help.”Camila answers, rushing into her and Lauren’s closet to look for something presentable to wear.

She’s never been on a real date before, (Shawn doesn’t count at all she decided - if she can forget her first kiss she can surely forget that trainwreck of a first date) and she couldn’t be more thrilled with the fact that it’s Lauren Jauregui taking her out, but honestly she’s clueless.

Lauren gave her a slight guideline on what to wear? Kind of? Maybe? Camila has no clue what that means at all so basically Dinah’s going to have to know her way around dates and Camila is sure she does.

“Hold up, other plans? With who?” Dinah asks in a confused voice. Camila is about to respond with the correct answer without making it obvious that her and Lauren are a thing but Dinah bets her to it a second later, “Hot damn you and Jauregui finally moving your relationship from the sheets to the streets? No offence the sneaking around is cute and all but it’s about damn time you guys made things more real, you know what I’m saying?”

Camila laughs nervously at how to answer but ultimately is relieved that although Dinah seemingly knows about them she hasn’t blown their cover yet, meaning Camila chose the right person to consult in this date.

“Okay Walz, where is this date to and what do you need my help with?” Dinah requests, sparing Camila from confirming that it’s a date because it’s obviously a date.

“I don’t know Dinah she left like ten minutes ago and told me to dress warm and casual or some shit but didn’t tell me anything else. What the fuck does that even mean there are like two hundred types of casual?” Camila whines over the phone, giving up on looking for clothes herself without Dinah’s comment and moving back into the main room to flop onto Lauren’s bed face down and groaning in frustration into the pillow. “I’m completely fucked D,” Camila says softly after a moment making Dinah bark out a laugh.

“You will be if you listen to my helpful tips for this thing,” Dinah says through her laughter and Camila rolls her eyes at her friends crass predictability. 

“Dinah I swear to god just give me some advice already,” Camila basically begs into the phone as she rolls into a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

“Well I can’t come over since Mani is coming over in like ten minutes but I can definitely give you advice.” Dinah promises after she finishes laughing. She has fun teasing Camila but also knows that the younger girl is stressing and wants to avoid ruining her date with the girl she’s been into since she met her. “Now she said warm and casual?”

“Yeah she did, I have no idea what we’re doing in the slightest though so that could mean a lot of things.” Camila explains through the phone, feeling more secure now that she knows Dinah can help her with getting ready.

“Okay so maybe a cute sweater with jeans then? You don’t want to over do it in case she brings you to McDonalds or some shit, but you also don’t want to dress down, what do you have that could be cute?”

And okay calling Dinah was a good idea because not only is she helpful and Camila manages to get an outfit picked out within fifteen minutes (Normani is running late to Dinah’s - as usual), but something about Dinah’s voice always helped calm Camila down.

In middle school Camila first started struggling with the worst of her anxiety. She never had a full blown panic attack in the beginning but she was always self conscious and more stressed than anyone else over the simplest things. 

Dinah was at the time just becoming friends with Camila but she could read her new friend like the palm of her hand and would do something as simple as shooting her a comforting look or holding her hand through a class which would always make Camila feel a little bit better.

The first time she had a panic attack Camila was luckily at home and her mom helped her calm down, but the second time was at Ally’s house. The four best friends were having one of their usual Friday night sleepovers when Normani asked Camila why she never spends the night, instead opting to stay until the movies over then calling her mom. This wasn’t unusual that they were questioning it, but for the first time they actually wanted an answer. She decided to go with the classic “I miss my mom, what’s wrong with that?” and they left it alone. That was the beginning though because then they turned to boy talk. 

Now Normani and Ally are sweet as hell, don’t get Camila wrong, it’s just that sometimes they would force answers out of people and tease which is completely normal for middle schoolers. But when Normani made a quick joke as to whether or not Camila liked boys since she never seemed to have a crush on anyone, that’s what really spiked it. Camila tried not to let them see her freak at that accusation because that would make her look guilty and she’s already the weird friend that goes home already, she didn’t need to be the lesbian too. 

Dinah noticed though. Dinah also noticed that Camila was trying to draw attention away from herself. So Dinah decided it was time to watch the movie and discreetly pulled Camila into cuddle her as Normani and Ally became distracted with the film. She didn’t know that Camila was having an anxiety attack necessarily, but Dinah had been so gentle and considerate in how she handled Camila that the other girl was able to calm herself down after a few long moments of being held in the younger girl’s warm arms.

(Dinah also comforted her a few weeks later by holding her hand and sticking to her side while she told Ally and Normani that she was gay, which the other girls had no problem with but continued to play “I Kissed a Girl” on loop to celebrate the new found information. Camila really loved her friends.)

“Are you sure this is good?” Camila questions as she eyes herself in the mirror, still not sure on her chosen outfit. She'd gone with simple like Dinah suggested. Pale blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves in the way she knew the older Latina loved were adorning her lower half with white converse. On top she wore a dark gray sweater with a swoop neck and longish sleeves to stay cozy and one of Lauren's plain black jackets on top. She was planning to wear her favorite mittens and her hair was as straight as she was going to get it without Lauren's help. 

“Girl you’re fine, first of all based on your snap, you look dope. But second of all, Lauren is like heart eyes for you 24/7, there’s no way she’s going to think you look anything less than perfect okay?” Dinah replies in a semi teasing voice but mostly serious so that Camila will stop her insistent worrying. 

“Okay well I’m going to go do my makeup but thank you so much Dinah, I really owe you one,” Camila says gratefully to her friend as she eyes the clock and makes her way to the bathroom.

“Mhm, damn right you do, I’ll take it in the order of Chipotle some time within the next week okay? Let me know when you’re going so I can give you my order,” Dinah says through the speaker and despite the joking tone in her voice, Camila knows Dinah is serious.

“Okay Dinah, I’ll call you later,” Camila says pushing the door closed so she has more room and using one hand to set up the necessary beauty products in front of the mirror.

“You better girl, I need all the deets before anyone else gets a glimpse okay? Now go make your girl swoon and call me if you need anything,” Dinah shouts over the other line and Camila pulls her phone slightly away from her ear to avoid going deaf. “Oh and if you don;t call I’m assuming it’s because of the sexy time you two finally gonna be having so you gotta let me know how that goes too.”

“Bye Dinah,” Camila says with a grin rolling her eyes at her friends antics and hanging up before the girl can reply.

That means make up time. 

Recently, Camila and Lauren had actually gotten into the habit of doing each other’s make up or just not wearing any, but Lauren wasn’t here right now and it’s not like Camila could just go bare faced to this mystery place Lauren was dragging her too.

So instead of going all out, she opted for simple eye make up and some blush to wear for the night, knowing Lauren liked her more naturals but also wanting to show that she's putting in at least some effort for their first date.

While looking into her reflection, Camila wondered what to expect. She had been more nervous before but Dinah had reasoned with her expertly and suddenly almost all of her nerves for the night had disappeared. Really Camila had no reason to be nervous and Dinah had done a good job of explaining that to her. The only thing Camila was still a little bit anxious about was where this date was taking place, but the whole issue of what to wear and what they would talk about is no longer lingering in her head.

Blush has always been Camila’s favorite thing to put on. When she was in her first years of high school she may have had a habit of wearing a bit too much or an unproportional amount but having red cheeks made her feel cute. Red cheeks made her feel warm and comfortable in her own skin and she never really cared what stupid upperclassmen cared about.

Red eyes though? Those are scary.

-

“Zayn are you sure I don’t look ridiculous? I mean, this flannel if pretty fucking huge on me,” Lauren asks as she looks up at the boy eyeing her from his spot at his desk.

She hadn’t had a change of clothes with her so instead was dressed in her black skinny jeans and one of Zayn’s smaller flannels with a white tank top underneath.

“Of course Lauren, it’s Camila she never stops looking at you even when you break the bad ass look for feety pajamas, you’ll be fine.” Zayn says easily with a nod at his nervous friend.

It’s not that Zayn likes seeing his friend nervous necessarily but seeing how far her and Camila had come and seeing how much the younger girl affected his best friend was adorable to say the least.

“Yeah but what if she thinks I’m taking her out somewhere nice? I mean Mexican grills aren’t that nice, hell isn’t Chipotle a Mexican Grill?” she questions eyes widening and Zayn breaks into a grin as he chuckles at her paranoia. 

“Chipotle is fast food Lo, this is an actual grill, it’ll be nice but not too nice, it’s the perfect place for a date like this okay?” Zayn reassures and she nods once again nervously. “Plus you’ve got that whole park idea, that should make whatever you do at least a little special cause girls love that sappy shit,” Zayn teases earning a glare and smack on the arm, “ow, okay fine I was just teasing though. You have nothing to worry about Lo, this is Camila we’re talking about, the girl’s been crazy about you since August and we both know you feel the same.”

“You’re right, just feel like I’m going to mess up somehow.” she groans falling back onto his sofa and burying her face into her hands.

Last minute she had come up with the idea to go to one of her favorite places in Boston that’s only a small walk from the grill she’s taking Camila. The place is somewhere she's been visiting frequently since she's lived in the area and surprisingly was yet to bring her partner in crime too.

It's not that she didn't want to share it with Camila, it was just that it seemed too forward to bring the younger girl if they weren't yet dating or whatever it is they're doing, too emotional. However now that she’s thinking about it what if it is too much? What if Camila just wants to go home and do something there? What if-

“Jesus Lo you’re giving me a headache with all these back to back thoughts,” Zayn complains from his seat, finally moving to pull Lauren up by the arm, “Look you’ve got twenty minutes until you have to be back, how about you go now to make sure traffic doesn’t stop you okay? Your girl is probably all pretty and waiting for you and you’re here freaking the fuck out for no reason! Snap out of it!” he demands while throwing her leather jacket at her and then dragging her to the door. 

“Fine fine you’re tight,” she agrees once he finally gets her to the exit and waits for her to say something, “But if all goes bad I’m crashing here for the rest of my life,” Lauren says and Zayn rolls his eyes but nods anyways.

“Call me after okay? I’m rooting for you Jauregui,” Zayn winks and she smiles before shutting the door behind her.

Zayn hadn’t expected a call until the next morning. Unfortunately he is all to aware of how increasingly intimate the girls have been and feels like maybe they’d celebrate their first official date the way most celebrate their wedding.

So when his phone rings fifteen minutes later with Lauren’s ID on display, he knows something isn’t right. 

-

Luckily when Lauren left Zayn’s there wasn’t a lot of traffic. Normally the drive to or from his apartment was about seven minutes due to the constant loops and turns on Boston streets and Lauren made it back up to her room in eight.

“Camila?” Lauren calls as she knocks on the door. Camila had thought Lauren would be here in about ten minutes so Lauren assumes this is fine.

“Camz? Open up I won’t peek I just want to switch my jacket before we go,” Lauren says jokingly before knocking again.

She’s confused when nobody answers the door after about two minutes but fumbles in her pockets and luckily there’s a spare key in the one of her leather jacket so she cautiously eases the door open slowly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

That doesn’t last long because Camila isn’t in the room. Lauren’s confusion only lasts a moment though because the bathroom door is closed and the light is on.

“Camz? Damn it Camila you damn near gave me a heart attack,” Lauren sighs out as she walks towards the door. “I’m coming in for a minute okay, I need to grab my earrings.”

“You’re lucky I had an extra key on me or I would’ve-” but the words are lost in her throat when she sees the girl she’s supposed to be taking on a date curled into a ball on their bathroom floor shaking.

“Fuck,” Lauren says as she quickly drops down to her knees to be level with Camila.

It doesn’t take a scientist to figure out what happened based on the dropped blush brush and the scattered makeup on the counter and for a minute Lauren thinks she is going to cry.

That’s only a minute though because she remembers that it’s her job to protect Camila. And it seems like her job is about to get a whole lot harder.


	30. Chapter 29

Lauren knew how to handle things like this, she was trained for years in how to handle things like this and graduated at the top of her class. She knows what she's doing, but having to look at Camila like this hurts her.

Luckily their pre established intimacy helps her to not feel awkward in gently taking Camila into her arms as she always pictured she'd feel when helping a stranger if she ever had to.

"Camz? Camila it's Lauren I'm going to bring you to bed okay?" Lauren says as gently as she can, knowing Camila is in shock and knowing she needs to be moved somewhere that lying down won't lead to any muscle soreness considering the small girl is about to go through hell.

Camila doesn't acknowledge her but only flinched a little when Lauren picks her into her arms and lifts gently, so the older girl takes that as agreement and carefully carries her into the bed room and lies her on her own bed, letting Camila curl up again but this time pulling a blanket over the flushed girl.

Camila is silent and shivering and although she's breaking out in sweats, Lauren knows to keep her warm so the cold can't take over. 

She doesn't waste a moment before reaching for her phone and clicking her contact for Zayn, eyes on Camila the whole time in panic.

"Lo? I wasn't expecting this til later, did she disappear or - fuck I'll be there in a minute," he says and she hears muffling on the line, knowing he didn't hang up but also knowing he's on the run to her house.

Zayn hadn't heard anything specific but the fear screaming in Lauren's head was definitely noticeable and he knew something was worse than she could explain.

Lauren couldn't find her voice but hoped Zayn knew just how urgent this was, judging by his movement on the line he did.

She isn't quite sure what exactly happened but she knows that Camila saw something in the mirror again. The part that is making this all more extreme is that with nothing to pull her away like Zayn had in the fun house, there was nothing stopping the ghost from some how getting in, nothing to prevent the connection. This means Camila could have been staring into the mirror for god knows how long and Lauren is terrified that something could've gotten into her head. 

"Zayn I just got here and she was on the ground and I don't even know how long she could've been out for, what if something is in her head what if-" she says into her phone on the verge of tears as she sits next to Camila, hesitant to touch the traumatized girl but wanting comfort.

"Hey Lauren Jauregui get your shit together," Zayn demands on the other line making her straighten out a little. "I know you care about her but this is your job, you're the best person I know for this so don't let your feelings fuck you up okay?"

She nods slowly forgetting he can't hear her but he senses it and snaps back, "answer me Lauren your girl needs you."

"Yeah yeah I'm... I'll snap out of it for her," Lauren finally gets out and wipes her eyes slightly before reaching to rest a hand on Camila's shoulder over the blanket. 

The younger girl isn't shaking as much but she's still squeezing her eyes shut and curling into herself. 

"Okay Lo I'm gonna hang up now, I'll be five minutes just hold her okay? I know you know how to do this so treat her like a normal victim," Zayn says softly and Lauren nods again before letting him hang up.

He doesn't want to be harsh with Lauren but he sees how much pain she's in and knows she'll only be in more if Camila gets more hurt than necessary because of anything concerning their feelings.

Based on her thoughts he's been able to pick up on mirror and Camila and trouble and that's enough to send Zayn flying down his stairs and to his car so he can race to their dorm.

Lauren on the other hand takes Camila into her arms gently to avoid shocking the other girl and simply holds her for the time she needs to wait for Zayn.

She shouldn't have left Camila alone.

"Lauren? Is she okay what happened?" She hears as the door burst open and a disheveled Zayn enters and jogs over to the bed they're on.

"I don't know I just, I came in and she was on the bathroom ground shaking Zayn. Can you tell how long she was out for?" She questions and she knows he can, one of his specialties but she's still nervous something will go more wrong than it currently is.

"I can, stop stressing so much just keep her warm okay?" Zayn requests gently as he sits on the opposite side of Camila and carefully takes one of her hands out of Lauren's who curls closer to Camila's back and holds her tightly. "Okay give me a second," he says quietly as his face turns to one of focus and he closes his eyes while holding onto her cold hand and placing one hand on her forehead. "She was only out for about five minutes, she looked into the mirror for seven at the most."

"Fuck do you think that's long enough for..?" Lauren asks quietly even though she knows the answer.

Obviously she knows the answer, she did graduate top of her class and it is common knowledge for even the bottom of it.

"We can't tell Lo it's different for everyone," Zayn answers and the uncertainty is what scares her. "We need to wait until she wakes up for signs okay?" 

"I know, I know, it's just..." Lauren starts as she looks at the still shaking girl in her arms who seems to be asleep, "I don't want her to be hurt."

"I know you don't Lo, I swear I'll help you prevent that as much as possible but to help her we need her to get a little hurt and you've known that going into it okay?"

"Yeah I know, I'm just worried," she replies and pulls Camila closer to her. "How long do you think until she's lucid?" 

"Honestly... maybe an hour at the least? Right now she seems pretty shaken up and at the fair it was about that and she wasn't even this bad," Zayn says, not wanting to upset Lauren but knowing she needs straight answers.

He knows she's worried but she always does better when she's not in the dark about any of the details. Some people prefer to be oblivious when things get bad but Lauren knows she can help more if she's not.

He found this out the first time he worked with her. They'd always been close friends but it wasn't until senior year that they first got assigned to help with a project outside of school. Apparently their skills were useful together and to this day they help each other whenever necessary. 

This assignment was just to go help with an old man who was experiencing something similar to an exorcism and unfortunately they weren't notified of that when they agreed to helping. They thought they would just be observing some normal stuff in the first stages of getting the ghost out, but walking in and seeing a man pinned and looking like something out of a Stephe King novel was something that threw them both for a loop.

Zayn was just as shocked but Lauren was a lot more vocal in her anger about not being given full details. Sure she'd have to get used to this sight but she should know when it's going to be thrown in her face, when she's older it's not like she'll randomly have to do this to people.

So right now he knows not to give Lauren any bullshit answers that will keep her from knowing how unsure he is right now. And he knows the uncertainty in his answers is making her worry but he knows she'd be more mad and worried in the end if she found out he didn't tell her the truth.

"I'm going to go clean up the bathroom, you keep holding her okay?" Zayn suggests as he pulls a blanket up over the girl's and smiles lightly at the way Lauren curls even closer to Camila if possible. "You know it's better to keep her warm, when she wakes up I'll give you time to check for marks and stuff okay? Try not to get too in your head," and with another smile Zayn goes towards the bathroom and shuts the door so the light isn't too bright in their faces. 

Lauren needs to stay out of her head so she doesn't get too stressed out, but it's hard with the girl she's grown to really really really really like shivering in her arms because of a ghost that could be in her head.

It's not her fault she knows but she feels like if she just told Camila to wait for her to do makeup none of this would've went wrong. That's why she's been doing the other girl's makeup for the most part of their time together and Lauren doesn't know how she spaced out on that, too busy caught up in the date that now probably won’t happen for a while. 

It's just that since she met Camila she's wanted nothing more than to hold the girl in her arms for the rest of her life and protect her from all the bad things that've been haunting her for as long as she can remember.

That first night that they cuddled and Lauren woke up and Camila was covered in bruises, she realized maybe it's harder to protect her than she thought. Now every time she sleeps she tries to hold Camila a little bit closer. Now every time she wakes up she dreads having to check the younger girl for bruises but does so with softer hands.

But it's her job to protect Camila too. Not only from things a normal person with a crush protects their loved one from, things much worse than those.

She needs Camila to be safe from the small things like paper cuts and not enough pillows, to the big things like nightmares and ghosts who want to take over he body. And to do that she can't get too in her head or else nothing will go right. She needs to be able to look at the haunted Camila and the girl she likes Camila as two different people. Needs to know when it's okay to feel those feelings and when it's not okay. 

"Lo?" Zayn whispers into the darkened room after about half an hour of cleaning the bathroom then checking his phone to give Lauren some alone time with Camila while they waited for her to wake up. He didn't want to ambush her with questions so distracted himself with texting Normani and Dinah in the group chat they've titled "camren updates", and unfortunately his most recent update isn't nearly as cute as Dinah's about Camila wanting to wear Lauren's clothes but not thinking that's okay for their first date.

"Yeah?" Lauren says back, just as quietly so the girl in her arms won't stir before she's ready to.

"I looked at the mirror and luckily it's still in perfect shape," Zayn starts as he pulls the desk chair closer to the bed so he can tell Lauren. "I don't want to get hopes up because I know this isn't good but I highly doubt the damn thing was able to get into her head, okay? So for now I don't want you stressing about that, just about her physical shape once she's up."

And Lauren's breath of relief isn't too loud or big because she's still wrapped around Camila and she doesn't want to wake her, but Camila's grumbling is louder.

"Camz?" Lauren asks quietly as they turn their attention to the girl who seems to be waking up. "Camila?" Zayn says at the same time, leaning closer to the girl.

Camila rolls slowly but surely and when she's facing both of them she opens her eyes slowly and squints at them before turning her attention to the girl she's intertwined with.

"Laur, did I ruin the date?" Camila mumbles and Lauren smiles because she can't help it.

"No baby you didn't ruin anything," Lauren says softly as she leans in to place a warm kiss against Camila's cold forehead. "I'm so glad you're awake," she continues and pulls Camila closer to her gently.

"What happened?" Camila says through a yawn, surprisingly grinning when Lauren's lips connect with her skin.

"Well that's what we don't really know yet Camila, but we can talk tomorrow," Zayn interrupts their private bubble. He had wanted to make sure she woke up but now that she seems to be okay for now he wants to give the girl's some time together before shit goes bad. "Now I'm going to go get takeout, I'll be back in a half hour with food for you guys and then tomorrow I'll be back to talk," he says, hopping up and grabbing his keys from where he had thrown them onto the desk. "Don't do anything I wouldn't," he winks and before Lauren can protest he's off, determined to get them the Mexican food Lauren wanted.

"So... what happened?" Camila questions again giggling at Zayn's words but looking back at Lauren.

"Well, that's kinda a long ish story that I don't know half of, what do you remember?"


	31. Chapter 30

“So how long was I out for?” Camila ponders as she looks down into her lap anxiously.

Lauren had explained most of what she knew to Camila, leaving out certain facts to avoid scaring the younger girl. They’d been talking for about an hour, Lauren wanting to go slow so Camila could properly process everything that had happened and most of the concerns her and Zayn have.

She wanted Camila to be completely informed, trust her she did, but the professional part of her knew that if Camila worried things would be easier for the ghost. So if they were stressing over nothing, letting Camila stress too would only make her weaker and let the ghost in.

Lauren referred to her withholding of the truth as helping Camila’s spiritual immune system. Because really, an anxious stressing Camila was no good against whatever was trying to break the younger girl. Lauren needed Camila to be at her best to fight this thing, and if that meant letting Camila relax more than she would if she knew the uncertainty then so be it.

Currently they’re both sitting criss cross on Lauren’s bed, not touching but close to each other. Camila seems paranoid since she heard that she had another mishap with a mirror and Lauren doesn’t want to pressure her into any contact if she isn’t comfortable with that yet.

“We’re not sure Camz,” Lauren starts, wanting to reach out to stop Camila from fidgeting with her hands but not sure how to touch her with the amount of fear in her eyes. “You were out for a about forty minutes once I got here and Zayn is sure it was no more than five before I came, but we can’t really tell how long you were hypnotized, you know? That doesn’t necessarily mean it’s going to be bad and Zayn thinks it was no more than ten but I don’t want you to be stressing about this okay? That’s my job, you just have to try to get better okay?” Lauren asks and settles on laying her hand on the mattress between them to let Camila know she can hold her hand if she needs to.

That’s true too. Zayn doesn’t think there is a lot to worry about and neither does Lauren in her professional voice. But she also knows that this has weakened Camila and the next time something goes wrong Camila is sure to get more hacked than she ever has been. Dorothy is either going to start targeting more areas which will lead to extreme physical pain on Camila’s part, or she is going to start hitting Camila’s back ten times harder trying to get in that way. 

Or Camila is going to stand next to a mirror and Dorothy is going to somehow attack, but Lauren is pretty sure that’s just her paranoia speaking. 

Camila is obviously hesitant to take Lauren’s hand but she does after a moment of fiddling with her fingers and looking down at the older girl’s outreached hand. She knows Lauren would never be a cause of her pain unless she has to do something to stop this bitch of a ghost, but it feels like an out of body experience to be haunted and it’s weird to get used to being back in it. Lauren’s touch is making all of it feel more real which is why she had detangled herself from her girl when she started to go into as much detail as she could about what was going on.

Camila isn’t stupid though. She’s not dumb either. She knows Lauren isn’t going to be telling her every little detail because based on the few ghosts related movies she has seen and the small research she has done, apparently it’s bad to let the “patient” know every single thing. And she gets it to be honest. She’s pretty sure if Lauren told her everything she’d be terrified all of the time to go out or sleep or eat or anything. So she’s kind of happy that Lauren is just giving her what she needs to know. She would prefer that this whole situation was just a nightmare. She’d also prefer that she wasn’t haunted and her and Lauren were normal roommates and maybe they’d have been able to go on that date instead of this. 

This being a warning of impending doom on Camila’s life. She’s kind of sarcastic and dry towards the whole thing by now because like, she’s already been through a ton of shit because of this damn ghost and can’t it just invade her so Lauren can get it out of her already? But she also knows that looking at it with some sort of humor makes it feel less threatening. 

She’s honestly really scared.

She’s always been scared really, since she was six years old and she got locked in her attic for an hour during a game of hide and seek. Her parents thought it was her lack of intelligence at that age but she wonders if things would be easier now if they had known what it really was then.

She didn’t like attention on herself at all, never had and probably never will, but she definitely knew when she needed attention which is why she finally decided to let people help her with this whole ghost thing. There was one time when she was in Boston and trying to hide her bruises from her mother that she considered running away. She thought maybe it would be easier for her parents to go to work or sleep in peace if they didn’t have to deal with her anymore. She almost did it too. She had packed a bag, or at least started to but that bag was unpacked the next morning and with her door locked and her parents oblivious Camila knew who had unpacked it and knew she had no choice but to listen to the crazy old bitch that wouldn’t seem to leave her alone. 

She remembered that time in eighth grade when she first started getting actual treatment for the house being haunted. She went to therapy for the first time in eighth grade and it didn’t really do shit. As someone who was experiencing a haunting - even if at this point they didn’t know she was the one who was the problem - she had to see a special type of therapist. 

They hired people who had been living in haunted houses before and most of them sucked. Camila was stuck with three different ones over the course of a year because of awful managing at the place she ought help from, and none of them ever eased any of her inner turmoil at all. They just patronized her because “they’d been through it” and “it isn’t as hard as she’s making it sound”. She really wants to go back and tell them that she’s been through more now that she is fully aware of how rare and bad her haunting is but that’s extremely petty and she’s not that petty.

But Lauren had eased every single one of her haunting thoughts in the few months they’ve known each other with just a look or a touch or a simple sentence. Lauren’s hand in hers is one thing she has been able to count on for a while now so despite her hesitation she slowly reaches forward and slips her hand into Lauren’s warm one, letting Lauren interlock their fingers before speaking slowly. 

“I think I understand all that, I do,” Camila starts and has to clear her throat since she hasn’t said much since waking up. “I’ll try my best for you to be as lazy as possible I guess,” she continues and squeezes Lauren’s hand gently to try to reassure her that she’s alright. 

“No Camz do it for you okay? For us? I know you want to make my job easier or whatever but you need it for yourself because I’m already not going to let you go and this will let me know that you’re not letting yourself go either,” Lauren says as she squeezes back and slowly cups Camila’s cheek with one hand to guide the chocolate orbs to meet her own. “I’ll be okay as long you’re okay so please try your hardest to stay relaxed okay?”

Camila thinks she might just be slightly in love with Lauren Jauregui.

She can’t think of anything to say back because she doesn’t really want to talk anymore, she just wants to lie with Lauren, let Lauren hold her until she falls asleep and then let Lauren hold her again when she inevitably wakes up screaming. 

So she uses their attached hands to pull herself into Lauren’s lap, wrapping her legs tightly around Lauren’s waist and arms around Lauren’s neck, hands playing with the dark hair as she smashes her face into Lauren’s neck for some sort of comfort that she finds.

Lauren seems thrown off at first but hugs back as soon as she processes a human koala is in her lap seeking help in getting through the moment. 

They stay seated like that for god knows how long, clinging onto each other and trying to forget what happened earlier. After at least an hour Lauren lies back, still holding Camila and reaches her hand that isn’t rubbing the smaller girl’s back for the clicker to put on Friends, or something that will distract Camila from the issues.

“Netflix?” Camila mumbles, shifting so she’s on Lauren’s side still wrapped around her but now with a view of the television. 

“Yup, any requests or just Friends?” Lauren asks as she turns the television on and moves her eyes to scan Camila’s face that is covered in a grin, a real grin and Lauren is happy to see her happy.

“You know my answer Lolo,” Camila giggles and plants a short peck on her lips before cuddling back into her side. 

\-----

“Camila! Camila wake up!” Lauren shouts, straddling Camila on the bed so she’ll stop shaking so much and rubbing her shoulders in attempt to wake the screaming girl. Tonight, like every other one Lauren is awake before Camila because of the night terrors the younger girl constantly goes through. 

It takes a moment of frantic panic on Lauren’s face and shrieking from Camila but she suddenly bolts upright with a gasp and her eyes fly wide open. Both girls are sweating and breathless from the fright but Lauren doesn’t hesitate to pull Camila into her chest, hugging her tightly to bring her back into reality. This level of intensity in a nightmare takes immediate action to help with. 

Camila’s hands wrap around Lauren’s waist after only a few seconds, realizing who is on top of her and where she is and that the nightmare was just a nightmare. Worse than she’s had lately but still just a nightmare. 

“You’re okay Camz, I’ve got you baby you’re gonna be alright,” Lauren mumbles against Camila’s forehead as she places a kiss against the sweat covered skin. 

Camila nods against Lauren’s chest, still catching her breath and still trying to focus on Lauren and only Lauren. 

The rest of the morning is a blurr. It’s the weekend so neither of the girls have classes to go to and they allow themselves to stay cuddled up in bed until later than usual. Neither of them get another second of sleep since waking up at around 4 am and both of them know they’re going to feel it later on but they can’t sleep and they also know that. 

Zayn comes at around 9:00 am and Lauren places a lingering kiss against Camila’s lips before climbing out of bed and pulling him to the other side of the room to fill him in on Camila’s side of the story. Since there’s nothing standing out yet to either of them, Zayn leaves only a short time after he comes and Camila and Lauren curl up together for another hour before Lauren realizes she should call Sinu.

What happens when you call a mother of a haunted girl and say things are getting bad? You get a lunch date with said mother.

Lauren giggles into the phone when Camila makes a drastic signal to not tell her mom everything but Lauren knows she has to let her know, then Sinu gets offended that Lauren was laughing on what appeared to be such an important call, then Sinu got worried about Camila’s well being, and that’s how they ended up changing into clean clothes and driving to meet Sinu at a sub shop downtown. 

“Dios mio mija!” Sinu exclaims as she tugs Camila in for a hug as soon as the girls approach the booth she’s already waiting in. “I was so worried you were going to be dead Mila you need to check in more,” Sinu continues to scold as she pulls Lauren in for a hug as well.

“Mami I call you every day twice,” Camila chuckles earning a glare from her mother as she slides in the booth, Lauren following her. “Look I’m sorry I didn’t call again last night but it was so sudden and me and Lauren decided to just not do anything and I just spaced it,” she continues, feeling the need to defend herself.

“Really Sinu, I’m sorry too for not calling but it was best for her to rest and I didn’t think stressing you out was a good idea,” Lauren adds on, slightly bluffing because she hadn’t even really thought about Sinu, she was too worried panicking about Camila. 

Sinu crosses her arms and glares at the two guilty girls before huffing and letting out a “fine”. 

“Now update me, you said something happened with a mirror again?” Sinu question and Camila sighs in relief and Lauren nods before re explaining everything for the girl of her dream’s mother. 

“Okay well you’ll keep me updated in this then right?” Sinu asks after swallowing her bite of salad once Lauren is finished with the recap she had given Camila earlier. 

“Absolutely, you’ll have both of us calling every day to let you know how she’s doing,” Lauren promises nodding her head.

“Actually we’re always together so it’ll probably just be one of us calling but we’ll definitely update you mami,” Camila giggles as her hand finds Lauren’s under the table from where it had been resting softly against her thigh up until now and locking their fingers together. 

“Whatever you say mija, as long as I’m knowing how our girl is doing Lauren then you’re all set,” Sinu shrugs as she sips her coke. “Now update me on everything else, I’ve had enough bad updates I want to know the other drama and dating that college is bringing.”

Lauren flushes slightly because if the unfortunate mirror thing hadn’t happened she would’ve had her first date with Camila. Camila blushes too but manages to look at her mother without guilt on her face (she hopes). 

“Mani and Dinah are going to come for Thanksgiving next week!” Camila exclaims after a second of thinking and remembering she had to talk to her mom about that anyways.

“Miami Normani and Dinah? Your old friends from middle school before we moved up here?” Sinu asks shocked and Camila nods with a smile on her face. “Honey why didn’t I even know they were back in your life?” SInu laughs making Camila laugh as well. “My goodness Ms. Jauregui has been taking up all your free hours with whatever it is you two do, huh?” Sinu teases with a smug grin and Camila’s grin is wiped off her face as she flushes red entirely.

“What? Mom what do you mean? No I’ve just been busy with Dorothy and Lauren you know? But not in - I mean definitely not because of-” Camila rambles, trying to think of an excuse that doesn't involve Lauren and failing to do so since the older girl has become such a constant in her every day life lately no matter what she is doing.

Sinu grins at the blushing girls, happy that she had called this. She wasn't going to ask them but then she noticed the hands under the table and the peck they exchanged before entering the shop and she couldn't help but laugh at how slick they thought they were, meaning she had to call them out.

“Mija I wasn’t implying anything,” Sinu says and her smug grin is still in place and Camila knows all too well that she has had it figured out, probably for some time now. Camila blushes even darker if possible and stares down into her lap. She can’t even imagine how red the older girl next to her is based on the clammy palm she’s holding under the table.

“Mrs. Cabello I swear I wasn’t- we aren’t, I mean… I’m not trying to-” Lauren stutters out, trying to find an excuse for her lack of professionalism but Sinu cuts her off to save the rambling girl from digging herself a hole. 

“Lauren it’s still Sinu, and I’m not upset at all honey don’t stress so much,” Sinu grins reassuringly across the two nervous girls across from her. “You two can have any type of relationship you want as long as you take care of my little girl okay mija?” and Lauren nods faster than she ever has before because she’s nervous but also because how could she ever not take care of someone as precious as Camila?

“Mami I was going to tell you I just, we didn’t want to rush anything and we’re not even really official yet I just-” Camila is the one rambling and Lauren finds herself grinning now with Sinu at how adorable a flustered Camila is. 

“Camila honey calm down, I’m not upset at all as long as she’s taking care of your ghost problems and now I guess your heart, which she seems to be so don’t worry,” Sinu continues to reassure, “And hey, this way I’ll know not to bring up anything too embarrassing that I notice in front of your dad next week okay? Just no making out in the lounge, got it?” and both girls feel their grins fade into bashful smiles again as they for the nth time blush deep red, but nod quickly at the mother. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyways raise your hand if you're hella sad and also a little bit hella in denial ?!
> 
> I'm not gonna write a long paragraph like most authors cause this story isn't real life and I'm not going to end it over Camila leaving   
> But sorry to all of you who are saddened and I'm sending virtual hugs your way!
> 
> Anyways check out my other works cause I just posted a one shot this weekend royal pursuits about a Camila princess lost in NYC so thanks a ton of you do!!  
> Vote, comment, or just read, thanks for doing anything and once again, hugs to those who need them!
> 
> Wattpad : longerr_hours  
> Twitter : topssdown (come be my friend pls)


	32. Chapter 31

They spend the rest of the day out with Dinah, Normani, and Harry. Apparently the rest of their group is out at some sky zone place but the five of them missed the texts to plan it therefore end up having a movie night at Lauren and Camila's room since it's the biggest of them all.

Lauren made sure her and Camila got a bed to themselves and is currently huddled under comforters with Camila, Normani and Dinah are in a similar situation on Camila's bed, and Harry is spread out with pillows on the floor, he doesn't really care though since he got to pick the movie.

"I still can't believe he picked Love Actually, I mean come on how cheesy can he get," Lauren whispered into Camila's ear as the younger girl adjusting so her legs were swung over Lauren's laps.

"Well I happen to love this movie," Camila protests with a smirk but chuckles quietly when she takes one look at Harry who's completely entranced, "okay it is a little funny."

"Hmm," Lauren hums in agreement before chuckling again, "how many times do you think he's seen it? He's literally quoting it under his breath," she giggles and Harry sends a glare at her over his shoulder for being noisy which makes her giggle harder but bury her face into Camila's shoulder to muffle. 

Camila laughs too but she manages to muffle it in Lauren's hair before replying to the giggling girl, "oh at least twice this month already," she laughs and Lauren giggles some more before wrapping her arms tightly around Camila's waist and just hugging her as she smiles into her neck.

Right now she's content. She doesn't feel nerves for Camila's harm because she can feel how alive Camila is in her arms. Moments like these have been fleeting since the nightmares and it's nice to be able to just laugh with Camila again, even if it's over something as dumb as Harry's taste in movies.

"Lauren?" Camila whispers and Lauren can hear the smile in her voice. They've been holding each other for about five minutes now without a word or care in the world and Lauren is happy Camila seems to be smiling as much as she is.

"Mm, yeah?" Lauren whispers in response as she plants short pecks along Camila's neck making the younger girl giggle and shift away.

"Stop m'ticklish!" Camila shines through her laughs as Lauren burrows into her neck but doesn't put up a real fight because she likes the feeling of Lauren against her in any way possible.

And it's just so fucking nice to not be worrying so Lauren continues to peck Camila's neck because he giggles the other girl is letting out are the sweetest sounds she's ever heard. She always thought butterflies were for childish crushes but Camila is proving that theory wrong and Lauren smiles even more when she thinks about how much she likes Camila

"What did you want baby?" Lauren whispers, not wanting Normani and Dinah to overhear and tease them relentlessly. She's finally stopped tickling and is instead placing soft yet lingering kisses against Camila's neck. It's not sensual at all really, it's just helping them feel closer, the contact is nice.

"Well I wanted a kiss but you tickled me so you're not getting shit," Camila grins and Lauren leans in to attempt to connect their lips with a dopey, careless smile on her face but Camila spins her head lay minute so the older girl hits her cheek. 

Lauren sits up with a pout. "Camz! Please I'll be good I promise," Lauren whines and Camila smirks but keeps her cheek turned to Lauren's lips. 

"I don't know, Laur, you've been pretty annoying right now," Camila teases and Lauren pouts again but decides not to play along and uses both hands to turn Camila's face and connect their lips herself. 

The kiss only lasts a moment. They're far enough burrowed into their blankets that it shields them from the two other girl's in the room but they can't exactly make out, and they don't really want to. This is sweet and loving and gentle and it doesn't need to escalate.

Lauren's the one to pull away from the kiss but only because they were both smiling too hard to keep their lips connected. 

"Hey," Lauren grins as she locks eyes with her favorite brown pair in the world. 

"Hey back," Camila says, corners of her mouth still upturned as she leans forward to place another peck against Lauren's lips that once again leaves them both grinning like idiots.

And Lauren feels butterflies again and she is just so so happy sitting with Camila and she's never felt this way about anyone in her life and she doesn't think she's ever been this happy about anything either and all she's doing is sitting next to Camila, the younger girl's presence is enough to make her this happy. And suddenly Lauren thinks that maybe last night messing up their date was a sign that they have nothing slowing them down at all and maybe-

"Camz can I ask you something?" Lauren says after a moment of holding that eye contact before she can hold it in.

"Totes Laur," Camila grins back and Lauren suddenly feels kind of nervous and like she shouldn't ask now and yeah she probably shouldn't.

"Actually I'll ask once they leave okay? I think we're going to be yelled at if we keep talking-" she starts and is relieved that she didn't blurt out what was on her mind when Harry does exactly as she says he might.

"Would you two shut the fuck up this is he best part!" Harry yells back at them without turning his eyes from the screen and the four girls laugh and laugh harder when he lifts his hand behind his head to flip them off.

So that lasts for another three hours, Harry's choice ends and Normani picks Elf and even though Christmas isn't here yet none of them care because technically Christmas starts in like October.

They stay in those positions but about halfway through the movie Harry decides the floor isn't comfortable and flops himself onto Dinah and Mani leading to cursing and laughing. Lauren and Camila don't care if Harry teases their spooning when he stands up and they don't care if Mani and Dinah do too when he brings it up because they're both to caught up in being happy next to each other to care.

Lauren doesn't really get how Camila is in such a good, lively mood after the shit show she had last night because last time she had a mirror incident it wasn't even as bad but she was not herself for like a day or two. But she's not going to complain if Camila is happy because she loves it when Camila is happy. Camila's happiness directly correlates with her own and she's assuming that the Cuban girl just hasn't really processed much since it's only been a day and it's a lot to take in.

As the three friends pile out the door at around ten o'clock Lauren and Camila decide they should get ready for bed since they're yet to get a good nights sleep this week and maybe tonight will get more than four hours.

"Camz you wanna shower first?" Lauren calls from the closet as she picks up sweats and t shirts for both of them to change into after they get ready to sleep. She's curious as to why she's not getting an answer, "Camz?" And when she enters the bedroom area again Camila is just kind of standing there.

"Camila? You okay babe?" Lauren asks as she drops their clothes on her bed and grabs Camila shoulders slightly so she can look at her.

"Umm yeah I'm good it's just..." Camila trails off and fiddles with her fingers before looking back up at the girl waiting her answer. "I'm nervous to go in there, it's stupid I know but I just-" 

"Camila it's not stupid it's a good point and I should've thought of it myself, of course you're gonna be nervous," Lauren replies with sincerity in her tone as she gently rubs Camila's arms up and down.

"Do you think - I mean you don't have to agree to this I know we're taking things slow but umm," Camila stutters out and Lauren furrows her brows at the other girl's nervousness. "Could we maybe shower together..?" 

And now Lauren gets why she was nervous and her jaw goes momentarily slack because woah that's not what she was expecting but also woah naked Camila why not and woah Lauren head out of the gutter she needs help and-

"Sorry that was stupid, I don't know why - I shouldn't have-"

"Camz babe calm down I will I just wasn't expecting that is all," Lauren explains and plants a soft kiss on the flustered girl's forehead as she pulls her into a short hug. "Just tell me if you get uncomfortable at any point."

Camila nods and smiles back at Lauren for a moment before Lauren goes to cover the mirror like she usually does when Camila needs to shower with a towel. "Camz, all set can you grab two towels?" Lauren calls and Camila is off to the bed to grab them and smiling like an idiot with excitement but nerves about both showering with Lauren and also going back into the bathroom. 

She'd had to go in there already today to pee obviously and Lauren was fine with going with her then too which Camila found slightly embarrassing but mostly adorable because Lauren was so concerned and polite and so so cute how she turned to face the door when Camila went to drop her pants.

"Okay," Lauren smiles as Camila comes in and they don't bother closing the door because nobody has a key to their room but them and also the steam from the shower gets the room warm enough for sleeping.

They don't say a word as Lauren turns on the steaming water and Camila moves over to put the towels on the toilet lid. But there isn't too much to do and the inevitable awkward approach to this is coming fast.

"Umm... do you want to, I mean or I could-" Lauren stutters out nervously, not knowing how to start this at all. 

"I've got it Laur, you do you- I mean fuck not like that just clothes we can get our own-" Camila replies a stuttering mess, reaching for Lauren's hand but blushing even more as she tries to elaborate.

"Camila calm down babe," Lauren says with a gentle smile and quickly pulls Camila in by the attached hands for a short kiss. 

Hesitantly Lauren reaches for the hem of her own shirt and lifts it until it clears her head. She's nervous too but she wants Camila to be less nervous than she is. She wants to reassure her that nothing has to happen and it's just a shower and that she cares about her.

Once the shirt is off she tosses it out the bathroom door and onto their carpeted bedroom floor and shoots Camila another reassuring smile. 

"Umm can I," Camila trails off and instead gestures shyly with her hand for Lauren to spin and the older girl smiles at Camila's adorableness and does as said, breathing out when she feels Camila's soft hands on her back and sucking in a breath of shock when Camila suddenly unsnaps her bra and slowly slides the straps down her arms, seductively sliding her fingers along Lauren's warm shoulders and pulling the bra off and tossing it where the shirt was thrown.

Lauren spins slowly, slightly nervous since Camila's never seen her bare at all other than like her bra and maybe slightly nipslippy but still.

But her nerves slip away when Camila meets her eyes instead of her chest and smiles before reaching to squeeze Lauren's hand.

"You're gorgeous," Camila lets out as she pulls Lauren closer and guides her hands to her own short hem. Lauren follows instruction and   
Slowly lifts the shirt and snaps off her bra the same way Camila had hers, pulling Camila in for a short kiss once they're both topless and trying not to moan lightly when she pulls Camila too close and their bare chests brush against each other. 

They do a similar pattern when taking off the jeans they're both in but hesitate when it comes to the panties. Camila becomes more confident to Lauren's delight and makes sure to squeeze her ass gently when she's tugging at Lauren's jeans and notices she's in a thong. "Fuck Laur you're so perfect," Camila breathes out and Lauren flushes as she steps out of her jeans and tugs Camila up. 

"Waters hot," she says as she takes initiative and slips her own underwear down her legs and reaches to tug Camila's down as well, but she manages to keep her eyes from roaming Camila's body yet. She keeps eye contact and Camila seems to really appreciate it based on the smile that meets her eyes.

Lauren does however offer to let Camila get in first because she can't not check out the best ass in the world.

Their shower is small, it is a college dorm after all so it's a bit cramped when Lauren goes in but she doesn't mind because it gives her an excuse to mold her body to Camila's back.

"Let me wash your hair baby," Lauren whispers into Camila's ear before taking the lobe into her mouth to suck momentarily before reaching for the shampoo. Camila seems content as Lauren runs her hands through dark hair and scratches along Camila's scalp. One arm wraps around her waist from behind, keeping them pressed together and stabilizing Camila as she scrubs. "Okay spin," the raven haired girl instructs when she's done with the shampoo and Camila does, carefully but quickly and not their bodies are pressed together and Lauren can't resist leaning in for a kiss. 

Now they can't have sex now and Lauren doesn't plan to because their relationship is going to go through a lot of pain because of all the shit, but kissing isn't sex.

She doesn't hesitate to open her mouth for Camila's eager tongue that swipes along her bottom lip and soon they're in a war for dominance that Camila wins without much trouble. Lauren's hands remain in Camila's hair, mainly washing the shampoo out but also tangling and tugging lightly to guide the kiss as much as she can despite her lack of dominance at the moment. 

Camila "confidence" Cabello however has let one hand slip down to cup Lauren's ass, palming it softly with no real urgency and the other hand is scratching lightly at the skin at Lauren's hipbone.

They kiss for a while, moaning softly at the feeling of their bodies pressed so tightly together and smiling into each other's mouths at each new sound, but eventually Camila pulls back for aid and Lauren can't help but agree that it's needed. She rests her foreheads on Camila's and both girls pant gently against each other for a moment before Lauren pulls back slightly.

"Conditioner?" She suggests and Camila smirks, nodding eagerly and leaning in to place a wet kiss against Lauren's cheek before spinning back around.

Before reaching for the conditioner Lauren reaches down to squeeze Camila's ass tightly making the other girl yell in surprise and bat Lauren's hands away. "Wash my hair or the booty's off limits," Camila teases and Lauren pours but nods, pressing a kiss to Camila's shoulder blade and continuing to wash her hair.

That's basically how the rest of the shower goes as well. One washes the other's hair, they make out for a little bit with a few gropes. They were planning to help each other with body wash but then decided it might lead to something they're not ready for after about five minutes of Camila sucking on Lauren's breasts when she had attempted to focus on cleaning that area. 

After about forty five minutes, most of those spent kissing, they're both convinced they'll become prunes if they stay in there for any longer, so the two giggling girls turn off the water and Camila steps out before holding out a hand to help Lauren step out as well. Lauren reaches for the towels and quickly wraps Camila in one who smiles gratefully and then wraps herself in one, grabbing a hairbrush then pulling Camila back to their room with a gentle smile on her face. 

"I'm glad we did that," Camila says shyly as she lies back in Lauren's bed, now fully clothed in the older girl's sweats and tee while Lauren brushes out her hair next to the bed.

Lauren smiles before turning to look back at Camila, "I am too, I was nervous at first but I'm really happy you asked," she says and tosses the hairbrush on the bedside table before moving over to curl up next to Camila. 

"Well I'm happy your nerves and mine didn't get in the way," Camila smiles as she hugs Lauren closer like she had been earlier and Lauren places teasing kisses against her neck. "Wait Laur didn't you want to ask me something earlier?" Camila remembers before she can get caught up in Lauren again.

"Oh umm yeah..." Lauren pulls away and nervously rubs the back of her neck. "I'm not sure if this is the right time, I'm also not sure if there's a right time though so I want to do this while I still have a chance," Lauren starts and grows confident with each word. "I know we haven't been on an official date yet but I don't want to wait anymore, so Camila Cabello, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She finally gets it out and almost wants to take it back because repeating that they haven't even had a date sounds pretty bad to her. But she only almost wants to take it back because Camila's face lights up right away and Lauren takes that as a good sign (and even if it isn't Camila's face lit up is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen). 

"Yes," Camila says simply before pulling Lauren in by the back of the neck for a gentle kiss that's broken by her smiling. "Fuck oh my god yes I've been waiting for you to ask forever," she jokes and Lauren just smiles because right now? It's another one of those moments where she can't and doesn't think about any of the bad stuff, it's only good.


	33. Chapter 32

"How've you been taking care of my little girl so far? No trouble too bad yet I'm assuming?" He asks and Lauren sees Camila flush behind him but judging by his voice he isn't implying anything. "Sinu has updated me after every call that I haven't been there for and I know things are getting tough so let me know if you need anything at all okay? And call me Ale okay? I feel weird going by sir," he chuckles and Lauren forces a laugh back still nervous.

"Yes, yes of course Ale right, and I don't think we need anything really, I'm doing my best to keep her safe and things are inevitably getting more serious but it's nothing we can't handle," she promises and he smiles at her, Camila nodding to her over his shoulder and aiming her eyes towards the stairs.

"Papa I'm going to bring Lauren to unpack okay? We'll be down in a few?" Camila explains turning around and grabbing Lauren's hand easily and with an "of course" from Alejandro she pulls Lauren towards the stairs and up to her room, the older girl carrying both of their duffle bags because Camila claimed she tore a muscle and couldn't lift.

It's been almost week since the ruined date and almost a week since the two finally made things official between them. Things have been good for them as a couple. Meaning they've had zero disagreements and a million cuddles. Things with Dorothy on the other hand have been shaky to say the least. The nightmares hadn’t occurred the night after her mirror incident, but that was because she had barely slept. Camila had been so restless that her mind didn't settle down enough to go through the nightmare.

However it had been more than one night and since then the nightmares have increased to a point that both girls are living on a few hours of sleep a night. Lauren hated it. Not because she was tired but because seeing the bags under Camila’s eyes made her feel extremely guilty despite her inability to do anything.

“So you've been in here once before I think?” Camila asks as she pushes her bedroom door open and holds it for Lauren before shutting it so they have some privacy. “Luckily the bed is a queen now and not a twin, I had one for most of high school and as much as I love cuddling with you, I prefer cuddling on a bigger space,” Camila explains and Lauren blushes slightly as she drops her duffel bag onto the ground by the bed and sits down. 

“Good, we need room to cuddle with how we’ve been sleeping lately,” Lauren comments, eyes scanning over the room before falling back to meet Camila’s tired face. She still looks beautiful, more beautiful than anyone Lauren’s seen before and the fact that she’s hers makes Lauren giddy. “C’mere,” she instructs, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching a hand out to summon Camila over to her like she does often when they get a chance to cuddle.

Camila smiles as big as she can and makes her way over to Lauren who guides Camila to straddle her lap and hug onto her as tight as her arms can. There’s nothing sexual about it, lately they’d found themselves in this position more often than before. Camila had reblogged something about it on her tumblr, about being held and secure and just hugged in this position and Lauren wants Camila to feel as safe as she can possibly make her, so as soon as Lauren noticed the reblog she initiated the position. It was also a good way to be as comfortable as possible even when not sleeping. Camila was tiny so Lauren didn’t have to struggle to hold her and she was warm and she smelled really good all the time so this position wasn’t bad for Lauren either. She was the one who was supposed to be protecting Camila but with the girl in her arms Lauren felt just as protected as she knew Camila did. Everything about Camila’s presence was intoxicating in the best of ways. 

“How are you holding up right now Camz?” Lauren mumbles into her girlfriend’s hair after a few moments of silence in which they just hold each other passes. They're content in the feel of each other and small moments like this that aren't forced are a treasure in any relationship, but especially in one that relies so much on comfort and trust in one another.

They don’t talk while they sit and that may be one of the most refreshing things. It just proves that not only do they not have to talk to feel secure with each other, but also that they can be with each other and still feel as comfortable as they do when they’re alone. Both girls had always been more introverted than not. Probably because of how much they’d had to go through together with their ghosts and pasts but also because of other random factors that have added up. 

The point is that both Lauren and Camila had never thought they’d find somebody that they love enough to replace their alone time with them. It wasn’t that they were against finding somebody but there isn’t anything wrong with enjoying your own company and both girls did. They had always preferred to be reading or sleeping or writing or anything alone really, but now that there is an option to be with each other they don’t have to think twice before choosing that. The two have a good time together no matter what, from cuddling like this, to watching netflix and joking around, to making out, to getting food and marathoning Grey’s, they can spend unmeasurable amounts of time together without getting bored of the other, and if they get bored of the topic they move on. 

“Hmm,” Camila hums into Lauren’s neck after a moment of silence between them and moves so her legs are wrapped more tightly around Lauren’s waist. “I’m ehh,” she mumbles and Lauren smiles because Camila is so adorable but then stops because she remembers that she’s asking the girl if she’s okay based on her lack of sleep. 

“You wanna try to nap or anything? We have about…” Lauren trails looking across the room for Camila’s alarm clock, “two hours before your other family and the girls get here so maybe we can put on some netflix and cuddle?” she suggests and Camila is still burrowed into her like a puppy but she knows the other girl is listening, “I’m sure your parents will understand that you need some more rest, okay?”

Camila thinks about it for a minute, kind of wanting to spend time catching up with her parents but knowing she has the rest of the week for that and that Lauren is right and rest is needed. Plus even if she wasn’t tired, who was Camila to turn down cuddling with Lauren Jauregui and watching Netflix? Especially since Lauren was whipped and would let her pick the show.

“Yeah that sounds good,” Camila replies after her thoughts are clear and then pulls away from Lauren slightly so she can lock eyes with the raven haired beauty. “I’ll go tell my mom, you set up the shows okay?” Camila says and reluctantly stands from her girlfriend’s lap turning to grab the remote to hand to Lauren, knowing Lauren knows what show Camila wants.

“You want any food while I’m down there?” she asks once she reaches the door, turning to face Lauren who’s in the middle of stripping her jeans because who the fuck cuddles in jeans? “Damn it maybe I should just let my mom wonder where I am,” Camila continues as she lets her eyes rake over Lauren’s legs shamelessly and shoots the girl a wink playfully. 

“Ha ha. Very funny Camz,” Lauren dead pans as she throws her jeans at Camila who catches the in one hand with a smug smirk. “I’m good on food, maybe a drink though?”

“Okay babe, I’ll be right back then.”

They spend the next few hours curled up together watching Friends of course, hot cocoa mugs drained after three refills from an overly friendly Sinu. Camila knew that Sinu was just continuously coming back in to make sure Lauren wasn’t defiling her daughter, especially after the teasing her mother had done when she told her that her and Lauren were planning to stay in bed until company came over. 

They don’t sleep for obvious reasons but just lying together with Netflix on was enough to get both of the girls a little more rested than they had been after the awful nightmare Camila had had the night prior. So by the time they hear the commotion downstairs and know that their peace is ending, they’re happy they’ve managed to do this before eating Thanksgiving dinner. 

“There my two favorite Cuban girls are!” Dinah shouts barging into the room and smiling brightly at the two girls that hadn’t yet had a chance to get out of each other’s embrace. “Oh god we’re walking in on something Mani fall back!”

“Dinah chill out, you’re not,” Camila groans out as she rolls to face the girls who had burst into her room unannounced, happy that they hadn’t walked in on anything like they would’ve had they come ten minutes ago. She’s about to scold Dinah more but is pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face behind the tall girl and squeals as she shoots out of bed and launches herself to hug the new member. “Ally!” she screams and the small girl is grinning back as she envelopes her in her arms. 

Lauren recognizes the name immediately and smiles as she watches the interaction, knowing that Camila had missed her other old friend since she reconnected with Normani and Dinah. 

Camila had told her already so she was unsure of what to expect, but so far Ally definitely fit the physical description of short and adorable. Of course Camila’s description was probably about from when they were like eleven but it still works because Ally looks like a little ball of sunshine. 

Camila had been asked last minute if Ally could come down for Thanksgiving with her family since Normani and Dinah had already decided that’s what they’re doing and Ally was hoping to just follow their lead. Camila had taken a total of zero seconds to respond an enthusiastic definitely and continued to vent about how excited she was to catch up with Ally in person since the constant texting they had been doing clearly wasn’t working. Lauren thought it was adorable that Camila was so enthusiastic about her friendships and loved that her girl was getting to spend time with people she cared about, especially after missing them for years of her life. 

After a few moments of squealing from both smaller girls and laughing from the others, Camila pulls back with a huge grin and turns to face Lauren who had been patiently waiting with a cute smile covering her perfect face.

“Lo, this is Ally, you know that by now though I’m assuming,” Camila says as she gestures to Ally and Lauren switches her eyes and sits up to offer the girl a wave (still not wearing pants so Lauren decides to stay under the covers until she has to move). “And Ally, this is my girlfriend Lauren, the ghosty one I talk about,” Camila finishes with a bright smile on her face at being able to introduce Lauren that way. Lauren mirrors the smile at Camila once she greets Ally whose face brightened in shock but satisfaction at hearing that they’re dating. 

“Wait hold up - girlfriend?” Dinah finally breaks the two smiling girls gaze with her words and Lauren can’t help but let out a laugh at Dinah’s tone, “well damn I know my ship didn’t set sail without their captain knowing.”


	34. Chapter 33

“Girlfriend? Really I mean I’m probably not as mad as Dinah but I know y’all didn’t make this shit official before even saying there was something going on,” Normani huffs out, giving them her best diva look as she flips hair over her shoulder and goes to sit on the bed next to Lauren’s feet. “I mean hell, I knew obviously but still.”

“Mani we didn’t tell anyone okay? It was just kinda sudden and we didn’t want to make a big deal out of it is all,” Camila explains as she goes back to get under the covers and sit up next to Lauren against the headboard, partially cuddled into her side but not wanting to be obnoxious. “We’re taking it slow so we didn’t need anything like you guys interfering.”

“If you’re taking it slow how come what I’m assuming are Lauren’s pants are on the ground?” Ally asks in an innocent, oblivious tone as she moves to sit next to the bed in a bean bag chair, smiling innocently at Camila who glares at her when Dinah and Normani burst into laughter at the comment. 

“Shut up,” Lauren says from where she’s burying her face into her hands to hide her blush. “Jeans aren’t comfortable to cuddle in, that’s all,” she pouts and the three girls just laugh harder.

“Sure Jan,” Dinah teases as she finally calms herself down enough to have a conversation. 

“Teasing aside, how long have you two been official?” Normani asks as she stops giggling too. Lauren is red as a tomato and the girls figure teasing each of the girls alone will be more funny. 

“Lauren asked me on Friday,” Camila answers with a bright smile as she clasps Lauren’s hand in her own. “So almost a week.”

“Hold up though how long have you been a thing?” Dinah interrupts the smiling couple because details are important. She may have known a little about them having a thing but Camila hadn’t told her much other than the fact that they kissed a lot and she liked the girl a lot. 

“Since we went to Connecticut with Zayn to meet up with his old client, so maybe a month ish if I remember correctly?” Lauren estimates looking at Camila for help who shrugs in return. Counting days is hard and honestly both girls have been so consumed in each other that they haven’t had any time to keep track of anything other than what the other’s lips feel like and how much warmer bed is with another body wrapped around them. (a/n that’s fancy talk for I don’t remember when that was ssorry ;)))))))

“A month?” Dinah asks, her jaw slightly agape and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “You mean you two little nasty gays were getting it on for a month and I didn’t get any details other than a few?” 

“Dinah-” Normani tries to cut off the girl jokingly acting offended because god she can be ridiculous sometimes but Dinah doesn’t let her get a word in.

“Mila I had years of no news about any of your life and now that I’m back this is how you treat me?” Dinah questions with a voice full of joking offense and pretending to wipe some tears from her eyes. Despite not wanting to be teased Camila and Lauren both can’t hold in their chuckles along with everyone else at Dinah’s words and acting. The girl really is too extra for her own good. “God it’s like we’re not even friends anymore.” 

“Dinah first of all there aren’t even a ton of details to be told so you know them most, second of all,” Camila speaks as Lauren giggles into her arm still at Dinah’s act, “we didn’t tell anybody - well except Zayn cause of the whole mind reading thing, which by the way Lo you could’ve warned me about that, I didn’t know until he answered my internal debate about what rice to get at Chipotle last week - but that’s not the point you guys are the first to know we’re official and that should be enough,” Camila says, blushing slightly when she gets off topic and Lauren chuckles with her.

“Okay I’m not salty, I swear, I’m just rethinking our entire friendship,” Dinah crosses her arms over her chest and glares but the rest of the girls fall into giggles.

“Well I for one am happy for you two, Mila I know you haven’t dated a lot so congrats on your first relationship,” Ally smiles and Camila is grateful that they’re shifting in conversation because she missed her friend. “But tell me Mila, what else is there from the recent to update me on?” 

Her and Ally have been talking since Camila got her number from Normani on one of the first weeks there, but she hasn’t been as up to date in the spooky stuff because Camila didn’t think all of that was something you tell people on the phone. Ally was updated on what she missed during the high school years, that Camila was the haunted one and her house was not. After crying a little bit because “that means you could’ve stayed” and “I’m so sorry you had to go through that Mila I wish I could’ve hugged you through it all”, Ally was also caught up to date in the fact that Camila had managed to make some friends of her own and was now living with a sexy, mysterious ghost hunter - Dinah’s words - and as safe as she can be.

However the four girls who went to Boston College had talked about it and decided that Ally, being Ally, would get too emotional and end up driving down to visit them and drown the whole city in her tears, and although she’d get emotional right now too, they now knew more details and could tell Ally what was going on with the fear that came along with uncertainty. 

Sure, right now Camila wasn’t in the best standing with Dorothy and her nightmares and don’t even start on the whole mirror thing, but at least this way they could explain everything to Ally and only have to console her for what they definitely know, and not have to comfort her over their lack of knowledge. 

The girls all lived through the experience of the unknown and it was scary to say the least. Lauren and Camila took things the hardest but the weeks of constant nightmares lasted a while and Normani and Dinah may have not been there but they weren’t oblivious to it. Them, Harry, and Lucy were all well aware of the issues Camila was facing and knew better than to bring them up with her, wanting to help get her mind off of the bad things, but in the end of the day they were all insanely worried for her well being, especially after she told them Chord had his worse times around now. 

Lauren’s job is confusing too. Normani was mad at her for a few days because she didn’t know why she wasn’t doing anything to help Camila prevent this ghost from taking over, but there’s so much more to it than Lauren having “powers”. Lauren can help, she definitely knows how to and she’s definitely able to. 

The issue is that helping Camila lose the ghost will negatively affect Camila as well. 

The ghost is basically like a leach. A leach that latches on and in Camila’s case it couldn’t get too good a grip but it was always present. As time goes on it’s attachment becomes more permanent, more stable, much more connected and it’s residency in it’s victim becomes stronger. 

Now a leach can be pulled off pretty easily really, but not think of it on a large scale, something that attaches itself to your soul, your mind, your entire body. Unfortunately trying to pull it off of Camila will leave a mark, and Lauren doesn’t want to pull until she has to. You see, if the ghost is more in Camila’s mind, the nightmares will be worse, but the chance that Lauren will get the ghost out is higher because there will be more of its presence for her to grasp onto. If Lauren tried right away to get the damn thing away from Camila then most likely she’d end up messing with Camila’s head instead of the ghost.

The math of it is confusing, Lauren took classes for years to figure out when and how to pull, how is the easy part but when isn’t too easy. If she pulls too early she’ll end up hurting Camila, if she pulls too late she’ll miss her shot. That’s why having Zayn as her unofficial partner is helpful, once the ghost is getting more over powering Zayn will hear less of Camila and more of Dorothy. 

Lauren knows how to tell when it’s time without him, she just has to be cautious because it’s entirely too easy to mess that up, and even if she didn’t care as much as she does for Camila, Lauren doesn’t want to be responsible for anyone having to go through more pain than necessary, or worse than that.   
“Well Ally how about we talk about the ghost stuff after dinner later, we’re going to eat soon and I don’t want to cut out any important facts about our girl’s wellbeing,” Lauren answers Ally, noticing all of the friends share the same nervous look at the thought of telling their ball of sunshine. 

“Yeah that sounds good, plus I don’t think I’d be able to eat enough after hearing what you’ve had to go through these past few months,” Ally replies with a gentle smile towards Camila who shoots her a grateful look.

Ally isn’t dumb. They haven’t directly told her anything that could make her think Camila is in danger. They also haven’t made it clear that she doesn’t know the whole story. But Ally isn’t an idiot.

When she first found out that Camila was haunted and not the house (well first if you don’t count crying like a baby) Ally did as much research as she could. She made the mistake of looking up “individual hauntings” first, which led her to death lists and facts about how almost all haunted individuals died in infancy or elderly stages. She became slightly emotional at the images and stories (okay very emotional) and had to take a break to watch The Office to cheer herself up, but after an hour of laughing and trying not to think about it, she realized Camila was a teenager, and that if she had survived infancy then she could survive to an old age. 

That being said, Ally researched “haunted teens” and soon enough she’d read up on all of the limited stories there were. Based on the facts Camila had told her about high school Ally suspected that Camila would be going through a lot any time soon and the hesitancy when Laly talked to one of the girls answered her question. She wasn’t mad at all that they were withholding information because she understood and was actually rather grateful that they didn’t scar her with all the negatives they were getting. But spending a week with camila in person was the present and Ally knew she had to get the answers that she wanted. 

“So, tell us about Troy,” Camila breaks the silence they’d fallen under, excited to push the bad stuff for later and spend the now catching up with her long time friend. 

They catch up about Ally’s gossip while Dinah and Normani occasionally but in their own stories about dates until they’re interrupted. 

“Karla?” Sinu’s voice is heard and a knock at the door along with it breaks the girl’s conversation. “Dinner is out on the table and me and your father are downstairs so you girls can come get seats anytime you’re ready to come, preferably soon cause I’m hungry,” she jokes as she pokes her head in before turning back down the stairs. 

“Thanks Mami, we’ll be right down,” Camila calls after her as she lifts her head from where it’s been resting on Lauren’s lap. “Okay you guys go downstairs we gotta get dressed,” Camila orders as she picks herself off of the bed and gestures towards the door for her friends to leave.

“Oh I see how it is Mila you and your girl gotta catch some shades before we eat, well I’m about to take all the good stuff so sorry not sorry,” Dinah pouts as she pulls Ally up out of her bean bag seat and heads towards the exit, a chuckling Normani and Ally following. 

“It’s Cuban food so it’s all good!” Lauren calls after them and Camila laughs before falling back into bed next to her. 

“Hey,” Camila says softly, sitting next to Lauren but turned so she can face her and sit up at the same time. 

“Hey back,” Lauren whispers, leaning in to peck her girlfriend’s mouth quickly before pulling away. “How are you feeling? Did the downtime earlier help at all?”

“It did,” Camila answers, leaning her forehead onto Lauren’s and gently brushing her hair out of her face. “Thank you for lying with me, but we really should get downstairs so you,” Camila starts and jumps up to grab Lauren’s jeans, “have to put these back on.”

 

“Buzzkill,” Lauren murmurs, stepping out of bed to pull them out of Camila’s hands. “I like you better when you’re trying to get me out of my pants,” she teases and Camila laughs along as she watches Lauren pull up her jeans.

“Mmm I like that better too, but let’s save it for tonight,” Camila agrees, pulling Lauren in once she’s clothed and pecking her again with a chaste kiss. 

They make their way downstairs to find the three girls sitting with Camila’s father and while her mother is probably busy getting the last of the food out onto the table. Lauren notices and immediately goes towards the kitchen to help Sinu and Camila smiles as she watches her girl go towards the door and grabs an open seat with another next to it for Lauren. 

“So mija, tell me all about your classes,” Alejandro says once everybody notices her entrance and ends their previous conversation. “I’ve heard from these girls already and apparently BC lives up to all it’s been recognized for,” he continues, smiling at his daughter.

“It’s good it really is, some crazy professors but everybody has those,” Camila replies, spotting her mother carrying a tray into the room from behind her dad with Lauren trailing with a basket of biscuits because every Thanksgiving needs biscuits and a plate covered in foil or something that’s probably delicious. “Mami is there anything else to carry?” she asks as the two women place the last things on the table.

“Nope, Lauren helped me finish with it so now all that’s left is the eating part,” she smiles as she takes a seat next to Alejandro and pecks him on the cheek as everyone begins setting their plates. 

Lauren smiles at Camila as she sits down next to her, aware of the people in the room so she doesn’t move to kiss Camila but she does reach a hand under the table to squeeze Camila’s sweetly. 

They spend the dinner catching up and eating the delicious Cuban food that Camila’s family provided for the occasion. Lauren doesn’t remember the last time she had a home cooked meal since she lost the closeness with her family once she was diagnosed and sent to school. They were kind of freaked out by her abilities to be honest and it doesn’t bother Lauren as much anymore but the first year of adjusting to them being almost afraid of her was tough. Then she got caught up in all the work and school she was going through she she was the reason they couldn’t mend the mess they had made but before that one of her best memories was from the constant sunday night family dinners her family and grandparents would have with food like this. 

Camila eats everything she can which isn’t surprising but in the midst of her frenzy she does notice the look of nostalgia on Lauren’s face so she goes back to holding her hand (which she let go to eat more) because Lauren is worth a slower intake of any food, even the best of the best.

By the time dinner is done everyone is mainly caught up with the basics of the “school” part of school. The parents had been curious since they’d only had snippets of how Camila was doing, but they were also wondering about the other girls who they’d grown to know as family over the years in Miami and Lauren who both Cabello parents considered family too now based on how good care she took of Camila. 

There was an obvious lingering tension though about Dorothy and once everyone was stretching and getting ready for dessert Alejandro thought it was time to break the ice.

“So, I know this isn’t really something fun to talk about but we’re all pretty worried about you two,” he starts, putting his food to the side so they can grasp the seriousness of what he’s about to bring into play. “Lauren I trust you with my daughter entirely, but I need to know everything you do right now - everything you’re able to give of course,” he explains, understanding from Sinu that Lauren doesn’t tell them every single detail to prevent unnecessary worry.

That’s mainly the stuff that they wouldn’t understand if they tried. Lauren knows from experience and school that when people don’t know what something means they tend to see it as a negative and freak out before you can attempt to explain. But in this situation there isn’t a lot that Lauren is going to keep private. 

Frankly, she has told Camila everything and both girls didn’t see the point in hiding the fact that they’re about to get hit by a tsunami. She hadn’t been planning to tell Camila because she thought emotions would interfere, but knowing Camila the way she did, she knew Camila would be better off knowing how bad the current was looking. She’d reacted bad at first, not ba but sad, crying and hugging Lauren for all she was worth and crying some more and trying to sleep it out but failing when another nightmare hit. When Lauren woke her up from it though she’d reacted better, saying she’d do whatever it took to make it easier and encouraging Lauren by believing her ability to fix this. 

“Well things aren’t too good,” Lauren says bluntly, not wanting to lie to them at all so they know exactly what they’re about to be up against. “They’re not at the worst possible yet and for that I’m very grateful, but the nightmares as you all know have been pretty harsh lately and this past week Camila had another run in with a mirror.”

Lauren was scared to explain this part, nervous that Alejandro would be mad at her for leaving their daughter alone at all, and even more scared about possibly having to explain why she wasn’t home. Camila however had reassured Lauren that they’d be thankful that she was there at all and they probably wouldn’t even question why she wasn’t there.

“I got there before her mind was captured but it was a close call,” Lauren continues and Camila squeezes her hand under the table when she tenses at the look on Alejandro’s face. But he doesn’t interrupt, just nods for her to continue, the rest of the table listening intently. “With my partner Zayn’s help I was able to access the damage and there wasn’t too much but the nightmares are worse and the bruising has basically stopped except for her the bruises from the nightmares on her neck and wrists.”

“That’s good right?” Normani cuts in with her eyebrows raised, everyone else nods in agreement but shares the curious face at the answer, except for Ally who knows what that means from her research, she has a look of terror on her face.

“Not exactly…” Camila answers and now it’s Lauren holding her hand tighter to comfort her, knowing Camila is trying to be strong but actually freaking out. 

“The ghost used to use her back to try to get entrance to her. The spine is like the control center of the body functions and such so ghosts start there, hence the bruises that littered her back all the time. But once the ghost finds a better entrance it moves on,” Lauren explains anxiously, sympathizing with the way everyone’s face drops at the news. “We’re not sure yet if the entrance it thinks that it has found will work but it might, it might not. I’m watching her carefully though,” Lauren continues, not wanting them to be sad but knowing this is a sad topic. 

She’s not as worried as she was a few weeks ago though. She had thought her feelings for Camila would get in the way of her work, but now that she’s told Camila everything she feels like her feelings will do the opposite. Caring so much about Camila will bring her best work forward, because where normal people would never be able to play with their loved one’s mind in the way she might have to Camila’s, Lauren isn’t exactly normal and they both understand that it’s not Camila she’s fighting, it’s that bitch Dorothy that won’t hop off Camila’s dick. 

“I’m watching her closely, and I know this is scary for you all but I know what I’m doing,” Lauren says slowly so everyone can try to accept what could happen any day now. “I hate having to tell people this but it could be any week now and when I see the need to take action I’m doing so immediately. Zayn is in Maine right now with some family but we’ve already set up the first rounds of medications and tools I’ll need and Camila is strong so we can do this,” Lauren finishes, now awaiting peoples replies to the most recent news.

“Thank you,” Alejandro is the first to talk, looking up from his lap where he had been solemnly staring, tears brimming his eyes and face flushed red, and Camila’s heart could break at seeing her dad like that but she also sees trust in his gaze and she’s happy that he trusts Lauren and Zayn to handle this. “Thank you for taking care of her,” he continues and Sinu knew most of that so she isn’t as shaken up but she nods along with him. “Really Lauren we appreciate it more than you could ever know, and you keep giving us updates once you’re back at school okay? We don’t care if it gets too brutal to handle over the phone okay?”

Normani and Dinah are having a similar look to Alejandro at the news and Ally is full on crying because reuniting with her best friend should have been simple and easy and why do things go so wrong?

“Of course sir,” Lauren replies, knowing at this point keeping any information from Camila’s parents would be cruel to them. “I’ll tell you anything that happens,” and Camila doesn’t want to get emotional because she knows that if she can hold it together now Lauren will let her cry into her shoulder later on.


	35. Chapter 34

“Lauren, can you grab some advil out of the cabinet above the sink?” Camila asks as she rolls onto her side to face the girl who’s just finished making sure all mirrors are covered in the room. 

“Sure Camz, you okay?” Lauren questions as she goes to Camila’s bathroom to shuffle through the cabinet and find the advil, grabbing some and then a water bottle from the sink that she’d left there earlier. 

“Yeah just cramps and a headache, nothing ghost related just the other bitch,” Camila huffs rubbing at her forehead as she accepts the two pills Lauren drops into her hand, swallowing them with no issue then reaching for the water Lauren has uncapped for her. 

“Aww babe,” Lauren starts as she drops the pills onto the bedside table and lies down behind Camila, carefully scooching closer to cuddle. “Anything I can do to help?” she requests, pulling Camila into her from behind and gently rubbing her stomach in hopes of soothing something. 

“Mm, just cuddle me,” Camila mumbles as she buries her face into a pillow and lets herself be pulled back into Lauren’s embrace. 

It’s been a long day for the two and the lack of sleep the night before isn’t even the half of it. After the eventful reuniting with Ally and then emotional talk with her family, they played a game of flag football with Lucy, Harry, and Niall who had stopped by once they were done with family stuff and to say that game was tiring is an understatement. So being on her period has made everything ten times worse for Camila and a nap is much needed despite the consequences of sleeping. 

“How about you get some sleep okay? I can keep my hand on your wrist so I’ll notice if your pulse picks up and I won’t let you get too far gone,” Lauren suggests as she uses one hand to still rub Camila’s tummy but the other to grasp Camila’s hand in her own gently so she can rest her thumb on the pulse point so Camila’s wrist, not wanting to press down at all though since Camila gets bruised more on her wrists and neck and Lauren doesn’t want to unknowingly cause Camila any sort of pain. 

“But what about you? You need sleep too you know Laur?” Camila asks and turns her head to the side slightly so she can face Lauren as she talks. “I don’t want you to lose sleep over me, you’ve already lost enough,” Camila continues and Lauren’s jaw drops when she reads the tone and realizes that Camila feels guilty about this past week full of sleepless nights for them both.

“Camz,” Lauren starts gently, “Even if I wasn’t trying to help you with your ghost, I still care about you.” Lauren lifts her hand from Camila’s to guide the girl’s eyes back to her’s when she tries to look away before continuing, “I care about you and I would lose as much sleep as necessary if it means you can get a nap,” Lauren says with as much sincerity as she can muster because she knows Camila won’t believe her. 

And Camila does have a look on uncertainty still so Lauren continues once more, “how about you nap now and in a few hours I can get some sleep okay? Does that work, we can switch off looking after each other,” Lauren bargains and she catches a glimpse of a small smile on Camila’s face so she knows the girl is caving.

“Fine,” Camila mumbles with a shy smile, “but no takesys backsys, you need to sleep once I’m up and I get to be the big spoon then,” Camila points an accusatory finger in Lauren’s face at that Lauren bats away with a grin nodding her head in agreement eagerly if it’ll make the younger girl get some shut eye. “Okay then, fine that’s yeah I’ll sleep. But you have to hold my hand and rub my tummy the whole time,” Camila decides and that’s a quick switch from not accepting to demanding but Lauren just keeps nodding and Camila finally turns her head back to face away from her again, sliding her back into Lauren so they’re as close as possible. 

“Okay then goodnight Camzi, try to relax right now so your sleep will be more peaceful,” Lauren instructs as she rubs soft circles on the smooth skin of Camila’s stomach now under her shirt and soothes a thumb over Camila’s palm. 

Camila nods in acknowledgement of what Lauren said and does as she’s told. Instead of focusing on the impending doom, she focuses on the bitchy cramps sick feeling in her stomach. Instead of dreading her nightmare that should arrive anytime now, Camila thinks about the uncomfortable banging, pounding in her head that accompanies the seven days in hell that her period is. 

But she said relax, not just distract her mind so Camila focuses instead on Lauren’s breath against her neck, Lauren’s hands on her body, Lauren’s warmth. And hell that should work for maybe two hours of sleep. 

It works for five hours of sleep. That’s a lot as far as both girls are concerned and Lauren stays awake by turning so Camila is resting on her chest and she can put the tv on in the corner of the room quietly. Camila’s a light sleeper so moving her isn’t difficult, but the effort it takes Lauren to pull away for even a second to get the clicker bothers her more than it should. But cuddling with Camila is too warm and soft and it’s not Lauren’s fault she doesn’t want to pull away.

She feels a spike in pulse at four in the morning. It’s the longest Camila’s been able to sleep in such a long time that Lauren is almost giddy when she checks the time, but now she feels even worse having to wake her up. Another thing that’s been happening recently along with a spike in pulse is a chill through Camila’s body. It isn’t internal, it’s just Camila’s body heat is less radiant and cuddling becomes abruptly cold. That’s a good thing though because usually it’ll wake Lauren up before Camila’s nightmares can get too far, but it’s also a bad thing because Lauren’s never heard of that happening to anybody. 

“Camz,” Lauren whispers as she shakes the girl’s shoulder gently. “Camz, you’re okay I’m here you’re dreaming,” she continues, moving to sit next to her, hoping the lack of warmth will make her wake up. “Camz babe come on get up,” Lauren tries again and shakes Camila’s arm gently. Checking her pulse it’s yet to get too fast but it definitely isn’t what one would describe calm anymore. 

It only takes a few more small shakes and Camila bolts upright in her place and sucks in a deep breath, as she does every time she’s awoken from the nightmare.

“Laur?” Caila squeaks out as she rubs at her eyes to clear the blackness that’s usually surrounding her view at this point. “Lolo come here,” she says and her voice cracks in the way it goes before she cries so Lauren scoops her up and pulls her sideways into her lap again to cry into her shoulder. 

“I’m right here Camz I’m here,” Lauren mumbles into her hair as the younger girl buries her face into Lauren’s neck, breathing in her scent and becoming more aware of what’s reality and what’s some morphed form that she has the misfortune of experiencing. 

Lauren just holds her for a while. She doesn’t say anything because as always she’s waiting for Camila to speak first but she knows that holding her is helping based on the way Camila is becoming warm again. 

“Laur?” Camila mumbles, looking up to find Lauren’s eyes on her nervously awaiting her words and how bad the dream could’ve been. “It wasn’t too bad, didn’t get past the hands in my wrists appearing but nothing too cold or tight,” she explains because she knows the routine by now and the sooner she answers Lauren can go back from ghost hunter Lauren to ghost hunter plus girlfriend Lauren, which means not only great help and protection but more kisses and better cuddles. 

“Okay that’s… that’s great actually,” Lauren replies with a small smile taking over her face. “Are you in any pain right now?” she asks and camila thinks for a second before shaking her head. “You were out for a little over five hours Camz,” Lauren informs and now Camila knows why this is so good and shares a smile with Lauren. “That’s the longest you’ve gotten in a week.”

“Thank god, maybe tomorrow we can try something like this again-” Camila stops mid thought and pushes Lauren to the side so she can look at the clock. “Laur four am? You let me sleep that long without even napping yourself?” Camila pouts moving out of Lauren’s reach to glare until she gets an answer to which Lauren sheepishly shrugs. “God Laur how did you even stay awake?” Camila asks and lies back to lean on the head board. Lauren grins in rpely and points toward the tv, covering a yawn with her hand that Camila can’t help but giggle at because Lauren’s yawns are so cute but her smile yawns are even cuter. 

“Okay Laur you’re going to bed now,” Camila commands making Lauren chuckle shortly before she stretches her arms out above her.

“Are you sure you’re not in any pain?” Lauren asks as she peels back the covers to reach for the remote to turn off the tv until she’s asleep, then Camila can do what she wants with it. “None emotional or physical? You’re definitely all good?” to which Camila nods. “Okay well let me just check for bruising now so we don’t have to do that later, lift up,” Lauren says and Camila pouts but pulls her shit over her head and spins for Lauren to examine her back. 

Lauren hums in confusion when she sees the faint purple glow that covers most of Camila’s back, lightly pressing her fingers against it and seeing the skin around her fingertips pale. But Camila doesn’t flinch. 

“Camz?” Lauren asks, pressing her fingers a little harder higher up and still getting no reaction. “Can you feel this?” 

“What your fingers? Yeah Laur kinda hard not to, they’re warm and soft and, what type of moisturizer do you use again? I’ll need to borrow it sometime cause-”

 

“No Camz that’s not- I didn’t mean that I meant the bruise, does it hurt?” Lauren cuts in as she notices that Camila is on one of those rambles that can literally last a whole half hour if you let her keep going. “It’s covering your whole back babe,” she continues, pressing to the tops of her shoulders before brushing her hair up to observe her neck which has it’s normal faint blue outline around it from the nightmares.

“Really?” Camila asks disbelievingly as she tries to spin her head around to shoot Lauren a questionable look but Lauren holds her head in place making her huff. “C’mon Laur I wanna see it,” Camila whines and it’s always been weird to Lauren that Camila is so fascinated with the bruising as long as it doesn’t hurt. Maybe it’s to distract herself from what the bruises actually mean. 

“I’ll take a picture later then Camila,” Lauren argues as she takes on last scan to make sure there’s nothing too bad. “Besides you can’t see your own back by turning your head to look down at it, you’d hurt your neck,” Lauren finishes as she tosses Camila’s shirt back over her head and helps slip it down. 

“Now you go to sleep?” Camila asks with a grin and Lauren nods as she lies down. “Okay good, here lie on me baby,” she instructs as she lies on her back and Lauren takes the spot on Camila’s chest happily and lets their legs tangle. 

She doesn’t quite get five hours. She gets two, she gets two peaceful hours of sleep resting on Camila but the shaking wakes her up. 

Now if Lauren was any normal person she’d groan and roll into her pillow for ten more minutes much like she did in her high school days. She’d shoo away whatever was shaking and ignore it until it posed a threat to her life, then she’d wake up (even then it’s still a maybe). 

But she’s not a normal person so she knows the shaking is something to worry about. And her pillow is what’s shaking underneath her head.

It only takes a snap second for Lauren to shoot up and look down to Camila and she wants to yell for help at the sight of Camila with her eyes closed shaking.

Lauren knew this would happen soon enough and she knows all she can do is wait for the seizure to end. It’s not uncommon for haunted victims to have frequent seizures in the few weeks or just few days before the ghost is able to get inside their head. They happen because of how hard the brain is constantly trying to fight off the attacking spirit and eventually they weaken it even more to a point that fighting off the ghost is impossible. 

They’re scary and they show a lot and all Lauren can do right now is roll Camila onto her side so she doesn’t choke if she happens to throw up after or during and try to hold her in place by her shoulders so she won’t get hurt rolling off of the bed. 

She doesn’t want to look at Camila’s face but she has to watch the other girl to make sure it isn’t going worse than it normally is, but it is going as suspected and it only takes five minutes ish for Camila’s body to be limp and tired and weak on the ebd below Lauren. 

Both girls are shaken up. Lauren helps Camila to curl up into a resting position but knows Camila won’t fall asleep after that so she just holds her body without any worry about nightmares. Right now she’s more concerned about what the next day brings, the next week, the next month. 

She’s known since they met with Chord that things are going downhill but this is the closest they’ve gotten and now she knows how weak Camila’s head is getting, which also shows how much torture she’s had to go through this past month. 

For someone’s mind to fight so hard that it hurts itself is one thing that Lauren has always thought must be a horrible process. Not only for the victim but for her to have to help them through. Not that it’s a bother in any way to help Camila, just that it’s so physically and emotionally draining to see someone go through so much and know that the worst is yet to come. That sucks.

Now combine that feeling with having to go through this with somebody you care about deeply? That hits too close to home and Lauren lets herself cry into Camila hair as she curls up behind the shaken up, recovering girl. She’s grateful that they don’t have to be up for another two hours because she doesn’t know and nobody could know how long Camila needs to bounce back, and she doesn’t want anyone to barge in on them when she’s trying to hold her emotions together but failing. 

Seeing camila like that was hard, harder than she imagined it would be, and her reaction right now may not be usual for ghost hunter people but the immediate reaction was the right one, and Lauren knows her feelings aren’t going to slow her down because she’s going to use every muscle and every other thing in her to help the girl she just had to witness breaking apart for what feels like the billionth time. 

This is where day one starts. Lauren had been through the nightmares and those had been hard, but this? This takes a toll that she can in no way prepare for. She has Zayn, she has her training, and she has herself, and she really hopes that’s enough to keep her Camila.


	36. Chapter 35

“Lauren?” Camila mumbles into her arm after an hour of lying together with no sleep arrival. 

It’s been a week since Thanksgiving and they’re safely back in the dorms - well as safe as they can be with their current predicament. Camila started taking some medication Lauren prescribed once she recovered from the small seizure on the prior week. Now that Lauren knows her brain is already being attacked there’s no reason not to start having Camila take just the first wave of security pills and so she’s introducing her to what her life will be like for the next few months. 

“Yeah Camz?” Lauren mumbles back, partially sad that Camila isn’t able to sleep since she can see that it’s nearing two in the morning, but partially relieved that she isn’t waking from a nightmare. 

“I can’t sleep,” Camila confesses after another moment of silence in which they just hold onto each other and try not to break anything in the process. 

Lauren thinks it’s a weird confession since she hasn’t been sleeping well in weeks, neither of them have. 

“Do you want to keep trying? Or we can watch a movie or something, maybe go get McDonald’s?” Lauren offers after breathing in Camila’s scent for another minute and trying to process how she can help. 

“I want to keep trying but it just…” Camila trails off and Lauren feels her pulling away so she can sit up in bed before continuing, “it isn’t working.”

“Do you want water? Or we can go take a bath? That could help your body get more into the mode for-”

“No Lauren it’s not-” Camila cuts off but then stops herself when she notices Lauren’s face fall when she snaps. “It’s not that I can’t sleep I’m just… I’m afraid to sleep okay? I know you won’t let anything happen but what if you can’t stop it this time?” the smaller girl lets out and Lauren thinks they’re about to finally talk about how terrifying this whole thing is. 

They have talked about it, only a little bit whenever Lauren is giving the facts, but as people who are more emotionally attached than just a normal patient, healer relationship. They’re talked about the facts and when Camila should expect things to happen but they haven’t talked any further than that and Lauren didn’t want to force her but now that there’s an opening she’s hoping Camila will let her know how she feels. 

The two of them have never needed words in the few months they’ve known each other. They understood one another, mainly because they had been through similar things with the hauntings and such in their lives, but also because it was them. They complimented each other to a point that if you didn’t know any better you’d think they’re known each other their whole entire life. 

Camila was like the sun to Lauren’s moon, pulling her up everyday and seemingly giving her a purpose to keep moving along, something to live for after having such a trivial, emotionless life up until now. Lauren had never had any friends or close relationships in the slightest other than Zayn and maybe Vero, but Camila needed Lauren to a point that Lauren could not ignore and in turn she needed to be there to keep Camila safe. 

In a similar way Lauren was Camila’s moon. For as long as the younger girl had been able to remember she had been stuck in the dark, stuck at the edge of an abyss with no way to get out but suddenly there’s something, someone, there to guide her and help her make it away from the danger that she had before assumed inevitable. 

“Camila talk to me,” Lauren dictates after a moment of silence, sitting up to lean against the headboard of the small bed next to Camila, allowing their sides to touch entirely. 

“I guess it’s just… I’m more scared than I’m letting on,” Camila begins quietly as she fidgets with the sheets beneath her. “Not just to you, to everyone, myself included, if anything you’re the one person I’d be open too but it’s hard to let myself face how afraid I’m getting without breaking down,” she continues, looking down to avoid meeting the nervous eyes on her. 

“I just… since I was six years old I’ve always felt like I was being pushed on this swing you know? At first it was exciting and new and I almost forgot I was afraid of heights because of that. But now…” Camila trails trying to make sense of the metaphor she randomly decided to go with. “Now… it feels like when your butt slides to close to the edge of the swing but whoever’s pushing me just won’t slow down and I keep getting higher up and closer to the edge and it feels like I’m going to fall over with nothing there to catch me. My whole life I’ve been shifting closer and closer but now it’s just… It’s so close that I feel like my grip on the sides is the only thing keeping me from falling and sooner or later that won’t be nearly enough.”

Lauren doesn’t quite know what to say. She wants to say that she’s going to catch her, but she can’t promise anything. She can promise to try her hardest though, and she can promise that that will probably work. 

“Camz... “ Lauren starts and she makes a point to shift so she’s facing Camila so that she can hold eye contact and hopefully portray more than her words will allow her to. “I have my arms out. I’m waiting, I’m there, and I will do everything in my ability to not let you drop. I can’t promise that you’re not going to fall, you are, you’re definitely going to fall of the swing sooner or later and I know that that’s a scary thing to go though but know that I’ll be there waiting to catch you,” green eyes hold brown and Lauren waits for the reflection in Camila’s to be less doubtful before continuing. 

“You know why I can’t let you fall?” Lauren asks as she reaches a hand up to wipe at a stray tear falling down the side of Camila’s cheek, “Because ever since I met you, ever since you tripped on your way over to the couch to greet me, I’ve been falling off my swing too,” Lauren explains and Camila’s eyes grow more confused so Lauren takes a breath before trying to clarify, not knowing if it’s the right thing to say but knowing her and Camila have a limited time before trouble starts and that she should get it off of her chest. “I’ve been falling for you, Camz, completely, hopelessly falling for you but I don’t mind one bit, hell I let go of my handles a long time ago so I could get to you sooner. But your swing is a lot higher up than mine, and I know you’re nervous about who’s pushing it, but I need you to focus more on the fact that I’m there to catch you okay? I need you to let me catch you so neither of us end up in the abyss okay? And if you start falling over the edge I will jump in after you and do my best to pull you out, I can’t promise that it’ll be easy but I can promise I will do everything I can to save you.” 

Camila holds her eyes for longer than she has before, like she’s trying to find any sort of lying behind the green orbs. It kind of breaks Lauren’s heart to look into those eyes and see all the trust issues and heartbreak from the doctors who have been wrong in the past and the broken friendships over this and all she wants to do is hug Camila. So she does that. She waits for Camila’s eyes to show the thankfulness that they do before leaning in and wrapping a solid arm around Camila’s waist to pull her into a strong hug, smiling into her shoulder when the younger girl snaps out of her trance and reciprocates it. 

She doesn’t know how long they sit like that but it’s becoming slightly uncomfortable to be leaning that way so Lauren reluctantly pulls back so she can adjust herself but Camila doesn’t let her go before tugging her into a light kiss. 

It lingers, both girls feeling uncomfortable still with the way their bodies are contorted but neither minds anymore now that they’re connecting this way. Lauren doesn’t expect the kiss to deepen but Camila tugs her by the hair a little harder into the kiss making Lauren let out a surprised gasp at the sudden movement and Camila uses that to gently slip her tongue into Lauren’s mouth, coaxing the older girl to meet her halfway. 

It’s slow, and passionate, and Camila didn’t need to verbally reply if she’s going to pour this much emotion into one kiss, but Lauren’s more than okay with letting her keep going. 

Lauren does pull away to breathe after a moment though, not having been expecting such a deep kiss and although Camila’s lips make her feel more alive than anything else ever could, she knows she can’t actually live off of them, so she pulls away and lets her forehead rest on Camila’s as she lets out deep breaths to collect herself and she giggles breathlessly when Camila starts peppering kisses down her cheek then along her jawline. 

“Can I umm…” Camila starts and pulls back to meet Lauren’s curious eyes before moving to straddle her girlfriend’s hips, gently pushing Lauren back so she can lean on the pillows sitting upright still. Camila shyly smiles down at Lauren and reattaches their lips in a sweet kiss, gently tangling her fingers in raven locks to tug and guide the kiss. 

Lauren could never get tired of this, the kissing that is. The slowly exploring hands, the tangling of tongues, just the feeling of Camila pressed so closely against her. Not for the reasons most horny teenagers do though. Lauren and Camila had yet to take the final step in their physical relationship, but the fact that Lauren could hold Camila like this and know she’s currently safe is enough for her. 

“Mm, Camz,” Lauren moans out as the younger girl detaches their lips and goes back down to suck softly at the skin of her jawline, moving down slowly to lavish the tender skin with her tongue, nipping occasionally but not enough to actually hurt Lauren. 

Camila moves one hand to the back of Lauren’s neck and encourages the girl to tilt her head back, then sliding her other down the older girl’s side to come to a stop at her waist, thumb gliding along the skin there exposed by her ridden up shirt. They’ve gotten this heated plenty of times before so she’s not shy in devouring Lauren’s neck, sucking and licking. She’s thoroughly enjoying the breathy sighs she gets in return and the way her girl’s hands now tangle in her hair to hold her closer, as if she was planning to move anytime soon. 

 

“Here take this- take these off,” Camila mumbles as she focuses on Lauren’s shirt and tries tugging it off but Lauren is sitting on the bottom of it so she giggles at the younger girl’s frustration. 

“Camz, slow down baby here let me…” Lauren grabs at the hands and brings them up to her lips to press kisses against the palms in hopes of calming Camila down. 

A moment of eye contact lets Lauren know whatever she’s thinking is okay so she gently flips them over and hovers over Camila before removing her own shirt and quickly peeling off her sports bra as well before gesturing for Camila to sit up so she can do the same to her, both girls giggling and stealing short kisses as they strip to only their panties. 

Lauren wastes no time in falling on top of Camila and attaching her lips to her neck, letting her hands creep up to gently palm at her breasts. “Hm, Lauren that feels good baby, like that,” Camila instructs as he rubs up and down the older girl’s back. Lauren takes the compliment and finally reaches Camila’s chest, speeding up so she can move onto kissing Camila’s soft breasts, still cupping them but now more to hold in place so she can suck at specific areas, covering the whole breast before squeezing them both in her hands and attaching her lips to a nipple and sucking gently. 

“Mm Lo that’s…” Camila moans out as Lauren beings to suck harshly on the bud, swirling her tongue along it before releasing it with a wet pop.

“I know baby, I know,” Lauren breathes out as she turns her attention to the thus far neglected breast and begins peppering kisses around the hardened nipple. “Just relax Camz, let me take care of you.”

 

She spends god knows how long sucking and kissing the tender skin of Camila’s breasts, getting lost in the feel and the moans Camila is releasing above her. She’s so lost in it though that she almost misses the subtle rolling of Camila’s hips, but she feels them against her stomach since she’s lying in between tan thighs so she stops suddenly and begins a path of kisses down the toned ridges of Camila’s stomach. 

“Lo what’re you..?”

 

“Shh, baby just let me do the work,” Lauren hushes as she presses a kiss to Camila’s hip bone and begins to peel the panties down to expose the bone completely, sucking briefly around it before snapping her eyes up from behind her lashes to give Camila a questioning look. “Is this okay?”

Camila’s figured where this is going and doesn’t hesitate to nod eagerly, reaching a hand to rest on Lauren’s head reassuringly and knotting the other one in her sheets. “Tell me if you need me to stop at any point and I will, okay?” Lauren asks as she slides the panties down a little more on each side, pressing kisses against the skin of her thighs she exposes but avoiding the center. 

Camila nods again at the previous question and holds Lauren’s eyes for as long as she can as she slowly peels Camila’s panties down, hooking finger on each side so she can carefully pull them down long legs, sitting up quickly to pull them completely off then getting back into position. Both of them close their eyes though in a small gasp of arousal at Lauren’s face being so close to Camila’s dripping core. Camila from the warm puff of air on her naked center and Lauren from the husky smell that hits her, never having been this close to Camila before. 

Still Lauren decides to tease a little more and once she collects herself and looks to see Camila’s eyes still closed, she does the opposite of what the girl’s thinking and kisses lower on her thighs, a path down the inside almost all the way to her knee, which makes Camila’s thighs tense at first but eventually she relaxes as Lauren makes her way back up before giving the same treatment to the other leg. 

Lauren continues slower this time though, making Camila’s eyes roll back in pleasure but also annoyance at being so worked up. 

“Lo can you just-”

“Shh baby girl let me make you feel good, there’s no rush,” Lauren cuts off and slides up to plant a kiss higher up on Camila’s thigh than she had before, groaning against the skin when she gets a taste of Camila’s wetness. She uses one hand to loop around her thigh and hold Camila’s hip down and the other to drag the free leg up to rest over her shoulder. 

“Fuck Lauren,” Camila groans as Lauren sucks the skin there into her mouth, nipping then soothing the sting with her tongue over what’s sure to leave a mark. She spends a few seconds admiring it when she pulls away but snaps back into focus when the hand on her head suddenly tangles in hair and leads her back to reality. 

It only takes a second for Lauren to get the point and another second for her to listen to Camila, swiping her tongue through the glistening folds in front of her, hesitantly since she’s never done this before, but eagerly because it’s Camila and she’s wanted to do this for weeks. 

“Hmm, Laur fuck baby that’s so good,” Camila stutters between moans as the girl between her legs sets to work, both hands pressed to the crease where thigh meets butt to hold Camila at a good angle so she can enthusiastically lick along her center. Lauren takes the words as a confidence boost and grows more sure of herself, making her work feel better as she flicks her tongue against Camila’s clit and squeezes the flesh in her hands to elicit a moan from the younger girl. 

She knows Camila’s never done this before, so she hesitantly dips her tongue down towards her entrance, only teasing penetration so she can look up and ask for reassurance before continuing. Camila feels the pause and looks down to see Lauren looking back up at her, she nearly comes at the sight of Lauren’s face buried against her center but manages to hold herself together long enough to realize what’s being asked and she couldn’t have nodded fast enough. 

One of her hands has been tangled in Lauren’s hair, not necessarily forcing her deeper but holding her steady, whereas the other hand is gripping sheets, but now is trailing down to find one of Lauren’s to squeeze in hopes of connected as much as she can to feel more pleasure. Call her cliche but sex with emotion is a hundred times better than sex without it and something as simple as locking hands with the girl she’s growing to love makes the experience all the better for her. 

Lauren smiles against her when she feels Camila’s fingers find hers and she squeezes back, leaning up to press a short, wet kiss to her clit before sinking down again and letting her tongue trace along the entrance, this time sinking in halfway to lick up more of Camila and moaning at the heavy taste that fills her mouth. 

Camila’s a mix of moans and whines from then on, hand still clutched in Lauren’s occasionally squeezing when something feels spectacularly good which makes Lauren know to keep it up. Lauren gets lost in the pleasure of tasting nothing but Camila, feeling nothing but Camila, smelling nothing but Camila, just everything is Camila Camila Camila overwhelming her senses and she can safely say that feeling Camila in this way has pushed her right off her swing and into the promised land. There’s nothing but Camila filling every sense she has and it feels better than anything she’s ever experienced, and she isn’t even the one being pleasured. 

“Laur I’m gonna come,” Camila whines out as she locks her hand tighter into Lauren’s hair and the hand holds tight as if looking for balance as her body begins to tremble in an orgasm. 

“Let go baby I got you,” Lauren mumbles, momentarily pulling her tongue out to flick back up to her clit, the pulling her free hand around to gently rub the bundle of nerves and slipping her tongue back down to pick up more wetness and push Camila over the edge completely into a stuttering, moaning, perfect mess. 

“Lauren,” Camila whimpers out as her body rolls up to get more contact and she lets her hips roll subconsciously as she feels herself falling apart, Lauren gently keeping up with her and dragging out the pleasure. 

After a few seconds the waves start to be less intense but Lauren slowly brings her down from her high, making sure not to overwhelm Camila since she’s yet to ever experience this type of pleasure. Camila’s hand tugging gently in her hair lets her know to pull away and she licks gently one more time to clean up her girl before pulling away, allowing the hand in her hair to pull her up so she can hover over Camila who then turns too lazy to guide anymore and puckers her lips asking for a kiss which makes Lauren giggle but supply immediately. 

“Mm, Laur c’mere,” Camila mumbles into the kiss a few seconds of lazy kissing later. Lauren takes that as a plea to cuddle so she shifts herself next to Camila and pulls the other girl to rest her head on her bare chest, stroking the skin of her back gently while Camila hums contently. 

“Laur?” Camila mumbles into her chest as she peppers light kisses along the skin above her breasts.

“Yeah baby,” Lauren replies as she nuzzles her face gently into the warmth of Camila’s hair. 

“In case you didn’t get the hint I’m kind of falling in love with you too,” Camila says quietly and Lauren is grinning like a cheshire cat. 

For now, even if only right now, things feel perfect.


	37. Chapter 36

“So you know where this place is?” Zayn asks as he perches on Lauren’s bed, whispering so he won’t disturb Camila, but it’s not like the younger girl is actually sleeping, just resting her eyes for a while since she’s barely able to get a whole minute in lately, let alone a nap. 

“I think so,” Lauren replies, furrowing her eyebrows as she emerges from the closet, not whispering because she knows Camila is more soothed by knowing Lauren’s there than she is by silence. It’s not like she’s actually going to fall asleep since it’s basically impossible for her to at this point, but something about knowing that Lauren is there in case anything happens makes it easier for Camila to even partially let her guard down and she made sure Lauren knew that during the past week. “I was there once in junior year to help that lady Mrs. Walker or something like that… it’s creepy as fuck, you sure we should try it?” 

“Well, if this is as bad as we think it could get then I think it’s our best bet,” Zayn answers honestly with a shrug after a minute of thinking it over. 

“I guess so…” she trails off in reply, eyeing the girl who’s obviously hearing every word as she takes another moment to think over their plan. 

“Okay, and Vero will meet us there tonight, something about stuck in detroit for a few with her parents, but she’s got a flight at four so we should be good,” Zayn adds with a smile at the thought of seeing their other friend after so long of no contact. Lauren can’t help but grin back.

Despite their short sexual relations her and Vero were really the best of friends for all of highschool. These past few years without her were tough at first, but even with her being used to Vero’s absence Lauren found herself missing the girl in random moments if she thought about her. It was purely platonic of course from both sides, but that doesn’t make them any less close. 

Lauren hadn’t talked to the other girl in a few weeks when she noticed on instagram that Vero was visiting her brother and back in the states this coming month. Later that night she realized she had a missed message from Vero on facebook about meeting up so Lauren immediately texted her to first, ask why on earth the girl used facebook when they text regularly, and second ask if she had any interest in helping them out with Camila. 

Camila was equally as excited to meet Lauren’s best friend as Vero was to meet Lauren’s girlfriend. 

“Yeah Camz can meet her then she can help,” Lauren smiles as she eyes the sleepy girl lying on her bed. “I heard her case over in Europe went great so that will add to experience? Make her better than before, even if that seems impossible since it’s Vero and she’s amazing without any practice,” Lauren adds jokingly, but can’t find it in her to fully laugh when she notices the circles under Camila’s eyes while studying the younger girl’s face as she always does. 

It’s been two days. 

Not two days since they finally had sex, that was a week ago, and somehow the ghost is yet to make any fatal attacks. The whole two days thing was about sleep. Camila hasn’t gotten a lick of it and Lauren’s gotten a few hours but she can barely ever sleep knowing Camila is a awake and terrified. She knows that Camila wants her to sleep but she feels like she’s failing at her job of protector and more importantly job of girlfriend if she isn’t staying up with Camila. 

But for the past week nightmares have gotten worse than they already were, meaning those few hours that Camila managed to get have shrunken down to a few minutes up until the point where she’s almost too afraid to close her eyes for more than ten seconds. 

At first Camila wanted Lauren to distract her with anything from sex to movies to the gym (which is saying something because Camila doesn’t do gyms), but after a few days they realized that was obviously just wearing them both out more than anything else, so they’ve been sticking to movies and homework. She might be haunted but her grades are going to rock, that’s for sure. 

It’s been the same with bruises, just subtle ones covering her back (as subtle as bruises covering your back can be) and some on her thighs. The main concern is that her wrists and neck have taken a beating with the grip Dorothy gets on her wrists when the younger girl risks sleeping. Lauren luckily found ointments and pills that help for them to be less painful and more numb, as well as makeup that specializes in hiding battlescars people receive from this type of thing. 

She also found sleeping pills, but that isn’t the best of ideas until they have a plan for where to contain Camila in case anything goes really wrong once the ghost gets into her mind.

Lauren’s worried. Some people that don’t know any better would think the delay is good, that maybe the ghost just can’t find a way into Camila’s head. Lauren knows better and is aware that this ghost just happens to be a smart one (just their luck) and knows that saving off for a few will store more energy to do more damage. 

Zayn is the one who thought of the location. She’s been updating him on everything for a while now but it wasn’t until now that either of them thought of moving Camila for when they finally need to go through with ridding her of the ghost. 

He suggested it after getting a look into the younger girl’s mind. Lauren had him do it after she realized how little sleep Camila had, and despite her usual aggravation for his ability, it was useful to check up on her. The two ghost hunters didn’t really know what to expect at Camila’s stage, but the darkness was certainly shocking. 

Lauren remembers learning about it in one of her classes sophomore year, the way that darkness can creep in before the ghost itself does. It’s not subtle really, it’s kind of like dark clouds clogging up your mind, not doing anything directly but taking up enough space to basically hold for whatever is coming. There’s multiple types of takeovers, but this partially explains why it’s not happening right away, whatever is getting in is taking it’s time to clear space for itself. 

That explains also why Camila’s nightmares have been increasing lately, because her mind is more open to fill with this negativity that will eventually be big enough for whatever has been tormenting her for these years to fill. In simple terms her mind is losing its wall of defenses and becoming more sensitive to the evil surrounding her. 

But when Zayn noticed the change he immediately did more research to find out that as it gets more filled, her mind becomes easier to fill more, meaning any day now there’s going to be enough space for things to go even more downhill than they already have. 

The Randa’s Center was the most popular one in the northeast at least, a living space that provided closed off sections to help with the safety guidelines of the procedures it took to save someone who is in a similar situation to Camila. It’s made up of basically hotel rooms, except with softer walls and only a bed in the middle to prevent throwing of furniture. The rooms have another room attached, in similar set up to interrogation rooms that detective use, so that people can observe the victim and seek protection in case of disaster but also be there quickly if something goes wrong. 

Lauren hadn’t thought of it because the fact still stood that they had a separate dorm and for a while she thought that would be fine. But based on the fact that Camila’s ghost seems to be more skilled than originally thought, Lauren immediately agrees with Zayn in the idea to book a room, which luckily they manage to do before they run out of space. (But even if they had, the centers tend to make room for teenage victims since they’re more likely to survive procedures and the open space will help with that). 

So that’s how they’ve come to this point, Zayn sitting in to discuss vague details of the plan while Camila zones out and Lauren packs some loose sweats and sweatshirts for Camila to lounge in during the days they’ll spend in the facility. 

Lauren hasn’t explicitly told Camila yet that they’re going, but she’s sure the younger girl has picked up on the general idea since her and Lauren are yet to part for over ten minutes this past week, so she was bound to catch onto some conversation at least. 

“Camz? Baby I need to check something with you,” Lauren says softly as she sits herself on the edge of Camila’s bed, rubbing at the girl’s shoulder soothingly to rouse her from her “nap”, which is really just Camila blocking out their actual conversation and getting lost in her thoughts. 

“I caught some of it, where are we moving to exactly?” Camila asks as she stretches her arms out and rolls onto her back so she can lean her head against Lauren's hip while the older girl plays with her hair. 

“It’s kind of like a hotel, but one for people who need to get ghosts out of them? Not exactly though, just a place that isolates you more than a far off dorm room does so that if anything goes wrong then we won’t risk anyone's safety other than our own,” Lauren explains as she carefully watches the other girl’s reaction to make sure she doesn’t seem hesitant, but Camila continues to look confused and curious so Lauren keeps talking, “we would go later today and stay until it’s over.”

“That could take any amount of time though, shouldn’t we wait until something happens? Like for her to take more control or get more violent or something?” Camila asks as she sits up higher on the bed, taking Lauren’s hand in her own to play with but paying more attention to Lauren herself as she talks, just needing the physical contact for reassurance. 

“Well Zayn and I have discussed it and I’m going to explain this bluntly because I know you don’t like suspense,” Lauren starts and waits for Camila’s nod of approval before sucking in a breath and continuing, “if we wait too long the ghost will be stronger than we expected, so if we go now then we can give you sleeping pills which will trigger action. We all know your dreams have gotten pretty severe, so if you fall asleep she’s bound to get into your head, which is scary for both of us, trust me, but at this point I’m confident we can handle it,” Lauren explains carefully, watching Camila’s face go from confusion, to concern, to fear in a few seconds only. 

Lauren’s afraid she’s broken Camila because the younger girl just looks at her for a moment longer than Lauren expected. She’s about to pull Zayn over to snap her out of it when she speaks finally in a small voice, “So you’ll make it stop?”

“I’ll do everything I can too,” Lauren answers honestly, squeezing the hand that’s still in hers as she hears Camila suck in a breath and sees the brown eyes that have become duller flutter shut. 

“It has to get worse to get better, right?” Camila asks quietly again, eyes still shut and hand still tensed. 

“Right,” Lauren says right away, hoping for some sort of sign that this is okay and hoping Camila won’t cry cause then she’ll be a goner. 

“We’ll have to tell my parents,” Camila sighs once she opens her eyes and Lauren lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. 

“Already on it, I texted them for dinner before we go, they’ll want one last hug before sending you into battle,” Lauren smiles gently and Camila perks a little bit at the idea of seeing them tonight. “Then another once you win,” she adds with a nudge to Camila’s shoulder that makes Camila finally crack a real smile. 

“Okay,” Camila agrees with a small nod as she finally reciprocates and squeezes Lauren’s hand in her own. “But I get to wear your clothes?” she asks eyeing the pile Lauren’s started to fold on the side of the bed. 

“Yeah, you can wear my sweatshirt,” Lauren smirks to herself at the reference and Camila bursts into laughter while Zayn groans and shoves her from his spot on her bedside. 

-

Dinner goes by quickly. It’s full of tears and hugs and promises and hopes and it’s far too emotional for any of them not to cry (other than Zayn who’s avoided talking the entirety of the event other than the facts of Camila’s ghost).

Camila’s parents are both emotional but her dad manages to hold himself together to hold Sinu together who’s attracting attention with her crying at one point. 

They make it out alive though, and only have one stop before they make their way to the Randa Center. 

“Mila? Hey girl what’s gucci?” Lucy greets with a grin as she opens her dorm room and opens the door to let Lauren and Camila enter, Zayn opting to stay in the car and play with her tools for this one. 

“Oh, good you’re all here,” Camila smiles fakely as she faces Dinah, Normani, Harry, and Lucy all lounged around the girl’s dorm room. 

“Yeah we only have like an hour before they kick the boys out though, sorry about the lack of invite,” Harry grins as Camila shakes her head fondly at her curly headed best friend. 

“That’s fine actually we umm… we can’t stay long but we had to talk to you about something,” Camila starts quietly, reaching behind her to seek Lauren’s hand for some source of comfort. When all her friends look at her in concern after she says that with a frown, she wants to reassure them. That’s when she really realizes there isn’t anything to reassure them with. There’s nothing to reassure her either, other than the fact that she trusts Lauren with her life, literally. 

“I’m going to a living center tonight,” she starts shakily, looking straight down at her feet because she can’t risk meeting anyone’s eyes as she tells them she could never see them again. “We’re going to set up there for my... Removal thing… I don’t know how long it’ll take or if it’ll work but I just umm…” Camila trails off and is almost drowned in the silence. She thinks that’s a funny term though, because silence is technically the lack of sound whereas drowning is too much water, so technically she probably couldn’t drown in anything like silence, maybe suffocate? Suffocate is probably a better word. See she thinks of things like this when she’s trying not to cry, and right now she’s really trying not to cry because the reality of what’s happening is hitting harder than it has before. 

Suddenly she feels guilty too. Just dropping in on your best friends’ night to remind them all that you’re entering a suicide mission in a few hours and might not be back for a while or ever? That seems like a bitchy thing to do right? 

“Mila,” Dinah is the first to sigh out and Camila only gets out of her thoughts then because the sound of Dinah’s shaky voice is enough to pull her tears to the surface too. She risks a glance up then and meets the teary eyes of the Polynesian. “Can I hug you?” Dinah asks after a moment of eye contact and Camila barely gets a nod out before she’s tugged from Lauren’s hand and into a bear hug by her friend. 

It’s not long before Normani joins the hug and buries her face into Camila’s shoulder, gently because she knows that Camila has bruises littering her body from the ghost.

Camila doesn’t know if she should let herself sob because she doesn’t think she’ll stop, but it seems Normani and Dinah don’t have that concern as they lean half on each other and half on Camila, who’s seconds from falling over with the stronger girls leaning on her. 

She doesn’t know how long they stand like that, hugging and crying but eventually they let go because they realize there are other people in the room who probably want a shot at goodbye. 

Camila wipes her eyes with her sweatshirt (Lauren’s sweatshirt) sleeve before lifting her eyes up to meet whoever’s next. 

It’s Lucy. 

Her eyes aren’t watery like the other two girls. It looks more like she’s seen a ghost (pun intended). 

It reminds Camila of the Lucy she knew when she first told the other girl about her secret. The overly protective Lucy who angry whenever Camila so much as had a scratch from that thing. The same Lucy who tried to fight the ghost one day because it gave Camila a concussion. The same Lucy who never let herself show emotion over what was happening other than this anger. 

She doesn’t say anything though. Usually when Camila would have to tell her something about Dorothy’s games, she would make some sarcastic comment and try to help Camila any way she could, but this Lucy is still standing where she has been since Camila opened her mouth. 

She moves into Camila’s arms after a second of eye contact and Camila feels hit even harder with whatever is going to happen. She vaguely hears Lauren say something about giving them privacy and hears her friends all clear out, but she focuses on her best friend’s arms around her waist and her face pressed into her neck. 

She hears the door shut too, and that’s when Lucy starts crying. 

“Luce…” Camila sighs as she gently brushes at the girl’s hair with a hand and rubs her shoulder soothingly with the other. “Shh Luce it’s going to be okay, you’re going to be fine…” she trails off, not knowing how to reassure her best friend when they both know damn well this could be it. 

“But you’re not!” Lucy’s voice cracks as she lifts her head to look up at Camila with pleading eyes and a red face from crying. Camila’s never seen her cry. “You’re not going to be okay Camila,” she continues and pulls back before Camila can hold onto her and starts pacing the room and rubbing at her eyes to try to get herself to stop crying but she just can’t. “I’ve been trying for so long to just… to tell myself that you are but you’re not.”

“We don’t know that yet,” Camila argues weakly as she reaches for Lucy’s arm to settle her but the girl shrugs it off. “Lauren knows how to-”

“I’m not saying you’re good as dead Mila but this is going to hurt,” Lucy cuts in and finally stops pacing to face Camila. “I don’t want you to hurt.”

“Luce…” Camila sighs holding the eye contact for a moment before reaching her arm out to pull the girl into a hug which she doesn’t refuse this time. She really starts to cry this time. Camila’s sweatshirt (Lauren’s) is soaking through but she doesn’t care or notice as she rubs at Lucy’s head and lets her cling onto her waist like her life depends on it. 

“Look Lucy I know this is scary, trust me it’s scary for me too obviously but we can’t think about the bad,” Camila says quietly as she rocks Lucy gently to try to settle down her crying. “I know it’s going to hurt but think about how much better I’ll be. No more bruises, no more near death accidents because I can’t even look in a mirror, no more nightmares, no more worry. I’ll be normal, Luce, I’ll be free and it’ll be worth it, okay?” Camila explains and can’t help but let a few tears slip out a sher voice cracks with emotion. “Look at me babe,” she continues and pulls back slightly so Lucy has to face her, puffy eyes and all. “Tell me it’s going to be okay.”

Lucy hesitates. Obviously she does because she has to take a few steadying breaths as Camila cups her face to wipe away the smudged make up and tears. 

“Luce c’mon, tell me,” she says again with a small smile on her face to try to cheer up her best friend. 

“You’re going to be okay,” the older girl finally caves and says quietly with a small pout but a small smile too at Camila’s.

“Now tell yourself that,” Camila continues, now teasing gently as she pulls Lucy’s face up to make eye contact. 

“We’re going to be okay,” Lucy mumbles and Camila giggles, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

“You know why we’re going to be okay?” Camila smiles and nudges Lucy’s forehead with her own as the older girl burst into laughter, knowing what answer Camila is going for.

“Because you’re the Barnacle Boy to my Mermaid Man,” she chuckles and sniffles before continuing, “and obviously if one of us dies it has to be in the invisible boat mobile.”

“Damn right it has to be in the boat mobile,” Camila agrees, smiling fondly at what Lucy used to tease her about in high school. Sure Spongebob is a “kid’s shows” (not really) but when Camila had made a comment once about feeling like a social sidekick to Lucy, the girl had relentlessly teased her about being the salty Barnacle Boy to her Mermaid Man. Camila usually got aggravated, but if it was going to make Lucy stop crying she’d be willing to take some teasing. 

“So we’re going to be okay then?” Camila asks again and Lucy smiles sadly before nodding in agreement. “And I’ll see you in a little bit?” she asks and Lucy nods again before tugging Camila into a tight hug again. 

“I’ll miss you until that little bit is over,” the older girl offers as she pulls away and Camila meets sad eyes one more time before smiling sadly back and nodding. 

“I’ll miss you a little bit back,” she says and there’s a moment left silent as they take in what could be the end for them. It won’t be, Camila is sure of it. Lucy is too. 

“I’ll go get Harry,” Lucy finally breaks it with and Camila feels her stomach drop at the idea of Harry coming in, but Lucy disappears before she can panic and the door immediately opens and closes again behind Camila. 

She doesn’t know what to expect.

Actually that’s a lie. Harry cries a lot over television so maybe more crying and more heartbreak over leaving another one of her friends? She doesn’t mind really, it just hurts a lot, especially knowing that if she does die, she’ll be gone, they’ll be the ones who have to find a way to move on. 

She doesn’t get what she expected. 

“Camila?” Harry asks from behind her and she sucks in a breath to keep from breaking down before spinning slowly in place to face the boy who saved her from her loneliness. 

He’s smiling. Not his goofy usual grin that he wears around that can cheer up anyone in a heartbeat. It’s a sad smile sure, his eyes show that part, but it’s also reassuring. It’s a Harry smile that she’ll remember when she’s lying in bed later with a ghost pounding at her skull. Hell, it could be enough to ward the ghost off it she can picture it right. 

“Harry?” she asks curiously at his expression. 

“I’ll umm…” he trails off and runs a hand behind his neck before reaching for her hand and pulling her tightly against him into one of the fiercest if not the fiercest hold she’s ever been in. But it’s not too strong, it’s comforting, strong in a good way and it makes her feel like she isn’t falling apart. 

He holds her for a minute and now she knows what he’s doing. He’s being Harry. The Harry who’s goal is to be a pediatric nurse because he’s as caring as they come. 

The Harry who would never let it show how much this is hurting him because he knows that it’s hurting her too. 

That means that he hugs her for as long as she lets him, and when she pulls away she’s met with another wide smile and sad set of eyes. 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” he asks as he holds her at an arm’s length away. “We can finally check out that corndog place down by Faneuil Hall, yeah?” 

“I’d like that,” she smiles, and her eyes are worse than his at holding it together because she can feel the tears streaming down her cheeks lightly. She half expects him to wipe them for her, but she fully knows that he can’t do that without finally breaking down too. 

“Then it’s a date? No hetero though I don’t think our green eyed gals would like that,” he jokes and Camila lets herself laugh for a minute because that’s something Harry would say any normal day. 

“Yeah, it’s a date.”

“Okay well um,” he stutters out and glances back at the door before meeting her glassy eyes one more time. “I’ll see you when I see you.” And with that he spins to open the door, of course sending her another smile as he holds it open for her.

Then she leaves her friends behind. At least for the time being that is.

Things perk up at the Randa which sounds weird to say. The ride is long but Lauren holds her hand the whole car ride as she tries not to cry and Zayn obnoxiously sings along in a goofy voice to the radio which actually does cheer her up surprisingly.

Vero is waiting for them and Camila obviously perks at seeing Lauren so happy to reunite with her friend as well as Zayn who up until this past few hours had always seemed so reserved. Vero is as nice and perfect as Camila had expected from the few pictures she’d seen, but she’s in no way fake and makes Camila feel more casual than she should on what could be a death march. 

It’s when they settle in their room that it starts to sink in. 

Maybe it’s the fact that Lauren’s stuff has to go in the other room with Zayn and Vero’s instead of with hers. 

Maybe it’s that she’s just downed a sleeping pill when sleep is what will ultimately lead to the beginning of the end. 

Zayn is the one to suggest letting them have some alone time, Vero is the one to make a suggestive comment. Zayn is the second to do that, while Lauren ushers them out with a grin. 

Camila knows they're trying to keep the environment less gloomy for her by joking around. 

“So this is it huh?” Camila asks with a small smile as she sits against the headboard and watches Lauren walk up to the side of the bed and lean on the side. 

“No,” Lauren answers simply with a shrug. “I’m not letting anything happen to you. This is where we begin but it certainly isn’t ‘it’, whatever you mean by that. It’s just a night, that you’re going to try to get some sleep,” Lauren elaborates with a smile as she walks around to the other side of Camila’s bed to untuck all the corners of the sheets for her. “So this is a normal night, just you and me and a bed… wait no not that- that sounded to suggestive, what I meant was you just need to sleep, and soon enough it’ll get better,” Lauren continues, and Camila can’t hold in a little laugh at her girlfriend’s red face when she thinks she said something inappropriate.

Camila lies back and grins as Lauren tucks her in, but then she realizes that Lauren isn’t in bed with her and it hits her again that Lauren’s stuff is in the other room and that she’s here to be recovered from the ghost that haunts her. 

“Wait Lo what’re you- where are you going?” she asks, desperately sitting up and pushing the covers down even though she’s so tired and about to fall asleep and she knows very well where Lauren is going.

“Camz…” Lauren sighs and runs a hand through her hair as she tries not to crack at the younger girl’s face. 

 

“Can you just… Please just lie with me? Only if it’s just until I fall asleep, I just, I need you to lie with me,” Camila says in a soft voice, trying not to burst into tears at the thought of spending a second without Lauren at her side. Sh knows that it puts Lauren and her in more danger than they’re already in, but at this point, knowing that she might not get to sleep with Lauren again, or at least not for a while, she needs nothing more than to feel the older girl next to her. Lying with the older girl makes her feel safe no matter how close she is to falling over the edge of this dark place that her head is becoming. 

Lauren knows she should say no. She knows that Zayn is on the other side of that glass wondering why she’s hesitating, why she’s over there at all when nothing is happening. She knows that it could hurt both of them and that even if the ghost isn’t doing the hurting, having to let go of Camila once she’s asleep will. 

She also knows she can’t let Camila fall asleep without being by her side, so she doesn’t hesitate much to send a look over to the glass that she knows Zayn can see before carefully getting in the bed next to her girl, not surprised when Camila immediately curls against her. So much for not cracking. 

It’s quiet for a moment. Both girls taking in each other’s warmth and the fact that whatever comes next could ruin all of this. Camila’s lost in thoughts about how long it could be before she gets to lie with Lauren again, whereas Lauren is stuck in the idea that next time she faces Camila’s body, it could be her new enemy. 

“Go to sleep baby,” Lauren mumbles into the soft hair her face is muffled against. She wants to say that she’ll be okay, but she doesn’t want to lie. She wants to tell Camila so many things about the next day and the finals she knows the younger girl has got in the bag and the food they can get for lunch because she knows Camila is going to want chipotle or something, but Lauren doesn’t want to lie. She goes with a truth instead, hoing that Camila will find at least a shred of reassurance in the phrase she’s repeated so often lately, “I’ve got you.”

And she wants to say something else too. Maybe that she never thought she could feel this safe with someone who has a ghost attached to them. Maybe that she doesn’t want to get up once Camila’s asleep and she doesn’t want to get up once she wakes up either, she just wants to hold her forever. Maybe that she’s here and she will be for as long as she’ll have her. Maybe that everything is going to be okay. Maybe that it isn’t. Maybe that she’ll love her regardless during and after all hell lets loose. 

It takes four minutes. Lauren knows that when she feels Camila’s breathing get heavy she has to go back to the other side of the mirror. 

So she does.


	38. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this makes any sense ? 
> 
> Also time hopping for the next few

* flash back on *

"So... I guess you're my last goodbye then?" Camila smiles softly at the now light haired boy who's adjusting a camera on a stand aimed towards her bed. He's in charge of the tech stuff while Lauren and Vero are down talking to Randa management about the time period they think necessary. 

Zayn doesn't reply for a moment, he's bent down finishing the camera and seems to have not even heard her, but then he finally turns around and she knows what the look on his face means. Because she's never seen a less than smug and happy Zayn Malik so she assumes this must be it. 

"Mila," he starts with a glance at her eyes before moving over to the bed and perching on the edge, gesturing for her to do the same. "I umm... I told them to go down because I kind of wanted to talk to you," he confesses and plays with the sheets on the bed beneath his fingers. 

"I'm glad you did because I wanted the same," she smiles trying to calm how nervous the boy looks. "You can go first though because it seems more pressing?"

"Okay well I don't really know where to start," he begins with a shaky breath and Camila won't lie and say she isn't nervous by how nervous he is because she is. "I wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done for Lauren I mean, she's really... I've never seen her happy, you know? Like she's always been so worried about every single little thing from her current client to the type of detergent she uses, she's a naturally stressed out person.

"And sure, she still worries about her current client but now it's more because she's in love with you. I know you feel like you're torturing her but I promise you she wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. You're both so much better now with each other than before. It's something in your aura too, you know? It's hard to explain to someone without the sense but you're just... brighter?" he offers with a shrug and a small smile that isn't anything like his usual teasing ones and makes Camila smile back for a whole new reason than it usually does. 

"And umm, I also wanted to just say that if anything goes wrong- I mean, not that it will, I'm almost positive and so is Vero which is good because she's usually right about the future if you catch my drift, but that's- I mean, what I'm trying and failing to say is that I'm going to miss you for however long you're gone," he finally says and connects eyes with the other girl to try to show that he's sincere, since he's not really used to having to express any feelings, especially to one of his best friends who he thinks might be gone for longer than he'd like. 

"I'm going to miss you too," Camila says, trying not to cry because Zayn is so good at keeping his cool but not being able to keep a few tears from slipping through. "I wanted to say thank you too but not for... just for being there for her and I wanted to make sure you'd still be there? You know if anything happens I just..."

"I will," he promises quietly and takes them both by surprise reaching out to take hold of her hand and squeezing softly. "I'm not saying that you're going to be gone for long, but if anything... I'll be with her."

She takes the next step. Well kind of only because of him though. 

Camila has known Zayn for a few months now, which may not seem like a lot, and to her it didn't at first, but thinking back now he's been there for her no matter what, even if it is lingering in the background and making fun of her thoughts. 

He's been a solid part of her life ever since she heard him call Lauren's name in the cafeteria and was momentarily jealous that the attractive boy was involved with her Lauren. 

She knows Zayn though at this point. The cocky but not in a bad way, goofy when nobody is watching, and caring but not in the open guy. And she knows that he isn't one to show emotion easily, probably in the same way that Lauren isn't, they've both been through so much in their heads that it must be hard to be comfortable expressing anything. 

So when she sees that he's crying she can't not hug him. 

She does, hug him for a while that is. He hugs her back and it kind of reminds her of the time he carried her out of that mirror maze and held her until she was okay again. Thinking back on how similar the situation is makes her more upset because this ghost has been even more of a constant than him (obviously) but it's still the biggest obstacle she faces. 

But it also reminds her that she still has the same people in her corner. And they're finally going to do something about it, even if it hurts a little bit. 

"We should umm," Zayn starts and pulls away from her embrace slightly to rub at his eyes. "We should probably finish this before they come back up," he explains and pulls back completely and scratches his scalp eyeing her nervously once again, but now for a whole different reason. 

"Oh Zayn, are you nervous that I'm going to tell the girls that you were crying?" Camila smiles brightly with a dopey grin as she teases him. 

"Fuck off," he laughs and shoves her hand lightly away from where she'd reached to nudge his shoulder. "They'll never believe you if you don't have proof."

"I suppose you're right," se ponders in faux thought for a moment before grinning again. "But can you tell me the most embarrassing thoughts you've heard, I've alwys wanted to ask you but like... I figured you wouldn't-"

"Yeah, yeah," Zayn interrupts with a grin as he leans forward to grab another camera lined up to go against the far wall. "I guess you deserve some comedy before the torture," he continues to tease back. 

"Ha ha, every funny," she deadpans and he chuckles softly before moving over to start finishing set up. "Now, work and talk, we only got a few minutes."

* flash back off * 

They're here now though, and Camila is asleep. She has been for almost an hour. 

There's nothing to happen really. Since they're in the Randa, there's nothing other than a bed, some cameras, and the cement walls. And the glass window of course, the one that separates Vero, Zayn, and Lauren from the room. 

That's where the first crack is. 

The three standing guard have decided to sleep in shifts since eyes must remain on Camila at all times, but since it's more than necessary to notice everything about the girl sleeping across from them, instead of one person staying awake and two sleeping, two are awake and one is napping. 

Currently, Vero is asleep since Lauren insisted she wouldn't be able to sleep and Zayn insisted that the oldest girl had just had a long flight and should use some time to recover. 

"So do you know how long this usually takes?" Lauren asks in attempt to calm her nerves even though she knows the answer already. 

"Lo, you know it's impossible to tell before it happens," he reassures, reading the nerves on the other girl's mind though and racking his brain for something to talk about that can change the topic. "You talk to Vero at all about her time overseas?" he asks after he gives Lauren a minute to calm herself from his previous answer. 

"Yeah I did for a few, she actually ended up helping on three cases, all successful in getting the haunters out, two were houses, one was a 46 year old woman Marissa," Lauren answers, not tearing her eyes from a sleeping Camila and struggling to give Zayn a good answer because of her drawn focus. 

Zayn in turn sighs because really what is he supposed to do? He doesn't want Lauren so stressed but it probably is best if she's completely focused on Camila. Even if it means a few days or a few hours of her being at maximum stress, it'll lead to less upset in the future if her head is fully invested in the case. 

"I talked to Chord again last week," Zayn starts after a moment of silence filled with her thoughts in both of their heads. He could go back to fidgeting with the computer monitors on the other side of him but he figures that getting Lauren's mind off of Camila (well as much as he can) is better right now. "He was upset to hear about Camila not doing too well, but he also agreed that since she's showing so much strength now, that means good things for the future in this case. He was the same and it ended up working in our favor," Zayn explain. He knows Lauren already knows all of this, but he also knows that she just needs someone to be talking and her mind eases up a little bit. He just wants to help get her mind off of it. 

That's when the crack happens. It's bulletproof glass. 

Zayn almost doesn't notice it because Lauren's thoughts are invading his head as much as he wants to avoid eavesdropping, however the room is so silent that he's able to detect the small sound. 

Both eyes snap up to the glass that's separating them from Camila. Well more like down to it since they've been so focused on Camila who's beyond the glass. 

It's in the bottom right hand corner, right in front of where Lauren is sitting and it's not big, but it's big enough for them to notice it. Camila is beyond the glass and has shifted to lie flat on her back. Which had actually happened before the glass started to split but the two hadn't thought anything of it. 

Lauren's on her feet first, she doesn't exactly move because she knows that she has to wait, but she's ready to barge down the door separating them as soon as she needs to. 

"Vero," Zayn snaps not taking his eyes off of the creaking glass that's slowly cracking more as the seconds pass. "Veronica wake the fuck up," he snaps again, briefly flicking his eyes over to her to see the girl immediately hop up. People with the gift have to train themselves to be light sleepers. 

"What's up? What is it what hap-"

"The glass is split, we just need to be ready now," he answers and tries not to listen to how panicked Lauren is. 

"Okay well this could mean nothing. It could just be the first stage taking place, we don't need to jump to any conclusions here okay Lauren?" Vero explains carefully eyeing the nervous girl who's posed for action. "So just keep your eyes peeled," she continues, uneasy herself now though when she notices the crack is slowly growing. Laurn's eyes are locked on Camila though, waiting for any little thing to suggest something's going wrong. 

Nobody speaks for a few seconds, Vero focusing on the crack, Lauren focusing on Camila, and Zayn focusing on Lauren. 

Now there's three types of takeovers that happen at this point. 

The first is the worst, and it almost always leads to the worst recoveries. It takes days to weeks and it's the reason these rooms can be booked for unknown amounts of times. In this takeover the ghost takes it's time. It gets acquainted with the body and slowly begins to infiltrate whenever it gets the chance. It weakens the victim to a point that he or she can not possibly defend themselves when the time to fight back comes. 

Vero had a patient like this in Europe. It was Marissa, the 46 year old who had been haunted actively since she was in her early thirties. Vero wasn't the head of the case, but she was the right hand woman, and she had to experience the gruesomeness that was watching Marissa be basically tortured right in front of her. 

It had taken three weeks for the ghost to finally get into Marissa's head fully, and once it did it was quick in feeding on her body and mind, but Vero and her team were quicker and luckily they were able to pull the ghost out before there was nothing left of the older woman. She was in a coma for months to follow up, two to be exact, but they didn't doubt her survival once, she just needed the necessary rest that was recovery. 

The second type of takeover is easier to stop but harder to recover from. The lead up is painful, but not the actual takeover. That, the takeover, is all at once. It's quick, and painful to the victim, but in the long run better because the helper is able to knock the ghost back into it's own dimension before it fully settles. Since it's shooting all of it's power, much like an explosion of it into the victim at once, it's more likely to take out the him or her for a longer time, but it's also more likely to take a few moments once it's in and that leaves the gap. 

Zayn had a patient like this in Chord. It was scary. All of that power being shot into someone at once is a scary sight no doubt, but with little difficulty Zayn and his partner at the time were able to eliminate the threat as soon as possible. 

Chord's story has been stated before, but he survived and is better than ever now. Despite a long resting period of multiple months, the worst of it was beforehand. 

The third type of takeover is like the second type gone worst case scenario. It's when the ghost has too much power for the victim to successfully take in. Not that it's successful to take in the energy, but the worst it usually does is knock out the victim, meaning the doctors can work on the body quickly and keep the person alive. This is when there isn't a chance to keep them alive because the energy surge killed them itself. 

Lauren had a patient like this in highschool with one of her teachers. 

And so it happens like this. 

"Zayn watch the monitors for a closer look," Vero demands, knowing since they both have emotional attachment she's going to have to take some charge here. "Lauren don't freak out, she's fine right now, right? You know what you're doing, we know what we're doing, no need to panic."

 

"Yeah Lo, plus you know Mila better than anyone, that girl's pretty tough for someone so scrawny," Zayn adds teasingly, trying to lighten the mood and smiling shortly when Lauren's thoughts momentarily shift to positive ones. 

They go back to negative when the other side of the glass cracks. 

All eyes fall onto it as the splitting of glass fills the now silent room, both lines slowly going up towards the middle of the glass pane. 

"Lo-" Zayn begins but the top corner cracks at the sound of his voice and lets out a splintering screech much louder than the others, moving a little quicker towards the center of the pane to catch up to the other two. 

Lauren's eyes look beyond the glass to see what she expected, and even though it was expected it doesn't make it any less painful to see Camila's body lifting. It's not quick at all. You can just tell by the way her arms are hanging slightly that she isn't still on it which is reassuring because nothing will happen right this second, but this minute? Maybe. 

"Lauren," Zayn says quietly and as if reading his mind she slowly makes her way over to the connecting door. All three of them knew from experience that the leading healer should be in the room when something like this happens because most likely they're about to find out what type of takeover it will be. 

So Lauren approaches the foot of the bed and thinks about her classes as she does. She reflects on wondering what it would feel like, what this would feel like. Knowing that this person's life is in your hands, not knowing what's going to happen next, never being able to tell how close you are to the end of this torturous road. 

She only allows herself a second to think about the fact that it's Camila. 

The fourth crack in the final corner is the loudest, and the line shoots quickly towards the middle. 

She would've given herself more time because once she starts thinking about Camila she never stops, but the cracking takes her mind back to where it's supposed to be right on time for her to turn and see the glass shatter into bits in an explosive manner, shooting shards of glass all over and around the room.

She doesn't take cover though, neither do Zayn or Vero, they're quick to join Lauren in running for the body slowly lifting off of the bed, in a similar manner to the glass slowly cracking towards the middle from all corners. 

There's a second of fear, none of them being able to reach them, her shooting up unexpectedly, something else blowing up.

But then Lauren's hand finds Camila's in the dark room amongst all the chaos in her mind.

-

April marks four months of Camila's sleep.


	39. Chapter 38

Lauren was sixteen years old when she sat in on Anne Ferera’s case. 

It was in the beginning of what would’ve been her junior year to normal American high school students, 16 years old. Lauren remembers because she went with her professor on Christmas once it was officially over to give her grievances to the girl’s family. That was the year her family went to Bermuda for the holidays and left her a generous amount of money to make up for their flakiness (which it didn't, not really), so she remembers it well because besides visiting the family all she did was cry over the case herself.

She remembers the first night meeting Anne she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was excited at first, mainly because she was still new to the actual viewing and although she was already feeling the negatives of her gift she was eager to help. 

Anne was 47 years old at the time. It was actually a few weeks after hr birthday that she began noticing weird happenings. She ignored it at first but after a few weeks it skipped from subtle to painfully obvious and she sought help, then immediately was diagnosed with the same thing Camila was diagnosed with almost ten years later than she should've been. 

Lauren was lucky enough to be one of the few students who spent her summer in the school campus (since her family was, once again, scared of her bringing that type of energy around them) and was asked by a desperate professor for help on the scene. He was looking for people who could use their senses in the way that Lauren could, and out of the few people remaining on campus, Lauren was the only one with those certain abilities, meaning that if she agreed then she’d have the role of right hand woman. 

Meaning that she obviously agreed, and at first it was a lot like the beginning of heping Camila. She just tolerated the dreams, observed her reaction to nightmares and immediate aftermaths of any occurrence. It wasn’t necessarily tasking but it was interesting and gave Lauren insight that most of her classmates weren’t getting, so she appreciated the opportunity and helped out as much as she could. 

Unfortunately helping out as much as she could was Lauren’s downfall, it led to her being given high roles when it came down to business meaning she was exposed to more, and not in a good way this time. 

Anne was taken over at 12:56 am on October 12.

She was declared dead at 12:01 am on December 19, but they knew she wouldn’t last any longer. Right away they knew the surge was too much power, the family had just wanted to wait it out despite the doctor’s reminders that there wasn’t any hope. 

Lauren was there though. She’d seen the explosive aftermath of the take over and she wasn’t prepared at 16 years old and she’s been sure in her head that she'd never be prepared for something like that. The piercing screams, the shattering glass of all the windows in her house, the feeling of something inhuman so close to you.

The takeover itself only lasted a few seconds, minutes at most for her body to settle down, but it sits with you, it’s like torture of another kind to feel an energy rush powerful enough to knock you off of your feet. 

The aftermath of the aftermath was almost more painful. She’d had her grades drop at first. Luckily Mr. Akaida, the professor from the assignment had talked to her teachers and had the failed tests and quizzes ignored because of the trauma, but it didn’t really matter to her. 

She’d seen death before in videos and she would see it again in more assignments, but Anne’s proved to be the most difficult to get over. The way her eyes shot open and her veins bulged and her body shot up and, god the aura of the room itself, Lauren could feel the ghost move into Anne’s body from where she was standing across the room. The presence of something so evil that it can not be stopped until it has nothing to latch onto. That’s what made it enough to hurt. 

Lauren didn’t think that she would ever stop regretting her decision to sit in on that client. 

But, maybe the reasoning for why she had to go through the case with Anne wasn’t to help her with experience in her work. Sure, it may have given her more to put on her resume and a little bit more experience when it came to preparation, but she was yet to actually use anything she learned from the more traumatic parts. 

She’d been in the hospital though. After Anne was put under, Lauren had been there and she’d seen the family weeping at her side. She'd tried not to stare at how thin and pale the woman she’d met a few months prior to was, and she especially tried not to think about how healthy Anne had seemed before everything went to shit.

She was learning more about the coping, more about the long, terrifying process that losing a family member or loved one becomes, she was learning things she would need to know eventually, right? 

"Lo?" Vero's whisper breaks her gaze which was focused on the full blue sheets of the hospital bed, refusing to let her eyes drift upward to Camila's body resting on them. She raises her gaze but keeps her eyes dark and doesn't react other than meeting Vero's nervous look. "Hey sorry I didn't know if you were sleeping but umm, do you want coffee? Or like pancakes or eggs or tea I don't know what you have for breakfast nowadays..." 

"I'm fine," Lauren rasps out after letting Vero ramble off, not wanting to cut her off because that seemed to be pointless at the moment. 

"Are you... are you sure? I can't get you anything, really? I could always go to McDonald's or somewhere, I know you used to always want their pancakes after you would finish with a client and- not that she's , not that you're finished with her, obviously she's just... yeah," Vero trails off awkwardly than before, not knowing how to deal with a Lauren who's this non reactant, usually she'd at least crack a smile or she'll raise an eyebrow, but this Lauren just keeps her gaze dark and unresponsive and Vero has no clue what to do.

"Yeah I'm sure, really Vero don't worry about me," Lauren speaks with little tone before returning to her dazed off look towards the bed, not giving Vero another chance to bargain for food.

It's been a week now. That's seven days, well a little over that to be exact but that's not the point really, although Vero is sure that Lauren's counting seconds. Camila has been out for a week and she can barely get Lauren to have a sip of water, let alone take a bite out of anything that she's needing at the moment. She's lacking sleep along with food. Zayn said that she got a few hours each night, but he also said she's running on two times her normal energy with what she wastes worrying, so the girl isn't in her best shape. 

Vero didn't know Camila other than that hour increment between the time she arrived at the Randa Center and Camila went to sleep, but according to Lauren's current state and Zayn's words (along with his current state, he won't admit it but he's a total sap and misses the hell out of the youngest girl), Camila is a pretty great catch which explains Lauren's unnecessary worry completely. 

Vero, Zayn, and Lauren are all very used to procedures like this by now, and the former is positive that Camila will be fine. Hell, Lauren even knew that the outcome would knock Camila out for a few months, but the younger girl should be fine. 

 

Vero has never seen Lauren like this though. She's known Lauren for years and knew how reluctant she was to get involved with anyone at anyplace at anytime. So now, Lauren finally falling for the one person who is currently capable of ripping her heart to shreds sucks. Vero doesn't know what to do and Zayn is useless right now with his broken arm stuff (from the glass explosion on the exorcism night). 

Lauren is obviously hopelessly in love and that's what makes it hard. Even if she knows that Camila will ultimately be fine, it's hard to not think the worst, to jump to conclusions that your mind creates to torture you. 

She knows she's going to have to try to talk to Lauren about it lately but it isn't really ideal at the moment, she may not know how to handle Lauren in love, but she knows a sad Lauren requires time to process on her own, so that's what Vero will give her. For now at least. 

-

Lauren doesn't really know what she's doing. She's been sitting in the hospital room for a little over a week now and she hasn't had a full thought since she arrived. Her mind is hopping from being in love with Camila to not being with - well maybe she has had a fill thought, but not a productive one.

She should know better. Better than to get involved with Camila but it's obviously too late for that. What she means is that she should acknowledge that Camila going into a coma was always a consequence highly expected, and Lauren has to just get over how lonely it's been. 

"Oh I guess I should've figured you'd be here," a voice breaks Lauren's thoughts and pulls her around to face Harry who's perched against the empty bed next to Camila's. 

Lauren's not sure how she didn't hear him come in, usually her senses are better than that. 

"Yeah I umm... sorry I guess I haven't really left," Lauren admits after a moment of thinking it over. "If you want to have alone with her or something-"

"Actually I kind of wanted to talk to you for a little bit? If that's okay of course," Harry smiles carefully and pulls himself to sit on the empty bed, hands rested on either side of his body. 

"Oh?" Lauren lets out in a questioning tone to which Harry nods in confirmation. "Okay yeah that's fine I suppose," she replies hesitantly. She hasn't really talked to anyone in a while.

"It's weird, I was thinking about how I wanted to talk to you and I realized that I don't think I ever really have without Mila being there, which I mean..." he hesitates and his eyes glance to the sleeping girl between them, "I guess this doesn't count... I just wanted to see how you're doing? Dumb question I know but I figured you could give me an honest answer? Let a little vent out?" he offers and Lauren quirks a brow in confusion. She hadn't really realized how little her and Harry communicated alone, and thinking about it now it just shows how ever present Camila was in the months that they've known each other. 

She doesn't reply at first. Because why should she vent to somebody who just emphasized how little they know each other when she'd still been telling her best friends that she's fine?

But then she remembers that it's Harry. As in Camila's best friend in the whole world (other than maybe like Lucy) Harry and that not only is he the nicest person she's met in forever, but he's also probably feeling something similar to her in this loss. 

"I haven't slept in three days," Lauren starts abruptly, making Harry who'd thought she was denying his idea perk up to listen. "I umm... I hadn't slept for over three days before this happened but... she hadn't either, I had her with me and I was tired but she was too and it... I really miss being tired with her.

"I've tried to sleep, but whenever I try I just get scared that maybe she'll wake up and I'll miss it then she won't be here and I don't... I know that's not going to happen because I'm her doctor, I know that she's okay and I know that I can be tired with her again soon but I miss her now," she confesses seemingly in one breath, quiet but loud enough for Harry to hear every word.

"Seeing her in pain was just... it was the worst few moments of my life and I, fuck I need to be able to tell her it's going to be okay because I don't think I did when everything was going wrong," she raises her voice at the last part and looks up with panicked eyes before continuing, "I never even got to tell her I love her. I told her I'm falling and I was but I never got to tell her I landed and fuck Haz what if I never get to? Fuck I know I should be able to but what if I'm not? What if something else goes wrong- what if we didn't-"

"Lauren, stop," Harry cuts her off and it swift to get up to move over to her seat and carefully pull her up to her feet and back towards the empty bed. She allows him to pull her and sit her down, and then she allows him to pull her in for her first hug since Camila's last one. 

He holds her tightly, and now Lauren understands why Camila loves having him as a best friend. If he can comfort Lauren this well than he must be a stronger rock for Camila when she needs him. She doesn't know how long she sits and lets him keep her wrapped in a tight hug, but she refuses to cry in front of him and he's currently the only thing keeping her together so she isn't going to complain. 

"She knew Lauren," Harry's voice finally breaks the silence, but he doesn't pull away at all, just mumbled the words into her hair softly. "She knows, you didn't need to tell her you showed her, plus it was just the way you looked at her Lauren, anyone with a working pair of eyes can see how you feel about her, hell I bet people without can too," he chuckles at the last part and she finally cracks a smile back into his chest. 

"Did she love me back?" she asks quietly against him after another moment of silence passes.

Harry does pull back to answer this one. He looks at her with furrowed eyebrows for a minute before smiling gently. "Lauren I didn't think she would ever find someone to actually, you know, date and shit," he starts and Lauren wants to jump in to defend her girl but he continues. "She was so guarded, so lonely in her battle and as much as me and the gang tried to help her she was never one to let people in," he settles on with a shrug that leaves Lauren confused since he seems to be ending there.

"And?" She questions pulling further back to look into his eyes to show annoyance in his sudden stop.

"And? Lauren she was comfortable with you from day one, calling you pet names and letting you do strip searches - which by the way she hated the idea of before she met you - and just being close to you. Fuck Lauren you pulled her in and you pulled her in hard. She'd been so closed off and right now you may be too focused on the current pain but as soon as she wakes up? You'll be back to being two kids in love and you'll be able to enjoy every second of it. You'll see what I mean then, about how clearly in love with you she is," he concludes with a bump to Lauren's shoulder before faux whispering, "plus she may or may not have told me a few days before the shit storm."

Lauren lets out a snort at that, because he's a funny guy but also because the fact that Camila loves her back kind of has the ability to make her giddy, despite the circumstances. 

Harry stays with her for almost an hoe after that, updating her on their friends lives since she's missed so much being in the hospital, telling corny jokes that she knows Camila would've loved, trying to get her to vent a little more and listening while she does.

By the time he says he's heading home, he's almost convinced her to go with him, to get some real sleep in a real bed. 

"You sure you wanna crash in this cramped chair again? I mean hey, at least take the spare bed this time maybe? Give your neck a rest?" He suggests as he collects his phone and charger from where he left them a few mm minutes before to catch a few percentages before the drive home.

"Yeah I'll be good, and maybe I will, doesn't seem like too bad of an idea," she surrenders with a small smile when she sees his big smile at the progress of her actually attempting to sleep. 

Turns out she wasn't only sad, also a bit lonely. And being lonely leads to even more sadness, so even a conversation so short in time compared to the lack of conversation Harry was able to brighten Lauren's mood significantly. 

"Alright, I'll see you later Lauren," he waves her off and she shoots a small smile and wave back before leaning back against he headboard. 

She sighs to herself and moves, knowing she can't sleep in the bed just yet. She needs to try something new. 

So she takes her usual seat right next to Camila, but instead of letting her eyes gaze off to the sheets, she rest it on the girl herself. 

She's just as pale and thin as Lauren remembers Anne to be.

But she's not Anne, she's Camila. She's Lauren's Camila and Lauren will be damned if she acts as distant as she did with Anne. 

So she reaches for the hand that's left limp on the side of the bed, and when she feels the warmth of it in her own she smiles brighter than she has in a while. That's progress too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be longer and earlier, but John Cena was in my neighborhood today (god knows why) and I kinda dropped everything to wait for four hours ish to meet him (which I didn't) , but hey maybe I'll update again this weekend? Sorry this is short af


	40. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry it's been so long but I wrote some one shots and stuff so check those out and hopefully it doesn't take me another year

“Lauren it’s been months,” Vero starts, ignoring the glare Zayn sends her way at the mention of time, “we get it that you miss her and shit but don’t you think visiting every day is getting a bit tedious?” she continues and as rude as it seems, Vero knows Lauren and she knows that her mood and attitude towards the whole coma thing will become more positive. 

The green eyed girl had been in a slum since the two month mark and after two more Vero and Zayn agreed things were getting even more upsetting than they already had. Zayn hadn’t wanted to go about it so bluntly, but both of them knew that something had to be done to get Lauren out of the downward spiral and look on the brightside.

They knew Camila was alive. From the start they’d all known the recovery was going to be a long process, Chord had been in a coma for months and he was stronger than Camila, so it only made sense that the girl would take long for her body to get back where it needed to be. It wasn’t fun, but it was a good thing when it came down to it that Camila’s body was getting the rest it needed. 

Technically speaking they should have been more worried if Camila woke up sooner than she was waking, but at this point it was more Lauren Camila’s girlfriend speaking, than Lauren Camila’s protector (in the ghost sense) speaking. 

The girlfriend in her was missing her Camz, she was missing the cuddles and the kisses and the jokes even if they did suck. The doctor in her knew that if the girlfriend wanted to fully enjoy her Camila then she would need to wait at least a little bit longer. 

The only reason things were starting to get unsettling was that Camila’s expected time was three and a half months plus, meaning she could be awake at this point. Sure it was good that she wasn’t because it meant that her body needed more time and Lauren doesn’t want anything in her recovery process to be rushed, but it was still frustrating to have to go through months without Camila by her side in a conscious way. 

“I know Vero, it’s just…” Lauren trailed off, surprising her friends in the room who were certain she would’ve snapped back at them. “I don’t know I’d rather spend my time with her asleep than not with her at all.”

The difference between Zayn and Vero at this point was the experience. Sure, Vero was there for the last moments, and sure she got to see how Lauren and Camila interacted together, but Zayn had seen their relationship become what it is. 

He’d seen them go from basically strangers (not that Camila and Lauren ever weren’t close), to friends, to people who relied so heavily on each other it seemed impossible to go alone. They became attached at the hip and he knew that each girl brought out the absolute best in the other despite all the shit they had to go through together. 

He had also befriended Camila himself and knew how downing life had gotten without her shit jokes and he knew that whatever pain he was in, Lauren was feeling at least a billion times worse. 

“Lo, we just think maybe a few days off could help you get back into the headspace you need to be in,” Vero continues with a shrug, moving towards where Lauren’s seated next to the hospital bed. She made a move to place a comforting hand on Lauren’s shoulder but the green eyed girl casually shrugged it off, not rudely just not really looking for any comfort. “You know better than any of us that this is completely normal and we know that you miss her but-”

“There aren’t any buts Vero,” Lauren cut in with a calm voice, “I know I’m not exactly a good time right now, but that’s not the point. I’m not falling over with pity right now, I’m simply missing my girlfriend and trying to be as close to her as possible.”

 

“She’s right Lo,” Zayn speaks softly after a moment of silence, making both girls’ eyes flash to him. “I’m not saying to not visit for a while, but I know you aren't sleeping too much here and I know that you’ll be better off with a little time spent not thinking about her. Trust me, I know you’re trying to not think of her but let me help? I can do some of my so called voodoo shit and give a few hours?” He offers playfully and Zayn is always sweet so Lauren listens to him over Vero. 

Don’t get her wrong, Vero is sweet too but she’s more cutthroat. She doesn’t know Camila but she does know that she’s a patient of Lauren’s. Vero saw this more of a medical thing, more of an issue where it concerns Lauren as the doctor not the girlfriend, but Zayn knew how hard this had to be on her, especially since he can literally feel her pain, so Lauren found it easier to trust his advice than vero’s, even though the girl did have good intentions. 

“Plus, the doctors know to call you if anything happens in the slightest, I can even stay here so you can be updated okay?” he continues and Lauren wants to argue, she really does but she can’t find any fault in their proposal and she thinks maybe if she sleeps a little or does something fun, she could make time go by faster and then maybe Camila would wake up.

“So? You’ll take us up on the day off?” Vero pushes a little further once she gets the nod from Zayn saying that Lauren’s definitely thinking it over. “Zayn can sit with sleeping beauty and you can come with me for a day of fun? A day of forgetting the shit that’s happening?” 

Lauren still can’t think of a reason why not, so with a last squeeze to the unconscious girl’s hand, she lets it rest on the mattress next to her body and allows herself to be led outside. 

"I told you you'd love this place," Vero brags with a smug smile as she leads Lauren out of the spa by their locked arms. 

"I've only been to this one once but there's another in Wisconsin and then one out where I was in Barcelona that's owned by the same-"

"Can we do something else?" Lauren cuts in, thankful for the spa day but still not quite letting Camila leave her mind.

What Zayn had talked about earlier was still ringing in her mind, but she knew that once you started that type of voodoo shit, you got hooked.

That was one of Zayn's powers though, he had the ability to put a spell type thing on a simple concoction of "potions" and, voila, you have a mind block. 

It was hard to fully understand unless you had Zayn's touch, but the solution would somehow block out certain parts of your mind, which ultimately could do things like make Lauren forget about Camila for the time being.

Still, Lauren knew that there were side affects and in a way it was addictive, and she didn't want anything in her head other than occasionally Zayn.

She was close to taking it honestly a few weeks ago. Not that Zayn had offered like he had today (because he usually would never), but Lauren obviously knew the ability existed and thought maybe it could take some of the pain away. 

Then she did her research.

It had always been kind of faulty, having a 50/50 success versus failure outcome. 

Even in some recent studies it had been known to have lasting affects, making the potion take a longer affect than intended, and god forbid Camila woke up and Lauren was still under the spell. 

So Lauren was torn before, but she would never risk that so ultimately she'd have to find a real world way to forget about Camila for at least a few minutes.

The issue was that although a spa day may help Vero stop worrying about a girl she didn't know, Lauren needs more to forget about the girl she's in love with (even if only for a few minutes). 

"Something else like what?" Vero asks, not letting her disappointment show on her face. She didn't know Camila but she did want to help get Lauren's mind off since obviously the girl was in more pain than she can imagine. 

Lauren's faces scrunches up as she tries to think of a new thing to do. 

She's not a stress eater so unfortunately that won't help, but that's always been kind of a plus so she doesn't linger on resenting the fact for too long. 

The mall they're at is huge. One of the biggest Lauren has been to by far but there isn't anything she can think to do. 

"I have an idea," Vero speaks after a moment, one sign catching her eye and a smile taking over her face as she tugs Lauren back towards the mall exit where she's parked.

"Where are we going?" Lauren protests after being tugged for a moment. 

"That's for me to know," Vero starts and skips the few remaining steps to the car, "and for you to find out," she pulls open Lauren's door and stands behind it with her arms crossed. "Now get in loser, we're going shopping." 

"Ha ha," Lauren deadpans but gets in the car and lets Vero shut her door for her. "We're already at a mall so the reference is kind of dumb." 

"Bah humbug," Vero pouts and Lauren doesn't quite get why she says it but she giggles none the less. Vero types out a text on her phone and they're off.

The ride to wherever they're going is quite aside from Vero's attempt at an occasional pun and the radio on a low volume.

They're getting closer, or so Vero claims, and pull off the high way and into a more suburb area that Lauren's never seen. She'd been to Camila's hometown (or like, her city near Boston, not Miami but even though technically yeah but you got the point), but other than there she'd only been in the city part of Boston. 

"Where exactly are you bringing me to? Is this kid napping cause I'm pretty sure it's-" 

"Relax Lo, you're going to love me for this," Vero interrupts with a grin as she turns into a neighborhood and off the busiest road you're going to got in this type of area. "Or maybe you won't love me, but in the long run this'll help," she continues and Lauren squints at her because what could that possibly mean?

"Okay well," Vero shifts onto another even more empty backroad, "my faith is in your hands."

"And it's well placed trust me," Vero replies before stopping outside a white fence house. "Now let me do the talking."

They make their way to the back door and the door bell is snapped off so Vero knocks hard at the door and they only have to wait a moment before the door opens and a middle aged woman opens the door with a friendly grin.

"Veronica, dear it's so nice to see you're still doing well," the lady speaks and pulls Vero into a tight hug, apparently they're old friends or something? "It's been too long I was thrilled when I got your message." 

"Well i could say the same to you Betsy, you look great, the house looks great," Vero smiles and leads Lauren inside so they can shut the door. "Betsy this is the friend I told you about Lauren, Lauren meet Betsy. She's an old family friend," Vero explains and Lauren nods politely, half wondering why they're here half wondering why she'd never heard of Betsy before.

"Old? I'm hoping you mean the duration of our friendship not myself?" Betsy asks in faux offense and Vero chuckles before following into what looks to be a living room.

"So you got what my girl needs?" Vero asks once they're all in the new room. Lauren still confused and Betsy grinning.

"Oh yes I do, she's an easy read, matter of fact I could read her as soon as she stepped in, and I have an even easier match," she answers and Lauren's about to ask what she means but she continues, "I'll be out in just one second with it."

"What is this Vero?" Lauren asks quietly once they're along but she's shushed. 

She thinks she knows what's going on, not because she's good at picking up on stuff but because of the talk with "matches" and honestly she's hoping she's wrong but then she's proven right when Betsy returns with a leash in her hand and a dog happily trotting along next to her. 

"Here he is," Betsy greets again with enthusiasm as she gestures to the medium sized dog wagging his tail and sniffing the air, eyeing the two girls cautiously.

"He's a lab mix, found on streets in Puerto Rico and very very good at what he does after the training," Betsy explains on the dog but the girls know not to make move to pet him yet. (Lauren didn't really care to pet him but Vero's mind is always on 'pet the dog' mode so she's impatiently watching for him to make his move). 

She'd never really considered a helper dog, and yeah that's what he is, kind of like a normal service dog but he's trained to have the sixth sense. All dogs kind of have it, but certain ones, like the lab mix before them are trained and master in helping certain specialties. 

That's what she meant when she said perfect match. Apparently this dog was what Lauren's abilities needed to do their best. She'd considered getting one to help with Camila but at that point things started moving too fast and she decided not to. 

Usually they were rescue dogs and based on the patches of fur and scrawny look to the dog, Lauren could tell he'd had mange and must've been malnourished. Granted he's in better shape now, she doesn't really need a dog though. 

"Lauren meet Lorenzo, Lorenzo, Lauren," Betsy says with her motherly grin still in place and Vero stifles a laugh but Lauren's jaw drops at the name.

"You're kidding?" She hopes but the grin stays in place and oh well looks like-

"Oh my god Lo he's your soulmate dog," Vero squeaks, barely holding off the urge to pet him before Lauren, "your soul dog," she decides with an awed look. 

"Vero I don't need-"

"Oh don't even try," Vero cuts in, "you need someone to be there but you suck at people interaction. So by default little Renzo here is the perfect answer." 

"But Ver..."

"Lauren it's on me, and Betsy since she's hooking ya girl up, but you can't deny a gift, it's rude," Vero answers before Lauren can protest.

"Well I guess I'll accept then, I just don't think-"

"Perfect! I'll fill out the paper work, you do the bonding shit," Vero squealed in excitement because dog.

"Brendan will set it you up in the kitchen dear," Betsy says in response to Vero. "Lauren, the binding is quick and simple and you'll be done in no time."

Vero is still squealing in excitement but Lauren's still looking at the dog with a small grimace. 

Turns out the bonding shit is legit just her petting him in simple terms. It's all about the eye contact and him knowing her scent and aura and that just means he has to spend a ton of time with her.

By the time ten minutes go by she has his leash in her hand and an enthusiastic Vero on the ground playing with the pup. He's four years old, Lauren argues, but Vero protests saying all dogs are puppies.

"Okay ladies, I guess you should go get the proper dog care stuff, but Lauren my number is in that folder for your questions and Vero knows a lot of the answers too since she had to go through the new stuff with Angelica a few years ago," Betsy explains and when Lauren raises an eyebrow at the name she continues, "her cat."

Lauren doesn't really like pets though. If anything, she feels bad exposing an innocent creature to the scary world she's been a part of since she was six years old. 

They make their way out and Lauren sits in the back because she doesn't want Lorenzo to be scared at all alone back there and stuff but not like, not for any reason really.

"So you're welcome," is all Vero says and Lauren can't tell if she's happy with a dog or not. He is cute but still, innocent animals don't belong in this life.

The pet store isn't really anything special, and once they're checking out (lauren with the leash wrapped twice around her hand so he doesn't get loose [not that he's even tugging really]) they've got him a bed and food and bowls and some toys and yeah. 

Lauren had been staying at Zayn's apartment with him so she hoped he didn't mind, but she knows he won't argue with it no matter what (he's high key a huge dog person). 

It seems too much like a coincidence though, that the only day she doesn't spend at the hospital in months something would happen. 

Too much like something that would happen in a movie or some shit.

So that's why it's unexpected when it does happen.

“It’s Camila,” Zayn speaks into the phone, voice rushed and nervous and nothing like Zayn’s usually is.

Lauren’s running to the exit with Lorenzo hot on her tail before Vero knows who called.


	41. Chapter 40

"What happened? Where is she?" Lauren asks, frantically trying to push past Zayn as she exits the elevator on Camila's floor. 

She'd been in that elevator more times than she can count within the past few months but it's never felt so slow and depressing. Vero is behind her and Lorenzo is at her side but she doesn't really notice them, focusing more on what she could be about to walk in on. 

The ride over had been torture. Vero drove because she didn't want Lauren driving in her panicked state and Lauren had to agree that it wasn't a good idea, but without driving as a distraction Lauren had nothing to do to keep herself from panicking. 

She'd sat in the back with the dog, petting him and actually letting him lick at her hand even though it's like, disgusting, because his presence was actually kind of calming. (But she'd probably spend like an hour at least washing the slobber away later on).

When they finally pulled up to the familiar hospital Lauren doesn't wait a second before she bounces out of the car and runs towards the entrance, Vero and Lorenzo barely catching her at the elevator. 

"Lauren, Lo calm down," Zayn gets out as he grabs her shoulders and leads her over to the small waiting room of the floor. She'd never been in it, always sitting by Camila's bed. "Look you hung up before I could explain anything. She's fine, stable, she just woke up that's why I called."

"She woke up so I called a doctor and then I called you," Zayn explains a little further, "she didn't talk or anything but she did open her eyes. The doctors kicked me out cause they have to do a bunch of exam shit but they'll probably be out in a few minutes. So you need to just calm down and wait okay?" 

"But you you sounded so worried, are you sure-"

"I'm sorry about that I was just, I don't know worried about her and worried about you," Zayn explains in an apologetic tone. "It's been so long and I guess I was just kind of freaking out about her finally being up."

Lauren doesn't say anything then. She's nervous to see Camila and excited to see Camila and, well she's seen Camila so often lately so she's more excited for Camila to see her. She'll get to see her favorite eyes and maybe Camila will laugh at something and she'll get to hear Camila laugh and she honestly can't believe Zayn got to know before her. 

Not that she's like upset by it, but she can't believe that the one day she wasn't sitting next to the bed waiting, the one day she decided to try to distract herself from Camila is the day that Camila decides to wake up. 

The next five minutes almost feel longer than the past four months, all three friends sitting in silences they wait for any sign of anything. Lauren finds herself petting Lorenzo with one hand subconsciously agreeing that dogs for this purpose are a different kind of therapy dog when it comes to calming someone down. 

She almost pounces when a nurse emerges from the door of Camila's room, but the nurse (Mary, she's met her a number of times) only sends her a small, reassuring smile as she makes her way to the nurses' station across from Camila's room. 

Mary disappears back inside and Lauren wants to follow her but knows she can't.

It's another ten before Mary reappears and Zayn groans when she goes over to the nurses station again, but before Lauren can agree with him Dr. Shepard exits the room with another nurse that Lauren recognizes behind her before aiming her gaze towards them with a small smile. 

"How is she?"

"Is she okay?" Zayn and Lauren speak at the same time, both bolting up while Vero watches on with the dog's leash wrapped around her hand, nervously rewrapping it in hopes that her best friends aren't about to be let down. 

"She's fine," Dr, Shepard replies with a reassuring smile on her face. "She's awake and stable and well, she can't talk yet but that's normal after a coma of this long," she explains and the three friends visibly relax at her words. 

"Can we see her?" Vero asks for her friends. "Like now?"

"You can, she's awake and responsive and she'll definitely need rest but right now-" Shepard is smiling as she speaks but it turns into a chuckle when Lauren bee lines for the door mid sentence, Zayn and Vero laughing with her. "I guess I'll check in with you guys later?"

"We'll give her a minute," Zayn replies, "in the meantime give me the medical updates," he grins easily and Shepard smiles before leading him over to the nurses station to get the information.

Meanwhile, Lauren's reached Camila's door. 

That's as far as she got actually, once she put her hand on the handle to push it open, she froze. 

She's not really scared per say, more like anxious maybe? Like she said earlier, she hasn't seen Camila and Camila hasn't seen her and what happens next? What happens now that Lauren has no real reason to stay protecting her? What happens when Lauren has to write the report on Camila's results and inevitably gets reassigned to a new patient?

"Lo?" she's broken from her thoughts by Vero's voice behind her. She doesn't turn, but she can feel the eye on her and she nods to let her friend know she's got her attention. "Go get your girl."

Lauren can think about the other stuff later. 

When she pushes the door open the first thing she sees is Camila's feet at the edge of the bed. The rest of it is out of sight but the sight of her feet alone knocks any hesitancy Lauren had right out of her. 

She rounds the corner towards the bed she's sat at for endless hours and at the sight of Camila, eyes closed and arms bent in a stretch Lauren's eyes widen at this and the smile on her face is probably the biggest she's ever worn because this isn't at all what she was expecting or at all what she allowed herself to hope for. 

When the brown eyes flutter open slowly, Lauren can't help the audible sigh from escaping her lips because damn it she missed that face being anything other than asleep.

Camila's eyes widen too, and the smile that takes over her face is possibly bigger than Lauren's at the moment. 

"Hey Camz," Lauren manages to breathe out. She may be tearing up but you can't blame her for that, Camila was tearing up first.

Camila gestures for her to come closer and Lauren once again doesn't waste a second in making her way over to the bed. 

Well, not over to the bed, into the bed. She makes it to the edge and even though the other girl is obviously still out of shape, the hug she tugs Lauren into pulls the raven haired girl into the bed with her, not that she's complaining. 

"How're you feeling?" Lauren asks quietly after a moment of enjoying the warmth she missed of Camila's arms around her neck tightly in embrace. She's settled next to Camila on the bed which the younger girl barely takes up half of. 

She tries to put off worrying about how much weight the girl has lost. Instead she focuses on how good it feels to finally have Camila holding her back. 

Camila doesn't say anything back, but Lauren thinks that's because at the moment she can't. 

"I missed you," Camila croaks out after a moment of silence, voice raspy like she's been sleeping for - well four months about. "So much."

"I missed you back," Lauren agrees and gently squeezes Camila into her side with the arm she has around her small shoulders. "So much more than I thought possible."

It's silent for longer then. And neither girl minds, they have a lot to talk about but right now isn't about talking, it's about getting to be close to each other in this way again. 

"How long has it-" Camila begins, obviously struggling to get the words out since her throat is so sore but Lauren answers before she can strain herself anymore. 

"A little over four months."

"I'm-"

"Don't say what I think you're about to say," Lauren cuts off, pressing a kiss to the crown of Camila's head, "you have nothing to apologize for," she continues, having been able to read what Camila was going to say. 

"But I am, I left you for like way too long," Camila sighs into her chest and Lauren runs a hand through her hair soothingly. 

"But you're back now," Lauren protests, "so technically that's all that matters. You should get some rest, I know you've been asleep for forever but don't argue with me, sleep will do you good right now."

"Okay, okay fine, just one more thing?" Camila asks and turns slightly to face Lauren better.

"Yeah?" Lauren asks with a raised eyebrow and Camila smiles a smile Lauren has missed so so much before leaning up and connecting their lips. 

She pulls away after only a few seconds, keeping it chaste but soft and passionate and it makes both girls eager for when they can finally fully kiss. For now this one is enough though.

-

Camila sleeps for another few hours, Lauren can't, too busy smiling down on the girl snoozing away in her arms, but she isn't really all that tired so the lack of sleeping doesn't bug her. 

Zayn's still handling stuff for release papers because it's a long process with this type of thing and he doesn't want Lauren to have to go through even more. Vero stopped in to talk to Lauren for a few, trying not to coo at how cute Lauren and Camila were, the smile on her best friend's face making her almost turn around and not break the moment. She does though, to drop Lorenzo off since she has a meeting with a new patient. 

The dog is slouched in the waiting chair, looking at Lauren and Camila and occasionally closing his eyes, but Lauren knows he's just mellow, not asleep and it surprisingly brings her comfort to have him watching them. 

"Lo? Hey is she up again yet?" Zayn opens the door and peaks his head around the corner to heck on the two. 

"No she's still-"

"Yes she's up," Camila answers for herself, eyes still closed as she pulls Lauren closer in some weird attempt at a stretch. "Or well getting up," she continues and rolls onto her back to stretch some more before looking up to Zayn with squinty eyes at the light of the room, still not used to it after so long. He's got new hair. He'd had a buzz cut last time she saw him but it's growing back out, also died white and like, she's gay as fuck but he looks damn good as always. 

"Oh hey babe," Lauren speaks with a huge grin still in place, she's starting to think it might never go away as long as Camila is awake and with her.

"Hi," Camila giggles softly before propping up on and elbow and finding Zayn's gaze, the boy smiling sheepishly and looking on as the couple greets interacts. "Hey Zayn."

"Hey Mila," Zayn replies with a step towards them, approaching the bed with an awkward hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "I missed you a ton," he continues and Camila doesn't know if she's still a little concussed or whatever but does The Zayn Malik actually seem flustered?

"I missed you too," she smiles and reaches an arm out after a minute of letting him stand, "come here," she grins and he doesn't wait to be pulled into a tight hug, Lauren giggling as she watches her emotionless, mysterious best friend turn into a, eight year old boy. 

After a few moments Zayn pulls away, blushing slightly at having been so affectionate but whatever. "So I called your family and friends and they should be one their way now, but it is rush hour so you have like half an hour at least for parents and twenty minutes of friends. But I wanted to give you girls the rundown first so do you thank you can handle information right now? or should I just give it to Lo?" 

"I can handle it," Camila replies with a nod, leaning back into Lauren's arm. 

"Okay," he starts and taking a deep breath, "so Dr. Shepard has to run a few tests, probably the day after tomorrow so that you can get some more rest and say hello to everyone. Lauren will have to do a few tests too, you know to make sure that everything is gone and all but that won't be until next week and can be done here or at your place so we can wait and see on that one.

"You won't be able to eat any real food until three days time because of some medical stuff I don't think I should bother explaining because it's bound to give you migraines, but once they make sure you're all good," he elaborates and Camila frowns at the news on food but nods for him to continues. If there's one thing she missed more than Lauren it's food. (Not really. okay Maybe like a tie? Yeah let's call it a tie).

"We'll be able to take you home in a week from now because of the recovery and then you'll be signed up for physical therapy to get back on your feet, but that shouldn't be too long because you'll be on a good diet plan that your lovely wifey gets to make and trust me, she makes some bomb ass diet plans for this stuff," he adds with a chuckle and Camila actually whimpers as if in pain when she hears the word 'diet'. 

"Some specifics on what tests they need to run will be dropped off by a nurse later since she's probably going to make more sense than I will but if you have any other questions or concerns I can figure it out for you guys."

"Okay," Lauren replies after thinking over everything, "I guess we'll just wait for the fans now? What'd you say? Twenty minute at the least?" she asks and Zayn nods before tucking his hands into his pockets. 

"Ms. Cabello?" a voice breaks the air and a nurse steps in with a tray of what looks like broth and some water in her hands. "Up for a snack?" she offers kindly and Zayn steps back so she can pass by but Lorenzo is up and wagging his tail for food before Camila can nod and then instead of focusing on food she's wide eyed looking at the dog she somehow hadn't noticed.

"Lo who's dog is that?" Camila asks with saucer eyes as the nurse and Zayn chuckle and the prior sets up the food on Camila's bedside table. 

"Umm... ours?" she offers with a shrug and Camila's eyes light up. 

-

The rest of the day is spent with tears and laughter and more tears and Lauren finds herself moving out of the way with her new dog for the most part, not wanting to disturb Lucy and Camila's time when the girl climbs over Lauren to take her spot in the bed, or Harry and Camila time when he sits on Lucy's lap to get to Camila.

She especially doesn't want to ruin Sinu and Camila time, Alejandro is just as happy that his daughter is awake but Lauren even catches him chuckling at the two sobbing Latinas. 

By the time it's well past midnight (everyone had gotten there at like six), everybody seems tired out from crying so much, especially Camila herself. Which is why Lauren, as the girl's doctor of course, takes it into her hands to usher everybody out, saying they can come back early in the morning and celebrate more once Camila's had some rest, and they easily accept this since they can see how tired she is too. 

"How you holding up?" Lauren asks as she pulls herself onto the bed with her girl after shutting the door and the lights off. 

"Meh," Camila groans in reply and Lauren chuckles softly, allowing herself to be moved so she's a human pillow. She missed Camila using her as a pillow. 

She accepts Camila's answer since she can see how tired the girl is, and she assumes she's already asleep so she settles into the bed herself, looks to make sure Lorenzo is content in his corner (Camila had been thrilled with the doggo, spending more time cuddling with him than anybody there probably), and tries to shut her eyes.

After what feels like at least twenty minutes, Camila speaks though, making Lauren wonder if she'd been asleep at all or if she just woke up. 

"Lauren?"

"Yeah Camz?"

"Is it over now? All that stuff?" Camila asks in a soft tone, and Lauren pulls her closer and tries not to laugh at her vague description. 

"I think it is Camz, I really think it is."

It's quiet again for a few, maybe two minutes, maybe ten, maybe thirty seconds, but when Camila speaks again Lauren hears it loud and clear despite being a whisper. 

"I'm in love with you," she says softly, and snuggles further into Lauren's chest, curling up for sleep. 

Lauren never thought she'd meet someone. She thought she was that weird ghost hunter girl who would be emotionally detached and maybe have like a cat or fish or something but she never thought she'd meet someone for her. 

She wasn't even complaining though and never had the mind to. She wanted to live alone, was content with the idea and though hey, maybe she'd be rich and could enjoy life in loneliness. 

Camila made her want to have someone. She made her want kids, and a dog, and hell maybe a white picket fence in the suburbs. She was her person, her lobster, and to hell if Lauren was going to let that slip away because of anything. 

Lauren's wanted to say she's in love with her since the night she had to rush Camila's unconscious body to the hospital. 

She doesn't know if Camila has fallen to sleep in the mount of silence she had to take it in. She's been awed for a moment and she doesn't know how long it was, but she really doesn't want to wait any longer, so if Camila is asleep she'll have to say it louder. 

"I'm in love with you too." 

The small smile she feels against her chest where Camila is pressed lets her know she's been heard.

"I'm so so in love with you too." (She says it a little louder anyways.)


	42. Chapter 41

"How are her newly updated charts?" Dr. Shepard asks, receiving a thumbs up from the nurse at the monitor station looking over the clipboard that Lauren assumes holds 'the charts'. 

"Okay perfect, Lauren you have the contact information for me and Grey incase you need some follow up stuff, and I have your contact in case vice versa," she continues with a grin as she ushers for the few nurses to give them a few moments in closing. 

"It's been a long road but I finally have the pleasure to say adieu," the doctor smiles brightly and Camila squeezes Lauren's hand excitedly in her own, sitting up in bed to prepare for take off. 

"Now you have to go and get your meds by tomorrow - they'll be at the CVS near your place, Lauren already gave me the address - because you're on a double dosage, but once you start on your own you'll want to be backpacking Tylenol and Advil, and then taking whatever green eyes over there makes your take," Dr. Shepard finishes, checking the chart one more time before nodding to herself then sharing a smile with the girls. 

Amelia Shepard had been the doctor on the case since the night Camila was brought in (along with Meredith Grey to make sure her organs were all healthy but she'd been there less than the prior). 

She'd had to run the scans on her head to see if this was going to be a coma or if it was death, and she was the one to bring Lauren the good news that Camila was completely fine, just recovering from the ghost explosion shit. 

Amelia had been there once a week, sometimes more, to run checkups and occasionally just to keep the raven haired girl company when nobody else was in. They weren't like close, but Lauren did form a bond with the woman. They were definitely friendly and Amelia had been there for some of the worst days so she had to have some idea of how happy the girls were. 

Not to mention she was probably thrilled herself. Lauren knew some about Amelia's back story when it came to medical stuff and it turned out that Amelia was one of the first surgeons to believe the "bat shit crazy ghost people". 

She'd only been in her first few years of pre medical training when the news spiked, but she knew in her gut that it was legit and after officially mastering neuro surgery she took another few years to learn what it took to help people in Camila's situation survive. 

Since she was one of the first people to really take it seriously in the profession, she was proud in moments like this where she got to see how happy the outcomes of her works could make people. She knew that what she was doing made a difference and it made all the work and stress totally worth it. (AN buy Worth It on iTunes)

She also figured out easily based on how much time Lauren spent by Camila's bedside that she was a little bit more than just the younger girl's paranormal doctor. 

So yeah, she was insanely happy for not only Camila, but the both of them. 

"I'll give you privacy to change and I'll be right back with a chair," Amelia smiles as she watches the couple move to follow orders, rolling her eyes when Camila reacts, "don't make that face it's mandatory to give you a chair just until we make it al the way to your car, then you can walk all you want," she teases and Camila playfully groans in response making Lauren giggle and Dr. Shepard roll her eyes playfully. 

Camila had been clumsy as ever when she first got out of her bed, but she was determined to seem stable. Lauren hovered over close enough that Camila never landed on the ground, but she refused any help. Which is why, well it makes sense that she really doesn't want a wheelchair to exit. 

"Okay, let's get you out of this... elephant gown," Lauren says once Amelia has exited and shut the door behind her. 

"You don't sound as excited as you should to finally see me naked again," Camila teases as she props herself up on the bed, leaning on her arm so that Lauren can untie the back of it, fighting back a chuckle. 

"Camz no offense but this is going to be torture," Lauren speaks up and blushes lightly as she guides the gown past Camila's shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. "Like we have two ish minutes before Shepard comes back in so this is like... god I missed your ass," Lauren sighs as she lets her gaze flutter down. 

"Mhm," Camila smirks and looks over her shoulder to see Lauren's gaze focused on her body. "Can I have some clothes please? It's chilly in here," she continues in a teasing tone and Lauren snaps out of her staring to meet smirking eyes before blushing and reaching for the pile of clothes she brought. 

"I brought you my stuff, since I remembered you always used to take my stuff and, well yeah," Lauren explains, Camila smiling softly at how cute her girlfriend is before slowly reaching her arms above her head to allow Lauren to slip the shirt over her head. 

"Hmm, smells like you," Camila notes quietly, Lauren humming in response as she bends down to pull the sweats around her feet. "Ah," Camila yelps and turns her head to see a grinning Lauren knelt behind her. "Did you just bite my butt?"

"Sorry couldn't help it," Lauren grins, pressing a soft kiss to where she bit. Camila considers swatting at her head but decides Lauren's too cute to swat at. 

Lauren pulls up Camila's sweats which are really her sweats and rises again to pull Camila into a soft hug from behind. "Hey Camz? I love you," she whispers gently into her ear, placing a kiss against her cheek.

"I love you and I love hearing you say that," Camila replies, interlocking her fingers with the older girls then bending her neck back to connect their lips, letting the kiss linger for a moment before spinning to face her to connect their lips more passionately. 

Lauren moans quietly against her lips and is about to lick at Camila's bottom lip before they're broken up by a cleared throat. 

"Hey hoes you wanna take a break until you're back in your own settlement? Shepard made me come in because she knew something like this was going to be going on and, god, I gotta say that that lady is smart because sure enough here you are," Dinah rants with a smirk on her face. 

"Ha ha, Dinah," Lauren replies, sticking her tongue out at the girl like the eight year old she really is. 

"DJ I've been asleep for months, you're lucky you didn't walk in on me mounting girl," Camila says back making Lauren go red and Dinah let out a bark of laughter. 

"You guys ready to go?" Amelia breaks in, entering the room pushing a wheel chair ahead of you.

The girls nod, Dinah still chuckling and Lauren still bright red but guiding Camila over to the chair nonetheless. Once she helps Camila into the seat she slipped flip flops onto the other girls feet making her laugh and then hopped up to take over pushing the chair for her. 

"So can we get Wendy's on the way home?" Camila asks once they're making their way down the hall. "I've been craving a four for four since forever ago."

"Are you being legit?" Amelia asks with a dumbfounded look, walking next to the wheelchair and eyeing the girls like their crazy when Lauren looks to be considering it and Camila just shrugs. 

"I'm like a hundred percent down with Wendy's that shit sounds too bomb right now," Dinah agrees with an enthusiastic nod.

"You do realize your diet for the week is like my most emphasized important thing, right?" Amelia says with raised eyebrows, smiling at the trio who seem to not realize what they're saying wrong. Well Dinah and Camila at least on that part, Lauren just seems too whipped to say no to Wendy's.

"Fine, fine, how about just some nuggets?" Camila asks after a moment of thinking it over. 

"Hell bitch I don't need any dieting, have you seen me? Mila, you can get a salad or something but now that four for fours have been brought up-"

"You guys will be going home - directly home with no stops, Lauren you're driving now that I know I can't trust Ms. Hansen to do so," Shepard cuts in and the raven haired girl chuckles while the other two blush at being 'reprimanded' by a doctor. 

The rest of the walk down to the elevator is filled with small jokes between Dinah and Amelia who surprisingly have a similar sense of humor and banter enough to fill the walk. 

Lauren's been in this elevator countless times but it's actually kind of nice with Camila in front of her, holding onto her hand lightly on her shoulder. It's a quick way to the rest of the door but once they make it there, the look on Camila's face at the idea of breathing fresh air is enough to make Lauren just as excited. 

"So this is where we split up for now," Dr. Shepard begins once they make it to the main lobby. "I'll have someone call you to remind you of your follow up but as of right now it's next friday."

"Thank you so much," Lauren says and before she can not seem soft she pulls Amelia into a tight hug. "I know it's your job and all but I rely appreciate everything you did for her, for us," she continues and Dr. Shepard smiles back once they pull away.

"Hey it's my pleasure, it is my job but as cheesy as it sounds it's more than that to me," she replies and reaches to shake Camila's hand in parting, not wanting to bend over to hug her. "I'll see you guys soon, okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't," she winks playfully and both girls laugh and blush at the insinuation and Shepard takes her cue to leave. 

"Ready?" Lauren asks as she grips the handles to Camila's wheelchair again.

"Yup, ready as ever," Camila replies with a smile, shifting her wait eagerly to try to get Lauren to get a move on it. 

The three girls make their way to Lauren's car which is parked in its usual spot, Camila eagerly hopping up and making a show of the one step from the chair into the car, since she hasn't fully walked too much yet. 

The ride back is full of catching up, mainly Dinah ranting about how much Lucy tortures her as a roommate and "damn Walz she seems like a great friend to you but sometimes she steals my sodas and - well no they are originally hers but that's not what matters," and then complaining about classes and how finals are coming up. 

Camila is kind of relieved that she doesn't have to take them yet, but the whole having to repeat a whole year sucks ass since she was so close to finals after the first semester. The whole point of having Lauren come in to help at all was so Camila could try her shot at a normal life, but she supposes another four years with no ghost problems at all will be worth the set back. 

"Well this is my stop off, I'll see you guys for dinner or something, yeah?" Dinah asks as she pulls herself out of the car. "Don't have too much fun before then," she winks jokingly making the other girls chuckle before shutting the door to Lauren's car and making her way to her own dorm. 

"You miss this place?" Lauren asks, braking the silence once they start driving towards their own lot. 

"Well technically I wasn't able to miss it for the majority of that time, but like, it definitely feels like forever," Camila answers with a shrug. "I missed it in this past week alone though to be honest. Don't get me wrong I love family and friends and stuff but I missed being able to relax, and that's hard to do at a hospital with swarms of people wanting to tell you they missed you.

"And I probably sound insanely selfish and all but-"

"You don't Camz," Lauren reassures, reaching across the console to grip the smaller girls hand, squeezing it softly. "You sound completely normal, I think anyone would feel overwhelmed by it, and need a break."

"I don't even need a break I just... I need to feel a little normal for a few," Camila sighs and plays with Lauren's fingers as the older girl pulls into the lot finally and parks, making no move to get out of the car though so they can finish the conversation. "Like ever since you confirmed that - that all the shit is finally over, that I can finally be normal, I've been needing something that feels normal, and the walls of a hospital aren't really."

"As long as you don't need a break from me," Lauren jokes and Camila squints and smiles at her shaking her head playfully.

"Never in a billion years," Camila jokes back and finally pushes open the car door after Lauren hits unlock. 

-

A few days after Camila had woken up they did the final tests to make sure that Dorothy was gone. 

Lauren had known that there wasn't always certainty in these types of things. Sometimes people would wake up from their coma with no changes. It would take some time, maybe a few days, maybe a few months, sometime even a few years, but the ghost could come back. 

In the beginning of research on paranormal stuff, people didn't know too much about this, it was either that the victim was fine, or the victim was visited by another ghost in the future. A lot of times, people even though it was a new ghost, they'd assume that it worked and think that this victim just and bad luck. In reality the original exorcism just hadn't fully worked. 

Over hers of researching more into this people found more accurate ways to rid someone of a haunting so it became less likely, but they also figured out how to double check that it actually worked. 

It was a long process. Not long in comparison to the actual haunting in the slightest, but it was six hours of tedious tests and annoying retests because they had to be sure. 

It was worth it when Lauren and Zayn were able to conclude that Camila Cabello was ghost free. 

She was done, it was done, and they could finally have a little while of peace. 

Of course Lauren would have to go back to work eventually, but after taking cases usually the professional could apply for time off and usually it was assumed that they would take at least a year in addition to it. Obviously Camila was exhausted after everything, made clear by her coma, but Lauren was exhausted too, especially after months of pacing around Camila's room and barely sleeping because she was so worried. 

At the moment though, with Camila back in her hold and at least a few promised months of peace, doing more work was the furthest thing from her mind.


	43. Chapter 42

"Mmm, fuck Lo that was great," Camila moans out as she rolls off said girl and flops onto her back beside her. "I swear it's better every time babe," she continues, turning to face Lauren and giggling into the older girls shoulder out of bliss as she watches her rub at her face (maybe because she just sat on it for a good half hour) and dopily smiles. 

It's been a few months. Only three and not nearly long enough but Camila is pretty much over the ghost stuff. Like sure, it's pretty scarring to be haunted your whole life, but when Lauren Jauregui is your girlfriend, you go to your dream school, and Lauren Jauregui is your girlfriend, you learn to enjoy life as it comes, not dwell on the past. 

They've been laying low. It took a good month for everything to settle down with doctors appointments and such, but eventually they were able to act like two normal college students. Camila started really focusing on her major and Lauren did too, without having to worry about a ghost taking over Camila the whole time. 

Obviously they've had more time for socializing and such too without the hauntings being such a buzz kill, and along with that comes more time to work on their relationship when it's not built on Camila's life line being at risk. 

The first week Camila was worried to say the least. She could see how stressed Lauren was with all of the post event paper work and research and sharing of it, and she could see it bubbling over until maybe something bad could've happened. Nothing did of course. Lauren never took anything out on her and what Camila had been worried about actually turned out to be the opposite. 

She'd been worried that Lauren didn't want to be around anymore now that her job was done, but really Lauren was upset because she thought Camila wouldn't need her anymore. 

They were both wrong, obviously, and it only took Zayn telling them that the other was worried (after hours of hearing both of them worry on the inside) for them to try moving past it together. 

Another great feat was that they got to keep their separate room together. Which was greta because, you know, sex, but also they got closer in ways other than Lauren having to check how beat up the girl of her dreams was going to be come morning time. 

The marks on her skin weren't something to worry over, they weren't from some killing thing that inevitably ruined every morning. They weren't something to panic over when they got darker and they weren't something to treat frantically and hope they stayed small. 

They were more like - they were kind of something Lauren used to mark her territory. Camila still stressed over how visible they were, but usually Lauren would shut her up with a kiss, biting her bottom lip and telling her they looked hot because they did. 

The two girls were able to go out on dates and not worry about something possessing Camila through her mirror before hand. 

They could spend their nights studying for a test the next week because there was no doubt that they'd actually have to take it - and well, Camila had joked that a ghost would be useful when she has no excuse not to do a lab, but Lauren scolds her and Sinu gives her an earful when she somehow figures out she'd been joking about that (Camila thinks her girlfriend and mother are too close).

Days like this were the best. Days when they didn't have to worry about anything, especially ghosts. 

She'd woken up at eleven, and even after a whole night of sexing it up Lauren couldn't help but lick and kiss her way down her lovers body until she woke up on the verge of coming then flipped them over for more. 

Days like this made it feel kind of like it'd always been like this. Like they really were just normal college students and they kind of were. 

Lauren inevitably would have to go back and get a new patient soon, but she had some recovery time for that so they weren't thinking about it, or talking about it, and yeah maybe they should but neither of them really wants to break this peace they've been in.

Besides that minor thing though, they've been walking on moonlight and it's felt kind of like the best thing that's ever happened to Camila. 

"What time is it?" Lauren breaks the silence after a few moments of lying next to each other, sweaty and tired and so so happy. 

"Hmm," Camila breathes out, makes no move to move from Lauren's shoulder so the oder girl groans and rolls slightly to get her phone, making sure not to disturb her resting beauty. 

"It's just past one," Lauren tells her as she settles more down again, checking her hone only to see a few texts from Zayn about plans later. "We should get up soon, moving, you know?" 

"Haven't we been moving?" Camila asks with a grin, rolling off Lauren and up to her feet. She makes no move to cover herself so Lauren's jaw is about on the ground as she checks out her girlfriend. "Take a picture it'll last longer," Camila quips as she bends to grab the shorts she'd discarded last night in her haste to get on top of her girl. 

"I already have pictures," Lauren playfully rolls her eyes, "And trust me babe nothing beats the real thing," she adds with a grin, rolling over to smack Camila's ass lightly making the girl shoot a glare over her shoulder before turning for their closet.

"So what's the plan for tonight then?" Camila continues, smiling when she turns and sees her still naked girlfriend still ogling her. "Anything fun or you think it'll just be Mani and Dinah fighting over movies again until Dinah is once again too whipped to stand her ground?"

"Are you implying that isn't fun for you?" Lauren jokingly asks as Camila pulls a sweater over her head and tosses Lauren the same one in a different color. (They're matching, according to Camila, and much like Dinah, Lauren is too whipped to stand her ground and happily wears it to match her girl.) 

"But yeah, that's the plan I think. Zayn just said we're hanging at his place so at least there'll probably be weed but... with weed comes Dinah and Mani and all of our friends actually, we're kinda like, stoners that's weird," she trails off, laughing at her discovery as Camila, clearly the more productive one, goes to the bathroom to finish getting ready on her own. 

(She can do that now, go into the bathroom without making it a big deal because the mirror can't hurt her and all the bad is gone.)

It takes Lauren another hour to actually get done and ready (mainly because she sneaks another make out session - which Camila kind of isn't complaining about at all) before they're off to meet there friends and like, it's so normal Lauren tends to forget how bad things were.

Like when Camila realizes she forgot her key inside the room once they've finally made it to the car, Lauren groans in annoyance before heading up to get it for her since Camila's already sat down in the passenger's side and she knows she's not going to be getting up. 

Months ago she would've worried about leaving Camila alone, especially in a parking lot where cars could possibly drive?! The idea would've seemed insane, but now Camila is just Camila and Lauren is just Lauren. 

There's no tag along and nothing but two gay girls dating. Two girls gayting.

When Camila is sitting in the drivers seat with a smirk once Lauren makes it back down, she doesn't think twice about letting the younger girl drive them the ten minute drive. 

Back when things were bad she wouldn't have let Camila drive for over five seconds without panicking that she'd have a seizure driving and get herself killed. 

It's simple, and it feels kind of like, super domestic to live with her, and Lauren hates to think that Camila being haunted was ever a good thing, but she's so incredibly happy they met that she doesn't really care how much work it took to get to the peaceful period. 

 

So Normani and Dinah don't end up debating, but Lucy and Normani do and they already are when Lauren and Camila get there too. 

They enter the apartment to bickering and Zayn greats them with a look crying for help which both girls laugh at as they plop on one of the love couches and mold into each other's sides. 

"I'm just saying this isn't a good pick for the crowd," Lucy argues, not bothering a second glance to the new members in the room as she shovels popcorn into her mouth between witty remarks. 

"And I'm saying I already paid for it on Amazon Prime so we're watching it Lucy Vives," Normani says with an annoyed growl at the end, not bothering to turn and face Lucy as she clicks away to get the the title. 

"Norman, it's a horror movie, a paranormal one and I don't think that's-" 

"Is this because of me?" Camila cuts in, not able to keep the smile from surfacing as she looks at her arguing friends, Normani zoning her out as she continues her search. "Really Luc, I appreciate it but it's cool. I just won't watch the worst parts."

Lucy gives her a look that's more unsure than she's seen Lucy lately since that girl is nothing but confidence but not once she's never seen before considering the past years of concern. And based on Lauren's reassuring palm rubbing soothing circles on her thigh (and the green eyes -her favorite green eyes - she can feel boring into the side of her face), her girlfriend feels the same. 

Mani lands on the movie and it's one of those newer scary ones, Camila recognizes the title but only vaguely. Normani smiles when she goes to click on it, Zayn joins them form the kitchen and comments on how good the trailer was, and Dinah and Niall murmur in agreement from across the room, where they'd been too caught up in a conversation about McDonald's fries versus Wendy's with each other to notice everyone else. 

"Mila... you sure you're cool with this?" Lucy asks, eyeing her best friend carefully making everyone else stop in there tracks. Lauren had already been watching her girlfriend for a reaction but now all eyes were on her waiting for an answer. 

"Yeah I am," Camila replies after a moment of contemplating. Annabeth or whoever the fuck has nothing on the stuff she's went through, and if these people that have helped her through the hardest parts of her life want to watch a movie then fuck it, she can handle a few pop out scares. "Lauren will hold my hand for the scary parts," she adds, reaching for her girl who's wearing an easy smile in reply to her response and has already got a hand out for Camila to grab.

She does, obviously, hold her hand. And not just for the scary parts, for the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like rip in peace to this my dudes,   
> It's been a while and I apologize but I was debating on whether or not to make this longer, but there's nowhere else to go so I wanted to give you closure. 
> 
> this was my first and I wanna say thanks to people who've like supported it but special thx to couchpotatowitheyes cause you commented on one of my first chapters and when you're not getting a lot of feedback, one comment can make someone's day so yeah, I'm not sure if you're still even reading this but thanks for being a bro and anyone else who's read this at all thanks for it. 
> 
> (Not saying there is gonna be a sequel because I'm so lazy when it comes to writing lately, but I might make a domestic family adult camren one and give their kids ghost trouble - but I'm not sure ? Maybe y'all can tell me what you think?)

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours
> 
> Please comment, like, other ! Any feed back is good feedback


End file.
